


Undertale: Reset

by melismatic



Series: Preset to Reset [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult Frisk, Adventure, Angst, Bad Puns, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pacifist Frisk, Romance, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teasing, Undertale Pacifist Route, Will add tags as needed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Frisk falls. She frees the monsters...She leaves Asriel behind...She does a true Reset...Frisk falls...She frees the monsters...She leaves him behind again...She does a true reset...Frisk...falls...she...frees....she leaves him...True Reset again....Falls. Frees. Leaves.TRUE RESET...?She's done this more times than she can count. Yet she wants to save them all. Is that too hard to ask? Frisk is sure it isn't and she's going to keep pressing the true reset button until Asriel is saved, if it's the last thing she does.





	1. Falling Down ( No Bridges Were Hurt During this Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Working on two Undertale stories at once. Let's see how this goes. But I don't own Undertale! 
> 
> This story is an AU of sorts. Though it's still the Undertale you know, and love. Right now, it starts off the same as Undertale does, so no worries. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I'll be adding tags as necessary, some I went ahead and did.

* * *

Frisk slowly opened her eyes, her hand grasping, the feeling of flowers in her hand made her blink as she looked around her.

_Flowers…_

_So many golden flowers…_

 

She winced while getting up, feeling around in the darkness outside of the light that touched those flowers. She could barely see anything from the path beyond them and looked at the small path that went straight. Her eyes went upwards, nearly opening her mouth she thought to yell before closing it again.

 

No, she needed to stay silent. Holding her hand to her chest, she winced at each step she took. The small path seemed long, her legs felt a sharp pain as she moved. Her hand fumbled to a wall, bracing herself as she pushed forward.  She wheezed, falling forward once out the door.  She clutched at her chest, breathing slowly.

 

“Howdy!”

 

She blinked, her eyes searching then looking down to see a small flower with a smile so warm and sweet, she’d think it was made of sugar.

 

_Could someone be that nice?_

 

She touched her head, wondering how hard she bumped it. Was this really one of the monsters of legend? She looked around it before a small wave, having no intentions of going anywhere near it. It smiled more, and a shiver went down her spine.

 

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!”, He gave another smile, and Frisk started to scoot back from it.

 

_No one could be this nice or act this happy…_

 

Flowey introduced her to the underground, his smile never failing as he continued talking. Frisk watched him carefully until a tug at her chest caused her to shudder. Her eyes widened at the small thing as she clutched at her chest in refusal, her head shaking at the feeling of something being torn from her.

 

She was determined to keep it together, she held herself tight. Curling into a ball, wincing as the slight tugs became forceful pulls. She gasped for air, her chest feeling empty at the last pull.

 

She stared at the bright red, heart-shaped object in the air. It shined, pulling her close. The need of having it back nearly made her forget the flower, she glared at it. Its smile still wide, explaining that the jewel was her soul. Her mind went back, thinking of the surface and the books there before shaking the thoughts away.

 

She took deep breaths, hearing the Flower’s suggestion before widening her eyes at what he said. He wanted her to run into the pellets? She shook her head refusing, slightly dodging as they came towards her while ignoring the pain shooting through her.

 

“Run. Into. The. Bullets!”

 

Frisk shuddered, moving again and was surprised to find herself to surrounded by the Flowey’s bullet seeds. She looked around, trying to see a way out. A step to the left and right, only to find them closing in closer and closer. Her eyes narrowed at the Flower, his maniacal laughter echoed through the tunnel.

 

Then everything stopped, the area was clear and Frisk looked to see Flowey was just as confused. A warm feeling spread through her, green swirls covered her and she stiffened, wondering was this all a trick of Flowey’s before she saw a ball of fire that caught Flowey.

 

Then he was gone. Frisk was sure he wasn’t dead.

 

“Little one, are you alright?”

 

The voice was soft, yet echoed around Frisk. She took deep breaths, forcing herself to look in the direction of the sound, only to blink at the goat-like creature in front of her wearing a flowing purple dress.

 

“Such a horrid creature…” her eyes narrowed in the direction of where the flower once stood. Her eyes went back to Frisk, the warmth in them was inviting. “Here, let me help you.” her hand went out, and Frisk stared at it.

 

“Oh! Pardon me, my manners. My name is Toriel, my child. I’m caretaker of the Ruins here in the Underground. “she smiled again, faltering as Frisk stared. “I promise, I’m not going to harm you. I come here to check and see if anyone else has fallen, it’s been a long time since the last human fell.” Frisk watched her get a faraway look, then focus back on her. “I already managed to heal most your wounds, but I fear I can only do so much from a distance. Come, I’ll guide you through here, and you can rest easy.”

 

Frisk turned to look behind her, nothing but darkness was there.

 

She looked back at Toriel, her hand shaking as she let her hand go to the older woman’s hand. The softness of her white fur was warmer than Frisk thought it would be, it radiated heat. Toriel smiled at her, but it didn’t do much to ease her fears as she stood, letting Toriel lead her once she was standing.

 

She followed closely, finding it hard to ignore the graceful way Toriel walked. She frowned at her own heavy ones, trying to keep up with Toriel’s longer strides.

 

“I forgot to say, welcome to your new home” Toriel chuckled, but Frisk stiffened, pausing immediately.

 

_My new home?_

 

“Oh, hold on a moment.” Toriel moved across some stepping stones, not noticing that Frisk had already stopped. Frisk watched a door open, the secret entrance made a shiver go down her spine at a distant memory. “The Ruins are full of these puzzles, but no worries. I’ll teach you what you need to know, my child. Come now” she smiled, walking again through the door.

 

Frisk took a deep breath, thinking through her lack of choices before following if anything she could find a way out of here. The thought filled her with determination, the aura around her seemed to shift a moment as she paused again.

 

“My child?” Toriel’s eyes went to her. Frisk was puzzled before following once again. 

 

Frisk was confused when Toriel wanted her to do the puzzles herself, yet she supposed that was the best way to learn as they moved on to another room only to be confronted with a dummy. Toriel’s smile was bright, urging her to talk to the thing made of stuffing and wood, she wondered was she serious. She wished for Frisk to avoid fighting, and this was an actual lesson.

 

Frisk decided to take it seriously, yet she was shaking. She felt nervous, the eyes on her as she mumbled softly to the dummy, “...hello” The dummy said nothing back yet Toriel’s smile had gotten brighter, Frisk wondered if what she did was so amazing or great.

 

Toriel walked on, and Frisk followed, nearly jumping at the small beast that hopped around with green skin.

 

“It’s merely a Froggit, my child” Toriel laughed softly, Frisk went a bit closer to it. “It’s...pretty…” she murmured, the Froggit’s head tilted. Its mouth upturned, in what Frisk thought was a smile before jumping back as the Froggit hopped towards her. Toriel cleared her throat, the Froggit turned its head towards her, and even Frisk feared the look on the woman’s face as the Froggit ran for cover.

 

The rest of the way was quiet to the next puzzle, Frisk grabbed on tightly to Toriel at the sight of all the spikes on the floor. Her heart raced, her body shaking as Toriel rubbed her back. “Breathe, my child.”

 

Frisk tried to, barely acknowledging Toriel’s next words until hands were on her face and her eyes were wide.

 

“We made it through, see?” she smiled, and Frisk looked back, seeing that they did. She breathed in deeply, feeling a surge of courage rush through her. She looked back to see Toriel smiling and found herself looking at the floor, a soft smile threatening to come forth.

 

“But now, I want you to do something” Toriel’s voice changed, making Frisk feel wary as she watched the expressions crossing on the woman’s furry face. “I want you to try this path alone, forgive me but I know you can do it. “she patted Frisk’s shoulder, alarms went off within Frisk as Toriel suddenly took off.

 

_She…. she left?_

 

Frisk stared, no longer seeing a trace of her anywhere. Her eyes went around, she was sure monsters were at every corner, and some were hiding like the little Whimsuns. The small things were more scared than she was, she looked back at the path, the feeling of betrayal hit first before anything else.

 

Hadn’t she learned by now to trust no one?

 

She clenched her fists together, feeling a resolve to not only reach the end of the path but to leave altogether. Moving forth, the air seemed colder as monsters moved around her. She felt like she was being watched. The exit of the room was in sight before she knew it.

 

“My child, you did it!”

 

Frisk jumped, looking at Toriel’s smiling face yet this time she looked at the floor not returning it. She saw Toriel’s feet, then her head was tilted up to meet Toriel’s face as the large goat monster crouched down.

 

“Young one, you realize...I was merely behind the pillar. I would never leave you.”

 

“Okay…” Frisk’s voice was quiet, she saw sadness spilling on Toriel’s face, but she didn’t know how to judge it. Was this another test for her to pass?

 

“My child…” Frisk’s eyes locked on Toriel’s. “I only wanted to test your independence, since I have some things to attend to, and for a small amount of time you’ll be alone. You look, like a bright young woman. I never doubted you, I only wanted to make sure it would be okay to do this matter. I hope you understand now.” Frisk merely nodded, thinking over the words as Toriel went quiet.

 

She stood, turning to leave then paused with a bright smile, grabbing both of Frisk’s hands. “I have an idea. How about I give you a phone. That way if you need me, you only need to call. Sounds good?”

 

Frisk thought about it before nodding, soon a rectangular object was in her hands as she looked at it. It reminded her of something her mother would use back above ground, she bit her lip thinking of the woman. She needed to get back to the surface...quickly.

 

“Everything is okay, my child?”

 

Frisk looked away, nodding her head. The thought of telling Toriel to stop saying “my child” came to mind before dying away. The woman’s voice was full of affection and life, would it be so wrong to let her have that. She wasn’t happy with how she was left, but she could still tell there was a warmness to Toriel. She nodded again, wanting to quell her worries as Toriel squeezed one of her hands before leaving, and Frisk was left alone again.

 

The ruins were quieter now, and Frisk was inspecting her phone, eyeing the number that she knew would go to Toriel’s. After some time, she finally called, if she would be with Toriel awhile, it seemed a good idea to at least know her.

 

Toriel was surprised, and Frisk could hear the happiness in her tone. The conversation was small with Toriel telling her only simple things. Once it was done, Frisk was left with the quiet again. She looked forward, wanting to go ahead as each minute passed.

 

After a few more minutes, Frisk started moving.

 

She was only a few feet in the next room as the phone rang with Toriel warning against exploration with how the Ruins were dangerous. Frisk didn’t know what to say to that, her eyes looked around for a camera and wondered did monsters have those.

 

Or maybe they have…

 

She shook her head quickly, not wanting to complete the thought. Danger or not, she was already not where Toriel left her. Frisk looked around, the idea of staying still didn’t appeal, she was determined to at least look around this place so she could figure out how to get home.

 

The shift in aura came and passed, this time Frisk ignored it as she set off.

 

She managed the puzzles on her own, also finding more Froggits who managed to teach her a bit more about the Underground. The biggest turning point had been meeting Nabstablook, a shy ghost who Frisk could tell needed a pick me up. She would have hugged the poor thing that seemed to think he was in the way, yet she wasn’t sure how well that would go with a ghost.

 

Upon meeting a talking rock, she was shocked at not feeling any surprise at it. Her mind next went back to that Spider Bake Sale as she continued walking. The spider cider and spider donut in her hands were all she could afford, and she could faintly remember the words “of spiders” being an ingredient.

 

The oddest parts were Toriel’s calls, every time she thought she may be found out yet instead the woman merely asked her questions, such as if she preferred butterscotch or cinnamon.

 

 

She stopped once she came to a tree, the leaves were all at the base. She could tell just by looking that anything that bloomed would fall off quickly, she frowned at the thought as her hand went to it.

 

“My child?”

 

Frisk jumped back, surprised to see Toriel so close and her cheeks heated up.

 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, it took longer than I thought it would” Toriel laughed softly, and Frisk could remember a Froggit telling her how Toriel was buying groceries. “I shouldn’t have left you alone so long, I’m sorry for that” Her eyes looked over Frisk. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt I hope” Toriel frowned and Frisk quickly shook her head. “Oh, good. A surprise while you’re injured, wouldn’t be a happy one.”

 

_A surprise?_

 

Frisk looked at Toriel confused, but she only laughed with a hand to her mouth.

 

“It’s no point in hiding it longer, come” Toriel smiled, leading the way as Frisk followed her.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2: Butterscotch, Cinnamon, and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk was saved by Flowey, only to now have little choice but to put her trust in a woman that looks like a nubian goat. It's hard to trust someone who left you, but Toriel's kindness is hard to fight. Toriel has some surprises for Frisk, but Frisk is still determined to get back to the surface and out of the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two kudos! Thank you! 
> 
> I don't own Undertale, but this AU is my idea. I love criticism, comments and all that. I'm thankful for them and questions. Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> We're still in the Ruins! Yay? lol

* * *

 

Something about Toriel’s home filled Frisk with hope, her determination to get to where she needed, filled her completely. Once inside, her nose caught hold of a mouthwatering aroma. She barely realized her mouth had opened, with a bit of drool coming out.

 

She heard a small laugh, seeing Toriel look at her as he cheeks heated up.

 

“I wanted to celebrate you arriving with a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I know you said you liked cinnamon, but I hope you aren’t averse to butterscotch.”

 

Frisk quickly shook her head, if the smell was anything to go by she wouldn’t care if snails were even in the recipe. She blushed at her own thinking, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

 

“It sounds like I had the right idea” Toriel beamed at her, Frisk tried to hold on to that same anger from before, but it was long gone. It was hard to hold with how Toriel was, though Frisk still felt wary. Why would someone be this nice?

 

She thought back to that flower from before, shuddering.

 

“Are you cold, my child?” Toriel’s voice held a bit of worry as Frisk shook her head, “If you’re sure. Oh, I have another surprise.” Toriel’s smile was wide as she turned to go, Frisk stood there a moment, checking her surroundings.

 

There were many books and a staircase leading down to somewhere, she felt curious as she went closer. Her stomach rumbled, and she wondered where the pie was, she followed her nose, passing a cozy room with more books, a fireplace, and a rocking chair then went into the kitchen. The oven didn’t look used, yet there was a large pie there, and Frisk licked her lips.

 

_It’s huge…_

 

She bit her lip, feeling a bit intimidated just by the size of it as she backed away and left out the kitchen. She glanced at the bookcase again, feeling curious as she let her fingers brush over the spines of a few books, then stopping at one.

 

Pulling it out, and searching through the pages, she almost wished that she hadn’t. The story of how the humans forced the monsters behind a barrier was a known tale, one that her town took pride in since it was a showcase of its power. She frowned, putting it back.

 

Going past the stairway, Frisk saw Toriel close to the door and the goat woman took her hand to lead her closer.

 

“Here we go” Toriel stopped at the door and glanced at back at her. “It’s a room of your own, I hope you like it.”

 

Frisk’s eyes widened.

 

_A room of my own? Why do I need a room?_

 

A furry hand went into her hair, ruffling it up. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back” Toriel smiled then took off leaving Frisk to stare at the door in front of her. She let her hand rest on the doorknob only to back away and go to another room instead to find a clue to leave.

 

The room was a large one, and Frisk realized it was Toriel’s room. A journal lay open on the desk and Frisk couldn’t help her own curiosity as she read the circled passage.

 

“Bonely?” Frisk laughed, putting a hand over her mouth quickly and looked back at the door hoping Toriel didn’t hear her. With one last look around the room, she left out quickly and walked back past the staircase to see Toriel sitting in her chair.

 

She looked up from her book with her usual smile, “Did you need something? I can read you a story if you like or we can talk? Though it may be best to talk later, you’ve had a long day. How about you take a nap?”

 

Frisk thought it over, then nodded her head once she went through her lack of options.

 

Going back to that room, Frisk felt strange being inside. There were toys and shoes of so many sizes.  She started to wonder just where were the kids that all this stuff belonged to. She took her time going to bed, Frisk doubted that she would be able to sleep, but once she laid down her eyes slowly closed.

 

_“Why are you crying?”_

 

_“They picked on me. Again.”_

 

_The woman frowned and kneeled, brushing back Frisk’s bangs “They just don’t understand…but you keep forgiving them.” A smile grew, “Kill them with kindness I always say” she laughed with a wink and Frisk couldn’t help laughing with her._

 

_“Now, how about som-”_

 

_There was a loud knock on the door, and the woman went quiet, her eyes becoming dull until looking back at Frisk with a sad smile._

 

_“Stay in your room until I get you. It’s not your time yet.”_

 

 

Frisk jumped up at the sound of a door, her hands shaking and she fought back the urge to cry at the memory. The smell of pie interrupted her thoughts, and she looked over on the floor to see a slice, her stomach rumbled, and she bit her lip as she went to pick it up.

 

She didn’t bother with a fork, taking a small bite that had her mouth watering and then bigger ones. Frisk decided if Toriel was underneath it all some evil person, she might forgive her just for this pie. She felt full of energy, she was no longer aching and felt renewed.

 

Coming out the room, she went straight to the fireplace area, feeling sure that Toriel would be there. Upon sight of the goat woman, she tapped on her arm, and Toriel looked up with glasses on her face.

 

“I see you’re up, and you look much better. A bit of rest and the food down here did you wonders. Though, I am surprised monster food worked so well with you, my child...” Frisk’s head tilted, watching Toriel stroke her chin then shake her head. “No matter, all that matters is that you’re okay and I’m glad you’re here with me. I have places I want to show you, and then I also want to go over your curriculum for your education.” Toriel’s eyes were shining yet Frisk wondered just how long Toriel intended her to stay here as she backed away slightly. 

 

She didn’t seem to notice Frisk’s demeanor, “I always wanted to be a teacher” Toriel’s voice turned soft. “Does that surprise you? There’s just so much I want to show you, I’m glad you’re living here, my child. It means more than you know.”

 

Frisk looked away, she didn’t need to stay here. She needed to leave, yet she couldn’t get the sound of Toriel’s voice out her head or that look in her eyes. She looked so happy, honestly happy. Frisk chewed her lip.

 

“Did you need anything?”

 

The question snapped Frisk’s attention back. She wasn’t sure if asking was the right thing to do, but on the other hand, she couldn’t say here. “When can I go home?”

 

Toriel stared at her like she’d been slapped and Frisk winced at the reaction. “But...this...you are home. Ho-how about I read you something?” she smiled after a moment and Frisk looked back at the woman, seeing the pain in her eyes, but could feel her own determination growing.

 

_Someone else needs me…_

 

“Please...tell me,” Frisk spoke louder.

 

“How about a snail fact? I can tell you…” Frisk shook her head as the woman talked, she could hear the desperation in Toriel’s tone, and her own heart broke at the woman. She felt bad for not trusting her, and maybe then she would have spent even more time with the goat woman. In the end, she would still have to leave, though…

 

Toriel went quiet, and the two of them looked at each other. “Stay here...I have to do something” There was a resolve in that tone that made Frisk want to follow as soon as the woman take off. Frisk tried her best to keep up with Toriel’s longer strides.

 

“I said stay there. “Toriel looked back, then continued on as Frisk followed. “You want to know how to leave? How to get home? Ahead is the exit of the Ruins, and then the rest of the Underground lies ahead. “She paused in her steps, “I’m going to destroy it, that way no one leaves. Now go upstairs...please.”

 

Frisk shook her head wildly, following Toriel as she walked faster.

 

“Why won’t you listen? None of them listened and now they’re dead.” Frisk stopped in her tracks, hearing the woman cry. “It happens every time, they leave the ruins only for them...Asgore,” her tone turned icy and venomous. “kills them. I am trying to protect you, so please...please” Toriel begged. “Go to your room.” she took deep breaths before walking off.

 

Frisk stood there, feeling unsure what to do. She could just do as Toriel asked, hearing her cries stabbed at Frisk’s heart. She closed her eyes, feeling her own tears begin.

 

_“Why are you crying?”_

 

Frisk’s eyes snapped open at the image of a woman with shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes.

 

_I need to leave…_

 

Steeling herself she marched forward, catching up to Toriel and ignoring the woman’s warning not to stop her. She stopped at the same time as Toriel, a large door was right behind her. “I should have known you would want to leave. They all do.” Toriel’s laugh was hollow. “Fine.” she looked at Frisk with a hardened gaze she never saw on the woman before. “I’ll let you pass, but only if you show me you can survive!”

 

Frisk felt the sharp tug at her chest, and there was her soul before her along with Toriel. Her fingertips erupted with flames, and Frisk almost took a step back before reminding herself she needed to get past that door. She took a step forward, not sure what to do until she saw fire coming at her.

 

“Fight me!” Toriel cried, and Frisk shook her head, dodging the attacks until one caught her in the arm. She winced but stayed standing while noticing Toriel’s expression falter when she was hit until the expression changed back.

 

Frisk continued to dodge, until noticing that Toriel wasn’t even trying to hit her anymore.

 

“Just stay? I’ll take care of you, you’ll be happy. We both will. I know I don’t have a lot but…” Frisk shook her head at the woman, and Toriel looked away, laughing again. “I can’t save anyone...it’s pathetic.” Frisk frowned, watching Toriel’s magic fade as Frisk came closer. “I’m sorry...I know you’d be unhappy here. You’d just be trapped, more than even them outside the ruins. I want you happy so, I need to put my own issues to the side.”

 

Toriel’s smile was sad, and Frisk looked away as she continued “I’m not stopping you, but...do not come back” Arms were around her, and she could feel the heat radiating off the woman until Frisk was let go. The words hurt even after the hug. “Goodbye, my child.”

 

Frisk nodded her head, watching the woman walk past her then feeling eyes on her back until the footsteps receded. She looked at the door in front of her, pushing it open with a desperate need to leave this place.

 

Going down a long hallway, she was left with her thoughts as she went through an exit with that flower from before right in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact...I didn't know what a nubian goat was until Undertale. And now Frisk has left the ruins and poor Toriel is alone again. I could not be Toriel...
> 
> That woman is strong. Between the isolation and the kids, nope. Could not do it.
> 
> So up next Frisk finally gets to freeze her booty off and meet a skeleton.


	3. Chapter 3: We're so Punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has left the ruins and now wishes she wore pants. There's also skeletons and some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale. Do own AU idea. Ummm...yeah that's it I think. Though when I think about it....isn't every fanfiction technically a AU?

* * *

 

The moment she was out the door, Frisk immediately was thankful for her sweater and boots but hated her shorts. Her legs were freezing, and it was hard to keep the Flower’s words out her mind.

 

She had power, it wanted it and to make things worse, the little thing had a point. What would she do if faced with a relentless killer? Flowey’s echoing cackle made her shudder, going deeper into her thoughts.

 

_“Mommy, what are those?”_

 

_“These?” The woman smiled. “Golden flowers, only our town has these. They said a long time ago; a monster came through the town with a girl in his arms and laid her on the bed of flowers with tears in his eyes.”_

 

_“Why was he crying?” Frisk’s brows furrowed._

 

_“Because people can be cruel, baby...very cruel.”_

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

Frisk stiffened, looking back and around her. Only seeing trees until she glanced at a bush and crouched down seeing a camera.

 

_Is... someone watching me?_

 

She backed away, looking around again then walking faster until at a bridge with something around it. She wondered if it was supposed to stop someone, but the space looked too wide.

 

“Human.” Frisk felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the sound of a deep voice behind her. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

 

Frisk continued staring in front of her, questioning the word pal and thinking of taking off in a run. If this monster had magic like Toriel’s, running wouldn’t help her much. She turned slowly, putting up a hand with her head down and her eyes glancing up.

 

A gloved hand clasped in her own, and she looked up in surprise at the sound of a loud fart. Her cheeks heated up as she looked at the monster in front of her, a skeleton that was only a few inches taller than her in a blue parka, basketball shorts, and pink slippers.

 

The skeleton laughed, and Frisk took her hand back, feeling sure that her whole face was red now. “heh. the joke never gets old. am i right?” The skeleton grinned, though Frisk was starting to think it was a permanent thing. “you’re a human, right?” Frisk gave a short nod as the skeleton laughed more. “that’s cool. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

His grin grew more if possible. “i guess i’m supposed to be capturin’ ya, with the whole sentry thing, but y’know i don’t feel like capturing anybody.” He gave a light shrug, and Frisk breathed in relief. “my brother, papyrus, though...he REALLY wants to capture a human.”

 

Frisk watched the penlights, that were Sans eyes, look beyond her a moment and he chuckled. “you might want to go on through, i can already see him coming. no worries, kid. you can go ahead through, i got ya back.”

 

Frisk took a long look at the smiling skeleton. She thought of her options, and nothing came, turning back around she walked through the opening of the barricade with Sans following her.  
“over there.”

 

She looked back to see him pointing to a conveniently shaped lamp, the sound of other footsteps came to her ears, and she ran behind it. Staying still.

 

It wasn’t long before she saw a much taller skeleton come into view. Papyrus had on some type of battle gear with a cape behind it, Frisk caught her breath as fear spread through her. She would be as good as dead if this skeleton found her.

"sup bro." 

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S “SUP” BROTHER!”

 

Frisk rose a brow, looking again at the skeleton that was glaring at Sans, the sight was comical as she saw Sans with his hands in his pockets.

 

“WHAT HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN DOING? HAVE YOU LOOKED OVER YOUR PUZZLES YET!”

 

“but bro, i’ve done plenty of work today. a skele-ton” Sans chuckled, and Frisk put a hand over her mouth to not laugh. Papyrus looked less than amused.

 

“WHAT WORK? IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!”

 

“oh. just looking at this lamp. wanna see?” Sans grin was larger, and Frisk frowned, her eyes searching for a new spot. “it’s really cool.”

 

“NO!” Papyrus stomped his foot repeatedly to the ground, and Frisk was surprised at the way the skeleton folded his arms, somehow pouting without lips.  “I HAVE TO BE READY IF A HUMAN COMES! I WANT TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! I HAVE TO BE!”

 

“and you will bro. no bones about it.” Sans laughed, and Papyrus gave Sans a look that Frisk wondered was the shorter brother was used to.

 

“AND…” Papyrus cleared his throat, posing as his cape flapped in the wind with Frisk wondering where did the wind even come from.  “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FINALLY GET MY DREAM OF BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND THEN...” Papyrus’s grin widened. “PEOPLE WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!”

 

Frisk looked at Papyrus in surprise, caught in her own thoughts as Sans talked to Papyrus.

 

He only wants a friend...Toriel doesn’t want to be alone…

 

She looked at Sans, wondering what it was he wanted. Sans pointed out the lamp again which only sent Papyrus into another tantrum that Frisk was starting to find adorable. It was hard to picture Papyrus being someone who wanted to be in the guard.  If guards were like the ones back in her town, it was even more difficult to believe.

 

_She held the tome to her, her fingers brushing over spine and then the cover before returning it to the bag. “I wonder if mom will like i-”_

_A shot rang out, and Frisk froze in place, the sound of everyone running. People talking among themselves before she snapped out of it to follow._

_“Another one trying to escape?” A man spoke to another, keeping his voice low._

_“Yeah, supposed to be some secret town close by. Least that’s where people say they're hiding.” The other replied. “You’d think by now they’d get it. You don’t escape Eris...”_

_Frisk stopped paying attention to the conversation when she saw it. The sight of a guard dragging a body, leaving a trail of blood behind it._

“hey. hey…” Frisk jumped, feeling a hand on her and she looked up at Sans, his grin faltered, and she wondered had that been concern.

 

Before she could question it further, the grin was back in place at its usual width. “wasn’t trying to make you come out your skin or nothing, but you might wanna get going before my bro comes back.” he laughed and Frisk found herself looking at the ground. “unless you really wanted to go through my jokes again. i am quite humerus.”

 

Frisk felt a smile trying to form as she hid behind her bangs.Turning around, she passed by what she guessed was a sentry station. She could see condiment bottles around it, but mostly ketchup.

 

“actually…” Frisk paused and looked back at Sans. “tibia honest i was wondering if you could meet my brother. i’m worried about him. i want him smiling, y’know? i think it’d make him really happy seeing ya.”

 

Frisk thought about it and gave a nod, but paused at the memory of Papyrus wanting to be a guard.

 

“something wrong?”

 

Frisk looked down and shook her head. Her feet still not moving.

 

“he’s not dangerous or nothing...he tries, but that’s not paps.” he chuckled. “i’ll be up ahead, too.”

 

Frisk thought about it longer, at the mention of Sans being up ahead as well she felt a bit of comfort. He wasn’t leaving her alone. She thought again about Papyrus, and what he said earlier, her feet were already moving with the determination to make a new friend.

 

“oh and…”

 

Frisk looked back again.

 

“thanks a million.” Sans turned to leave, and Frisk felt another smile threatening to spill.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor freezing girl in a striped sweater. *drinks her hot cocoa while cozy*


	4. Do You Wanna Play A Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk is still cold and it's not getting any warmer. Unless you count the forever grinning skeleton and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! *ends Papyrus voice*
> 
> I just own the idea of where this is headed. so yay me? As always, thank you for kudos, criticism, comments and etc. Any questions and stuff, let yourself be heard!

* * *

 

_I can do this…_

Her feet moved, her determination swelling inside her as she walked the path. Her hands tingled as the feeling spread, and she could sense something nearby. Her eyes went to a bright star before her with a familiar golden light.

_“Mommy, look! I can do yellow magic, too!” Frisk beamed with a golden star in her hands, her mother’s eyes widened. She said nothing while staring at her quietly, and Frisk bit her lip. “Did...did I do something wrong?” her voice was quiet, and her mother smiled, suddenly beside her and clasping Frisk’s hands together over the star until it dissipated._

_“Of course, not, baby.” Her mother’s hands were gentle, an orange wave of magic caressing over her hands._

_“Can I show daddy?”_

_“No!”  Frisk frowned, jumping at the sudden yell. “Shh, I’m sorry sweetie. Just...no telling daddy okay. You can never show or tell daddy, or anyone.”_

_“But...I thought you said it’s not bad.”_

_“It’s not, but your magic is special, Frisk. Okay? Only one person can have it at a time.”_

_“But didn’t the girl from the story have red magic too?”_

_“She did…”_

Frisk frowned at it as she thought of her own stars. She had refrained from using her magic while down here, but this one was here. The light was familiar, the magic as well, but this wasn’t hers. She thought back to the other stars she’d seen but had only thought she was seeing things.

_But who does it belong to? Can I use it?_

She let her fingers hover over the star, letting her determination fuel her as her magic stayed at her fingertips. Close enough for no one to see but her as she smiled at the familiar feeling of a ‘Save’.

The memory of the first time she showed her mother the ability was fresh, she shivered from the cold against her legs. If she died of hypothermia, she might need it.

_“Messing with timelines is a dangerous business. That sense of deja vu people feel, it’ll be because of you.”_

_“It’s not like they’ll remember, mama. And I need more time…”_

_“And if you meet someone who does, what will you tell them?”_

Frisk looked away from the star, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she remembered her promise to Sans and her own priorities.

“No one remembers the resets. No one. Not really…” Frisk quietly muttered to herself and saw a box nearby. Looking inside, she saw a glove. It reminded her of one of the ones her mom would wear, the pink leather was worn as far as she could see. She wondered if the glove still had some magic from the last user, she knew she could use it. Her determination gave her the will to adapt and use others magical items as long as some magic was still there. With one last look inside, she stood up and continued walking.

**CAW!**

A bird? A dragon? Frisk was trying to figure out what exactly it was in front of her as she stared at the bird, dragon thing.

“Ice to meet you.”

Wait...what…

It chuckled, his voice was young, maybe a teenager if she had to put an age to it. She barely had time to progress as it wings moving started a flurry of snow towards her, she dodged and shivered more from the cold, finding it harder to avoid the balls of snow magic as the time went.

Its head tilted, and Frisk wondered was he waiting on something. She licked her chapped lips before letting out a small, nervous laugh.

“I knew it! I knew I was funny! And Dad says I’m not funny.” He laughed, his excitement made him move his wings more, and Frisk dodged the flurries once again that came from his wings. She closed her eyes against a powerful gust of air, wincing at a sharp pain of cold then opening her eyes. “You’re okay? You did like my cool joke, right? The name’s Snowdrake.”

She nodded quickly, as he spread his wings and she got ready to move out of the way quickly.

“I gotta tell my dad! Later funny looking monster!” Snowdrake laughed, his takeoff was less dangerous than his puns it seemed. She looked at the two paths, taking the north one and ending up at a river with nothing but a fishing pole.

_They aren’t here…_

She looked around a bit more before turning to try the other path, stopping once she saw the two skeletons. She could hear them talking, more so Papyrus with his louder voice as he mentioned someone named Undyne.

“SO, DO YOU THINK SH-” Papyrus gasped, looking at his brother then back at her, then at Sans and back at her again as Sans copied the same movement as Papyrus until they were both spinning. She rubbed at her eyes, the movement made her dizzy just to watch.

“SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN!” Papyrus squealed, leaning into Sans and Frisk guessed it was supposed to be a whisper or at the very least she wasn’t meant to be hearing it.

“nah, bro. i think that’s a rock”

“OH…” Papyrus’s disappointment was apparent, and Frisk’s head tilted as she looked at the skeleton in a blue hoodie. Did he just call her a rock?

“but what about in front of the rock?”

Huh?

Frisk looked behind her, and indeed there was a rock. A large one in fact, but she was confused on how she was mistaken for a rock.

“IT’S A HUMAN! SANS! I FOUND A HUMAN!” Papyrus paused and looked at Sans. “Right?” The soft, childlike tone snapped Frisk’s attention back to the taller skeleton.

“yes” Sans grin broadened, reaching up to pat one of Papyrus’s shoulder blades as he looked back at Frisk in glee.

“I DID IT!”

“uh huh.”

“I FINALLY DID IT!”

“good job, paps.” San’s tone was warmer, affectionate as he looked up at his brother.

“UNDYNE IS GOING TO BE THRILLED! SHE’LL LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AN-AN-AND…” Papyrus’s hand clapped together. “I’LL BE POPULAR WITH LOTS OF FRIENDS!” Frisk started to feel an urge to aww as Papyrus cleared his throat.

“HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL NOT ONLY STOP YOU, BUT DO THE CAPTURING OF YOU SO YOU CAN BE SENT TO THE CAPITAL! AND THEN UM...UM...”

Sans looked over at his brother, yet Papyrus looked perplexed. “I’M NOT SURE…” His gloved hand stroked his chin, then he suddenly grinned. “BUT ON WITH YOUR CAPTURE! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Frisk’s mouth gaped open as she watched the taller skeleton as he ran ahead, she scratched her head then looked at Sans who chuckled.

“Um…” She looked where Papyrus went and was no longer so sure about this plan. Papyrus seemed innocent enough, but there could still be the fact this was all a ruse. He was just so innocent, and Frisk could find herself being envious.

“i knew it’d work. good job, kid” Sans turned and threw a peace sign up at Frisk. “you look like you worrying or thinking too hard about something.” He laughed and turned back to wink at Frisk. “i’ll keep an eye socket out for you. no bones about it” Sans walked down the path after Papyrus, and Frisk felt that warm, comforting feeling.

She shook her head, trying to push it away.

_You’ll be alone again, Frisk. I’m always alone…_

She wrapped her arms around herself, the conversation had taken her mind off the cold for a bit. Trekking forward, she met someone named Icecap, who effectively brought down her mood. With every compliment, she gave, the more he attacked at her claiming she’d steal his hat. She ended up ignoring him and passing by him and then a sentry station with a lack of condiments and its sign in much larger letters.

With another station in sight, she went towards it, wondering if maybe the brothers were around there until the sight of a dog made her stop. It peeked its head out the station before coming out, loudly sniffing at the air as Frisk stood petrified.

_It’s not a werewolf...not a werewolf…_

She kept repeating it, even as she heard him talk “I thought I saw something moving. Wherever you are, start moving! Sans, is that you?” He yelled. “I hate that skeleton...he moves without moving. “

“Moves without moving?” She quickly put a hand over her mouth, and Doggo’s eyes went to where she was.

“I heard something, just now. Was it a human? I saw a move...I know I saw a move. Come on human, move again. And I’ll make sure you never move.” He chuckled darkly, and Frisk stayed still, not daring to move. Any other circumstance, she would be trying to figure out his odd sense of clothing style.

His hands went out, two daggers now in hand as they started to shimmer blue then stab at her. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain but blinked when there was none, and she carefully looked down.

_How…_

She could see it, in her but it wasn’t touching even as another came to stab her. She looked again at the anthropomorphic dog.

“Come on, human! I know you’re here somewhere!”

He can’t see me?

She kept her eyes on the dog, feeling the cold wind on her legs and knowing she couldn’t stand here forever with him “stabbing” her.  She focused her own magic, letting it escape her fingertips and pet the dog in front of her, and she watched his eyes go wide.

“Something pet me! But nothing moved...but I was petted..but...but…” The dog’s paw went to his head, and he slowly went back to the station. “No more smoking dog treats for you, Doggo. Petting without moving...” He shook his head and disappeared inside, Frisk didn’t waste another moment and took off.

She kept running until bumping into something and nearly falling until catching herself.

“you okay?” She looked, noticing Sans and noticed him look her over with his eyes. Her face heated up and she quickly folded her arms over herself, nodding her head.

“I’m fine.”

“if you say so...but listen, there’s something i gotta tell ya. my brother has a very special attack, it’s part of his magic, but i’m gonna help you out. if you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt. simple, right?” He grinned, and Frisk thought back to Doggo. “just think of it as a blue stop sign. stop at blue instead of red.”

“I get it.” She deadpanned without meaning to, her mind going back to Doggo again and saw Sans looking at her curiously. His grin faltering and he looked as though he was going to say something.

She left before he could. Walking off and feeling annoyed as she went. Farther along the path, she started to feel bad about the way she left Sans there. With a sigh, she turned to go back only to face another dog. This one in a suit that reminded her of knights back home.

Unsure what else to do, and not wanting to deal with the sword in its hand she petted its head. Her eyes widening as his neck grew and she continued to pet it. Chewing her lip, she gave it one last pet before going.

Going upward, she passed more trees, coming across a snowman that made a plea. Only asking for her to take a piece of it so it can see the world since it was stuck where it was. She frowned, taking it in her hands before leaving, looking at the monster Snowman’s ice that seemed to never melt.

_Do they all have simple wishes?_

She tried to find a safe place for it on her, continuing through the snow and taking the other path and she saw the skeleton brothers again. An apology was on her lips to tell Sans, hearing the brothers as she came closer.

“YOU NAPPED ALL NIGHT, SANS,  AND WITH SO MUCH TO DO! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE SUCH A LAZY BONES, BROTHER!”

“actually, i think that’s called...sleeping” Sans chuckled and Papyrus’s hands with to his hands.

“OH, MY GOD SANS! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! I HAD TO RECALIBRATE THE PUZZLE ALONE!”

“my bad, paps, i didn’t know you were bonely.”

Frisk was sure she saw Papyrus’s eye twitch before noticing her. “THE HUMAN IS HERE! AHEM! HELLO HUMAN! NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOUR FIRST PUZZLE SO THAT I MAY CAPTURE YOU! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE MADE A FEW OF THEM, SO DO NOT BE ALARMED IF YOU PASS THIS ONE. I PROMISE, YOU WILL BE CAPTURED!”

“probably should explain this one, paps” Sans glanced over at Papyrus, and Frisk started to wonder just how the skeleton had so much energy.

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus grinned, excitingly telling her about how the puzzle would shock her if she didn’t get the sequence right only to shock himself, and groaning at the result.

“maybe give her the shock ball?” Sans suggested, and Frisk’s eyes widened at the skeleton in the blue hoodie only for him to wink at her. She looked nervous as the ball was placed on her head, and noticed the footprints in the snow after Papyrus sped back. She looked at the footprints and then to Sans curiously as his grin grew wider, and she fought smiling back as she confidently took the path of footsteps Papyrus left behind and completed the puzzle.

“GOOD JOB HUMAN! YOU SEEM ALMOST AS GOOD AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AT PUZZLES!” Papyrus smiled, and Frisk couldn’t help smiling back as she took the ball off her head. “AND NOW FOR THE NEXT ONE!” Papyrus took off down the path, his scarf flowing behind him and Frisk laughed to herself as she went over to Sans.

“About before…”

“it’s cool...besides it looks like my bro is having the time of his life.” Sans smiled and glanced where Papyrus went before looking back at her. “it means a lot. and it looks like you noticed the outfit. “Sans laughed, and Frisk held back a blush.

“it’s cool, i know it’s a weird outfit, we actually made it for a costume party a few weeks ago, he hasn’t taken the thing off since then, and he calls it his battle body.” Sans laughed again then got that smile she noticed he had whenever he looked at Papyrus. “isn’t my brother the coolest?”

Frisk couldn’t help but smile back, “He is pretty cool.” she saw San’s grin get bigger and she waved before walking off, then paused feeling surprised he didn’t go first to catch up to Papyrus for the next puzzle.

She thought about it more, passing by a stand that said “Nice Cream”, and shivered just from looking at it as she moved faster. Accidentally kicking a large snowball across the ice, and then kicking it again as it reminded her of a game back home.

_“Mommy, look!” Frisk pulled on her mom’s robes, excitingly pointing to some kids playing with a ball that glowed in different colors with who kicked it._

_“I see, it looks like they’re playing Lucky Seven, but most call it Three Dub.”_

_“Why?”  Frisk’s looked up at her mom._

_“Because a mage’s magic depends on their soul. You see how it changes colors, it changes depending on the magic. And no one has red magic, so you only usually see the six colors.”_

_“But mommy I ha-”_

_“Come on baby, let’s go.” Frisk’s mom’s hand tightened around her wrist, leaving Frisk confused as she looked back at a boy kicking the ball and it shimmering with green._

Frisk looked up, coming out her thoughts as a red flag waved from the hole the snowball went into and looking at her hand. Sparks of red shimmered before dissipating as she walked back upwards, seeing far off two sentry stations that probably contained more dogs if she went by what attacked recently.

“you know, maybe i should sell something sweet too. just warmer.”

Frisk jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Sans, wondering where did he even come from.  “Warmer?” The thought of something warm interrupted her thoughts.

“mmhm. want some fried snow? only 5 gold” Sans grinned, and Frisk looked at him skeptically. _Can you really fry snow?_ She touched the spot where the piece of the snowman lay, still not melting and not as cold as she thought he’d be.

“I... think I can do 5 gold” She reached into her free pocket, thinking of the loose gold she’s found after a few encounters with monsters.

“did i say 5, i meant 50.” Sans grin grew, and Frisk stopped searching her pockets to give him a glare. “5000 maybe?” Frisk’s eyes only narrowed at him. “what?  i promise. 5000 gold is the final offer.” he chuckled, and Frisk only crossed her arms, giving him a look.

“i’m gonna guess you don’t got it. it’s cool.” He shrugged. “cuz i don’t got any snow” he laughed, and Frisk rolled her eyes, fighting from cracking a smile.

“it’s snow problem.” he grinned, and Frisk shook her head at him, turning to go so she could find the other brother. It felt nice to know that Sans was nearby.

_“i’ll keep an eye socket out for you. no bones about it.”_

Maybe...he meant it. Frisk found herself smiling as she took the next path, then blinking at the sight of Papyrus and…

Sans.

She looked back then back at him, her brows furrowing trying to figure out just how he got here and she never saw him pass.

“HUMAN! YOU ALREADY LOOK CONFUSED AT YOUR NEXT PUZZLE WHICH IS... SANS WHERE IS IT!”

“there, bro” Sans pointed to the ground and all Frisk could see was a sheet of paper. “trust me, they aren’t getting past this.”

Frisk looked at Sans, his hands in his pockets with that lazy grin and she tried to read him, wondering just what was planned. He didn’t say anything else to Papyrus, and she looked at the ice, not really wanting to be shocked to death or worse.

_“i’ll keep an eye socket out for you. no bones about it.”_

The voice repeated in her head, and she went over picking up the paper and noticed a crossword puzzle. She chewed on her lip, taking a moment to look at it and then coming forward.

“SANS, THE HUMAN ISN’T STOPPING!”

“oops. shoulda used today’s crossword puzzle instead of last week’s i guess. “ Sans shrugged, laughing as Papyrus let out a scream just as Frisk opened her mouth to try and say something.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE USED JUNIOR JUMBLE! CROSSWORDS ARE TOO EASY! RIGHT, HUMAN?” Papyrus’s eyes were on her, and she looked between the two brothers.

“bro, that easy stuff is for baby bones,” Sans spoke up.

“EASY? HUMAN, I’M SURE YOU KNOW WHICH IS THE BETTER OF THE TWO!”

“I…um…” she glanced at Sans and thought of how much this meant to Papyrus. “Junior Jumble?”

Papyrus’s eyes lit up, “I KNEW IT! YOU SEE SANS! THE HUMAN IS ALMOST AS INTELLIGENT AS I! I MUST MAKE THE NEXT PUZZLE EVEN BETTER!” Papyrus laughed, leaving in a rush and Frisk looked over at Sans.

“I…”

“thanks for saying that. i mean, paps once got stumped trying to solve a horoscope, so you’re definitely making his day” Sans laughed, and Frisk found herself smiling.

“That’s good.”

“better get moving from this ice, we don’t want you to slip up” Sans grinned and Frisk couldn’t help the small laugh before looking away with a smile, and walking off.

A strange smell hit her nose, and she looked at a table with frozen spaghetti and an unplugged microwave. With another gust of wind, she backed away from it before stopping at the sight of another golden star.

She knelt down, a hand reaching out then stopping until feeling her own determination fill her as she let her magic go to the tips of her fingers, keeping it unseen as she felt the save. A soft squeak reached her ears, and she looked, spotting a mouse hole and then a sheet of paper.

Picking it up, she could tell it was from Papyrus, and he was telling her to enjoy the spaghetti. She held back a laugh, reading the rest.

‘YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THIS IS A TRAP, FOR YOU WILL BE ENJOYING MY SPAGHETTI TOO MUCH. FROM, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMEN!’

If not for the unknown and her own priorities, for Papyrus sake she almost wanted to let him go ahead and catch her just so he could achieve his dream. He still didn’t fit the guards and knights she knew up above, but maybe these were different.

Then she remembered Doggo and frowned. Papyrus didn’t fit that at all in her mind. She sighed moving forward, keeping her arms tight around her to get some warmth.

“It’s a human! Halt human!”

Frisk froze, not one, but two anthropomorphic dogs cornered her with giant axes, and Frisk backed away. Both sniffed at her, then one swung an ax down as Frisk dodged it

“Aw, I missed it!” The female whimpered.

“Aw, it’s okay honey bunch. We’ll kill it, and I’ll get you something special after we turn it into Undyne at the capital.” He smiled at the female dog, and Frisk swallowed harshly, remembering that name from Papyrus.

“Just be still human, we only want your soul so we monsters can be free and get out of here. Okay?” He smiled, raising the ax up and Frisk’s eyes widened, screaming as the ax came down.

This wasn’t okay…

This was less than okay...

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess her "enemies" before she even knew the names? And who can guess the ax-wielding dogs at the end? If you get it right, I'll give you a virtual hug. lol
> 
> And I'll even give you guys a future hint about this AU and Sans. He will change....
> 
> I suck at hints, right?


	5. I thought I axed you if you want to play puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk is now a weird puppy and panic attacks are not very fun. And guess what it's still really cold. Good thing there's so many puzzles to take her mind off of her numbing fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the last chapter had to make a small change where I changed the name of the ball game being played to Three Dub, since Two times three is six. Lucky Seven is the name of the game if all seven mage souls are playing. This is the only change I made, so we should be good. For some reason, my brain kept thinking 8 souls instead of 7. 
> 
> Besides from THAT. I do not own Undertale, just this AU plot thing.

* * *

 

Frisk breathed, her hands in front of her face as she tried to stop screaming, cowering in the snow as she touched her head. She didn’t feel any blood, yet it did little to calm her as her arms went around herself.

_ Breathe… _

_ Just breathe… _

She held herself tighter while in the snow, feeling and felt something wet, and slowly opened her eyes to a dog nose and then one looking at the other in confusion.

“A weird puppy? I think we smelled wrong, Dogaressa.” Frisk didn’t dare move as the other dog came closer, its nose in her hair.

“Oh no, Dogamy. Is the puppy okay?” She whimpered, whined as her nose brushed up against Frisk’s hair, she trembled as she timidly touched Dogaressa’s fur and she leaped back in surprise. “The puppy pet me!”

“Dogs can pet dogs?” Dogamy looked confused, moving to nuzzle Dogaressa before petting her. “How’s this?”

“Ooh, let me pet you next” Dogaressa moved a paw to pet him back, and Frisk stared, her hands shaking as she forced herself to stand and move from that spot. Her heart was still racing, and she kept her face low, looking only at the ground as she went through the motions.

“Bye weird puppy and thanks!” Dogamy yelled, and Frisk only nodded, continuing to move.

“HUMAN! YOU GOT PAST MY TRAP...DOES THIS MEAN YOU LIKED MY SPAGHETTI! WAIT...YO-YOU DID EAT IT... RIGHT, HUMAN?”

Frisk stared at the skeleton, hearing the childlike tone and looked at Papyrus. She just nodded as Papyrus laughed. “WOWIE! THANK YOU, HUMAN! I KNEW YOU WOULD, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN EXCELLENT CHEF!”

Frisk nodded again, seeing holes in the ground before Papyrus then looking back to see a puzzle, that she didn’t even remember doing.

“THOUGH NOW THIS MEANS I NEED ANOTHER WAY TO CAPTURE YOU! NO MATTER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER GIVE UP! NYEH HEH HEH! Papyrus’s laughter was light, but Frisk couldn’t get herself to respond even as the skeleton walked away and she knocked into him.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HAS MY GREATNESS BLINDED YOU THAT MUCH? FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE! BUT IT SEEMS WE HAVE A PROBLEM, HUMAN. UMMM... THE SNOW HAS DONE A VIOLENCE TO THE PUZZLE, AND NOW THE SOLUTION HAS CHANGED. AND OF COURSE, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO HELP, SO I WILL GET US BOTH OUT OF THIS!” Papyrus’s gloved finger stroked a bony cheek as risk looked at the puzzle in front of them.

Frisk just moved, she tried to get her mind to focus as she took one path and then another, not even feeling sure what she did as she heard Papyrus’s loud laugh and a congrats. She felt stuck in place as she looked at her hands again, barely noticing the taller skeleton’s receding footsteps.

“good job on solving it so quick” Frisk blinked and stared to see Sans, trying to next comprehend when he even got there. “you didn’t even need me, which is cool because i love doing nothing. “Sans didn’t make any movement as he watched her.

She didn’t need him, that meant she was always okay. She didn’t die. He would have stopped it if it went to that. He said he’d protect her. He meant it. She let out deep breaths, breathing slow and staying near him.

He didn’t judge her or say anything, even as she looked at him to say something about what happened back there.

She was okay…

He was lazy, but he would have done something if she needed him.

She let out another deep breath, she could do this. And she would do this. She felt her determination fill her as she stood up tall, or as tall as she could be considering she was even shorter than Sans by a few inches.

Pushing herself forward, she felt refreshed from her own determination as she continued then stopped at the sight of both brothers again. She looked back behind her then forward with a careful eye on Sans, missing most of Papyrus’s speech about the next puzzle.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND, HUMAN?”

She looked at the trap, a floor of blinking lights and barely remembering which ones were dangerous and which ones made her smell like some fruit. She tried to remember if she got that part wrong, yet looked at Sans, his grin hadn’t faltered in the slightest, and she found herself nodding her head.

“EXCELLENT HUMAN! I HOPE YOU DO WELL! THE MACHINE WILL NOW MAKE THE PUZZLE, AND EVEN I WON’T KNOW THE ANSWER!”

She watched Papyrus go to the machine, and pull the level, colors flashed along the floor until becoming a pink path outlined with red. She looked at it and then at Papyrus unsure what to do next, and blinked as Papyrus mouth gaped open, and he practically spun away with Sans stepping out the way.

She stared at the sight, taking her time to move forward and hearing San’s soft chuckle.

“you all good?”

She nodded, and he looked at her with his usual permanent grin. “did you really try that spaghetti earlier by the way? it really wasn’t too bad, considering paps usual cooking, this one was actually almost edible. maybe in another year of cooking lessons i guess…” Sans looked thoughtful, and Frisk looked back, suddenly glad she did not eat the spaghetti.

Her stomach growled as she started walking again, and she found herself wondering about how skeletons worked and paused to look at a dog down her path. It reminded her of the dog with the growing neck from before, and she looked to see a cow woman. Her head tilted, not used to seeing hoofed monsters in such a way.

In books and stories, they look more human…

_ Are these a different kind of monster? _

Frisk next looked at the star here. It’s magic, still having a familiar feel to it yet she knew it wasn’t hers. She wondered if it might be another monster, she knew they had their own magic.

_ “Now, what’s this one?” She watched her mother hold up a card, and Frisk sighed, bored as she looked up. _

_ “Mermaid. Mama, I already know all this stuff.” Frisk looked, towards where the mountain lay. “Are there monsters there too?” _

_ “You always want to know what lays beyond that barrier at the mountain.” Her mom laughed and moved behind her. “A world of pure magic is what they say lies underground.” Her mom’s head lay on top of hers. “Where even the monsters themselves there are magic itself.” _

_ “It sounds beautiful.” Frisk smiles. _

_ “Lots of things do….at first.” _

Frisk sighed, her teeth chattering as she stood back up and started walking again, one path took her by surprise as she saw a snow statue of Papyrus and next to it a large lump of snow. She laughed at the image of the two making snowmen only for Sans to take the lazy route, coming closer she went to the side of Sans’s lump and pictured a snowman of her own beside the brothers until her teeth chattered again.

She tried to move quickly and back upwards, not letting herself stop as she came upon the puzzle of X’s that she was sure was by Papyrus, she couldn’t imagine Sans putting this much work into it. She slid across the ice, trying to steady herself as the X’s became O’s and she stumbled over a panel, sliding further down a path that ended with snow on top of her.

She was starting to lose the sense of feeling in her hands as she shook and trembled, trying hard to steady herself as she dusted the snow off herself. Thinking back to Papyrus’s ‘body armor’ she wondered how he wasn’t freezing. 

“Down ...right?” She could see her breath as she talked, going down first and seeing Sans leaned against a wall and poked him gently as she watched his penlight pupils move to look at her.

“what’s up” his grin widened at her, and he shifted with his eye socket closing. She stared and didn’t know what to make of skeletons at all at this point. She reached forward with her hand, before stopping herself, feeling embarrassed at trying to touch the guy’s closed eye sockets and started moving forward again then stopped at a deer type monster with fangs.

It charged at her, with her narrowly avoiding it. “Shh...lo-look...I’m not going to hurt you” She talked softly, finding it hard to as she came closer, she frowned at objects thrown on it like a decoration. “Let me help you...okay?” she tried to keep her voice at that gentle tone, reaching forward to take the decorations off it, its head tilted at her.  “See all better?” She tried to smile, but the creature only backed off and ran.

She frowned at its reaction, hoping she didn’t scare the poor thing.

“lost?”

Frisk turned around quickly, seeing Sans looking at her. “What?” She was sure he was not there a moment ago.

“are you lost?” he repeated with a light chuckle, Frisk looked around feeling more eyes on her, yet she wasn’t sure from where, and her face surprisingly started to heat up. Sans head tilted, watching her as she quickly shook her head. She didn’t want to ask more of Sans than what he was doing, she was determined to find her own way as she looked past him and to a cave.

Something about it felt, made her pause yet she found herself turning around and going back the way she came. It only seemed to get colder as she passed by the many snowballs, that she found out were snow puffs. Her energy felt gone as she looked up at another dog guard at the end of her path and she wondered just how many were there.

She could barely get the energy to pet it, or even handle how hyper the thing was. Her eyes starting to close at points where it would lay on her, only to start its energetic leaps and bounds again while holding its weapon. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to force them open as she petted him and played with him more until it left.

It was such a small thing, it shouldn’t be serious yet she was starting to wonder would this be a habit of her putting all her energy in, and then them leaving.  She hung her head, not having it in her to even think about it as she trudged forward and saw the long bridge in front of her with both skeleton brothers at the end.

She tried to get a smile, and stand tall before Papyrus would see her, once she started her way across the bridge. The thought of disappointing the taller skeleton was not something she wanted to do.

“HUMAN! WELCOME TO YOUR FINAL PUZZLE!” Papyrus looked excited, and Frisk tried her back to grin back at him. “I CALL IT THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! DUN DUN DUN!” Papyrus opened his arms, and Frisk’s eyes widened at what she was seeing.

It all looked like the nightmare from a dungeon, and this was from Papyrus? She was fully awake now, even spotting a dog on a rope, and her hands grasped at the braided rope of the bridge.

“NOW! I SHALL ACTIVATE THE PUZZLE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE HUMAN, CHANCES OF SURVIVAL ARE MINIMAL! ARE YOU READY?”

The words were caught in Frisk’s throat, and her body was shaking.

“THIS IS IT! I’M ABOUT TO DO IT!”

“so…?” Sans looked at his brother, his voice catching Frisk’s attention. “something wrong bro?”

_ Sans? _

“NO! OF COURSE NOT! I’M ACTIVATING IT NOW!” Papyrus shifted from one foot to the other and San’s head tilted.

“doesn’t look very...activated.”

“WELL...UM...BECAUSE THIS SEEMS TOO EASY! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE STANDARDS! THERE’S NO CLASS IN THIS!” Papyrus took out a remote and pressed a button, as Frisk watched it all disappear, and she could hear a relieved sigh from the tall skeleton. “SANS, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! THIS WAS MY OWN VICTORY! SO...SO THERE!” Papyrus arms folded, looking at his brother as though daring him to say a word, but Sans only smiled as Papyrus took off in a huff.

Frisk stayed there on the bridge, scared to move until taking deep breaths, feeling determined to cross over and felt relieved for the ground beneath her feet once she got over.

“yo…”

“Yes?” Frisk looked over at Sans, expecting to hear him laugh or make a joke at her being scared. With all that in her face, it was hard to remember the skeleton was looking out for her.

“i uh…welp, here’s the thing…” Frisk’s looked surprised to hear Sans sound serious. “ i’m not sure what my brother is planning now or even what he’s about to do, tibia honest. patella truth i really hope you understand blue attacks because you’re gonna need it.”

Frisk thought over the words and nodded, watching Sans look thoughtful and wondered if he was trying to figure out Papyrus’s next move himself, but instead, she felt his eyes on her. Watching her closely, his grin no longer wide...

“Sans?”

He had his usual grin suddenly, “it’s nothing. “ He chuckled, and Frisk nodded, taking another look at him before going, the large banner of “Welcome to Snowdin” in the distance. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we have FINALLY reached Snowdin. About time right? Here's a Undertale Reset fun fact, or whatever you want to call it in case you haven't noticed.
> 
> * Mages are still around and are still a minority. 
> 
> And here's something else to look forward to, once I start writing it. I already have in mind where Sans and Papyrus came from, and for all of you "Gaster is dad" fans I think you'll like what I have planned. And for those who are on the " He created them bus" I think you'll still be happy. 
> 
> I'm trying to put alot of thought into each species, especially skeletons since this is Frisk/Sans though of course you see others. 
> 
> Now on to Snowdin!


	6. It's so nice to be hare in Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk has still no clue who stars these are and she's finally going to stop being a popsicle. And where monster magic differs from human magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so someone asked do we really need the Undertale background. It's a yes and a no. And I'll explain better. It's a no because if you've done the Neutral Run (where you kill no one) and go on to finish Pacisift run, you know what's going to happen. Right? If you haven't finished it, it's spoilers everywhere. It's a yes, because of Frisk's background things and how she's perceiving the fighting and etc. I was mainly scared of confusion later, but I can understand if it's boring to read something you already did.
> 
> So there is actually one more chapter that's written out as though you're going through the game and I'll post that. But if everyone wants, I can definitely get to the part where the AU truly begins and "skip" some parts so we can get there in a way where hopefully it won't be confusing. 
> 
> So just give a comment and let me know your thoughts on the matter. 
> 
> And now with the story and me not owning Undertale.

* * *

 

She could see frost on the windows, wreaths on the doors, garland decorating buildings and she could barely contain her own excitement at the sight of a giant Christmas tree in the distance. Passing by the banner, seeing it lit up with lights, she could barely contain her excitement as it reminded her of her favorite holiday.

There were people all about, and as she walked through town hearing the residents, she could almost forget that she nearly died a few times. The cold wind made her shiver, and she looked at one of the buildings saying “Shop” that seemed connected to another saying “Inn”.

_ Do I go in? _

Frisk chewed her lip, walking forward and falling into the snow as she tripped over something. She hissed, holding her knee and seeing a box and close by another star. With a quick look inside, she was surprised to see the same glove from before, sensing the same lingering magic. She cupped her hands to her face, breathing into them and rubbing them together, hoping for some heat to return.

The star’s light caught her eye again, glimmering as she let her hand out, her magic on the verge of connecting to its own magic.

_ “Here’s the tea...” Frisk smiled as she handed it to her mother, beaming at the light in the woman’s eyes. She moved beside her, leaning against her as the heat of the fireplace in front of them flickered between oranges, reds, and gold. “How is it?” She turned and watched her mom take a sip, then laugh. _

_ “Better than your other tries” She laughed, and Frisk wrinkled her nose. _

_ “Mom!” _

_ “It’s almost Christmas, anything special you want?” There was a warm smile as Frisk thought to herself, cupping her hands together as a small star started to form. _

_ “Maybe...just to…” Frisk began as a hand cupped over her own, and she saw a sad smile on her mom’s face. _

_ “Everything can’t be saved…” _

Frisk’s eyes stayed on the golden star, her magic still at her fingertips and not yet interlaced with the star’s magic. She stood slowly, looking at her hand and letting it dissipate as she went inside the shop’s door. It was a quaint little store, reminding her of the ones at home that sold everything from tonics to clothes to garden tools. Small toys covered one area while another held something else entirely, and behind the counter was a giant rabbit.

Looking at the anthropomorphic rabbit, it made her quite curious as she searched the shelves then grabbed what she needed. Her eyes caught sight of a bandana as she grabbed clothes, much warmer than her own as well as a bag, she touched it and felt the lingering magic from it.

_ From another orange soul… _

She looked at it perplexed, thinking back to the glove and now the bandana, she knew it’s use. Everyone was taught at a young age that certain souls had a strong connection to certain items that could strengthen your magic or protect you. The supportive magic, from its last user that lingered was weak, but she sensed that there was still enough magic in it to help her defend herself.

She fingered the texture as she made her way to the counter, dropping the items there and blushed at her own amount as she looked up at the rabbit.

“Is this all?” The rabbit’s tone was teasing and Frisk’s face heated up more as she nodded.

“Um...” The rabbit looked at her as she started ringing her up. “Is there anywhere to sleep here that’s not too much money, I mean...I’m new. And…” Frisk chewed her lip, she knew the Inn was next door but figured it was more than she could afford. The rabbit only laughed, still smiling in her direction.

“I knew you weren’t from around here, everyone knows everyone in this little town.” The rabbit tapped her chin a moment. “If you’re looking for a place to lay your head, there’s always the Inn next door, and I promise my sister doesn’t charge an arm and leg for it.” She gave a wink, and Frisk felt relieved. “There’s even a place to eat close by called Grillby’s, and if you’re the reading type, we even have a library nearby.”

“Oh?” Frisk looked up, wondering just what kind of books monsters may like.

“Mmhm.” She chuckled and rung up another item. “But just in case you want some live entertainment, just watch outside, and you’ll catch these two skeletons doing their thing.”

“Just them...I mean...there’s no other skeletons?” Frisk could clearly remember seeing other rabbits and seeing some other monsters where there was more than just two.

“Not here at least. Honestly, they just sorta appeared one day now that I think about it.” Frisk watched the woman look away from her. “Probably the same story as the rest of us. Overcrowding, not enough food wherever they came from. We all originally came from the ruins after the war did a number on us, but the place was too small, so of course we all left there to go deeper into the cavern, and us fuzzy folk settled here. Least that’s what my great-grandma used to tell us. “

 

“You’ve...never seen the sky?” Frisk asked softly, and the rabbit gave her a long look.

“Was born here. Most of us were. Not really many of us monsters left from before the barrier, ya know?” Frisk frowned, and the rabbit gave her a smile. “It’s been real interesting since those brothers showed up, and though it’s claustrophobic here just gotta keep hoping. One day we’ll see the sky, besides it’s not like we can go back to the Ruins. That door’s been locked forever so unless you’re a ghost or can slide under a door, you can forget it.”

Frisk thought over all that as she heard the woman put her stuff in a bag, and she gave her the gold for it after a quick thank you then leaving. Carrying her messenger bag, she was surprised at how light it felt as she went next door to the inn.

The sight of the small bunny peeking out over the counter was the most adorable thing the young woman had ever seen as she came closer, and watched the mother ruffle her young rabbit’s hair before looking at her.

“Staying for the night?”

Frisk nodded and was glad when the price was as fair as the shopkeeper had told her. After getting her key, she quickly went to her room and flopped on the bed, purring at the warmth around her as she curled up against it. Her eyes started to close, and she yawned, feeling resolved to change her clothes later until the sound of snoring had her snap her eyes open.

With a groan, she sat up, the snoring only got worse, and if Frisk paid attention long enough, it even sounded like a melody. With a sigh, she got up and took a hot shower, wanting to feel the heat against her skin and hoped that once she was out that the snoring would be gone.

Once out, hope flung itself out the window, and Frisk let out a deep sigh as she got dressed in her new clothes and deposited the others in her bag. She tried to weigh the bag in her hand a moment, then gave up on trying to understand it as she put it on and left the room. There was no way she was getting any sleep.

“Your outfit reminds me of someone” The rabbit innkeeper smiled as Frisk gave back the key, she was happy to hear she was getting a refund.

“It does?” Frisk looked at herself and blushed at her striped parka jacket with black pants, all she needed was for the parka jacket to be blue. With a quick wave, she made her way out of the Inn while carefully putting on the bandanna, she gave her own magic time to adjust to the feel of being connected to it before moving.

She realized that it was definitely a small town as she walked, feeling glad about her snow boots with fur with the snow beneath her.  The bandana made it feel as though another layer was around her, the protective aura reminded her of her mom, and she felt more determined to get back to the surface.

_ I can’t leave her… _

Grillby’s looked like a nice place to hang out, and her head tilted at the “Librarby”. She had to make a double-take to make sure she read that right as curiosity took over and she went inside. Several monsters were around, with each so different Frisk was starting to wonder about the species count and frowned.

She looked over at the books, they seemed categorized by color, her fingers brushing over the spines as she started opening several to read. She pictured a funeral, it sounded so close to the ones in her town yet humans didn’t become dust.

_ “I think I would like my ashes spread over the flowers.” _

_ Frisk stiffened, she hated when her mother talked this way. “We have time, and besides you could be like a bird of fire.” she laughed, trying to cover up her feelings even as she felt frail arms embrace her from behind. _

_ “There’s only one Phoenix. Only one so determined to never truly die. Not unnaturally anyway...” Frisk could feel her body shake, and her mother held her closer. “The golden ones are my favorite.” _

_ “Did you know they say your soul can still linger over them?” Frisk murmured, grasping for straws and heard a sigh, but Frisk continued. “I don’t want to be more alone…” _

Closing her eyes, Frisk went to the next book. It reminded her of school books, not feeling interested in reading how monsters were mostly magic and humans were water. It was something she already knew, yet she skimmed further as her head tilted at reading how humans were stronger because of physical forms and how monsters expressed themselves with their magic.

She looked at one of her hands, focusing as she felt the tingling of her own magic. At home, magic was something you studied. You learned it unless you were a non-mage. The thought of magic as an expression was unheard of back home. Magic had a purpose, a practicality to it.

She let it dissipate, still thinking back and wondering how a human could possibly be stronger than a human. Unless there was some hidden meaning, she scratched her head, giving up as she went to another book.

As she read, she started to understand with her eyes widening at the text. She thought of a monster’s soul, losing the will to fight and how it would only get killed quicker because of it.

Was the war...really that horrific?

_ “Can’t the monsters get out?” Frisk looked up from a school book her mom had got for her, unlike other children she was homeschooled. _

_ “No, the seven ancestral mages made sure of that after the war.” _

_ “I just don’t get how they lost or why...I don’t get it.” Frisk frowned and felt a hand stroking her hair. _

_ “Sometimes people do things because they’re scared. And honestly, I think they just gave up. Human souls don’t work like monster souls, we’re not as connected to them as they are. Souls are such a magical thing within itself.” Her mother replied, her eyes looking far off as they sometimes did. Today had been a good day so far. _

_ “I’m not sure if that’s good or bad…” _

_ “Good for humans, not so much for them.” Her mom stopped talking a hand went to her head. _

_ “Mommy?” _

_ “You should go...now.” The smile was sad and strained, and Frisk frowned as she got up. Soon her mom would be nothing but her duty, and her duty was to the town. Not Frisk. _

Frisk slammed the book shut, feeling pain in her heart as she put up the rest of them. She couldn’t stomach any more, and everything was pulling up memories and thoughts, yet nothing she needed. She needed to get out of here and to her mom, quickly.

Leaving out the library, she tried to not think any more about those memories. She tried to think of what direction to go as she kept walking. She blocked out the chatter around her and narrowly avoided a small monster with no arms.

“Hey! You’re a kid! You have a striped shirt like me!” He beamed, and Frisk wondered how did her style choice mean she’s a kid. With a quick look around, she noticed a lack of stripes on certain monsters before looking back at this one. She really didn’t have it in her to correct him or explain how on the surface, stripes mattered little.

Maybe that’s why none of them are attacking me, they think I’m a monster kid…

The thought made her more determined to just go along with it as she looked towards Grillby’s, her stomach growled.

_ Not just yet… _

She could last longer, she was sure of it. Giving a wave to the monster kid, she went in another direction. Passing by a house that she was surprised she didn’t notice before, it looked like a beautiful two story house as she stared in wonder at the decorations around it. She was reluctant to stop looking as she started moving again. She pushed down her curiosity to explore the town further as she began getting farther from it.

The wind howled as the fog picked up, making it harder to see and she wished she had picked up some goggles as well.

“HUMAN!”

Frisk squinted, feeling sure she just heard Papyrus as she came closer and the fog started to clear. She suddenly remembered Sans warning as the tall skeleton stood before her, fidgeting with a perplexed look on his face.

“I’M REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW.” Papyrus face scrunched up, leaving Frisk still confused on how monster skeletons worked. “LIKE REALLY CONFUSED!  BECAUSE SOMEONE WHO LIKES PASTA AND LIKES PUZZLES, MUST BE HAPPY TO MEET SOMEONE OF THE SAME!” Papyrus laughed, and Frisk couldn’t help but smile at him. “I KNOW YOU MUST BE LONELY...VERY LONELY...BUT I…” Papyrus gave another laugh and Frisk couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE, SO I PITY YOU! YES, ALOT! SO OF COURSE, I WILL BE YOUR FR-”

Frisk looked confused at his sudden stop, watching Papyrus look down at the ground and saw a gloved hand wipe at his eye socket.

“No.” Papyrus’s voice was unnaturally soft, and she watched him quickly put his hand on his hip. “NO. I MUST CAPTURE YOU. I... I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND...I HAVE TO…” She could see his free hand tremble. “YOU’RE A HUMAN, AND WITH YOUR CAPTURE MY LIFELONG DREAM WILL COME TRUE! I WILL BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! “He had a wide grin, and suddenly Frisk felt the tug on her chest, her soul appearing in front of her in brilliant red.

“Papyrus…” She looked at him, seeing his eyes and suddenly bones materialized and were coming at her as she moved, her soul moving with her as she dodged it. “How about instead we have some spaghetti? Just you and me?” She shouted out to him, hoping he’d listen and she watched surprise light up his face.

“HUMAN! AR-ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME?” He gasped, and Frisk blinked at his conclusion. “WELL...IT...IT DOESN’T MATTER, I’M A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDARDS”

“I’m...just going to make us some spaghetti,” Frisk said softly, only to hear Papyrus gasp again.

“YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!” Frisk blinked at the skeleton, trying to figure what just happened as Papyrus tapped his bony chin. “I KNOW! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU WE CAN GO ON A DATE!” He laughed as Frisk stared at him, dodging again as a few bones came her way. She looked up, watching Papyrus fidget around and take out some cologne, and putting some on.

“Papyrus...what are you…”

“YOU DO NOT MIND BONE COLOGNE, DO YOU?”

“Bone cologne?”

“I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE USED THE MARINARA SAUCE!” Papyrus frowned, and Frisk kept trying to wrap her mind around what was going on, before backing away. “HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DO...ARE YOU NOT WANTING TO FIGHT? IS THAT IT? ARE YOU THAT EXCITED FOR OUR DATE?” He asked while Frisk was trying to figure out how to even answer any of that. “I AM SORRY, BUT I MUST CAPTURE YOU FIRST! NOW GET READY FOR MY BLUE ATTACK!”

Frisk went still, reading herself for another bone that would be shimmering blue, one and another came as she remembered to stay still as each passed through her. She breathed in relief as they stopped, until she felt a heaviness on her soul, instead of brilliant red it was now blue. She was too much in shock to avoid the next bone, a normal one that hit her and made her wince as she cried out.

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW. HUMAN, I DID NOT HIT YOU TOO HARD, DID I? I SOMETIMES FORGET MY STRENGTH!”

She looked at Papyrus, feeling sure he was the only one that could make her feel bad for him hitting her. She gave him a nod, smiling even as more bones came at her, the weight making it harder to dodge as well as before. She could hear him talking, but was too busy with the bones he was making and sending at her.

She breathed heavy as he stopped a moment, indecision was written on his face.

“I... I’M GOING TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK SOON. SO...BE READY!” He yelled out as another row of bones came. Frisk moved again, trying to keep aware and feeling her own magic spark in reflex as another bone hit her, and she pulled it back

_ I am not hitting Papyrus… _

“NOW MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

Frisk looked around, wondering just what was coming, but as time passed nothing happened and Papyrus started to look annoyed.

“WHERE IS MY SPE-YOU!” She watched a bony finger point out and saw a dog with a huge bone. “STOP CHEWING ON MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” His foot stomped and the dog only scurried away. “THATS MINE! COME BACK!”

Frisk covered her mouth quickly, trying not to laugh. She could tell Papyrus was bothered, so got herself ready. Hoping that would make him feel a bit better, seeing that she still wanted to “battle” him.

“WELL...I CAN’T LET THE BATTLE FINISH THAT WAY. SO... I’LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK”

Frisk gave him a smile before the bones started coming at her, she was more careful this time as she dodged each one until blinking as a wave of bones came at her.

_ There’s no way… _

The wave only looked to get higher, and she prayed to whoever could hear her as she jumped, then suddenly she felt more weightless as she jumped over the bones and even a huge one. Her jaw dropped as she touched the ground, landing as though she was lighter than air, then the familiar weight of Papyrus blue magic that surrounded her soul hit again. She continued blinking at it.

“I SEE YOU ARE SCARED HUMAN! THEREFORE, I WILL SPARE YOU!” Frisk stopped looking where the bones dissipated into thin air and looked at Papyrus. She was not going to correct him on why she was really like this.

“Thanks?” She breathed out and watched Papyrus look away.

“BUT NOW I’M NEVER GOING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. UNDYNE WILL BE DISAPPOINTED AN-AND... I’LL NEVER MAKE ANY FRIENDS…” Papyrus managed to have a big frown, and Frisk felt worse for the skeleton.

“But...” She came closer to him and tapped on his shoulders. “We’re friends. Remember?”

“REALLY?” He beamed, and Frisk nodded her head with a smile. “WOWIE! I CAN’T BELIEVE I MANAGED TO GET THE FRIEND ZONE AND WE DIDN’T EVEN HAVE OUR DATE YET! THIS IS GREAT!” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at that one and listened as Papyrus continued. “AS YOUR FRIEND, I WILL TELL YOU HOW TO GET HOME. JUST GO STRAIGHT, THEN TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN THE BARRIER. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PASS THROUGH!”

“That’s it?” Frisk tilted her head, it sounded so easy coming from Papyrus. “Just go through the barrier?”

“UH HUH! IT’S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US HERE! ANYTHING CAN GO IN, BUT NOTHING CAN GO OUT…” Papyrus’s eyes squinted a moment. “EXCEPT UM...OH, YOU NEED A POWERFUL SOUL. I CAN’T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT PART. AND YOURS IS REAL POWERFUL”

“But...how do you get out?”

“OH, THAT’S WHY THE KING NEEDS THE HUMAN SOULS SO THAT WE CAN USE SOUL POWER TO OPEN IT! THAT’S WHEN WE CAN BE FREE! JUST DON’T FORGET YOU must GET PASS THE KING, HE’S JUST A FUZZY PUSHOVER THOUGH” Papyrus laughed. “SO JUST TELL HIM YOU WANT TO GO HOME, I’M SURE HE’LL HELP YOU! I BETTER GET HOME, THOUGH, DON’T FORGET OUR DATE!” Papyrus grinned more as he passed by, and Frisk was sure of many things, but one stood out the most.

_ Papyrus, you are such a precious cinnamon roll... _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next is the Papyrus date, and Grillby's. So let me know if after that chapter you want me to just hurry up and to the good stuff!


	7. Spaghetti bout it and Lets Go to Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a precious cinnamon roll. Frisk makes a new friend. And Sans might have opened his mouth. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically the Papyrus date and afterwards, though there's some key elements in it. Now as I said this is the last chapter written out like this where its a mixture of Undertale background with other background. Now, I can skip through the Undertale background best I can like I said. So just let me know if you rather continue the story this way or prefer if I start skipping so we can get to the actual AU faster.
> 
> I also plan on publishing the "prequel" to this, but it's mostly going to focus on Gaster. It's also focusing on skeletons and where they came from.
> 
> And I don't own undertale. lol

* * *

 

 

Frisk knew she should get going but making Papyrus wait seemed like a sin all on its own as she made her way back to town, trying to find the brother’s house. It didn’t take long with Papyrus standing outside, and she was pleasantly surprised to see the house she admired was his.

“YOU ACTUALLY CAME! WHICH MEANS YOU WERE SERIOUS!” Papyrus scratched at his chin. “I MUST TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SPECIAL! COME WITH ME!”

She had no time to reply as Papyrus took off, her shorter legs having a hard time keeping up with his longer ones, especially with how fast he was moving. By the time they stopped, she was trying to catch her breath just from that small distance and saw they were back where they started.

“COME ON! MY HOUSE IS THE BEST PLACE!” Papyrus beamed as he went inside and Frisk followed, she was embarrassed to admit that once she saw the inside, it was more normal than what she pictured. They had a large living room, with a couch in front of a large screen television that had her staring.

She could see the stairs leading up and guessed that it led to maybe a bathroom and the brothers’ rooms. Beside her was the kitchen, but what had her confused was the rock on the table against a wall with sprinkles on it.

She couldn’t help walking around, asking about each part of the house. Learning that it was Sans’ pet rock made her laugh, it was probably the only pet he could get away without much work. Papyrus seemed only annoyed that he always had to be the one to feed it, and she smiled at how much Papyrus tried to look out for Sans.

Her eyes next went to a sock, and she tilted her head at the post it notes on it. She didn’t want to pry and looked in the kitchen, her eyes widening at the kitchen sink cabinet that might as well be a closet. She backed away only to trip over the sock and heard Papyrus let out a sound of annoyance.

“I KEEP TELLING HIM TO PICK UP HIS SOCK!”

“It’s okay.” She said quickly, picking back up the post-its that confirmed Sans laziness, the notes made her laugh even though she tried not to. She tried to fix it back the best she could, going back into the kitchen and hearing Papyrus tell her a few things as she looked around. She was surprised to find out Sans had baked a quiche as he went to open the cabinet under the sink Papyrus mentioned.

“WHAT IS THAT DOG DOING THERE! IT’S FOR MY BONES! NOT YOU!” The dog looked up and took off, with both her and Papyrus trying to catch it. “GET THAT MEDDLING CANINE!”

Frisk tried lunging for it, only for the dog to slip through her fingers.

“CURSES!”  Papyrus huffed, his foot stomping as Frisk heard a door open and someone playing a trombone melody that after the dog incident, only made the situation funnier. “SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!” Papyrus huffed again, and Frisk looked up, finding herself wondering more about Sans.

_ Was he home during the battle?  _ That thought made her frown, thinking how maybe he hadn’t been watching over her then. Was it because it was Papyrus. She sighed, not finding much more to look at as her eyes caught a book, and she looked at it.

_ Quantum physics? _ She took one look at Papyrus, feeling sure it wasn’t his and peeked inside to see a comedy book and then inside that a quantum physics, and then inside that one a comedy as she rolled her eyes.  _ Definitely Sans. _

Making her way upstairs, she expected Papyrus to follow but rose a brow at the door away from the stairs. It was as if the fire was coming from under the door and she stepped closer, feeling the flames of magic at her ankles. It felt familiar to the magic she sensed during her battle with Papyrus when she felt weightless.

Did Sans somehow…

She thought of how Papyrus magic had made her movements muddy, and she felt slower. Did Sans magic do the opposite? She let her hand touch the doorknob before moving away and going to the other room that she was sure belonged to Papyrus.

“ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE? WE CAN GO IN AND UM...DO DATE STUFF! LIKE PEOPLE DO ON DATES!”

She chuckled at his enthusiasm, nodded her head yes as they both went inside.

One good look around Papyrus room and if she never confirmed it before, she confirmed it to herself that he was indeed the younger brother. He had a race car bed, action figures, and she smiled at the skull and crossbones pirate flag on the wall. In the corner was a computer, and she had to admit it had been a long time since she’d seen one without a flat or touch screen.

She looked around, seeing the box in the corner full of bones and looked at Papyrus questionably.

“IT’S THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU!  I DECIDED TO SAVE THEM, FOR MEMORIES OF TIMES WITH MY NEW FRIEND!”

As much as she loved Papyrus’s enthusiasm about it, she stepped farther from the box and glanced at the bookcase full of puzzle strategy and children's books. All of them looked worn from use, and she looked back at Papyrus.

“Do you have a favorite?”

“I HAVE TWO FAVORITES!”  Papyrus grinned, and Frisk chuckled as she came closer, and tugged on his scarf gently. “ARE YOUR READY FOR OUR ...UM…” Papyrus cheeks were tinted orange and looked away. “DATE?”

“Mmhm” Frisk couldn’t help but think it was adorable as she gave a nod of her head as well.

“THEN, DATING START!”  Papyrus did a fist pump, and Frisk covered her mouth as the “date” started. She found it very interesting as Papyrus took out a dating handbook and suddenly there was a tug at her chest, her soul appearing in front of her chest along with Papyrus. 

As he read instructions and she learned how to use her magic to see things like stats, it was fun to watch Papyrus. He had even changed clothes, though she didn’t know what to make of the outfit. It was a bit hard to answer his questions about the date, and every answer seemed to turn into something else.

After a lot of time, he placed the spaghetti she found under his hat on the bed carefully, fidgeting and not looking at her.

“Is... everything okay Papyrus?” She frowned, wondering if she indeed did do something wrong. She wasn’t used to “Soul Dating”, or dating at all to be honest. She wasn’t anyone important in her town growing up, until…

_ “Mommy?” Frisk opened the door of her room carefully as she heard the yells and her eyes widened at the sight of her mom laying on the floor. Her father’s arms around her before his eyes snapped up to her as she ran closer. “Mommy!” _

_ A hand pushed her back. _

_ “This was going to happen eventually, I could feel her using her magic pass the limit. It’s your fault, isn’t it” His eyes were on her, and suddenly Frisk felt like prey. Her mother’s magic no longer on her like a veil. _

_ “Wasn’t it?” He yelled, and Frisk ran, slamming the door close of her room closed, she needed to find the star. Her golden star and reset. She needed time. _

_ “” I know you’re the Phoenix!” _

_ She quickly grabbed the star, focusing all her magic as it hovered and she reset. _

She wiped at her eyes, feeling the tears fall.

“HUMAN, OH NO DID I MAKE YOU CRY?” Papyrus moved, his arms going around her and Frisk tried to hold it all in. She was used to being alone. Having no one to really depend on beyond her mom, and even then, it was limited. “I’M SORRY HUMAN, I DID TRY TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS YOU HAVE FOR ME! I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU THE SPACE YOU NEED WHILE ALSO BEING A GOOD FRIEND!”

She sniffed, a soft laugh escaping as she heard Papyrus, and she couldn’t help holding on to him a bit tighter until letting go.

“Thank you, that’s sweet of you.”

“OF COURSE! I’M HERE TO HELP YOU DURING THESE HARD TIMES! SO PLEASE DONT CRY BECAUSE I WON’T KISS YOU! BECAUSE I DON’T EVEN HAVE LIPS! AND I’LL EVEN HELP YOU FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT...well no...” He paused and hummed a moment. “WE WILL FIND YOU SOMEONE SO YOU CAN SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!  He patted Frisk’s shoulder, and she smiled a bit more as she wiped her eyes.

“OH!” Papyrus moved and took out a paper, writing down something before giving it to her. “IT’S MY PHONE NUMBER! YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME, PLATONICALLY!” Frisk couldn’t help but notice that Papyrus wrote how he talked, and that it matched his name very well. She wondered was it a skeleton thing or just a Papyrus thing.

“Thanks again, Papy” The nickname slipped, and she blushed just as Papyrus did, the orange dusting his cheeks as he hugged her once more.

“I HAVE TO GO, BUT CALL ME SOON! YOU CAN LET YOURSELF OUT!” Papyrus grinned before leaving out, and Frisk smiled as she put the number in her phone. She left out Papyrus room soon after, taking another look towards the room that belonged to Sans. Looking away, she made her way downstairs and out the door. 

Taking the path from before, she sighed as that same fog started back up and she had to squint as she kept walking. Opening her eyes more once it was gone, she looked down to see a lack of snow before she kept walking, and looked to see a waterfall not too far off.

It was tempting to stop, but she shook her head and kept going seeing more water and blinking as a stand came into view and she saw Sans behind it.

_ But he was...just...home? _

She could remember the magic that was still pouring out his room with the door closed as she left, so how did he. She rubbed her head, maybe she’d never understand.

She could see the monster kid she met before along with someone else, then there was the giant flower. It was a beautiful blue, almost distracting her from the star, going closer she kneeled and let her hand go over it. Feeling the familiar tingle of the save and then eyes on her as she quickly moved her hand.

She looked around, not seeing anyone look at her and wondered was she being paranoid as she got closer to Sans stand. She looked at him a long time, and his brow bone raise.

“what? never seen a guy with two jobs before?” He laughed, and Frisk’s eyes narrowed at him, she felt sure he knew exactly why she was staring at him. “look, i’m about to take a break and go to grillby’s, since you know two jobs, twice the breaks.” He smirked. “wanna come?”

Frisk rubbed at her cheeks and felt sure she was becoming a tomato.

“so?”

“Yes!” She blushed more, hearing his chuckle. “I mean yes.” She was didn’t mind the idea of trekking through the snow with Sans beside her.

“since you insist” He gave her a chuckle, and she looked away, trying to hide her blush and discreetly watch him as best she could in her peripheral.  She looked perplexed as he went in the opposite of where Snowdin lay.

“Where are…”

“trust me, i know a shortcut” His grin was wide as she went over to him, looking at the hand he now held out as she held it. She was disappointed to see a glove and wondered about the feel of his hand and what it may look like. She held on tight as she felt magic surround her, as though pulling her in a place of in-between. She could feel the magic, it felt familiar, reminding her of that weightless moment during her battle with Papyrus. 

She felt her nerves, holding tighter to Sans hand and blinked when next there was Grillby’s. It probably had only been a few seconds, and she was lucky she was used to magic surrounding her, and she looked at Sans a long time.

It was like teleporting but...not.

_ Frisk growled at the spoon, squinting at it harder. _

_ “Whatever did that spoon do to you?” Her mother laughed, her hand touching Frisk’s arm as Frisk let out a deep sigh. _

_ “On this anime show, this girl could move stuff with her mind. It was cool.” _

_ “Frisk you have your own magical abilities…” _

_ “But not this one.” _

_ “And you never will psychokinesis is a monster ability. Their magic is pure enough for one to actually achieve it. And even then, I’ve only known one type of monster to be able to do it. I guess the fact it was that type, it gave humans hope.” _

_ “What monster is it?” Frisk looked at her mom curiously. _

_ “It doesn’t matter, they’re gone now. We have other bones to work with now...” _

“you always have that look on your face...” Sans chuckled bringing her out her thoughts. “you always look like there’s something on your mind. your brows furrowed, with the squinty eye thing and your mouth goes in a thin line like whatever it is must be real serious.” Frisk blushed, she didn’t realize she looked like that. “it’s cool kid, just means i need to be a bit more humerus, huh?”

Frisk smiled, trying to not think too much and looked around at all the monsters here. She heard Sans give a hello and was surprised to hear all the monsters call back to him.

_ He has a lot of friends… _

She felt envious that so many knew him, yet special as he led her to the bar.

“Sans, weren’t you just here a few minutes ago for breakfast?” A monster laughed.

“nah, it’s been half an hour at least since then. you’re talking about brunch.” Sans winked as the place went into a fit of laughter. She looked over at him, picturing him teleporting to and fro, until correcting herself.

_ High-level psychokinesis or telekinesis, he’s bending the dimension around him, like traveling though the dimension itself…. That creepy in-between is the middle… _

_ Like the place where I get a choice...reset or continue...that void... _

“you’re doing it again.” Sans was looking at her, and she looked down nervously, hearing his laugh. “gonna sit down?”

She gave a nod, quickly making her way to the stool and sitting, a loud farting sound started, and she heard the skeleton laughing.

“Sans!” She tried her best not to laugh with him.

“sorry, you really should watch where you sit.” He grinned sitting beside her. “whattya want? i recommend the fries and burgers.”

She thought about it, she could honestly eat both right now, but the idea of looking like a pig in front of Sans was not one she wanted. She thought longer about it.

“and you’re doing it again.”

She looked at him with a sheepish smile, “Sorry, a burger?”

“i like the way you think. yo, grillby, double order of burg.” He moved a hand and Frisk noticed he was combing his nonexistent hair, the motion made her laugh as she watched the fire man leave the bar and go to the back.

“so…” Sans was looking away from her, and Frisk wondered what was wrong. “what do you think of paps?”

She stared at him, surprised at the question and wondered where it even came from. He still wasn’t really looking at her, and she wasn’t sure how to answer that. She knew that Sans thought the world of his brother.

“just you know...do you think he’s cool or not…” Sans voice was more a mumble than usual, and Frisk wondered what was going on with the skeleton. He looked back at her, penlight eyes catching her own as she looked away with her cheeks heating up.

“He’s...pretty cool, I guess.”

“heh. of course, he’s cool. have you seen his outfit? i mean he wears the thing everyday, and i guess we should be thankful he washes the thing. even though that’s just in the shower.” Sans laughed, and Frisk couldn’t help but think the joke was a mask for something else.

“Sans?”

“welp, here’s the grub.” He pointed it out as soon as Grillby came back with the burgers and she saw him take out a huge bottle of ketchup. “want some?”

“No, thanks.” She looked away, feeling disappointed that she felt she missed something.

“more for me then.” He laughed, turning up the bottle to his mouth and Frisk stared as he emptied it with his mouth closed. She wasn’t sure what question to ask first or even what to question first when it came to how skeletons worked.

_ Can he even open his mouth? _

“so, uh, cool or not…” Sans looked away again. “paps does try real hard. like he really wants to join the royal guard, even banged on Undyne’s door in the middle of the night” Sans laughed.” slammed the door, and all paps did was stay there, so she wakes up, and he’s still there. she could see how dedicated he was, and decided to give him warrior’s training.”

“I can’t see him as a warrior…” Frisk let the words slip, and Sans looked over at her, his grin faltered.

“it’s...a work in progress. look i um…” Sans fidgeted. “i... wanted to ask you something…”

“Hm?”

Everything seemed to stop, the noise died out around them, and Frisk watched a blue blush spread over Sans. Eyes seemed to be on them, and Sans eyes shifted.

“have you heard of a talking flower?” The question was rushed, and Frisk raised a brow, feeling sure that was not what he was going to initially say.

“I have….” She said slowly.

“so, you know all about echo flowers. that’s cool, cuz uh paps was talking with him. it keeps talking back. he says it gives him advice and... even predictions. probably someone playing a trick on my bro, ya know?”

Frisk took a bite of her burger feeling sure of several things, one being that Sans was not this much of an idiot and she was certain he knew about Flowey. This was all a deflection, and she knew it.

_ But why… _

She looked around, seeing everyone pretty much staring and it felt like a spotlight on them. She took a glance at Sans.

“just keep an eye out, okay?”  Sans mumbled, and finally, it felt like the eyes were off them, and  Frisk couldn’t help but smile at the way he was trying to tell her to be careful. She glanced over and was sure she saw his mouth open with the burger in his hand, but soon it was back on the plate.

“so, uh…”

“I will.” She said quickly, wondering if she was somehow making him nervous until she felt a gloved hand touch hers as he slid out the stool. She looked at him as he walked.

“jeez, i can’t believe how long you kept me out. what would my boss think?” He laughed, and she rolled her eyes at him as she started to move. “anyways, you mind getting the bill? i’m kinda broke.”

“SANS!” Her voice came out louder than she meant and she put her hands over her mouth, giving him a look. He seemed to keep knowing how to get her.

“relax, i’m just kidding. grillby can put it on my tab.” Sans grin widened at her, and she kept her mouth covered, hiding a smile. She watched him start walking towards the door, and she tilted her head.

“i was gonna say something…” He looked at her, a different kind of smile on his face before he looked away. “too bad i forgot, huh?” He gave a shrug before continuing to walk, right out the door and for a moment Frisk forgot how to move.

_ What could he… _

_ Does he? _

Her eyes widened as she finally rushed out the door, but he was gone. Yet she wasn’t sad, she knew she’d see him soon. He was keeping an eye socket on her and even had something special to tell her. It filled her with determination.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so trivia time for those who read it lol.
> 
> * All skeletons in the Reset AU have the ability of psychokinesis, BUT it's usually limited. Such as how Papyrus can make a Soul feel weighed down. Sans is unique where he doesn't have that limitation, and can even use his to jump wormholes basically. 
> 
> * Next fact, Each soul has special abilities. If you remember certain aspects from the game and the items, you might can guess what each soul mage can do. If you want to guess, go ahead! 
> 
> Thats it for now!


	8. I'm Undyne-ing To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have left Snowdin, like for real this time. And travel through the mysterious and slightly depressing Waterfall. We meet Monster Kid, There's mention of a Bone Zone and Frisk might be trying to find a way to get under Sans "skin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments, and I promise if I didn't answer you. I will! And once again thank you for the the kudos and motivation. In the end, after a comment and thinking about it. I felt it was better to continue the story with the game background, I really do apologize if it bores you and you feel like you're just repeating everything. But there's parts that are important and without Frisk's reaction to certain parts and her background, it may be more confusing. 
> 
> Hopefully, Its not boring and you're still interested!
> 
> So I don't own Undertale, just the plot of this AU.

* * *

  


Frisk’s boots crunched on the dirt once she was out of Snowdin, the lack of snow had her feeling sad as she thought back to that close-knit town. She turned slightly, still seeing the thick fog in the distance as she walked and passed the many waterfalls.

At the sight of the monster kid sitting out on the ledge with his legs dangling, she felt a bad for not talking to him the first time she came around. She wondered how long he’s been out here as she crouched beside him. He looked over at her with a smile that seemed forced, and she gave a small smile back.

“Oh! Hey, it’s you! What are you doing here? I mean we both couldn’t be like waiting for her to show up...nope...no sir. I am not doing that. Nope, definitely….um…” He sighed then frowned, his shoulders slumping. “I just felt for sure I’d see her by now, I snuck out and everything! And I don’t want it to be for nothing.”

“I’m sure whoever it is, they’ll come eventually.” She tried to sound convincing, she could feel eyes on her again, and she wondered just who this kid was waiting for.

“Yeah, you’re right!” He beamed. “I bet you came here to see her too! She’s just so awesome and cool! I wanna be just like her” He was practically squealing, and Frisk let out a giggle, feeling sure if he had arms they’d be just as animated. “Um…” he let out a nervous laugh.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay you want to be like them,” Frisk said immediately.

“No, it’s not that. Just…” The monster kid brought his voice down to a whisper. “I don’t need my parents finding out I’m here. They’ll flip. They never really let me do much, and me and my friends don’t get to go on any adventures.” He frowned.

“Oh.” She frowned, knowing the feeling of being shut in. At least he has friends...memories of looking outside at other children play or sticking to her mom’s side whenever she was outside nearly deterred her. She quickly pushed it down and smiled at the kid, thinking he needed it.  “Well, I won’t tell, promise. But...where are the other kids?”

He shrugged, “It’s not that many, and Snowdrake hates wearing his striped shirt or even a jacket. He says it’s not cool enough. But at least we’re wearing ours, huh?” He laughed and she still thought it was best to not correct him, she still didn’t know enough about how this place worked. It was best they still thought she was a kid like him, though a feeling came over her at letting him believe the lie. She pushed down the horrible feeling best she could, she needed to stay determined.

“Not many?” She came out her thoughts, finally noticing what he said.

“Uh huh. You must really be new here! Are you from the Capital or something?” He tilted his head. “I bet you are! Yep, that’s exactly where you’re from!”

“You guessed it.” She smiled, forcing it to stay on her face as guilt ate at her. She really liked this kid, he was innocent. Sweet. Kind.

_ He doesn’t deserve to be stuck here forever… _

“There’s more kids there?”

“No, no. Not many.” She said quickly, and he nodded, not looking surprised. The thought of something heavy being on his mind seemed wrong as she moved to step away from him and going over to that blue flower she noticed.

“Must not see many of those where you’re from I guess.” Frisk jumped as she saw the fish monster and realizing she’s grown too used to those eyes that were on her. It didn’t give her a bad feeling, and she blushed at her own thinking for hoping that it was just Sans. She barely noticed the fish monster continue. “It’s an echo flower, it repeats the last thing it hears” He chuckled.

“Really?” She touched its petals and heard it repeat back to her “Really?”, she was surprised to hear her same voice, and the word repeated back.

“Neat, huh?”

She nodded, brushing the petals again with her fingers, then repeated back to her as she got up. Frisk looked back to where Sans stand stood. She wasn’t surprised to see him there, feeling sure he used his magic to come back there or his “shortcuts” as he called it.

“So…” She came over, hoping he remembered by now, but that grin was mischievous. She was sure he’d tell her nothing.

“we should hang out again sometime.” He chuckled.  She couldn’t help the huff that came out of her as Frisk realized she was right, and she heard him laugh.

_ Wait...did he just say… _

A blush came on her face full force, and she didn’t dare look at him as she walked off quickly to let him do his job. His job of...what exactly? She pondered over that.

He was a sentry in Snowdin, was he here one too? With his ability, he could easily get from one place to the other, of that she was sure.  She looked around the area more, it was like a dream with cascading waterfalls and beautiful plant life of unnatural colors, the most vibrant being the echo flowers when she would see them. There were cliffs, not including the one she was walking on.

It was more amazing, the more she thought about it. The surrounding area of Mount Ebott itself to go to the mountain from her village always felt unnatural. If the stories didn’t stop one, then that feeling would.  The chill in the air, the feeling of your magic being manipulated by some unseen force.

_ Probably the barrier… _

That unnatural cold, trees that started to grow barren, as if the barrier trapped the essence of life itself and not just the monsters. She was sure that was the case.

Those stories, rumors around the town that scared the people. Yet there was always at least one mage that felt some pull to it, like something calling.  Then time would pass until another felt that pull, at least that’s what her mother told her. And Frisk couldn’t deny she hadn’t felt it.

_ “They say if you go up the mountain you never come back!” Frisk could hear some teenage girl talking as her mother stood in the shop, speaking to the shopkeeper. _

_ “Nila those are just some kid stories to scare civilians.” The girl beside her sighed, and Nila looked annoyed. _

_ “Is not! And if it was, then what happened to those kids?” _

_ “Who cares, they were magician kids. It’s no telling what mess they got themselves into. My dad says they’re lucky they redeemed themselves by making the barr-” _

_ “Gina! Shh. Mostly magicians go to this place. What if one hears you? Besides just because your dad is a Knight doesn’t mean you have to be rude.” _

_ “And I still find it hard to believe you’re one...maybe because you’re still in training” Gina held her items close to her. _

_ “Nope, I’m just nice.” Nila stuck out her tongue, and Frisk started to move. A hand was on her shoulder, and she looked up at her mom shaking her head, then smiling at the shopkeeper before leaving the store with their new purchases. Her hand hadn’t left Frisk’s shoulder as Frisk’s determination filled her to set those girls right. _

_ “They were talking about us mages. They even called us magicians. AGAIN. That’s all the Knights, and their kids see us as. An-” A finger was to Frisk’s lips, and her mom shook her head again. _

_ “They aren’t too wrong. When we made that barrier, we didn’t realize the mess we got ourselves into...some magic should never be done.” _

She let out a loud exhale with that memory still on her mind. She could see a bridge and more water that rushed down with ice as she came closer. The bridge stopped as her feet sunk in the water and she bit her lip, looking up at the ice falling before carefully moving, she had the feeling that being caught under those blocks of ice was not a good idea. 

Hearing the sound of the end of the bridge was music to her ears, yet she held back a laugh at the squishy noise of her boots and looked down at them.

_ Snow is one thing, that was water… _ She moved her foot again, finding the sound silly then blushing at her own movements. _ What if Sans is out here? _

She bit her lip, looking around as she continued her journey as quietly as she could. A yawn escaped, and she wondered was it night time. The thought of a bed and pillow like the one in Snowdin nearly had her stop and turn around. It was hard to tell with nothing but rock above her, yet now she could see her shadow, and she tilted her head.

_ Just how much magic is contained here where shadows are made. I guess as long as they can tell it’s night, but…. _ Her eyes looked up to walls and stone. _ There’s no sun… _

The walls were starting to glitter like stars as she continued moving, and she could see the tall grass nearby. It reached taller than her as she looked up at it, she expected it to gently sway in the breeze then frowned at her own realization.

No wind...not even a small breeze…

She looked for another way around, the grass seemed so thick, yet she didn’t see another way as she made her way into it. She tightened her mouth from any blades getting in her mouth, squinting more as she rubbed her nose. It tickled and teased at her nostrils, and she could feel a sneeze coming as she brought her hands up.

“UM... HI! UN-UNDYNE!”

Frisk’s eyes went wide as she went still, gently pushing apart the grass she could see shadows not far from her, and one sight made her heart race. Grey metal armor, the shimmer of the wall making it shine in spots of darkness. Frisk would know that armor anywhere…

_ A Knight… _

One being here seemed unreal. Yet Frisk would know that armor anywhere, even though it looked like an older prototype. Those moments they’d parade through town with their newest prey, an initiate catching some unfortunate monster that managed to not be trapped in the barrier. By that night, they’d be a Knight, and the monster would be dead…

_ Wait...that voice...Papyrus! _ Frisk started to move, wanting to warn him that whoever he thought that was wasn’t it.

“I’M HERE TO GIVE YOU MY DAILY REPORT! SEE UM... REMEMBER THE HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT EARLIER?” Frisk stopped in her tracks hearing Papyrus, and she backed away slowly, going further into her now hiding spot. “SEE I…”

Frisk tried to listen, but the Knight’s voice was only a mumble.

_ Wait, no… _

_ He called her Undyne...How does she have a knight’s armor? _

“YES, I DID FIGHT THEM! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY AND THEY COULDN’T EVEN BEST ME!”  Papyrus voice was full of pride, and she still couldn’t hear Undyne, even as she tried to focus. She suddenly wished she was Light Blue Soul mage, they had the best hearing of any mage.

“CAPTURE THEM? I...UM…No.” Frisk actually felt bad as she heard Papyrus’s tone “I... I TRIED HARD THOUGH BUT...I FAILED. BUT IT’S OKAY BECAUSE YOU SEE THE HUMAN IS A FRI-” Papyrus stopped talking, and Frisk couldn’t make out the muffled grunts and yells from the armor.

“NO! WAIT! UNDYNE, YOU CAN’T TAKE THE HUMAN’S SOUL YOURSELF! THEY ARE…. THEY…” Papyrus went silent, and Frisk wished she could understand what the other side was saying. “I... I UNDERSTAND UNDYNE. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN.”

_ No… _

Frisk shook her head, hoping she heard wrong and Papyrus didn’t just say that. They were friends. He was her first real friend. He’d been so honest, and he said he wouldn’t…

She breathed heavy, her heart racing, everything was muted...

**_Haven’t you learned to trust no one? Even in the end your own mother…Promises are broken so easily…_ **

_ What? _ She blinked. Frisk swore she heard someone, it snapped her out of it as she next her the clunking metal of armored footsteps. She stayed still as they drew closer and she didn’t dare move. There was a shimmering glow of blue in the area, yet unlike Sans familiar feel this one had her on edge. Even as it disappeared, she didn’t move a muscle, letting out a breath as she heard receding steps. She didn’t know if it was safe to move, but staying here was no longer an option as she started walking.

“Yo!”

Frisk jumped, clutching her chest and turning around to see that monster kid again, practically bouncing as he spoke. “Did you see the way she looked at you? How did you get her to do that? I’m so jealous! That was awesome, right?” He grinned as Frisk looked back at him, her mouth gaped open as she tried to fix together a sentence, but her mind was blank.

“She even has you speechless!” He laughed. “Oh, I know! We can go watch her beat up bad guys!” He laughed and took off. “Come on! Let’s go!” He looked back at her a moment, then suddenly fell. She moved, worried about how he’d pick himself back up but by the time she made it to him he’d already gotten up and was running again.

She didn’t know what to make of it as she went into the same direction, seeing a star nearby as she went over to it.  **_The more you use them…_ **

_ “Chara…” _

_ “Mam?” Frisk was feeling frustrated, her birthday was coming closer. _

_ “That was the last mage of determination, you need to remember that Frisk. Always remember your predecessor.” She could feel her mom’s hand on her arm, and touches of magic from her. _

_ “Why..why do I have to remember her? Why do I even have to learn this? She died, and now I have these dumb powers that even scare you!” Frisk snatched away and looked at her mother who stared at her blankly. _

_ “I am trying to protect you, the moment he realizes what you are. You’ll end up like the others. So, remember her...for her fate can be your own if you don’t let me protect you.” _

_ “You don’t have much magic left...you never rest.” Frisk bowed her head. “Then what? What comes after? I just die anyway…right?” _

_ “We all have a duty.” Frisk felt her mom’s hands back on her again, comforting, soothing and it was all a lie. _

She let her magic intertwine with the magic of the star as she reached forward. It tingled, the magic mixing as usual as that name repeated in her head.

_ Chara...were these hers…? _

**_Aren’t you scared? Even a little?_ ** A feeling of dread started to come over Frisk, but she pushed it down, feeling her own magic start to weaken a bit at the feeling of fear. With a deep breath, she reminded herself that she needed to get home and she wasn’t stopping.

_ I’m determined… _

She squared herself as she went forward, looking to see some odd flower seeds in a corner as she came to a stop. Her boots were finally starting to dry, and the squishing sound they made when wet would not be a smart one with Undyne looking for her and Papyrus helping. With a look towards the seeds and then where she needed to go, she decided to try an idea.

She moved the seeds, watching them sprout into beautiful flowers and stepped on one. She was relieved at how sturdy it was as she walked across and tried to not get distracted by the beauty here.

After the next bridge, she spotted more flowers, though those took a moment for her to figure out the pattern. She was starting to feel that this was just another puzzle and wondered if it was one of Papyrus’s puzzles. She scratched her head, moving over the bridge and walking more until her phone rang.

She blinked, looking at her messenger bag that she almost forgot was even on her as she took out the phone.

Is answering the smart thing to do? She didn’t have time to rethink her decision as a loud hello came from the other end.

“THIS IS PAPYRUS!”

Frisk stayed silent, reminding herself that Papyrus isn’t to be trusted. Yet one thing bothered her, and she asked before thinking. “How...did you get my number?”

“OH...WELL...UM…” She could picture the tall skeleton fidgeting. “WELL I CAME UP WITH THIS GREAT IDEA, AND I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL YOU ANSWERED! BY THE WAY, THIS ONE PERSON I CALLED ASKED IF I GOT THEIR NUMBER FROM THE FISHING POLE!  I TOLD THEM THAT I WAS NOT A FISH BUT A SKELETON. THEY WANTED ME TO TAKE THEM TO THE BONE ZONE. CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE IT IS SO I CAN TAKE THEM THERE?”

Frisk blinked, her cheeks hot as she was sure if she did have anything in her mouth. She’d be choking right now. “I... umm...it’s…” Frisk could picture Sans right now, laughing at her trying to get out of this one. Then she remembered how Sans always knew how to tease her, yet she hadn’t managed even once. “You know Papy, why don’t you ask your brother?”

“THAT’S AN EXCELLENT IDEA HUMAN! OH, BY THE WAY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? ONE OF MY FRIENDS THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU IN A BANDANA. ARE YOU?”

“Of course, I wore it on our date remember?” She laughed, still thinking about the look that would be on Sans face.

“GOODIE! THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT!  SO, UM...WINK WINK! HAVE A GREAT DAY!”

_ Wink wink? _

Frisk gasped as she realized he was still trying to help her. It made her confused on how to feel about Papyrus. She was sure the friend in question was Undyne as she moved faster, a hand went to her bandanna, she found it odd that the lingering magic was still there.

_ It’s as if the soul wasn’t at rest… _

She thought more about that as she entered a cave, her jaw dropped at the sparkle of the walls around her. It glittered like the stars, and she caught the writing on the wall. Her fingers brushed against the petals of a flower.

“Long ago, Monsters whispered their wishes to the stars. Hoping with all their heart, it’d come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…”

Frisk could feel her heart sink, then looked at the writing on the wall calling it the “Wishing Room”. She moved from the wall, she touched more petals, hearing wishes as she did.

“Thousands of people wishing together can’t be wrong, the king will prove that.”

_ All they want is to be free... _

“C’mon sis make a wish.”

_ And all they have is this... _

“I wish my sister and I will see the real stars one day.”

_ But I need to get home. I don’t owe them anything. I don’t want to die. I’ll go home and reset all the way back. Before I even came here, so I need to get to my mom... _

“It seems my horoscope is the same as last week.”

_ But this isn’t right... _

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to add more characters to the tags! And for a bit of Reset AU trivia. I'm going to talk about Soul Mages, which are the type of mages in the AU. Well, in particular, one type right now in case you have not read Preset.
> 
> In Chapter 1 of Preset, you meet a Blue Soul Mage.
> 
> Blue Souls: These souls are nimble and agile, with better reflexes than even a Yellow Soul. These mages mainly use movement (usually dancing) to attack, as their movements create star patterns that hit their target with either a blast. Close proximity to a Blue Soul mage during the effects of its magic, lead to gravity weighing upon the soul of the target, it’s called Entrancement. Blue Soul mages use the power of music, or song to heal others and themselves. Must be touching the person they are trying to heal. The song must be sung in Quarter, and Eighth notes. They have a strong sense of Integrity.
> 
> Usual Magical Weapons used to Amplify self: Ballet shoes or other dancing shoes
> 
> And there you have a Blue Soul Mage in long, drawn out description. lol If you're wondering why I did it this way, I wanted to use every element of the game I could and keep it still "canon". Makes sense?
> 
> If you have questions, comments or just want to say Keep going! Know that I read what you guys say and I'm thankful for it. For those reading my other Undertale stories, I promise I'm not forgetting them. Madness is just kicking my butt right now.


	9. Humans Are Always Gill-ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we're glad Frisk doesn't have flower allergies. And where Frisk learns you should never start a "war" with Sans. Things get heated. Or maybe she learns nothing at all beyond the fact a fish is after her and she's hearing voices in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Did you guys miss me? So first let's just throw out there that I don't own Undertale. Now for a short trivia recap from last time and by short I mean, not a full description. I promise at the very end of this story, I'll have a whole page for this stuff. Or I might make a tumblr for it...decisions...decisions...anyway..
> 
> Last Soul Mage mentioned was the Blue Soul Mage, basically a magical dancer and singer. They represent Integrity. Does this mean they never lie? Of course not, no one is perfect. But they have a stronger sense of integrity than most. The Blue Soul Mage that is in this Undertale AU has the style of dance called ballet! But a Blue Soul Mage can use different dances for attacks, and different song styles for healing. 
> 
> I'm going to give trivia at the end of every chapter so be on the look out!
> 
> Now a thank you to all my lovely kudo-ers...is that a word? Anyway! And also thank you to my lovely comments, talks, reviews, questions, etc etc. lol I love hearing from you guys and seeing you enjoy the story. If I havent replied to you yet, I will!
> 
> Now for more walking through the Underground.

* * *

 

For a long time, Frisk sat there hearing the whispers of the flowers as she touched their petals and listened to each one. By the end her eyes were watery, and it was hard to look through the telescope she had found in there. The glittering walls were beautiful, but even she found herself missing the night sky, and she nearly missed the message to “ CHECK WALL ”. The script oddly reminded her of someone, with its capitalized font.

She looked over the walls, checking them as she started to feel like a detective with each time she knocked. She let out a giggle at the thought, gasping as a doorway appeared and went through and it felt like she was on a long bridge.

She tilted her head, seeing the ancient writing on the walls that reminded her of the writing her mom once taught her for mage tomes and rare books still written in it. It was hard to see, age had worn down parts of it, but she could make it out.

She went from writing to writing that talked about the war against the monsters, until coming to an illustration, the drawing itself was unsettling.

**_Monsters are too nice…_ **

_ That voice again… _

She looked around, wondering if maybe she was hearing things. Soon she gave up as her mind went back to the war, her feet moving until she came to the ferry. It was reckless, and she knew it as she pushed it forwards and caused it to drift through the water.

_ “I’m pretty sure if I tried arm wrestling a monster, I’d lose. There are even texts saying they can lift boulders….” Frisk mumbled, her mother’s fingers stroking her hair. _

_ “You’re thinking too physical, for a monster their physical and every aspect of them is to their soul. I already told you once we aren’t that connected. Mages are more so connected to our souls, but we’re still human.” _

_ “I don’t...get it…” Frisk sighed. Her mother told her this once, yet it wasn’t clicking. _

_ “Think of it this way... A human losing the will to fight won’t affect our strength. Our will is part of our soul, same as a monster. But if they lose will, since their soul is tuned to them completely it makes them weaker.” _

_ “But it was a war…” Frisk couldn’t picture anyone not being determined to win, at anything. _

_ “A war they weren’t prepared for nor wanted, how do you find the will to fight when all they wanted was peace. It was a massacre…” _

She rubbed her face, hearing the thud of the ferry against the other end of the bridge. She wanted to be selfish and go home, yet that thought was no longer sitting easy with her. She pushed herself up, wandering along the bridge as she noticed water sausages growing along in the water. It was peaceful, silence across the area that made her furrow her brows.

“It’s too qui-” A spear of blue magic, shimmered as it landed right in front of her and Frisk could see strands of her bangs falling to the bridge floor. Her heart hammered in her chest, she didn’t dare look already knowing who the owner was. Frisk took one step, then another as it dissipated and sounds of metal could be heard. Without thinking, she glanced over, seeing Undyne in her armor as many spears materialized.

_ Why did I look? _ Her eyes widened, she stood frozen in fear.

**_WHY AREN’T YOU RUNNING?_ **

She shook her head, snapping out of it as she took off. Hearing the spears as they hit far behind her, Frisk knew she was fast but not this fast as she pushed herself. She could still hear Undyne and the spears as she kept going, and soon the bridge ran out, and she could see grass as she ran into it. Spears came forth yet somehow, they went over her.

She blinked in confusion, hearing the angry grunts of Undyne and felt sure even the armored woman had no clue what happened as she came closer. Frisk bit her lip, curling into a ball as she crouched down in the tall grass.

_ Please...please...please don’t find me… _

“Hey, what are yo-”

Frisk’s eyes widened hearing the monster kid whisper to her and then the next second he was lifted in the air by Undyne. She was frozen, praying to the stars that Undyne was as amazing as monster kid said she was.  _ Please don’t be some homicidal monster maniac… _ The moment he was back down, and Undyne left them, Frisk was sure if the spears didn’t do her in that she’d instead probably have a heart attack.

She kept taking deep breaths on her way out the grass, then pulling pieces of grass out her hair as she heard the monster kid behind her.

“Oh, my god! DID YOU SEE! She touched me!” He was screaming, and Frisk looked to see even his tail was wagging. Unfortunately, she was nowhere near in the state of mind to share in his celebration. Instead, she gave him a thumbs up, hoping that would be enough.

“You should have stood more to the left, then you’d be just as lucky as me!” He laughed. “I still can’t believe it! I’m so never washing my face.” He grinned, and Frisk was sure he was in his happy place. “Try not to worry, I’m sure we’ll see her again!”

He took off running yet Frisk called out. “Um, do you have a name?” She saw him trip then fall, immediately feeling bad for distracting him even as he got back up. A smile was on his face as he looked back at her.

“Oh! You can call me MK.  Later!” He laughed, taking off as she wondered what the M and K stood for. She took an extra look behind and around her, hoping nothing would as she went forward. She only took a few steps before stopping in her tracks.

_ Sans? _

She was seriously starting to wonder just how much he did his “shortcuts” per day. She knew for a fact he never passed by her, and the telescope beside him was familiar. He was resting against a wall, yet she was wary as she wondered had he talked to Papyrus yet. She wondered had she gone too far in wanting to tease him.

She walked over, trying her best to look innocent and none the wiser as she carefully chose a topic. “So... telescope?” It seemed a good start, and she was sure it was the same telescope.

“i’m just thinkin’ of goin in the telescope business.” He grinned, and she eyed that smile that reached further than his natural one. Frisk kept trying to read him while wishing his penlight pupils would give her some sort of clue.

“Telescope business? So more than one telescope?”

“nah, just need the one. “Sans chuckled. Frisk started to smile as she read between the lines of his answer and he continued talking. “sides, this a premium one, normally 50,000 gold just to look through this baby.”

“Sans, there’s no way I’m paying that…” She gave him a look.

“not askin’ you to. for you, it’s free. since i know you.” He gave that grin again, his eyes shifting a bit from her as Frisk looked from the telescope to him. “howzaboutit?” He gave her a wink and her whole face heated up.

“Um...sure.” Frisk murmured, quickly going to the telescope while hoping her face would stop denying her the pleasure not looking like a blushing idiot in front of Sans. She looked around, squinting as all she saw was pink then looked back at Sans. “I’m pretty sure it’s broken.”

“really? so i guess you aren’t satisfied, huh?” Sans seemed to be holding in a laugh, and Frisk tilted her head, folding her arms after a moment. “aw, don’t look like that. i’ll even give you a full refund” He winked again, and Frisk became flustered as she rolled her eyes at him.

“I didn’t even pay you anything!” She huffed, hearing him laugh as she moved away from him and then spotted herself in the water with a pink circle on her eye. She took one look back at him, her ears picking up his whisper.

“get dunked on.” His smile was cheeky.

_ Papyrus definitely called him… _

“It’s so on…” She squinted her eyes at him more than her usual as she moved on, the further she got, the more the area around her glowed. Her soul was singing as her magic burned at her fingertips, the magic of this place was more than she could imagine.

Echo flowers were everywhere as she moved along the long paths, her fingers moving against petals to hear passing conversations as she went from one end to another. One spot had caught her interest as she put the ballet shoes in her bag, like the other items there was lingering magic from them. As she walked, she had thought to put them on but doubted she could move with the same agility of a Blue Soul mage.

She had always loved to watch the way Blue Soul mages moved when they used their magic, there was a beauty to it she was envious of as they danced. The only time she’d experienced their magic was when she had broken her arm, and they sang a song while holding it. Her mother had already been too tired, and calling one of the doctors that were specifically for mages was out of the question. One look at her soul and they’d know who she was.

**_Then they’d just use you. Nothing but a tool…_ **

_ What? _ Her phone rung, and she answered, her mind still caught up into wondering about the other voice she keeps hearing.

“HELLO AGAIN, THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?”

“I do…” She could also remember him asking something else, but she was not about to remind him.

“DON’T BE ALARMED, BUT HER OPINION OF YOU IS UM...MURDERY. BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT!”

Frisk hand went to her bangs, feeling the spot where it had been sheared by the spear. “You could say that…”

“SO, I WAS RIGHT! THAT’S GOOD BECAUSE I TOLD HER WHAT YOU WERE WEARING!”

“What…” Frisk blinked.

“YOU KNOW! ABOUT THE BANDANA! I KNEW YOU WOULD FIGURE OUT WHY I ASKED THE QUESTION AND I EVEN GAVE YOU CLUES! SO, YOU COULDN’T POSSIBLY STILL BE WEARING IT! I KNEW YOU WERE TOO SMART FOR THAT!”

“What…?” Frisk repeated.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I KNEW YOU’D BE SPEECHLESS AT MY PLAN! THIS WAY I DIDN’T LIE, AND YOU’RE SAFE! I KNEW I DIDN’T HAVE TO BETRAY NEITHER OF MY FRIENDS! Papyrus laughed again, and Frisk was still blinking as she heard the click.

_ What... _ Frisk was still repeating it.

**_People should really stop underestimating that skeleton…_ **

Frisk was sure that wasn’t her thought, but she found herself agreeing with it anyway. Her hand went to the bandana, taking it off quickly but felt sure it was already too late.  Moving faster, she barely dodged a fish monster that reminded her of a half horse, and half fish.

_ A seahorse… _

“Watch where you’re going, Missy” The Seahorse grinned, flexing his biceps as Frisk tried to move past him. Yet at every turn, he only moved into her way flexing and showing off. “I bet you’re real impressed with my moves. The name’s Aaron.”

“That’s nice…” She smiled and quickly tried to move, but there he was again flexing.

“I bet you’re wondering how I got so ripped.”

**_Not really…_ **

_ Shush mind, that was harsh and... Oh my god, I’m really talking to myself now? Sans is right, I think too much. _

Aaron laughed, “I knew you’d be speechless! So how about I get started, it all began…”

“Um, that’s really nice. And you have really nice...uh...muscles. But I really need to get going.” She said softly, her eyes quickly scanning the area then going back to Aaron only to see he hadn’t moved an inch. “Aaron?”

“Yeah?” He grunted, flexing more as Frisk let out a sigh. He wasn’t listening to a thing she said, and she was going to die because she couldn’t get around biceps. “Now, I call this move “The Hulk”.”

“That’s nice.” She smiled, lifting an arm to rub the back of her neck. Aaron’s brows raised, and he gave a big grin.

“Oh, a flexing contest! Perfect!”

“Wait...I... I wasn’t…”

“It’s good to meet someone to flex with. Ya know? My friend Woshua can’t exactly do it, and I never want to make him feel bad because he can’t.” Aaron chuckled, and Frisk bit her lip, looking around first before flexing purposely.

“There you go, buddy! Now it’s my turn!” He laughed, flexing and she would flex back. Though sometimes she had to move, just so she wouldn’t run into Aaron as he posed. She wasn’t sure how long it went on before he flexed away, making her laugh.

She started to relax again.

Maybe Undyne has no clue I’m here…

It seemed like wishful thinking even as she walked around, trying to find her way as she went down each path. Down one path, she came across writing on the wall.

“The power to take their souls. This is what humans feared.”

Her fingers traced the lettering of the old writing. Images of the war took shape in her mind, and she let her hand drop so she could continue walking. Frisk was so deep in her thoughts she almost missed the next fish monster called Onionsan, though at the size of him she had to wonder just how did she manage to do that.

As he talked about the band he was starting, she couldn’t help but giggle at the image of the tentacled monster playing instruments. Her giggles died as he spoke of his friends, they were all in the aquarium yet there was no room for him. She had nearly mentioned the ocean before remembering that they were stuck here. It was hard to smile as he sunk back into the water and she kept going.

She sighed, wondering how long until they ran out of room and resources completely if finding space was already this bad an issue. She walked farther, her eyes catching sight of something in the corner, but she could tell it wasn’t Undyne.

Maybe it needs help?

**_They all do...from themselves…_ **

Frisk paused, not understanding the voice in her head and looked more at the monster in the corner. It’s head and body was odd, as though disconnected though she could tell it was another fish monster. It shied away from her more, and Frisk was worried.

**_You could just “CHECK” it…_ **

_ No, that’s invading someone’s privacy! _

**_A basic one won’t hurt…_ **

Frisk bit her lip and added to her number of worries that she finally snapped and was hearing voices in her head. To CHECK was a basic power that even Knights had, and so did every mage. She knew monsters could do the same and she breathed, her magic slowly came to her fingertips. Her eyes squinting as she let it travel and sense the monster in front of her.

SHYREN: 7 ATK/2 DEF

_ No, I need a bit more than that… _ She let her magic go a bit further though she felt sorry for the intrusion, but she had no other way to understand it. “She’s tone deaf...too ashamed to sing her deadly song…” Frisk mumbled as she read the monster. She looked at the monster and could tell the Shyren felt it, as she started to move further into the corner.

“No, no. I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you…” Frisk said softly and wondered how to calm it. She thought of how her mother would sing to her when she was small, and she started to hum softly. She could hear Shyren start to sing, coming a bit from the corner and Frisk smiled.

She could see the notes form, a magical verse as they surrounded Shyren and some came towards Frisk as she dodged them easily. Frisk didn’t stop humming as Shyren followed along, and she could see the monster smile as more notes barraged her. It was harder for Frisk to dodge, but she didn’t want Shyren to lose her confidence. It made her glad to see the fish monster slowly coming out her shell.

Frisk moved again, dodging the last note coming her way as she hummed under Shyren’s singing. There was the sound of murmurs, rustle of the plants and bushes as monsters crowded them. Frisk started to feel nervous at the huge crowd, not being used to it as it went from private duet to a concert.  She nearly stopped, but Shyren shot her a smile so full of joy that Frisk didn’t have it in her to disappoint the monster.

Frisk was being reminded of a blue mage as she dodged the notes. Though unlike the notes of a blue mage, she realized these would hurt and not heal her. The image of a blue mage’s attack dances gave her an idea as she turned her dodges into a dance, as best as she could while moving to Shyren’s song. Frisk laughed, getting used to the crowd as she and Shyren put on a show.

“that’ll be 20 gold, please.”

Frisk halted, stopping in her tracks as she heard that voice not too far off and looked to see Sans with rolls of toilet tissue. He was tearing off pieces and passing them out to the monsters after getting gold.

_ Is he seriously charging them and using toilet paper for tickets...?  _ Frisk let out a laugh and caught his eye a moment. A brow bone raised at her playfully. She was no longer surprised at his sudden appearances and was starting to get the idea that Sans was a hustler. She pictured him like one of those guys in a movie with a cane and large hat, the image was hilarious.

She laughed a bit more, then looked back at Shyren, she really needed to get back to her friend. She blushed in realization at her own thought.  _ Friend? _ Was she really starting to think of these monsters as her friends?  She felt eyes on her and snapped more out her thoughts to look at penlight eyes staring back at her.

_ I have no clue how to get him back or maybe I could try... _ Her thought trailed off as an idea came to mind, and she smirked at Sans. His head tilted slightly, it would have been unnoticed if she wasn’t watching him so much for those little things he did.

She turned from him, going back to Shyren, and smiled at her to sing more as she started to dance. She could see the area was sold out as she glanced out, but her attention went to a particular skeleton as she dodged each note with a shake of her hips. She moved and dance, Frisk was lost to the music of her friend’s voice even as a roar of cheers came from the audience. The ground became littered with socks, and she started to blush as she wondered just what socks meant to a monster.

She still didn’t dare stop, her eyes went to Sans only, his teeth had unclenched, and those penlight eyes were wide. Frisk tried hard not to blush or think as she kept moving, that blue blush was on his cheekbones, and she felt more confident than she ever had.

She felt like a rock star, or some pop idol with her most adored fan watching. The idea of that life came to mind. Staying here wouldn’t be so bad maybe, she would have attention. Lots of attention. She’d be noticed, never alone, and the way Sans looked at her…

**_Would you really want that life?_ **

The image of tours, groupies, paparazzi, attention always on her. She looked at Shyren, her own singing seemed to grow weary. She wondered what the monster was thinking, maybe of her own future? Maybe that’s all the monsters thought of?

It was a sad thought, but a future here? Her eyes went to the walls, and plants, the monsters. Magic was everywhere, and it teemed with a different life. Yet life here was static.

_ I want them free… _

It was a determined thought. The crowd was applauding with a roar and Shyren was taking a bow. She smiled at the change, realizing the renewed hope in the fish monster. She looked at Sans. He was staring with his mouth gaped open, that blue blush covered his skull. She swore she saw sharp canines.

**_You got him back good!_ **

There was a laugh in her head, and Frisk could feel her own blush creeping up as she thought of what she just did. Still, the fact she caused the skeleton to look like that made her feel on top of the world. She blinked, and the next moment he was gone, she wondered where he went before starting off on her journey again after giving Shyren a hug.

The waterfalls were everywhere as she walked, there seemed no end to them. She came across another spot, and she couldn’t help her curiosity as she went northward only to stop immediately. The sight of a piano had her backing away.

_ “Mom!” Frisk ran inside their small house, she had been feeling odd some moments before. “I got the herbs, I had to go a bit further than usual.” Closing the door behind her, she frowned at the lack of a response.  That wasn’t like her mom. “Mom? Mommy?” She shouted. The house seemed larger and full of shadows, and the sound of a piano reached her ears. _

_ Frisk breathed in relief, her mom was just at the piano again. But why hadn’t she answered? She went into the piano room, the tune was haunting, unlike her mother’s usual melodies. _

_ “Mom?” She whispered as the music slowed to a stop, and Frisk’s breath was caught in her throat as the figure behind the piano spoke. _

_ “Tell me...do you believe in justice?” _

Frisk blinked, seeing the empty room with the piano as she reminded herself she was underground. Then reminding herself that she reset that. That it didn’t happen. She gulped, running out the room and moving past it and almost missing the writing along the walls.

More writing about souls. Things that were taught in books to all mages and knights, and even non-mages willing to learn it. Things about how a human could only take the soul of a boss monster type. It was the only type of monster that its soul persisted after death, though only a few moments.

_ But that can’t happen now...They’re all locked down here... _ She thought of Toriel, the woman matched the image of a female boss monster from what Frisk studied. Taking a living monster’s soul was unheard of, it not only took a significant amount of power but it was forbidden art among mages.

**_Because mages have NEVER done anything forbidden…_ **

The voice was full of sarcasm and Frisk couldn’t help her guilt, even it was their ancestors from long ago who made the barrier and not her. She sighed, moving on as she came across a statue with bits of light showing through on it. She looked up, expecting to see the sky but there was nothing.

Rain dropped on the statue, and she frowned at the sight. The image was as if it was crying. She couldn’t see anything to help it with and looked again, then saw a bin of umbrellas.  _ Where did those even... _ She looked at the sign saying to take one, then Frisk looked around more.  _ Sans? _

**_You really do have a thing for that skeleton, don’t you?_ **

Her cheeks heated up, and she refused to answer that voice as she took an umbrella, bringing it back to the statue to put over its head.  Frisk smiled as the rain no longer dropped on its head, but then a melody started. Frisk could see a small box inside.

**_Asriel._ **

Frisk felt so many emotions after the voice spoke that name. Happiness, sadness, but mostly anger. There was so much anger that Frisk felt she could barely recognize her own emotions apart from the whirlwind.  Her teeth clenched and she put her hands to her ears moving away from the statue and the music box, the feelings started to fade though it scared Frisk.

_ Those weren’t my feelings... _ She continued to move, then felt rain pouring on her head. She let the rain pour over her and touched her chest. Before she came here, she’d never seen her soul appear. Her mother forbid her from bringing it out, though it was a mage’s basic skill. But right now, she was scared that something else might be there.

_ That’s silly, Frisk... _

The rain was soaking her clothes, and through her jacket, she quickly left for an umbrella and turned back quickly. She nearly tripped into a puddle, looking down at her reflection and for a moment she swore her eyes were red.

“Are you okay?”

She looked over to see MK and felt relief run through her as she nodded. “What are you doing out here in the rain?” She looked up, wondering how was it even raining.

“I forget how watery this place is sometimes. Waterfall is always dark and damp, so I usually wear my rain boots at least. But I can’t really hold an umbrella” He laughed, and Frisk held up her own.

“You can use mine?”

“That’s a good idea!” MK grinned. “Or...I can even go with you, and we can walk together.”

“Um…” Frisk wasn’t sure how good an idea that would be, especially when MK was Undyne’s biggest fan. The idea of seeing Undyne again was not on her wish list. “I don’t know MK, I don’t really have a specific way I’m going…”

“Even better. “MK smiled, “That means I can just walk with you and neither of us will be lonely.”

“I guess, it’ll be okay. “Frisk smiled as MK came to her side and they got started.

As they walked, she wasn’t surprised for Undyne to come up. To MK she was cool, awesome and everything in between. It reminded her of the people who looked up to the Knights at home, even down to the talk of beating up the bad guys. Though for her the monsters were the bad guys, down here the humans were.

The rain didn’t let up as they went, and Frisk spied a solitary echo flower as MK stopped.

“What is it?” She looked back at him.

“Just thinking of this school project we had to do once. We had to use flowers, and would you believe the king let us use his...or do I still call him Mr. Dreemurr?” MK looked thoughtful a moment. “You know I never saw you in school, how come?”

“Oh. I’m homeschooled.” Frisk thought quickly. It wasn’t a total lie since she was indeed homeschooled. 

“Oh, yeah. I know some of the kids are like that. The ones that get sick a lot. My parents thought I was gonna be like that since I was born with no arms. Some kids get born like that too. Dad says it’s because there’s not enough of what mom needed down here….”

Frisk tried her best not to frown, wanting the cheerful MK back as she put a hand on his shoulder. “What kind of flower did you use?” She felt like a big sister with her little brother.

“Oh! I didn’t. He ended up coming and talking about responsibility and stuff.” MK made a face a moment, and Frisk laughed. “Then I started wondering about Undyne coming to school next! Maybe she could beat up the teachers.”

Frisk chuckled and started back walking. “That would be awesome, huh? But teachers?”

“Okay maybe not teachers, she wouldn’t hurt someone innocent.” He sounded sheepish, and Frisk stared as she saw a castle in the distance.  Everything sparkled around it, and it looked like something out a story book. The rain was gone, and she didn’t know what to make of it.

MK continued talking, and she moved to catch up. Soon there was rain again along with that same bin full of umbrellas. Her head tilted at its appearance as she placed it back inside.

“You need help getting up here?”

Frisk looked to see what MK was talking about as she looked at the ledge he was in front of. It was taller than the both of them. She was sure she could climb it though.

“Hm... I gotta idea! You climb on my shoulders, and I help you up there!”  He grinned, and Frisk looked at the ledge.

“You don’t have to, I’m pretty sure I can do it myself.”

“Yeah, but...mom always says to be a gentleman to ladies and stuff. And girls become ladies, so I gotta be a gentleman and help.” He nodded at her and Frisk had to hold back a giggle at the adorable speech.

“Okay, then.” She smiled, moving as careful as she could to climb up and then looked back at him with her hand reaching out to him. She looked sheepish as she realized he was not going to be able to take her hand.  “MK ...I can...maybe if I go back down.”

“Nope! I got it, besides I always figure it out. So, no worries.” He beamed at her then took off before she could say another word. He tripped, and she moved to get back down, only to get right back. “I’m okay!” He yelled back, taking off again.  She let out a breath and started on her way, another golden star in the distance. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the lovely idea from someone to go from most common to rare Soul mage type. And I'm trying to think of a good order, but maybe the best order is how you find the items. Seems the most plausible, so that will be our common to rare except for the Red Soul Mage. That's the most rare and will be the last of the Soul Mage Type trivia....
> 
> So...with that in mind...I went out of order then huh? So let's begin in the ruins with the Cyan Soul Mage (aka Light Blue Soul Mage). They are the most common Soul Mage. 
> 
> (Light Blue) Cyan Souls: These mages have enhanced hearing that lets them hear the slightest movement. At the slightest movement, these mages attack with slashes that twirl around them in a wide range as though they are spinning. This attack is made for moving targets, in order to stop foes in their tracks. Against a nonmoving target, it has no effect. These mages are not known for their healing abilities which leaves them to having to apply magical bangages over wounds. Instead, they usually wear ribbons, bandages, and or wrappings that double as accessories and defense when imbued with their magic. They are known for their patience.
> 
> Usual Magical Weapons to Amplify Self : Attack - Knives (Toy Knife in Ruins) / Defense - Bandages, Wrappings, Ribbons (Faded Ribbon in Ruins)
> 
> And for a bonus to get us back on track... The next most common type is....
> 
> Orange Souls: These mages are known for their brawl like style with their attacks. They have what’s called combat magic. Having a high attack and high defense, yet lack the range of other mages. These mages are also the slowest out of all mages, if quick enough these powerhouses can be dodged, allowing “movement through their attacks”. Their magic is behind their punches, kicks, and range of hand-to-hand combat. Orange soul mages heal through cheering, or rallying. They are best known to give a thumbs up to help heal a friend. They usually wear headwear imbued with their magic as a type of defense. They are known for bravery.
> 
> Usual Magical Weapons to Amplify Self: Attack - Gloves (Tough Glove in Snowdin) / Defense : Headgear (Manly Bandanna in Snowdin)
> 
> Known Orange Soul Mage: Frisk's mother
> 
> All that info!


	10. Cowabunga! Wait...wrong turtle. And here we thought it'd be a 'pizza' cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk seems to not be able to get out of this water. Dummies seem to have anger management problems. And where we learn...skeletons are cuddly? Did we also mention Frisk might need to see a shrink? Read and find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Wait, I don't own Undertale, but I do own the AU. But back to I'm so sorry! Thank you, Jessica! I seriously needed the reminder to post with everything going on right now. I have a million things going on, so the nudge definitely appreciated. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter and as an "I love You guys for still reading this", I'll try to get this next chapter up by today. For those interested, I have a few other Undertale stories running around.
> 
> Okay short trivia recap. Frisk's mom is a Orange Soul mage, and can kick your butt with combat magic. And Light blue Soul mages...picture a ninja who's strongest against a moving target. lol 
> 
> That would suck, right? 
> 
> Other mage: Hit him! 
> 
> Light Blue Mage: I can't! I have to wait until he moves! It's the best time to strike!
> 
> Other mage: -_-
> 
> And I think right now Nanowrimo camp is going on, if it's not too late. I might join. lol But please read, comment, kudo, criticize and/or enjoy! You are my motivation!

* * *

 

 

It was dark as she turned the corridor, and Frisk couldn’t help the unease settling over her. The golden glow of the star shimmered enough where she could make out the ancient writing on the wall.

“The humans afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy.” She frowned as images from her book came to mind. Dust littering the ground so much that they said it created deserts. She honestly hoped that wasn’t the case.  She glanced over at the golden star.

There was a rush of a feeling, of familiarity as she came closer and let her own magic mingle for the save. Was that her? Or…

**_Asriel..._ **

Her head throbbed and her mind for a moment went back to that music box. Her eyes caught more writing as she moved to read it.

“In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…”

_ “It was a massacre…” _

She could hear her mother’s words in her head, Frisk felt solemn as she moved away and onward. She came across a bridge, her footsteps seemed loud, or it could be the unnatural silence filling the air. It was dark and eerie; a shiver went down her spine as she looked down a moment seeing the edges of another bridge.

She looked closer, thinking she saw a soft blue glow from somewhere until she looked around seeing it surround her. Her eyes widened, and she looked down, finally seeing Undyne under her just as spears shot from below.

**_Don’t just stand there! Run!_ **

She took off quickly, trying to stay aware of where blue spears pulsing with magical energy as they come up each time. She made sure to keep moving, not trusting herself to stop as she ran across the bridge. She could hear Undyne underneath, she was too close every time. She ran faster, finally hearing less armored footsteps as she tried catching her breath as she came to the edge.

She wildly looked around, trying to find a place to go to.  _ No, no, no!  _  Frisk was mentally screaming. She looked around more, starting to back away from the edge towards where she came from.  _ Maybe Undyne left? _ She walked more, not hearing anything but her own feet.

She took a deep breath, trying to let relief wash over her. _ Good, she’s gon-Oh, no…  _ She heard the clunk of metal, her body going still in fear as she saw Undyne come closer. The fish woman was soon right in front of her. Frisk could see the bright lights of the spears come towards her, her eyes widening and she knew they would hit her. There was nowhere to hide now.

The loud sound in front of her took her by surprise when instead the spears hit in front of her, as though something shifted their direction. She barely had time to question it as the bridge shook and soon she was falling.

_ “It sounds like it came from over here…” _

_ “Oh, you’ve fallen down, haven’t you…?” _

_ “Are you okay? _

_ “Here, get up…” _

_ “Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is…” _

Voices. All Frisk could hear was voices as she winced, her head throbbing in even more pain as she sat up. She was sure those weren’t her thoughts, not her memories. Frisk rubbed her head, wishing she possessed healing magic and looked up blinking at the distance she fell. Mage or not she should be dead.

Frisk felt under her as her hand touched grass and flowers, and she looked around at the golden bed of flowers.  The sight of them made her feel uneasy. They grew in her town but controlled. She got up, trying to brush the sticky seeds off her until looking around at mounds of garbage.

_ Now, where am I?  _ She looked up again and around, her options were limited on where to go.

She carefully starting walking, stepping into murky water as she went from one spot to another catching sight of objects, trash and brand names that were common on the surface. She glanced upwards at a waterfall behind a mountain of garbage, feeling sure that it all was coming from a cavern opening at the mountain. She never questioned where her town got rid of their trash, now it was obvious what they mostly did with it.

Her stomach growled, reminded her that it had been awhile since she last ate. Her body was sore and tiring, her own magical durability was being pushed with her near nonstop journey.  _ Maybe there’s something here… _

Frisk searched the trash, she came across desktops and laptops, monitors, bikes, clothes, and so many other things. She even opened a cooler to find space food inside it, and moved to put it inside her bag and gasped at it not being at her side. Frisk went back to look for it near where she fell. Her stomach growled and rumbled again, and she sniffed at the space food and unwrapped it before a huge bite. It settled her stomach, but she wished that it was imbued with some magic to help her heal faster.

She kept searching for her bad, checking different corners and sighed. She couldn’t find it and frowned as she turned around to travel back upwards. She caught sight of a dummy, something about it made her uneasy as she looked at it and it looked back at her. Frisk squinted her eyes, trying to study it until a spot of color caught her eye, and she ran past the dummy to pick up her bag.

Putting it back on, she still let out a sigh. She had no idea how to deal with Undyne beyond fighting her. The thought of actually fighting a monster and then being forced to choose between her own life and it’s was not something she wanted to deal with.

**_And then you’d be no better than those other mages…_ **

_ I’m sure you mean knights… _ Frisk mumbled inwardly until realization was hitting that she was arguing with herself. Moments passed, and she even found herself waiting for the next comeback. Her mind was oddly silent, and yet Frisk could still feel the disagreement. Just another thing to add this to her list of problems.

She started walking again once the silence didn’t seem to be going anywhere and she neared the entrance as she heard a scuffle behind her. She looked back, seeing nothing as her brow rose. She was confused to no longer see the dummy until a loud shout in front of her made her jump, and her hand went to her chest as she looked in front of her.

There it floated, erratic with the angriest expression she’d ever seen.  

“Are you really that scared of fighting me?” It yelled, and Frisk barely understood what had made it so angry.

“I…I mean…”

“Well too bad!! I know what you did!” It yelled, leaving Frisk blinking as it yelled about his cousin and avenging it. She could barely get her mind wrapped around it. “And I’ll be taking that soul of yours!”

Frisk’s eyes narrowed, she definitely heard that. She was tired. Hungry. Wet. And she really didn’t have time for this. Taking another step, she started to make her way around it until an attack came her way.

The dummy cackled, laughing as Frisk huffed.  _ There must be a way out of this… _

She dodged again and again as more magic attacks came at her, breathing heavy as they never seemed to be stopping. She looked past him to the door and then back at him. Once again, he was monologuing.  _ Now’s my chance… _

She quickly ran towards the door, she could feel the magic attacks following her like a homing beacon. Faster she ran, right past him until pausing at a loud groan of pain behind her.

**_Why. Are. You. Stopping!_ **

She frowned, ignoring the sudden yell in her head as she looked over the dummy. It was clearly in pain, and Frisk moved to come closer, wondering what just happened to it. “Are you okay?” She barely got the words out as he started ranting again.

“You idiots hit me! Get her! Not me!” It screeched, having magical attacks being aimed at her again as Frisk took off. She was running out of places to go as she took the risk to go past him again, and heard the dummy yelp in pain after seeing the attacks fly over her head hitting him.

“YOU IDIOTS! YOU KNOW WHAT! FORGET THIS!  YOU’RE ALL FIRED!” It bounced in the air and Frisk blinked, wondering if she should move. “I’LL DO IT MYSELF!” It cackled, and Frisk’s eyes widened, seeing a knife levitating close to the dummy. “I’LL USE MY KNIVES! PREPARE TO DIE!” It laughed as it launched the knife at her and Frisk started moving again. She moved quickly then turned a corner to find herself at a dead end. She slowly turned around, her eyes closing as she prepared for the next attack.  

“I can’t believe this…” It grumbled, and Frisk was confused.  _ Why is nothing happening? _ She opened an eye, and the mad dummy looked at her with an irritated expression.

“I’m kinda…” It mumbled as Frisk stared at him. “all out of knives. BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER!” It laughed, glaring at Frisk. “YOU’LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME FOREVER!” His laugh echoed, and Frisk looked around him to the door again as she started to inch towards it. She refused to be stuck in some endless battle. She moved closer, trying to take advantage of the moment until she heard the mad dummy howl in pain.

“AH! WHAT IS THIS!” She immediately stiffened and looked back at it, surprised to see it now on the ground writhing. “YOU KNOW WHAT! THAT’S IT! IT’S NOT WORTH IT! KEEP YOUR STUPID SOUL!” He yelled out before leaving, leaving Frisk in a daze.

“What just happened…” She muttered, wanting the world to make a little sense again.

“I... I think it’s my f-f-fault…” Frisk heard a voice, and soon she could see Napstablook materializing in front of her. “I- I I’m sorry...I made y-y-your friend leave. I-I just wanted to say hi...” He sniffed, and Frisk was still trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.  _ Napsta did it? _ “I’ll...I’ll just go now…”

“Huh? Wait! Napstab-” She moved towards him, her hands reaching into nothing but empty air. She supposed it would end that way anyway, with him being a ghost.

“Di-di-did you want something?” She heard the ghost behind her and turned to face him. Smiling to see him. “Because I was just going home...I…you can come to my house. B-but you don’t have to come or anything. No big deal…” He muttered while looking away, and Frisk shook her head.

“I don’t mind. I’m not too busy for you Napsta.” Frisk’s smile was wider than usual, her eyes closed as she did so, and she gave him the best smile she could.

“Oh…well…if you want to come…just come. But if you don’t I understand. I get it if you’re suddenly busy. You have other friends…. other more important things to do…” He started to float away, and Frisk sighed at her friend. She wondered if she’d ever convince that ghost that he wasn’t a bother. Following him quickly, Frisk could hear him mumble out the direction to his house before disappearing again down a path. She followed quickly, trying not to lose sight of him, but saw something odd on her way there.

“Snails?” She was sure she saw snails.

**_I wouldn’t go that way, you won’t like it…_ **

_ It can’t be that bad.  _ Frisk stopped the moment she responded and groaned. Talking to herself was becoming a bad habit. She really needed to stop doing that. She walked towards it, having to stop quickly to not run into Napstablook.

“I…um...hi. I work here. But…I’m the only one so…I…yeah.” Napstablook went on to explain his job and the Blook family farm, but Frisk found herself getting caught in memories.

_ It growled with its fangs bared as it looked at her until she jumped away as it came closer, but it was pulled back by its leash. _

_ “Sorry about that. Wolves are much harder to train than the dogs were from what I hear, but they’re the only ones left.” The guy at the other end of the leash laughed, petting the wolf as Frisk moved away. _

_ “Wait, no. You don’t have to be afraid. He won’t hurt you. I promise. You’re a mage too, right? I’m a Green Soul mage. I usually work in the kitchens, and I’m always out here feeding these guys too.” He pointed out to the wolf monsters. _

_ “You help the Knights?” Frisk’s head tilted. Her mom would kill her for wandering around town and not coming straight home after the store. Her curiosity was growing though, and it was getting harder to just go straight back home. _

_ “Well, it’s not rare for them to employ Green Soul mages to look after their animals in their monster farms and help out with cooking in the house. We’re good with animals and food…wait! Oh! I know…” He grinned, getting up as he wiped his hands on his apron then held out his hand with a bracelet.  He pulled off a charm that reminded her of a frying pan. _

_ “What are you doing?” She watched the frying pan grow larger with a fiery green glow, she’d never seen another’s mage’s magic. _

_ “Never seen a Green Soul Mage cook before?” He laughed, food just seemed to appear as he called out a recipe. His hand moved the frying pan as green flames were at the bottom of it, she breathed in the sweet aroma. The moment the food appeared in the pan her mouth was watering. _

_ “That looks so good…” _

_ He blushed, sitting down and patting a spot nearby as he gave her some of the food he made. It was the best she ever tasted. _

_ The next day, she decided to stop by that house again on her way from the store. She wanted to tell him how he had got her interested in studying other mage’s magic. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of bones and meat torn to shreds, and an apron barely holding together stained in blood within the fences. And there was a knight, standing there watching. _

She had later learned through rumors that the family of knights that lived there had punished him for wasting his magic on some girl when he was employed to only help them. No one could prove that’s what actually happened. When Frisk told her mom what she saw her mother told her nothing could be done without visual evidence, and she had none. Just a mage’s word.

**_Not all knights are like that…_ **

Frisk had nothing to say to that voice, as she just stared at the snail farm. The enclosed fenced in area and then there was Napstablook. She really didn’t like farms after that. Knights were just as quick to use a mage against a monster, as they were a monster against a mage.

“Are...you okay…?”

She looked at Napstablook, his eyes were sadder than usual, and she finally noticed the wetness at her cheeks. She quickly rubbed at her eyes and gave him the best smile she could muster.

“How about you show me your house?” She wanted to get far from here, and she watched one of Napstablook’s rare smiles form as he took her there. She tried to not think to think of that memory again.

Napstablook’s house was different yet interesting, and she enjoyed the music he created. The most exciting moment was laying on the floor, she had felt one with the universe and free. As she left, she couldn’t help but laugh. She never thought she’d make such good friends with a ghost. 

She blinked hearing her phone ringing and blushed, realizing that she must have dialed someone as she was laying down.

“Hello?”

“HUMAN! I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOUR CALL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“I'm all right, Papy.” She forced a laugh, not wanting to tell him that his best friend nearly killed her multiple times. “I’m just over at my friend Napstablook’s house.”

“YOU MEAN THE GHOST? BUT…. ISN’T THAT SPOOKY? HMM….AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WARM AND CUDDLY. YOU KNOW, LIKE SKELETONS!” He laughed while it only made Frisk more curious to what their bones felt like. That thought only led to worse ones as she blushed furiously.

“I’ll talk to you later, Papy, I promise.” She heard a click and felt relieved. The last thing she wanted was Undyne to show up near Papyrus and then the skeleton being forced into another situation.

Leaving the house, she made her way down the path and to the right, only to see another doorway. There was a box next to it, and she was sure if it worked like any of the others she’d still see the same thing. It was the same type of spatial magic her bag used to hold many items up to a certain amount. Though all the boxes were connected.

She looked at the doorway, wondering should she go in.  _ It might be something interesting… _

**_Are you a cat? Your curiosity is going to get us killed._ **

Us? She paused only a moment in confusion then stepped inside, her mouth gaping as she saw everything. It was a store, but unlike the rabbit monster’s store, this one seemed to be a whole collection of items and trinkets. Some even looked to be like something out of her history books.

She saw a small purple glow, it was barely there as she came closer and picked up some glasses from a shelf. They were cloudy, the magic was barely hanging on to it, and without its user, she knew the cloud would never lift. Purple Soul mages were known for their fail safes, she’d be able to use it but nowhere near the level of a real Purple Soul Mage.

_ But if there are glasses, then that means there might be…  _ She looked around quickly, feeling giddy as she found the notebook she was looking for.  She flipped through the pages, frowning at where it was torn and not even surprised she couldn’t read it well. The parts she could read were all attack phrases from what she could gather, and she had no plans on attacking any monsters. She had been looking forward to trying to use defense spells from the book.

“Finding what you’re looking for?” An elderly voice came from behind her. She jumped, narrowly missing hitting the turtle man behind her who only let out a laugh. “Whoa there! I see you found something. I got plenty of neat junk here for sale.” He let out a laugh.

“I don’t think it’s junk at all...” Frisk gave a small smile, and she couldn’t help but look the turtle over. He barely had teeth, and the ones he had were crooked, his beard was long and a grayish white. She could only imagine how old he was, but it seemed rude to ask.

“Oh, is that so. So, what are looking for?”

“I wanted to buy these.” She held up the glasses and notebook, even if she wouldn’t use them. She could at least return it to the family of the mage somehow. That part she hadn’t worked out yet.

“Oh, yes those!” He laughed, moving slowly as he made his way back behind the counter. His garb reminded her of an archaeologist, especially with the large magnifying glass. “Never seen no one interested in those before. And I been here a long time. May not look it, but I used to be quite the hero, Gerson, Hammer of Justice they called me.” He chuckled.

“Did...you work for the guard?” She thought of Undyne as she followed him closely. Her mind also went to history books, the name seemed familiar.

“That was a long time ago, missy. Back when we had the war, and King Asgore rushed together to put an army together. Put the seven of us in charge he did of our own squads. Though you could tell Fluffybuns wasn’t one for war.”

“Fluffybuns?” She blinked at the name, putting her items on the counter as Gerson moved to stand behind it. Frisk swore she could hear mutters of dad and laughter in her head.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met Fluffybuns yet? Well, you probably will if you keep walking this way, he’s real friendly. Too happy-go-lucky for war but still a good king. Just not all gusto for seeing folks hurt, was a real good idea making Undyne captain not too long ago. That girl has spirit and determination an old geezer like me hasn’t seen in years.” He laughs. “She worked real hard to get where she is.”

“Oh…” She really didn’t have much to say about Undyne, taking her items once they were paid for and she started to make her way out.

“Actually…” Frisk paused to look back at Gerson. “She just came in here not too long ago, pretty sure she was looking for someone with your description. You seem like a good enough human, try not to get killed. Alright, young lady?”

Her eyes widened, he knew she wasn’t a monster kid.  “I... I will.” She turned back to leave.

“Good! Be careful out there, kid!”

She gave a brief wave and shouldered her bag against her while thinking. She wondered just how much Gerson knew, before shaking her head and continuing on. She tried to figure out where she was going as she moved along a new set of paths. The bright glow of mushrooms was helpful, and she continued down the winding area until squinting at a bright light as she entered a cavern not prepared for the sight in front of her.

“Oh...my…god...”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a recap...In order we have from most common to rare...
> 
> The Cyan/Light Blue Soul mage -> Orange Soul mage --> Blue Soul mage
> 
> And next is the Purple Soul mage. Yay? lol
> 
> Purple Souls: These mages are capable of written magic, and are able to find the power behind a single word and use it’s negative aura of the word to attack. As well as use the positive aura of a word to heal others. Only certain words have power and purple soul mages are knowledgeable of many languages in order to use the correct word. If written out the word has more power behind it. These mages can also draw out out traps with written runes, encasing a person and binding their soul within their trap. Can create Fail safes. They are known for their perseverance.
> 
> Usual Magical Weapons to Amplify Self: Attack -Books and Notebooks (Torn Notebook) / Defense – Eyewear (Cloudy Glasses)
> 
> For a hint to what's the next mage. *clears throat and points to chapter*
> 
> And the next chapter is coming lovlies! Promise! And honestly I'm on the fence about something...
> 
> I already wrote out a "Genocide Timeline" oneshot for ResetSans. I'm not sure about posting it. lol


	11. Too Hot to Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk is speechless. Fish women don't like heat. And Sans sucks because he was passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So:
> 
> Dont own Undertale. This is my AU. Life is still insane. And I love you guys for loving this and my idea. Thank you for your comments, thoughts and etc. I love your feedback, and it makes me think. I also would love to hear your guys ideas as well. 
> 
> Now a short recap: Purple Mages have written magic. Think of your traditional spellcasters but for them words are important and have to have magic imbued into the words. Positive means good things, negative means bad things.

* * *

 

“They’re so cute!” Frisk was squealing as she went to pet each cat-like creature that she learned was Temmie, and then there was also Bob. She petted, she rubbed, and she was giddy as it creature tried their best at something. Frisk wasn’t sure what the somethings were, but the little creatures were trying anyway. She desperately wanted to put Temmie through college and cried for the poor thing when she couldn’t as she realized she lacked the money needed. She didn’t have even half as much gold that was required.

**_Can we go now…_ **

_ But they’re just so cute! Ooh, it said hoi again! They’re so sweet! _

**_They’d be the first to go..._ ** Her mind muttered, and Frisk frowned at the sadness she felt coming.

_ What?  _ She was confused, wondering where that came from and what they meant. She did have to admit they had a point with the first thing they said if she stayed here. She’d never free the monsters.

“Hoi! Temmie going to be mommy!” The creature beamed at an egg and Frisk wondered if that’s how Monsters were born. It was just too adorable.

“So cuuuute!” Frisk was practically squealing at the sight. She didn’t even care when she found out it was hard boiled.

**_FRISK!_ **

_ Okay, going... _ Frisk blushed, leaving the Temmies quickly so she wouldn’t get distracted again but she made sure to use the golden star to save first. The magic intertwining with hers seemed to be growing more and more familiar with each use.

The moment she was out, she was confused. Trying to remember which was where until that voice in her head spoke up again, giving her directions. She was still not quite sure to make of the way her mind now seemed to have a mind of its own, but it was helpful at least. She refused to believe something was actually in her.

She continued moving, the paths only seemed to darken, but that voice in her head helped pushed her on. She spotted crystals in the distance, an idea came to mind as they reminded her of lanterns at home and she let some of her magic touch each one. They would glow fiercely then dim as she went further.

_ Timer Crystals... _ The ones at home are made, these are natural and just as annoying. She moved quicker, not wanting to be trapped in the dark with no clue where to go. She breathed out, glad when the area seemed to change then groaned as she went into the water.

She was quickly getting the idea that she’d never be dry in a place called WaterFall. She decided to grin and bear it, as it only grew darker. She could barely see in front of her and felt tempted to create a save star if only for its glow.  Once she reached the actual ground, she scratched at her arms feeling itchy all over.

**_I told you to leave that place. Humans are allergic to Temmies..._ **

She frowned at the voice. “You could have said that before…” she mumbled as she scratched, coming to the end of her path and looked around. The only thing she could see was the soft glow of the echo flower nearby, and she went to touch it. For a moment, the petals felt soothing on her skin, and she snatched off one eating it.

She could hear laughter in her head,  **_At least you figured out a way to stop the itching_ ** . Frisk nearly said something back, until hearing the flower.

“Behind you.”

She shut her eyes tight, having a bad feeling as she turned around to look. There she was, her armor shined and looking more intimidating than the fabled Black Knight.

“Seven. That’s all we need, and with that power, our king…” Undyne paused as Frisk backed away against the wall of the ledge.” King Asgore Dreemur, will finally become a god! And with that power he can shatter the barrier, freeing us. And then he’ll go against humanity, paying them back for everything they put us through. All the suffering...pain...everything we endured will be paid back. Do you understand, human? This…” Undyne pointed between her and Frisk. “Is your only chance at redemption. So, give up your soul or…” Undyne took a step forward. “I tear it apart from your body!” She yelled as a blue spear appeared, and she charged forward.

“Undyne! Wait!” Frisk felt like a deer in headlights as she heard MK’s voice after a rustling from the long grass. “I’ll help you! I can beat up bad guys too! But um…” He stared as he came out, looking between her and Undyne. “Where’s the bad guy?”

“Oh, hey!” He grinned at Frisk. “I bet you’re excited. You get to see me and Undyne take on the bad guys! Up close and personal. “MK laughed. “But…I’m still not sure who she’s supposed to be...Ow!”

Frisk was surprised to see the spear dissipate and MK was grabbed, Frisk’s jaw dropped as she watched her friend being dragged away.  She could hear him begging Undyne not to tell his parents, and Frisk put a hand to her chest as her heart raced.  Staying here was definitely not a good idea.

Moving quickly, she made her way around the paths and tried to find a new exit, only to come along a bridge. It looked daunting, yet she was left with little choice as she went to cross it.

“Um…”

She heard steps behind her and looked behind her to see MK, he had a sad look on his face.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get in trouble with your parents, did you?” She frowned. “I’m sure Undyne will still think you’re awesome if that’s what you’re worried about.” She tried to come up with reasons for why the usually cheerful dino monster would look like this.

“It’s not that...I mean yea I’m not supposed to be here but...I just had to know something. And... jeez this is kinda embarrassing I guess.” MK looked away a moment.  “You’re a human, aren’t you?”

Frisk looked away herself and nodded, feeling sure she was about to lose a friend. It hurt more than she thought it would, but she couldn’t lie. “I am…”

MK let out a sad laugh, “I knew it! I mean…well…Undyne was like “stay away from that, human” so...yeah…” He went quiet, and there was silence was between them.

She didn’t like this at all. “MK…” Frisk wasn’t even sure what to say to him or how to fix this. She couldn’t help that she was human. She found it a bit ironic that on the surface knights would call her less than human. She sighed and heard him speak up again.

“Does that mean we’re enemies or something now? But I don’t...I can’t...I suck at being mean.” MK sniffed and laughed, his hand went to his eyes rubbing. “Why can’t you just say something so I can hate you? Please?” His voice was pleading, but Frisk shook her head.

“I’m sorry MK, I just can’t. You’re…like...the little brother I never had an-”

“Stop...jeez, I guess I have to do it then.” He mumbled, a deep frown on his face and he looked at Frisk fully. “I hate you! I hate your guts! And I wis-” He stopped, and Frisk could only give him a sad smile as he turned away. “I’m...such a turd…” he murmured. “I’m going home…” He backed away giving Frisk a long look, then turning to take off running. Her heart felt like it dropped. Frisk’s eyes widened as she saw him slip.

“MK!”

“Help me!!” His sounds were muffled, and she could see him holding on by his teeth as she rushed forward. She could hear the sound of armored footsteps, but if Undyne killed her now, then she didn’t care. She had to save MK. She grabbed hold of him, pulling him up as she grunted, and pulling him back to the bridge.

Frisk blinked in disbelief, her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest as she looked MK over and then hugged him, feeling glad he was okay. Frisk’s eyes went to Undyne, and felt MK wiggle away from her and walk towards Undyne.

“I-i-if you want to hurt her...yo-you have to get through me first!” MK stood firm, and Frisk watched him in surprise. Undyne took a step back and then another until turning to leave, and Frisk could hear the breath of relief coming from MK. “She’s gone…” He said to her as he turned to look back at Frisk and he gave her a smile. “So, about the enemy thing, I guess...after saving me and all it’s not really going to work, huh?” He laughed.

“Nope.” She smiled back at him.

“Then we’ll just have to be friends.” He beamed, but soon horror came over his expression. “Oh, no! I gotta get home! Mom was crying and everything when Undyne took me back. And Dad was losing it. They’re probably super worried. I should get home…but...”

“It’s okay MK, I’ll be fine.” She wasn’t so sure about that, but she didn’t want to get him in any more trouble, and she was sure his parents were worried. She thought of her own mom and then thought to the last words between them with a frown.

“Okay, I’ll go. We’ll see each other later though!” He yelled, waving at her before he left. She waved back and turned to go herself. 

_ Maybe Undyne’s given up... _ It was an optimistic thought as she kept walking, then stopped as she felt eyes from her from high above.

**_You really shouldn’t jinx yourself…_ **

She couldn’t help but agree as she saw the woman on top of the large mountainous hill. She really wished she could do one of San’s shortcuts.  The thought of the skeleton made her blush.

**_Now is not the time!_ **

She blushed more, realizing that she missed whatever Undyne had been saying.

“Six. That’s how many we have now…” Undyne continued, and Frisk immediately thought of home, where six mage children were “sacrificed” to the mountain. “Yours is the seventh. With yours, we’ll leave here and come to the surface. But first, since it is customary to do so for those who made it this far…”

_ Just how many made it this far? _ Frisk tried to picture it, imagine which ones would last with their magic since none of them would be able to save as she could. Or even reset. Maybe an orange soul like her mom, but they were mainly fighters. She was sure Undyne would take out one of those as quickly as possible.  _ Which ones…? _

“I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people, it all started long ago…” Undyne paused, and Frisk wondered just what was going on until she heard a growl. “Screw this! Why do I need to tell you anything! When you’re about to die!” Undyne let out a scream, pulling off her helmet as she pointed at Frisk. “You! You’re standing in the way of everyone’s hopes and dreams! I don’t care how cool Alphys’s history books make you sound cool…”

“What…” Frisk was officially confused at that comment.

“I mean they have giant robots, flowery swordswomen,” Undyne gushed, and Frisk was starting to see how Papyrus and Undyne could be such good friends. “But you!” She pointed again. “All you did was hide like a coward! Behind some kid, so you could get away!”

“I… wait...what?”

“Oh! Don’t act surprised! You might have others fooled with that goody two shoes shtick of yours, but not me! Oh! I’m actually helping with hugs and friendliness to people I don’t even know!” Undyne snorted, and Frisk frowned.

“That’s not true! Those are my friends! I care about them! I want them to be okay! I like seeing the smile on their faces!” Frisk yelled back, standing firm as Undyne’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Oh really? You really want to help everyone? You want to really want them happy? You know what would be better, more valuable than all those little hugs...IF YOU WERE DEAD!”

Frisk stiffened though she could feel the truth behind it. “I…”

“You know I’m right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your own life is the ONLY thing standing between us and freedom! And right now, I can feel them all. Everyone, everyone’s hearts beating together as one….so many have been waiting their whole lives for this moment.”

“Aren’t...you scared a little of what’s out there?” Frisk couldn’t help but ask, that other voice in her head, its feelings pushed her to ask.

“We’re not nervous at all.” Undyne’s voice was firm. “When everyone puts their hearts together, they can’t lose!”

**_They’re going to die out there…_ **

Frisk shook her head, refusing to believe that, the surface wasn’t perfect. But there was always a way. And that thought filled her with determination as she looked up at Undyne.

“Now human! It’s time to end this! Right here! Right now! I’ll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you’re ready.” Undyne stood tall, and Frisk gave a nod, she had no intention of fighting Undyne. There’s always a way. There had to be. To save them without fighting or hurting anyone, she glanced to her side seeing a star as she saved.

**_What are you doing? You know what awaits them out there...I know..._ **

_ There’s a way...there has to be... _ She thought as she stepped forward.

“Good! No more running away!” Undyne yelled, and Frisk barely managed to move as the woman came down to face her. Frisk looked up at the woman, feeling envious of how tall she was and looked at the long red hair on one side that flowed with the wind. She was sure in another weird world, Undyne was some kind of fish monster model.

“Now…” Undyne stared at her as she looked back. The woman seemed to be thinking as her spear waved over her and Frisk could feel a difference in her soul, as though it adapted to something. She quickly let her magic out, tugging to let it free, her eyes widening at the green instead of red.

“Now you have to fight! As long as your Soul is green, you have no choice. You need to learn to face danger, head on! If you don’t, you won’t last…” Undyne made more spears appear, and Frisk looked at her now Green Soul. She knew it was temporary magic, but it’d definitely last during this battle. She tried moving, but she couldn’t even dodge.

**_Well, Green Soul mages aren’t known for their dodging…_ **

Frisk gasped as that voice gave her the best idea, she knew what a Green Soul could do as the spears came closer and she prayed this would work. She let the magic pour out deflecting each one as one came and then another and another. She was starting to wonder how they kept their barriers up only so long from what she read, and it was exhausting to use magic that wasn’t her own. Especially when she had no Green Soul Mage item to help her.

She breathed heavy as they stopped, noticing Undyne giving a smile and Frisk was surprised by it. It was menacing yet something else behind it, she couldn’t read.

“That wasn’t bad! But can you handle this!” Undyne laughed as she created more spears and Frisk got ready. She really missed her ability to dodge fast as she deflected the spears coming at her. “We’ve dreamed of a happy ending so long...so many years…” Undyne created more spears as Frisk kept moving the barrier.  “And now we’re so close…”

Frisk breathed heavy, nearly missing one spear as she deflected another. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up.

“And there’s no way I’m letting you take it away from us! Our chance to be free! Warm up is over human!”

“That was a warm up?” Frisk squeaked as she was barraged with spears, some even turned their direction, confusing her further.  She panted, feeling the green over her soul start to slip which meant that soon she wouldn’t be able to hold up the barriers. She glanced at Undyne, praying it was just her hold she was losing as the main spear moved over her and once again Frisk’s soul was a brilliant red.

She took one look at Undyne, watching the woman huff a moment, getting ready most likely to turn her soul green again. Frisk had no intention of staying for that as she ran.

She could hear yells and the thunderous noise of Undyne’s armored boots, but Frisk had no intention of stopping. She yelped as Undyne closed in on her and swiped her spear turning her Soul green again.

“You won’t get away this time!” Undyne’s spears were coming faster, and Frisk was running out of the energy to make these barriers. She was too glad as Undyne’s hold was gone, and her soul was red giving her the chance to run again.

“You should stop! You won’t live anyway! No human gets past Asgore!” She screamed, and Frisk dared look back to see Undyne suplexing a boulder.

“Pretty sure she did that just because she can…” Frisk muttered and then heard her phone ring as she took it out.

**_She just suplexed a boulder, and you want to answer your phone?_ ** That voice was screaming at her.

“Hello?”

“HEY! WHATS UP!” Papyrus laughed as he answered.

“Umm...nothing much?” She could hear Undyne moving again, and started to run herself though it began to feel hotter. She glanced to see the large “Welcome to Hotlands” sign and started to wonder just how bad King Asgore’s naming skills were.

“I WAS JUST THINKING...YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT! SOUNDS GREAT, RIGHT? I JUST REALLY THINK YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!”

“Papy, I don’t think Undyne likes me very much…Remember murder?” she kept moving, and noticed the further they got into Hotlands the slower the fish woman monster did.

“OH! NO WORRIES HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING! LET’S ALL MEET AT HER HOUSE!”

“But Pa-” The line clicked right as she noticed Undyne was behind her, turning her green again.

“Die already and stop running away!” Undyne yelled as Frisk deflected more spears, she felt on her last leg of energy doing this. The moment she was red again she pushed herself faster, she looked and saw a stand nearby. Already recognizing the design from the others, and could see him sleeping.

“Sans!” Frisk yelled, but the skeleton didn’t move, his eye sockets were closed as he snored. Frisk frowned, seeing Undyne too close as she took off again, but then the footsteps stopped. She glanced back to see Undyne yelling at Sans, yet the skeleton still wasn’t moving, and Frisk took that moment to get even further ahead. She crossed the bridge, lava was under it all, but she didn’t stop to think as she moved.

She was gasping for breath as she finally made it over to the next cliff, and blinked at the sight of a water cooler. Undyne’s steps were slow, then slower. Frisk chanced a look back to see the fish woman monster stagger then collapse on the bridge.

“Armor...hot...can’t...give up…” Undyne murmured, and Frisk looked again at the cooler, she didn’t have time to wonder how it got there as she got a cup. Quickly going over to Undyne, she wondered if it was best to have her drink it or just pour it on her, she chewed her lip as she poured it.

Frisk looked back at the cooler, about to get more water until she saw Undyne stir. She stayed still as the woman looked around, and then stared at her a long time with a puzzled expression. Frisk wasn’t sure what would happen next and breathed out as Undyne turned away leaving. She looked forward then back at the area where she knew Sans was, she had a bone to pick with that skeleton.

Marching forward she made her way back to the stand, then stared at the absence of said skeleton.

_ Had...that been his plan? Did he get in trouble on purpose to slow her down?  _ She couldn’t help the smile forming about that sneaky skeleton. Though now she had another skeleton she needed to meet up with as she made her way back to Waterfall.

_ Papy, please don’t get me killed... _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now recap, In order we have from most common to rare...
> 
> The Cyan/Light Blue Soul mage -> Orange Soul mage --> Blue Soul mage --> Purple Soul Mage
> 
> And if you guessed Green Soul Mage for the next one. You were correct! You get a virtual hug? lol 
> 
> Green Souls: These souls are usually support, with their ability to create food out of magical properties to heal others and themselves. They are able to create strong barriers that can deflect attacks. They can also use fire magic though, it’s strengthened when they have a frying pan on hand. Best healers. Known for kindness.
> 
> Usual Magical Weapons to Amplify Self: Attack - Frying Pan & Other Cooking Utensils (though usually used to create food) / Defense - Stained Apron
> 
> Probably my favorite mage because food is awesome? LOL
> 
> Not many soul mages left, can anyone guess who comes next?


	12. I Fish You Wouldn't Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frisk leaves the scorching hot, to get wet. Again. And ensues Papyrus plans to make his two best friends, best friends. Frisk just doesn't want to die during the friend making process, but she may be asking a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, an update! Life is still insane BUT yay for an update? A beta reader would be AWESOME, and very helpful. So if anyone is interested, let me know. Also, does anyone know any Undertale Fanfic challenges? I just think it would be fun to join one, more for like flashfic purposes. 
> 
> And I don't own Undertale.
> 
> Short recap: Green Soul mages are awesome. (Author is biased because they create magical food) Oh, and they got barrier stuff. 
> 
> As always, please kudo, comment or criticize. I love hearing from you guys! And I will answer, even if it takes me awhile. I also have a tumblr, though I'm a horrible artist lol.

* * *

 

Traveling back to Waterfall was just as wet as traveling through it. It was no wonder Undyne lived here, and she walked up to the house that looked a lot like a fish with Papyrus in front of it.

“Hey, Papy.” She smiled.

“HUMAN! YOU ARRIVED!  ARE YOU READY TO MEET UNDYNE AND HANG OUT WITH HER! I HAVE THE BEST PLAN TO GET YOU GUYS TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!”

Frisk put on her best smile for the tall skeleton, “I’m sure it’s a great idea. So yeah, I’m ready.” She tried to sound convincing as she watched Papyrus’s eyes light up as he knocked on the door. She was surprised that voice in her head hadn’t said anything.

**_Even I don’t have to tell you how risky this is…_ **

“JUST STAY BEHIND ME!” Papyrus looked at Frisk, and she nodded as she went behind him. If she didn’t feel short before, she did now. Papyrus had to be at least seven feet tall, she was sure of it. She wasn’t the tallest person, but the skeleton monster put an emphasis on her shortness.

**_Good thing Sansy is your height, huh?_ ** Frisk turned red, not sure if that was the voice or herself. At the snicker that came next, she realized which one.

“PSST!” Frisk came out of her thoughts and felt sure that the concept of a whisper was lost on Papyrus. “GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THEM!” He held up something that looked like a wrapped bone with a bow, Frisk didn’t feel too sure that Undyne was that in love with them. Though she could understand how telling Papyrus that would make anyone feel bad. He knocked louder and at the sound of the door opening, Frisk felt her nerves getting the better of her.

“Hi, Papyrus!” Undyne smiled and Frisk was surprised to see the woman in just a black tank top and fitted jeans.  _ Definitely a model in another world… _ “Ready for your extra private, one on one training?”

_ Extra private, one on one…?  _ Was she interrupting something?

“YOU BET I AM! AND GUESS WHAT! I BROUGHT A FRIEND!” Papyrus laughed and moved, revealing her as Frisk gave a nervous wave.  _ Worst case scenario, Undyne makes a spear appear and shish kabobs me in front of Papyrus… _

Yet Undyne was still smiling. “Really? That’s great Papyrus!” She laughed.  “I don’t think we met, I’m Un-” Her expression slowly changed, once Undyne looked down at her and truly noticed her. “Why...don’t...you two...come in…?” She smiled more and Frisk could tell it was forced as the fish monster spoke with her teeth clenched, moving only slightly so they could come in.

Frisk was feeling more unsure of this plan by the minute as Papyrus went in first and she followed. She looked at Undyne’s place, surprised by the size of the open area. There wasn’t many rooms or stories, but she Frisk liked the openness of the place.

Especially when she noticed the piano, and the space allowed her to keep a far distance from it.

“HERE UNDYNE! MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN! WASN’T THAT NICE OF THEM?” Papyrus held it out and Undyne took one look at Frisk, not believing one word of it as she went to get it.

“Yeah, thanks…” Undyne tried to sound thankful, but her Frisk could tell she really didn’t like the gift. Or it might be Frisk she just didn’t like as well that made the gift worse. “I’ll...put it with the others.” Undyne opened a drawer in her kitchen area, and Frisk saw it was full of the same present. “So…” She turned back around. “Are we ready?”

Frisk opened her mouth to say something just as Papyrus gasped. “OH NO! WHOOPSIE! I FORGOT I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO TALK AND HAVE FUN!

Frisk stared as Papyrus ran, then vaulted out the window leaving her staring after him. Frisk looked over at Undyne to see the woman stare at her, and she felt pretty sure this would all go downhill fast.

“Why are you here?” Undyne folded her arms. “Let me guess, you want to rub your victory in my face?” Frisk quickly shook her head as Undyne continued. “Then you’re just here to humiliate me more?” Her voice rose and Frisk shook her head.

“No! Of course not.” She frowned and Undyne looked puzzled.

“Then why? Why come here?”

“I just...I mean…”

“Wait...I get it!” Undyne let out a loud laugh. “You want to be friends! Is that it? You really think I’m going to do that?” Her brow raised and Frisk wondered was she supposed to answer, but gave a small nod.

“Oh, really then! Then fine let’s be friends! We can frolic in the field of friendship while smiling and hugging each other to solve all our problems!” Her voice became higher and higher until she sneered at Frisk. “Not. Going. To. Happen.” Undyne shook her head. “Why would you even think I would be friends with you? If you weren’t my house guest, I’d beat the crap out of you right now! You think I’m going to be friends with the one person standing in the way of EVERYONE’S happiness? Really?”

Frisk winced, as the fish monster woman glared at her. “I just…” She was unsure what to say because it was true. Why would Undyne be friends with her?

“You just what? Enjoy watching us suffer?” Undyne yelled.

“Of course not!” Frisk yelled back, feeling her frustration grow. She did want to help them. She did want to save them.

**_They’ll never last out there...let me help you…_ **

_ What? _

“I will never be your friend!” Undyne’s yell came, and Frisk’s brows furrowed trying to keep her own head together. She looked over at Undyne, then at the door unsure what else she could do. Her head was starting to hurt.

“DANG! TOO BAD!” Frisk’s eyes were watering and she glanced over to see Papyrus’s face in the broken window. “HERE I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! BUT I GUESS I OVERESTIMATED HER”

“What!” Undyne shrieked.

“SHE’S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!” Papyrus let out a loud sigh. “COME ALONG HUMAN! I WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN HANDLE THE CHALLENGE OF BEING YOUR FRIEND!” Papyrus laughed as he walked off and Frisk was no longer sure what she was supposed to be doing.

“Challenge? Papyrus! Darn it! Wait...You!” Undyne pointed at Frisk. “He really thinks I can’t be friends with you, does he? I’ll show him. We’ll be friends! In fact, we’ll be besties! I can make friends with a wimp like you anytime I feel like it!  That’ll show him!”

“We will?” Frisk stared at Undyne.

“Of course, we will human! I’ll make you like me so much, you won’t be able to think of anyone else!” Her hands went to her face as she grinned. Frisk was starting to feel like being friends with Undyne was just as dangerous as being enemies maybe. “It’s the perfect revenge! So...” She cleared her throat. “Have a seat.” Undyne smiled and Frisk looked over at the lone chair at the table.

One look over at the giant sword near the table and Frisk carefully made her way to the seat and plopped down. Her eyes still went to the sword.

“Oh, do you like my sword human? Me and Alphys made it, we watched her human history tapes and realized humans could hold over 10 times their weight. It was so cool!” Undyne smiled. “That’s right isn’t it?”

“Um...” Frisk saw the woman looking at her intently, she was starting to feel like this was very important to the woman. She honestly had no clue how much a normal human could hold, and she’d seen knights with heavy swords but felt pretty sure they were wearing tech in their armored gloves to allow it. Her mother had brute strength but that was because she was an orange soul mage. “Yes…?” It was sorta the truth.

“I knew it! I had to have one as soon as I found out.” Undyne laughed. “Alphys figured out all the specs for it. She’s real smart, right?”

Frisk paused and looked at Undyne, feeling pretty sure this Alphys person was really important to Undyne. There was still even a hint of a blush there on the woman’s cheeks, she was glad her head was no longer hurting with how loud Undyne could get.

“So, are you comfy?” Undyne had a huge smile that was slowly creeping Frisk out, but she gave a small nod. “Good! How about a drink?” Undyne went over to her fridge and pulled different drinks out of her fridge, then set them down on the counters. “Now! What would you like?”

Frisk looked from the drinks to that creepy smile on Undyne’s face as the fish woman monster put her hands together.  

“Um...okay...” Frisk moved to get up until suddenly a spear shot out and the table was in half. She was sure she was going to have a heart attack before this hangout was over.

“No getting up! You’re a guest! So just relax and point to what you want.” She gave that creepy smile again. “I’ll even let you use one of my spears.”

Frisk took one look at the spear and glanced towards the window a moment. “Okay...” She looked at the spear longer, not feeling sure how well she could handle monster magic. As a soul mage, she could adapt to using other magic but this as a magic spear created by a monster.   _ But it’s only pointing… _

She looked over at Undyne again, about to put her hand around it until noticing the whole thing turned without her touching it and was moving with her barely touching it. There was a blue shimmer around it along with its natural shimmer, she had an idea who was doing it and she was glad for the help. Her energy was still low from handling Green Soul Magic, and she had no clue about a Monster’s.

She moved her hand slowly so that her secret helper could figure out where she was pointing. She could see soda, hot chocolate, but when her eyes landed on the tea she saw Undyne’s smile widen more. It was obviously the right choice. She gave a nod while pointing at it.

“Tea, huh? That’s a great choice! Coming right up!” Undyne hummed, moving around the kitchen in such a happy state that Frisk wasn’t sure what to think of it. Soon the water boiled and she came back with a cup of tea. “Here you go, bestie!” She smiled as she went to the other side of the table.

Frisk started to move her hand towards it.

“Careful it’s hot!” Undyne warned and Frisk gave a nod, picking it up and blowing over it. “It’s not that hot!” She yelled louder and Frisk looked at the steaming cup. Taking a quick small sip, and trying to ignore the burning as it went down.

“It’s ...good.” She gave a smile once it was down, feeling glad that it was actually pretty good.

“I know! Nothing but the best for my bestest most precious absolute greatest most treasured friend!”

“Yeah…” Frisk was starting to look towards the window again. She felt tempted to jump out herself just to escape the weirdness.

“It’s...kinda weird you picked that though.” Frisk looked up and watched Undyne lean forward with her arms on the table. “That’s Golden Flower tea, it’s Asgore’s favorite. Or maybe it’s not that strange, you remind me a lot about him…”

“I do?” Frisk looked confused as Undyne nodded.

“Yeah, kinda. You both are total weenies” She laughed and Frisk couldn’t help but laugh herself. This felt more natural, and from Undyne the insult didn’t even sound like one. “Well...sort of anyway. Would you believe I was a real hot head as a kid? Even tried to prove I was the strongest by fighting Asgore” She laughed and Frisk listened carefully, feeling intrigued by the woman’s story. “Couldn’t even land a punch on him” Undyne chuckled. “I don’t know what was worse, that or the fight he refused to fight back. I felt...”

“Humiliated?” Frisk asked softly and Undyne nodded.

“Yeah, did. But afterward, he apologizes. Then says the craziest thing, he asks me if I want to know how to beat him. Course I agreed, and he trained me. Took a long time but one day, I finally knock him down. And I always thought the day it happened I would feel on top of the world. Instead, I just...felt bad. But he just smiled at me, looking all proud after I kicked his butt. Even after that, he kept training me...and now I’m head of the Royal Guard.” Undyne beamed, and Frisk could feel happiness rolling off her as she took more sips of her tea. She could honestly understand it. Frisk thought back to Shyren, she was risking her own dignity and life but it was amazing to see the singer come out of her shell.

“So, you train them now?” Frisk thought of Papyrus as Undyne gave a nod.

“Yep, all those dorks get trained by me.” She laughed then paused. “like...Papyrus…” She went quiet and Frisk sighed softly thinking of Pap even in that.

“You think the same, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Frisk looked at her.

“I’ll just be honest…” Undyne let out her own sigh. “I don’t know if I can ever let Papyrus in the Royal Guard.”

“Wait...so he’s doing all this for nothing?”

“Don’t tell him that!” Undyne frowned. “It’s just...He’s...don’t get me wrong. Papyrus is really strong, he’s definitely not weak. And he’s very determined. He’s smart and one of the toughest monsters I know …”

“But?” Frisk had a feeling she already knew the answer.

“He’s just too innocent and nice! I mean just…” She quickly gestured to Frisk. “He was supposed to capture you, but instead he’s making friends with you. How do I send that into battle? He’d have an enemy in front of them, and would probably hold out his arms to them, telling them he believes they can change. Or how’s there’s good in them. He’d get ripped into little smiling shreds while saying how he believes in them still or something! So, I just...can’t…” Undyne’s hands went over her face and Frisk honestly agreed with everything said.

“Then what are you guys doing…?”

“Would you believe cooking lessons?” Undyne laughed a little. “I thought if I teach him to cook, he’d do something else with his life.”

Frisk smiled hearing that, putting down her empty cup as Undyne glanced over at it. “Darn it! I was talking so long I forgot to get you more tea.” She quickly got up and Frisk giggled.

“It’s okay.” She smiled thinking of how much Undyne cared about Papyrus but noted how the woman went still.

“If you’re here, and Papyrus isn’t. That means he’s missing his lesson! So that means you have to have it!” She laughed, jumping up and Frisk blinked as the woman kicked off everything from the counters.

“But…”

“No buts! Nothing has bought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! So, if I give the lesson to you, we’ll be the closest ever!” Undyne grinned and Frisk was back to being creeped out by the woman. She barely had time to say anything before Undyne grabbed her and she was dragged to the kitchen area.

She could immediately tell it was a spaghetti lesson but with the way Undyne told her to beat up the vegetables to make the sauce she was getting afraid. Then there was the moment Frisk was told to stir the pot until the woman started using her magic spear to do it. It was safe to say the pot barely survived and next came boiling the water with the noodles. The fire that was starting had Frisk wonder when the woman was going to tell her to stop making it hotter. That moment never came and Frisk now confirmed that friends with Undyne was deadly. Fun but deadly.

The fire was getting worse and she heard Undyne laugh and she couldn’t help joining in. Though now she was worried since the whole house was burning down.

“No wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking!” Undyne laughed harder. “So, uh...how about scrapbooking? Bracelets?” She laughed more until it started to become that creepy smile.

“Undyne…” Frisk sighed, that smile officially had to go and she didn’t like the idea of them being burnt to a crisp.

“Yeah...I know. Who am I kidding. I really screwed this up...I can’t make you like me human. Either you do or don’t, that’s just how life works. Some people just don’t get along. “She looked away and shrugged. “And I get it if you don’t really like me. So, if we can’t be friends, that’s okay.”

“But Undyne…”

“No! If we’re not friends...then that means I can destroy you without regret!” She yelled, a spear appeared in her hand and Frisk covered her mouth to keep out the smoke. “I’ve been defeated...my house is in shambles...I can’t even make friends with you...so that’s it. I don’t even care you’re my guest now.” She laughed, but Frisk was starting to get the feeling she didn’t mean it. “This will be our final match! We’ll go all out! Now hit me with all you got!”

Frisk looked at the fire surrounding them, then at her friend as her eyes narrowed. She could tell there was no other way out of this, so she stepped forward and swung back. Frisk barely nudged her with her fist and Undyne stared at her.

“That’s your best?” She looked at Frisk longer, “You...really don’t want to hurt me...do you?”

“No... I don’t.” Frisk was muffled behind her hand and Undyne let out a laugh.

“I don’t know what’s worse, that you don’t want to hurt me. Or that I don’t even want to hurt you anymore...I even hated you for that stupid saccharine shtick of yours but...the way you hit me right now reminded me of someone I used to train with. “She started to make a real smile. “So maybe you aren’t just a wimpy loser.”

“Thanks, Undyne.” Frisk smiled.

“Yeah, you’re a wimpy loser with a big heart” She laughed after a bigger smile and Frisk rolled her eyes. “Listen….” Frisk looked up hearing the seriousness in her voice. “You and Asgore are fated to fight, I can see that now. But knowing him he probably doesn’t want to and knowing you…” She just shook her head. “Just...talk to him. I’m sure he’ll let you go home.”

“But what about you guys…” Frisk frowned, that wasn’t the plan. She wanted to save them, not leave them here.

Undyne smiled,” Meh. Some mean human will come down here eventually...and I’ll just take their soul instead. That makes sense, right?” She laughed and Frisk still frowned, thinking of how they’d be stuck waiting. “But human, if you do hurt Asgore...I’ll take the souls we have myself and cross the barrier just so I can beat the hell out of you! Got it?”

“Got it.” Frisk laughed, she smiled and understood Undyne being protective.

“Good, because that’s what’s friends are for! But um...let’s get the hell out this flaming house. Sounds good?” She laughed.

“Sounds perfect.”  Frisk followed the woman as they left the house quickly.

“You have to admit it was fun, right?” Undyne grinned, stopping once she was far enough from the house and they both could see it burning.

“Yeah, it was.” Frisk nodded.

“We definitely should hang out again, but probably someone else’s house…” Undyne looked thoughtful.

“What about Sans?” Frisk looked over and the woman beamed.

“That’s perfect! Then I can just hang out with Papyrus! So, if you need me, just drop by Snowdin. Okay?” Undyne smiled as Frisk nodded in agreement as Undyne started to leave.

“Oh!” She turned back to look at Frisk. “If you need me, just call Papyrus. We’ll be in the same area, so I’ll be able to talk to!”

“Okay! Thanks, Undyne!” Frisk laughed and waved.

“Later, punk!” Undyne waved and Frisk laughed, waving again before leaving the area herself. She thought about the walk back she’d have to make and groaned at the thought.  She was pretty sure she needed to get back to the Hotlands, with a deep breath she steeled herself. She was sure she could do it, she felt determined.

Going down and taking some turns, she noticed a path she hadn’t tried. There was someone in a cloak, and she tilted her head seeing them on a boat.

“Um...hi?”

“Tra la la la. I am the river man. Or am I the river woman? It doesn’t really matter, I love to ride in my boat. Care to join me?”

“I… yes?” Their voice was odd, she couldn’t place the gender or nothing else about it. “Can... you take me to Hotlands?”

“Of course.”

The boat moved suddenly and Frisk sat down, watching the scenery as they passed by it.  “Tra la la la” It sung and Frisk glanced over at the River Person. “Beware of the man who speaks in hands…”

“What?” Frisk looked confused as the boat stopped, the area felt hot and she already knew where they were. “But who is that…”

“I would say...but it’s rude to speak of someone who is listening.” Its voice sounded distorted a moment and Frisk started to move, deciding that was one mystery she rather leave alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Frisk isn't touching that. lol
> 
> Though in Preset I plan on making the river person important. I just have to figure out how. And would you guys like a few Preset trivia to go with your Reset? lol
> 
> Okay so the next soul is:
> 
> The Cyan/Light Blue Soul mage -> Orange Soul mage --> Blue Soul mage --> Purple Soul Mage--> Green Soul Mage -->
> 
> Yellow Souls: These souls are lucky and quick with excellent eyesight. These mages are able to put their fingers together in a gun-like fashion to make magical bullets that strike their targets. They are faster than even Red Souls, with quicker reflexes. Though they lack a Red Souls same durability, leading them to a lower defense. Yellow Souls call upon four leaf clovers to help heal themselves and can heal others with them. They have a strong sense of justice.
> 
> Usual Magical Weapons to Amplify Self: Attack - Empty Gun / Defense – Hat (Cowboy hat)
> 
> Okay, so Yellow Soul is actually important. In Preset, a Yellow Soul Mage is present. Her and Gaster are Clllooooose. Anyone reading Preset, I will update. Just need a moment!
> 
> If you're reading Heartless and Madness, I need a longer moment lol. But I haven't forgotten those!


	13. Annoyed Frisk Equals No Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is back into the scorching heat and gets to meet... a robot? A yellow dinosaur? Well, things have gotten interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I don't own Undertale! But the Preset to Reset AU is Miiiiine . lol
> 
> Second: A big thank you to Jessica, you are sooooooo awesome for helping me.If I could give you kudos for help, I would do it. And if my art was good, I would draw you something LOL. 
> 
> Third: Thank you for all you guys being interested! It means the world to me! And Sans fluff is coming soon enough. Unfortunately, we have to go through...moments. lol
> 
> Fourth: Recap trivia - Yellow souls are your gunners. And they mainly use the gun to amplify. They can happily shoot you just making the finger gun motion.

* * *

 

Frisk took a deep breath and wiped her brow once she was back in Hotland. She was far from that bridge, yet her mind kept going back to that river person. _Come on Frisk, you need to keep moving. Maybe they aren’t that important…_

 

She nodded her head to herself and started walking until she noticed the shine of dark black metal, and stopped in her tracks. Her heart raced, and she looked down out of reflex like she would at home when walking through town with Knights around. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she slowly moved, she tried to remind herself that these weren’t the Knights at home but monsters.

 

She slowly looked up, seeing them in the armor as the heat made her sweat more, and she wiped at her head again.  _They have to be hot in that, no wonder Undine collapsed..._

 

Passing and deciding not to bother with the magical golden star, Frisk quickly rushed past hoping to get away, out of sight and away from prying eyes. Monster or not, the sight of that armor made her nervous. She ran towards the large looming building that stood in front of her path, the word “LAB” was a shining beacon. Hope bloomed in her chest. _Please have air conditioning!_

 

Rushing inside, doors opened and closed behind her, the cold air had Frisk breathing a sigh of relief. _No more scorching heat. Thank you, cold air._ She couldn’t imagine how an average human would survive down here, not with all the lava and its fumes surrounding them. _Maybe they found shelter? Stop thinking so much Frisk, keep moving._

 

Enjoying the crisp air, Frisk stumbled around in the dark hoping to come across a light switch. Eyes squinting, she noticed a small source of light ahead. Feeling daring, and not wanting to have to go back into the heat, the tempting chance to investigate won. Having decided, she walked further down the hall only to come to a stop. Caught off guard, Frisk could only stare. _There’s a screen... no...  large_ _screen_ _s..._ She looked further to see them towering over her on the wall. Her eyes widened. _It’s me!_

 

“What’s going on…” She gasped, startled as she moved her arm to wave, and watched as her double copied her movement. A step back, then another, her legs trembling as she moved her head and twisted her body to look around. _Who would do this? Why are they watching me?_ Officially creeped out, she wondered just how long was she being watched and why they had so much interest in her. _How much did they see?_ A flash of a smiling skeleton invaded her mind, her face flushed red. _Did they see...?_

 

She covered her face with her hands, “Please, tell me they didn’t…” She took a deep breath, peeking through her fingers, wondering just how bad her luck was. Feeling completely embarrassed, Frisk chose to walk further into the dark and away from the dimly lit area. She came to a stop in a darkened room. Scanning the area and she tried to see if she could spot anyone near her, the room suddenly brightened, and Frisk was partially blinded.

 

When her eyes adjusted, she jumped back. _What’s that?_ _Is that a yellow dinosaur?_ She squinted, looking over it further as she started to calm down. In a lab coat and glasses? _Oh, so it’s another monster. She’s kinda…cute._ Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at herself and felt relieved that this one was her height. So many monsters seemed taller than her, and she was starting to feel a bit nervous around all the more towering monsters.

 

The new monster froze. Looking a mixture of nervous, scared and bashful, the flustered dinosaur as the monster started to stutter. "Oh no! I wasn’t ex- expecting you so soon!"

 

_I think I freaked out the poor thing_ _…_ Frisk looked her over while trying not to make things worse, she could tell this monster also sounded female. Making a mental note to refer the monster as such, Frisk fixed her attention to the yellow monster once more. A blush had started creeping into her face as she continued to stutter out an explanation. "I haven’t go- gotten dressed, or took a s-sh-shower, or cleaned up, or…”  She finished with a squeak, fidgeting badly as she played with her lab coat.

 

_What do I do? How do I help her?_

 

Not able to watch the monster continue to fret, she said the first thing that came to mind. “It’s okay...really. How about we start over?” She gave a small attempt at a smile. “Hello, my name is Frisk." With renewed vigor, she held her hand out. It was up to the nervous monster if she wanted to shake back. Feeling grateful, the dinosaur gave a nervous smile back and took Frisk's hands. She looked at the feel of the monster’s hands and was surprised she saw claws with how gentle the monster was.  

 

“H-h-hiya. I’m Dr. Alphys. I’m... um... Asgore’s royal scientist.” She blushed with a smile and Frisk was surprised to hear the name. She wasn’t what she would have thought Undyne would be interested in. _I’m not one to judge_. Frisk was nearly so caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed Alphys’s rambling "I’m not a bad guy though. Ho-honest! In fact, um…” Alphys looked away blushing. “Since you came out the Ruins, I’ve been watching your journey. The fights! The friends you made! Everything!” She gushed, yet all Frisk could picture was that dance she did for Sans as her face heated up. _So, this was who had been watching her?_ Her mind screamed.

 

“Everything?” Frisk squeaked. 

 

“Y-ye-yes! I was um... was originally going to stop you but then I couldn’t help but root for you!” She giggled. “So...um... ah...I-...I... want to help you instead! I can easily guide you through Hotland. I know the best way to get to Asgore and...”

 

_The dance...she saw me dancing for Sans_ _!_ Frisk eyes widened, the image became clearer. _She wasn’t distracted by Shyren like the others...she saw it!_ Her face flushed with realization.

 

“… um...are you okay? I- I promise there’s on-only a tiny issue.” Alphys stuttered out, and Frisk barely heard it over her inner freakout. “Frisk?” The monster repeated, and Frisk looked more at the scientist.

 

She blinked, coming out of it as she looked at the worried expression on Alphys face along with the sweat gathered on her forehead.

 

“I…I…” There was a guilty and sad tone in Alphys voice Frisk noticed and she was starting to get the idea that Alphys was scared she was in trouble with her _. I can’t let her think that…_ She smiled and quickly gave Alphys hand a comforting squeeze.

 

“What is it?”

 

Well, um…” Alphys started to fidget more. “A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot.”

 

“An entertainment robot?” Frisk tilted her head, her interest peaked.

 

“Um…ye-yeah, you know...like um...a robot tv star or something.” Alphys looked away, flustered. "But I kinda...just recently" The monster shuffled, hesitant, "I decided to make him more useful. Just...some small practical adjustments.” Her voice became softer with each word as she looked towards the floor,  Frisk suddenly had an awful feeling.

 

“What kind of adjustments?” She asked with a grimace. She was thinking the worse, and each had to do with Alphys’s newly upgraded 'entertainment' robot...

 

“Like...um…” More sweat dotted her forehead, and Alphys was looking everywhere except at Frisk. “A-an…. anti-human combat features?” She stammered out, and Frisk could see her curling into herself.

 

“Alphys!” Frisk shouted. Though her face had begun softening right after, she started regretting her brash reaction when she saw the dinosaur wince. She didn't mean to be so rude, but her mind was trying to process what could Alphys been thinking. _Anti-human combat features? In an entertainment robot? Is there anything here that isn’t trying to kill me and take my SOUL?_

 

“Don’t worry!" Alphys jumped to explain. "When I saw you coming, I immediately knew I had to remove those features!”  

 

A breath of relief lodged in Frisk's throat. _Finally, someone decided to give me a break_. Grateful for the act of kindness, her lips had only started forming the words ' _Thank you_ ' until she took notice of the scientist's look of nervousness and Frisk’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“But…?” Frisk prompted with a sigh. _I stand corrected. I’ll never catch a break._

 

“But I... might have made a teensy mistake while doing so.” The doctor's fingers fiddled together in a nervous jester.

 

“And?” Frisk suddenly felt so terrible feeling from before, coming back twice as strong.

 

 “Now he’s...um...an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?” Alphys laughed nervously. Shifting from foot to foot as she waited for Frisk's response. “But I doubt we’ll run into him!" She added with failed enthusiasm, "Um...hopefully?…”

 

Frisk’s mouth pinched into a thin line, eyes squinting at the dinosaur. Her body wound tight as a feeling of dread slowly began creeping up her spine. _Nothing good ever happens after those words…_ _How am I supposed to beat a robot?_ Frisk wanted to pull at her hair in frustration. She didn't want to fight Alphys' creation, especially after her run in with Undine. _I really hate fighting…_

 

Suddenly the room began to shake. “What…?” Alphys yelped, looking around with shock. Frisk's face remained impassive, not surprised in the slightest with the turn of events. _I knew those words would bring nothing good. Just my luck._

 

"D-did.. you hear something? I'm pr- pretty sure that's...Oh no!" Alphys shrieked. The shaking increased, a blast then dust was flying everywhere. 

 

As the yellow monster and human regained their bearings, Frisk took notice of a figure. Posing dramatically, where the wall once resided, stood a rectangular robot, a screen flashing with yellow and reds lights, two long mechanical arms, rolling in place on a single wheel.

 

“Oooh yes! Welcome Beauties…To Today’s Quiz Show!” The robot shouted, a microphone and a spotlight materializing seemingly out of thin air. _Is that a neon sign behind him with 'Game Show' written on it... and where did all of the confetti come from?_  Frisk didn’t understand any of the events that just happened in front of her. _Where did the robot even get these things? Let alone have time to set them up!_

 

Frisk was reeling from the confusing day she was having as she numbered everything that happened in her head. _First the weird stalking with cameras, then finding out a 'tv star' robot wanted to kill her, and now said robot can pull things from out of thin air, set them up amazingly fast, and was hosting a quiz show._ She wondered if counting to ten with her eyes closed would help and she’d open them then understand everything. _Wait...Isn't this robot suppose to be thirsty for human blood? Why is he trying host a show still and not attacking me? This is so weird..._

 

“I can already tell it’s going to be a great show!” The robot shouted in excitement. Mettaton’s free arm waved as if to command the disco balls to fall. Glittering around as the next odd thing to appeared and Frisk looked up as another thought came to mind. _I wonder what else is stored_ _in that ceiling_ _._

 

“Show?” Frisk questioned as she looked over at Alphys. _Interesting, she_ _didn’t look surprised about Mettaton’s antics right now._ _Maybe this was normal for the robot? Alphys did create him, it would only be right that she would know how he usually acts. Still...she’s been so nervous since I met her and now she’s calm._

  
“So, let’s get together and give a big round of applause for our contestant!” Mettaton shouted, interrupting Frisk's train of thought. The sound of applause rang around the room. Confused and startled, Frisk twisted around to look, she was sure there was no one else here, yet the applause grew louder. Disco lights of assorted colors shined everywhere, and it seemed to rain more confetti each second, but she couldn't see anyone else other then Mettaton and Alphys.

 

“Um...Alphys…” Frisk looked over at the dinosaur a second time, only for Mettaton to interrupt once more, coming closer with their microphone. _At least the confetti stopped falling_.

 

“Ever played, gorgeous?”

 

“I… um...no?” Frisk stuttered. Glancing around again, and Frisk hoped to find some form of help. _I don’t want to be on a show! No fights and no shows! No, thank you!_

 

“That’s fine, darling! The rules are so simple, there’s only one! Answer correctly! Or you die!” Mettaton laughed.

 

“Die?” Frisk squeaked. _Ahh, there's the bloodthirsty robot. Can’t we just do a normal show?_

 

Turning towards Alphys, she slipped far enough from the robot to whisper to the Doctor. " Die?" She repeated, wondering if this was all serious.

 

“D-don’t wo- worry, okay? I promise to help you.” A nervous but determined smile stretched over Alphys face.

 

“But ho-”

 

“Uh uh uh!” Mettaton nudged Frisk away from Alphys. “No cheating, darlings!  That would ruin the drama! And now! It’s time for the show!” Mettaton posed, and the invisible audience cheered wildly as a podium appeared in front of Frisk. A panel situating itself in front of where she stood.

 

_How did he do that?_ Frisk looked around again, wondering just how Mettaton was doing this.

 

“Now dear," Mettaton paused, and Frisk was sure it was only for effect, "What’s the prize for answering correctly?”

 

She watched while four panels started rolling then clank to a stop. Different answers appeared on each panel. She glanced at the robot again, awed as a counter appeared. Shifting her eyes over at Alphys, the dinosaur surprised her when she flashed a “D” card. _Where did she even get letters?_ With the counter continuing to count down, Frisk decided she would ask later. She chose, “D: More questions”.

 

“Correct! Glad that you understand." He praised. "And now for your next question! What is the King’s full name?”

 

Relief at the easy question, Frisk pressed, “C: Asgore Dreemurr”.

 

She watched as Alphys clapped for her, believing that she might not even have to help her as much as she thought. Beaming, her cheeks heated a bit at the applause.

 

 “... and after such a terrific answer, here’s your next question darling! We’ve heard enough about you, now let’s talk about me!” Mettaton let out a loud, monotone sound of a kiss and Frisk blinked. “Just what are robots made of?”  

 

Looking at her answers, then glancing over at Alphys, her hand hovered over “B: Metal & Magic”.  The yellow monster flashed the B card. Frisk pressed her answer, and Mettaton cheered along with the audience.

 

“Maybe we’ve just been too easy on you! I promise the next question won’t disappoint you or my fans!" The robot swooped an arm over the top of his box, mimicking a human with his arm over his forehead. "Oh, the suspense is unbearable! I can hardly contain my excitement!" At another pause, Frisk’s eye twitched at the robot’s dramatics. "Now onto the next question! Two Trains. Train A and Train B simultaneously depart Station A and Station B and….” Frisk blinked, her mind blanked. _Math? She was never good at these types of math questions!_ She barely understood a word and nearly missed when Mettaton finally finished the question, “Now let’s hear the answer!”

 

_I didn’t hear!_   “I….um…” Frisk panicked. Turning a pleading look towards Alphys, eyes begging for help. Only to find a new letter displayed by the reliable scientist. Relieved, Frisk quickly pressed the suggested letter, not stopping to read the displayed answers.

 

“Wonderful! I’m astounded! Mystified! Such intelligence displayed by our contestant! But will she get this one?” Mettaton rolled from his spot. A large jar was revealed behind where he once stood. The giant jar was filled full of flies. “Just how many flies are in this jar?” The robot asked dramatically.

 

“Are...are you serious?” Frisk sputtered. The bugs buzzing inside the ridiculous sized jar taunted her. She didn't even have a clue on how to start counting.

 

“Of course, darling!" Confirmed the robot, "Now tick tock, time's running out!” Mettaton spoke into his microphone.

 

Frisk glanced at Alphys, the dinosaur displaying an “A” card. She gave a discreet nod, trusting the yellow monster as Frisk pressed the answer.

 

“Correct! You’re one lucky human! But now I must ask...” Mettaton held out a hand, from his wrist a projection appeared with the picture of a Froggit. “What monster is this?”

 

Frisk beamed, knowing the answer at once. Then looked on in confusion at Alphys’s answer. The letter was for Mettaton, but Frisk felt for sure it was Froggit. _I’ve trusted Alphys this far..._ She took a deep breath, shut her eyes and began praying that Alphys was correct. She pressed the button that displayed Mettaton as her answer.

 

Mettaton gave a loud gasp, and Frisk was immediately paralyzed with fear. Heart hammering, she cracked open an eye, assuming the worst. Exclaiming in shock and gratitude, her eyes shot open when she saw the shirt the robot was suddenly wearing. A Froggit sat staring back from Mettaton's newly acquired piece of clothing. “I’m so flattered you remembered, darling!”

 

Frisk openly gaped at the tv star, thinking how close she came to dying just because of a shirt. _Thank you Alphys!_

 

“Are you ready for you next question?" Mettaton rhetorically asked, "Great! Now, would you smooch a ghost?” A girlish giggle coming from the robot. Frisk looked down to see every answer was the same, bewildered she looked over at Mettaton. She was starting to feel annoyance for all of these tricks. A side glance at Alphys and Frisk could tell the dinosaur wasn’t thinking too highly of the robot right now either. Turning to look at the counter, she found it was going up instead of down _. Definitely annoyed..._ _Do I_ _seriously have to answer this_ _? Or was this another one of his tricks?_

 

“What’s wrong darling? Is there another monster you rather smooch?” Mettaton questioned with a chuckle.

 

Frisk could feel her cheeks heat up as she quickly pressed the button, trying to push down the image of a short skeleton, that was her height, in a blue hoodie.

 

 “Such a great answer! The romance! I love it!" The robot gushed, "Now, how many letters are in MY name! I can’t wait to see your answer, darling!” _Why do I feel like he’s winking at me? He probably would if he was capable of it…_

 

The panel appeared with the new question and answers. Feeling ready, Frisk was prepared until the “n’s” started to increase. Annoyance began to creep up again.

 

“It’s getting really hard to like you, Mettaton…” Frisk muttered to herself, pressing the letter Alphys was holding up.

 

“Excellent! And now, in the dating simulation video game “Mew Mew Kissey Cutie”. What is Mew Mew’s favorite food? So, I hope you know the ans-”

 

“Oh!” Alphys squealed, bouncing with her hands raised. “I know this one! It’s Snail Ice Cream! Because in the fourth chapter when everyone goes to the beach, she buys ice cream for all her friends, but it’s snail flavored, and she’s the only one that wants it.” Alphys excitedly explained, speaking faster with each word. Mettaton’s body turned, looking. Frisk giggled at the dinosaur’s excitement, it was adorable how worked up she got about the video game. Though, she wondered when Alphys would remember to breathe...

 

"It’s my most favorite part of the game!” Alphys continued. “Because it’s this powerful message about friendship and...um…” She trailed off, glancing over to see Mettaton with a hand on their midsection.

 

“Alphys dear, what did I say about cheating? Are you really helping the contestant?” Mettaton gave a huff as Alphys quickly shook her head in denial.

 

“N-n-no, I…”

 

“Well, in that case. I’ll ask a question you’re sure to know the answer to! Now...Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?”

 

Alphys' face turned red, her hands shaking, as a look of embarrassment, fear and nervousness appeared over her face. It was as though she was begging Frisk not to answer. Feeling pity for the dinosaur, the human folded her arms and struck the robot with a glare. _Wasn't he HER creation? Didn't that mean he should be nicer to her?_

 

Glancing at the answers, Frisk took notice of Undyne’s name being a choice. She knew there was no way she was going to embarrass the doctor anymore, so chose a small act of mercy. After all, Alphys helped her, why shouldn't she help in return? Finding “D: Don’t know, she quickly pressed her answer. Instant relief spread across Alphys' face, and Frisk smiled over at the dinosaur, glad she could help.  

 

“And that is correct!” Mettaton laughed tauntingly. Frisk's smile fell from her face, she didn't like that laugh. “Dr. Alphys has a crush on the unknowable. You see Alphys believes there’s someone out there. Someone watching her. Someone she thinks is “cute” and “interesting”. The human glanced over to Alphys, seeing irritation replace relief on her face. Mettaton continued, “Hello, theoretical person! Alphys likes you! Too bad you aren’t real.” Mettaton laughed once again.  Frisk ready to defend the scientist when Alphys turned, walked and came to stand by the laughing robot.

 

“H-hey!” Alphys sneered, her finger prodding the robot despite her nervousness. “I’ve done my research on this. There are alternate universes out there!” She huffed. Mettaton only looked at her, and Frisk could see Alphys deflating. “So-someday, ma-maybe, I could meet them…” Alphys' mumbled sadly.

 

“Darling, you said the same exact thing about “Mew Mew Kissie Cutie””. The robot reminded. “But you know what, I’ll even give you the benefit of a doubt. Person if you’re out there...how about giving us a sign right now.”

 

Mettaton turned towards the camera, posing. A few moments of complete silence and Alphys frowned. Frisk could feel the dejection rolling off the scientist in waves. “Well, that settles that, doesn’t it? But unfortunately, my show can’t continue…” Mettaton let out an exaggerated sigh. “There can’t be any drama, no suspense, no anything with Dr. Alphys helping! But do not fear my lovely fans!  This was just the pilot episode!" He announced with bravado, "I promise to return with more drama! More suspense! More bloodshed! Until next time darlings! Ta ta!” Mettaton gave a wave, his wheel and arms returning inside the box- like body as Frisk watched the robot blast off through the ceiling. _Did he just blast a hole through the roof? Way didn't he use the hole he already made?_

 

Alphys coughed to clear her throat, “Well, that was certainly something…” She let out a small laugh, and Frisk stopped gaping at the ceiling to look over at the doctor. A smile was there on the monster’s face, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Alphys...about what Mettaton said…” Frisk started.

 

“Th-that last question… He wasn’t s-supposed to ask that one. Um...I…”  The yellow monster looked away.

 

“It’s okay, you weren’t the only one embarrassed,” Frisk replied softly, hoping to cheer the scientist up. Alphys stayed quiet. Frisk wondered if should she just give her some time alone, to think things through. She began walking away, slowly.

 

“Wait!” Alphys called, and Frisk paused, looking back over her shoulder.  “Wait...um...yo-you need my phone number. I-if I’m going to help you.” She shyly smiled.

 

Glad to know Alphys seemed fine, Frisk turned back and walked over to the monster. Reaching into her messenger bag to take out her phone, Alphys’s eyes widened at the sight of it. Concerned at the reaction, Frisk frowned.

 

“Is something wrong?” Confusion tinting her voice.

 

“This is...it’s...Wh-where’d did you even get this? It’s ancient!” Alphys shrieked in outrage and shock.  Frisk felt like a fool for having such outdated technology and flushed with sheepish embarrassment. Her thoughts turned back to Toriel, and she was sure it was the best the woman could have given her. There was no telling how long ago the monsters left the ruins, and Toriel was still living and taking care of passageways.

 

“It was...a gift from someone important to me…” Frisk admitted softly. Embarrassed, but not ashamed.

 

“Oh...well...” Alphys softened, looking over the phone. “It doesn’t even have texting…Oh! I know! Just...wait a second!” She beamed, running off before Frisk could get a word out. A few moments later Alphys returned smiling, looking proud.  

 

“Here! I upgraded it for you. I could have given you a much more current model, but you said this one was important, so I just added to this one." The doctor smiled kindly in understanding. "Now you can text and even use the spatial magic feature for your items. Oh, and I picked out a key chain for you.”

 

“That's amazing! Thank you so much Alphys” The human gushed at the dinosaur, and Frisk chuckled at that smile brightening further on her face. It seemed Alphys’s nervous stuttering was gone in her excitement.

 

“I also took some time to sign you up for the Underground’s number one social network! Now, we’re officially friends” She giggled before she looked around nervously. “I… um...I got...uh...bathroom stuff to do. So, I’m just going to go there.” The Doctor squawked, quickly running out of the room. Frisk could only see yellow feet as she watched her new friend go.

 

_I should just go, she’s already super nervous..._ taking one last look towards where Alphys left, Frisk started towards the lab exit. _Maybe if I’m lucky, it won’t be as hot as I remember out there…_

 

* * *

 

 

Short Explanation (spoiler) 

Sans is going to have a three-headed Gaster Blaster dragon in the AU in the future. The dragon can appear with one head, in it's one headed form it takes on the form that goes with it. The names of the dragons are "Judge, Jury, and Executioner". Executioner is the biggest and Jury is the smallest of the three.  

 

This is the concept art for Judge:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And sometimes on my tumblr I post concept art for Reset, so let me know if you guys would like an "idea" of things or how it might look in the future.
> 
> Now for trivia:
> 
> The Cyan/Light Blue Soul mage -> Orange Soul mage --> Blue Soul mage --> Purple Soul Mage--> Green Soul Mage -->Yellow Soul Mage --->
> 
> Red Soul Mage:
> 
> Also known as "The Pheonix". These mages can defy death itself only to be "reborn" again. They are able to control timelines with the ability to "Reset", "Load" and "Save". They call upon their magic to make golden stars to "save". This is mainly the defensive nature of their magic. The offensive nature of their magic is the slash technique like that from a dagger/knife, this technique can also be two handed. These mages are usually taught close combat maneuvers that rely on speed and their slashing technique. Red Souls are also able to adapt to magical items that still have magic left within them from previous users, until it runs out. There can only be one living Pheonix at a time and they are determined. 
> 
> And these are all the souls from common to rare! Anything you guys want to know? Ask me, I might make it a trivia thing!


	14. I Mettaton of People and One Annoying Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is just trying to make it through the Underground but keeps making it on TV instead. Will she ever like the robot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Preset, Madness, and Heartless. I have Madness chapter wrote out but Im unsure about it. We can only hope its okay? Anyway...
> 
> I don't own undertale but I own this AU and its convept. So yay me? No questions or anything were asked, so hopefully you guys are all good! I've made a character ref and drawn out Jury. Though techincally this is my second time drawing out Jury. Check out my tumblr and my deviant art under melismatic1946. 
> 
> I already explained the Red Soul mage and left behind art for Judge. Today I'll leave behind art for Jury and a Character ref for Reset Sans for when the AU really starts.

* * *

 

 

She was wrong. Very, very wrong. It was a sweltering heat, even for a soul mage. There was also a machine, a large one that she couldn’t take the first guess how it worked as she moved on. Frisk was glad for the distractions, it took her mind off the heat as she looked at her phone each time Alphys updated her social status. Each one brought a smile to her face.

 

She needed some happiness for the near deaths she faced after facing the monsters in the Hotlands. She did feel good knowing that both Sans and Alphys were watching over her, though it confused her that her mind had been eerily silent.

 

She moved through the area, coming against more monsters. One that was a plane that secretly liked her, it had Frisk wonder if Mettaton’s show gave her a fan. There were many conveyor belts to get through, and Frisk dared to look below at the bubbling lava. She hoped no one ever fell into that. She shuddered at the thought.

 

Moving away, Frisk moved on to the next area and saw the fumes released by vents. She was starting to wonder when Alphys would call until another update dinged. Frisk chuckled, seeing how Alphys had just been too nervous and was trying to get the nerve to call. Part of her wanted to call herself, but Alphys seemed to want to do it on her own, so Frisk held back from calling as she continued.

 

With each step, Frisk was amazed at the monster’s ingenuity as the steam vents pushed her across areas, making an excellent transport.  One move came after another until she spotted something that made her heart drop.

 

_“Never seen a Green Soul mage cook before” He laughed._

 

Frisk came closer and knelt down.  Her hands moving over the frying pan, it was burnt from the use of a Green Soul mage fire magic. Normally, the mage would get a new one.

 

_“You shouldn’t have been there anyway, I told you to come straight home Frisk.”_

 

_“But I know what I saw! If they’d just go check around and maybe see…”_

 

_“Do you have proof?” Her mother turned to face her and Frisk’s stared at the woman in front of her. “Because without proof for you to give me so I can show them no one would believe it. It would just be me, another mage claiming that another mage was killed by a Knight. And from me, it’d sound like a rumor at best.”_

 

_“Then let me go to the authorities! I can tell them myself! I can show them exac-”_

 

_“No!” Frisk stiffened at her mother’s yell, her frown deepening. “I’m not risking them finding you.”_

 

_“So, I’m just supposed to just pretend I didn’t see it?” Frisk’s voice was quiet as her mother looked away._

 

_“Trust me when I say things are a lot better than for us mages than before the war. What that boy went through is nothing compared to that. And the more powerful the mage, the more they’re merely a tool. Use your determination towards something else…”_

 

_“What are you so afraid of…” Frisk looked at her mother, but the older woman was only silent as Frisk frown deepened. She shook her head and turned to walk away, but took one last look at her mother as she spoke. “And here I thought you were supposed to be brave…”_

 

Frisk pushed down the memory as she stared at the frying pan in her hands and quietly put it inside her bag. She’d need to use her phone soon for her items, she was reaching the bag’s limit. If she was a Purple Soul Mage, she could overwrite the spell and make it hold more, but that magic was beyond her.

 

With a deep breath, she continued. Next came a call that she was sure was from Alphys since they hung up quicker than she could answer. She was glad when a few moments later, Alphys tried again and helped her as she came across lasers of blue and orange.

 

Puzzles seemed to be everywhere that she moved, and Frisk gasped as she quickly thought to call Papyrus. She remembered how much the tall skeleton liked the robot, though after meeting Mettaton she had no clue why. She bit her lip, feeling horrible for the thought as the phone rung after she dialed the number and decided to try again to give the robot a chance.

 

“HELLO?” Papyrus’s voice was loud and clear as always, with enthusiasm that Frisk thought was cute.

 

“Hi, Papy. It’s me.” She smiled, glad to hear his voice as she walked. Her clothes were sticking to her, and it was harder to breathe than a few hours since she entered from the lab.

 

“HUMAN! IT’S SO NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU! I HEARD YOU EVEN MET METTATON!” Papyrus sounded so excited, that Frisk wondered more what she didn't see in the robot that Papyrus did. She wanted to see what Papyrus saw in him.

 

“You really met him?”

 

Frisk was surprised to hear Undyne’s voice until she remembered that the woman said she was going there. She felt glad to know, she could talk to both her friends at once. “I did. And he was…” She tried to think of something good to say. “Something else. “

 

“Hmmm...” Undyne was quiet, and Frisk paused where she was, wondering what was wrong.

 

“What is it?” Frisk wiped sweat from her brow with the end of her shirt as Undyne sighed.

 

“Just be careful. That dude gives me bad vibes…”

 

Frisk rose a brow, surprised at that answer though she agreed with it.

 

“WH-WHAT?” Papyrus shrieked.  “BUT HE’S SO POPULAR...” Frisk could hear the frown in his tone and was pretty sure Papyrus thought that popular was always a good.  It was an innocent, sweet thought.

 

Undyne snorted, “I don’t care about people just because they’re popular.”

 

“WELL, YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU’RE POPULAR” Papyrus answered Undyne back and Frisk didn’t miss the envy in his voice. Frisk sighed, knowing Papyrus wanted a lot of friends.

 

“Pfft! Popular with who?” Undyne laughed.

 

“WITH ME!”

 

“Aw, Papyrus. You’re popular with me too” Undyne chuckled, and Frisk smiled at the save Undyne did.

 

“AW! WOWIE! WAIT…” Papyrus went quiet a moment, and Frisk wondered just what was the problem now. “DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME?” Papyrus sounded thoughtful, and she could hear Undyne rambling to fix it.

 

_Leave it to Papy to make a puzzle even out of a sentence..._ Frisk laughed, deciding to leave them to it. She knew Papyrus would be all right with Undyne. Frisk hung up, saying bye to them both as she moved forward, only to blink in the darkness. She walked slower, not seeing anything and heard her phone ring.

 

“Hello?” Frisk whispered, feeling unsure of what was going on.

 

“Yo-you-you’re okay? My cameras aren’t picking you up at all. It must be pretty da-dark in there.”

 

“I can’t see anything…” Frisk frowned, squinting more. _Just what’s going on…_

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you with that. Just let me hack into the light system really quick, and it-it’ll be bright in no time.” Alphys laughed.

 

“Thanks, Alphys.” Frisk smiled. The room was flooded with light and Frisk’s jaw dropped as she was already getting a feeling.

 

“Oh, no…” Alphys murmured on the phone. Frisk was sure Alphys had got the same feeling at the sight of a large kitchen with surrounding cameras. It looked like something out of a cooking show.

 

“Oh, yes!” Mettaton appeared, and Frisk pocketed the phone but made sure to keep it on speaker just in case as the robot continued his dramatic entrance. “Welcome beauties to the Underground’s premier cooking show!” The sound of applause roared, and it didn’t even phase Frisk anymore. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it as Mettaton continued talking.

 

“And I hope all you viewers have your ovens preheated and ready because it’s going to be a special recipe! We’ll be making a cake, and here I have my lovely assistant who will gather the ingredients.”

 

Frisk rose a brow at the robot, but let out a sigh. She really wanted to like Mettaton, and it wouldn’t kill her to get the ingredients for him.

 

“I’d be happy to help.” She gave her best smile, and Mettaton started to clap.

 

“That’s wonderful, darling. Everyone, let’s give her a big hand!” The robot continued to applaud as confetti rained down on Frisk’s head. She blew some from her face and shook it from her hair while listening to Mettaton. “And now for the ingredients. We’ll need sugar, milk, and eggs. So, go for it, sweetheart.”

 

Frisk nodded, grabbing each ingredient from the counters while starting to feel that just maybe Mettaton wasn’t so bad. She quickly brought them over, and Mettaton clapped once again.

 

“This is just perfect! Thank you, beautiful! Great job! And since we have all the ingredients, now we can...wait...oh my!” Mettaton let out a dramatic gasp, and Frisk glanced over at him as that bad feeling crept over her. “Just wait a magnificent moment. Just how did I forget the special ingredient!”

 

“Special ingredient?” Frisk’s head tilted.

 

“Of course, darling! It’s only the most important.” Mettaton huffed and reached behind him, and Frisk widened her eyes as he slowly pulled out a chainsaw.

 

“Mettaton?” She squeaked, as it started and the robot was coming closer as she backed away. Something told her not to ask, but she did so anyway as she began getting further away. “What’s the secret ingredient?”

 

“A human soul!” Mettaton followed her and Frisk looked around for an exit as the phone rang. Mettaton let out a sigh as he answered and Frisk never felt so happy to hear a phone before as she did now.

 

 “My apologies dear, but I’m in the middle of something.” Mettaton sounded impatient, and Frisk couldn’t help the glare she threw his way.

 

“Bu-but just wait a second!” Frisk blinked. _Alphys?_  She was happy and surprised to hear the scientist’s voice as the dinosaur continued.  “Co-co-couldn’t you um...make a substitution in the recipe?”

 

“You mean use a non-human ingredient?” Mettaton sounded appalled, one hand going to what would be his hip.” Why on earth would I do that darling?”

 

“Well...um…” Alphys sounded nervous, and Frisk hoped whatever she was planning worked out. “What if someone was...you know allergic? Or...umm...vegan? Um...maybe?”

 

“That’s absolutely...BRILLIANT, Alphys! And I even have such an option, right here.” Mettaton made a camera come closer as he spoke. “MTT-Brand Always-Convenient-Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute! Because MTT is always ready with the flavor you’re craving!”

 

“Did he really just do that…?” Frisk stared at the robot, unsure what to even say to that.

 

“And there it is. Right over there on the counter.” Mettaton pointed to a lone counter, far from the kitchen area. “Can you be a dear, and go get it darling?” Frisk looked from Mettaton to the can, then back again with a wary expression.

“What’s wrong dear? Not a can fan? That’s just too bad because…” Mettaton cleared his throat, as a camera came closer. “MTT-Brand only uses the freshest artificial ingredients and chemicals! Only the best for my dear fans!”

 

“Right…” Frisk mumbled, deciding to be careful as she went over and breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the counter. She reached over, only for it to suddenly sink and Frisk watched the counter rise up to the ceiling. She looked up and couldn’t even see just how high this counter now was.

 

“By the way darling, our show has a strict schedule, and I must keep it. So, if you can’t get the can in one minute, I’m afraid we’ll just have to go back to the original plan. So, you better get started climbing beautiful!”

 

Frisk’s eyes narrowed, keeping her thoughts to herself she bit her tongue as well as she continued to look upwards. She wondered just how much was it the Killer Robot’s programming to kill her and how much was it just Mettaton’s personality.

 

“Oh no!” Alphys voice rung out and Frisk wondered was the dinosaur actually surprised at the turn of events as she continued speaking.  “Well, there’s definitely not enough time to climb up b-b-but I have a plan. When I upgraded your phone, I added a few more features.”

 

“Like…?” Frisk continued staring up and hoped said feature was a teleporter to take her to the top of the counter.

 

“Well, do you see that huge button that says jetpack? Just…watch this.”  Alphys sounded excited, and Frisk looked in disbelief as some device came out of her phone then unfolded into a jetpack. “See! And you should have enough fuel to reach the top.”

 

“Wait...Alphys…!” Frisk could hear the roar of the jetpack engines, and suddenly she was in the air screaming. “Alphys!”

 

“It’ll be fine! Just be careful and watch out for those eggs!”

 

“Eggs?” Frisk screamed again, looking up to see Mettaton about to throw eggs down at her as she tried her best to maneuver around it. She really didn’t like jetpacks.

 

_“Come on, Frisk. You can’t call yourself a mage, and you don’t even know how to “fly.” Her mother teased. “Any self-respecting mage in this day and age has a way to get to certain places just in case they can’t take certain transports.”_

 

_“Yes! It’s called feet!” Frisk squealed, her head hitting the ceiling. “I don’t even get why I have to learn this, it’s not like I can go out and get my license.”_

 

_“It’s for the experience. I want you to experience everything, while you can…” Her mother’s smile was sad, and Frisk looked at her. Knowing what she meant and felt determined to do her best. She smiled back._

 

_“Okay, but I still prefer the ground.” Frisk laughed._

 

“Frisk! Watch out!” Alphys cried out.

 

Frisk gasped, nearly getting hit by milk and next sugar, maneuvering out the way as she pushed herself faster. She refused to let her last moments be from being made into a cake, her determination fueled her. Her hand grasped the can as soon as she reached the top, and she heard Mettaton let out a sigh.

 

“Oh dear, it looks like you’ve bested me. But trust me, my dear, it’s only because you had the help of the brilliant doctor Alphys! I would hate to know what would have happened if you didn’t have her. Well ta-ta for now darling and tootles!” Mettaton blasted off, and Frisk smiled this time, glad to hear that praise for Alphys.

 

_He’s really not that bad..._ She smiled. _A bit rough around the edges, but not bad..._

 

“Oh!” Mettaton came back in a rush, and Frisk looked confused to see the robot again.

 

“Don’t worry about the substitution dear. The cake is already done. I baked it ahead of time” Mettaton laughed, and Frisk could feel her annoyance coming back. “What’s with the look darling? Haven’t you ever seen a cooking show before?” Mettaton chuckled, taking off once again.

 

Frisk took a deep breath. Her fuel was just enough for her to safely land, and she carefully descended to the floor. Frisk rubbed her head as her phone rang and she answered it.

 

“W-we did it!” Alphys yelled, and Frisk barely managed a smile. The robot had thoroughly irritated her. “We did a great job, team!” Alphys laughed.

 

“We did. Thanks, Alphys.” Frisk smiled, and she could hear the dinosaur’s nervous stutter. She could easily imagine the blush.

 

“Well, uh...let’s just...keeping moving onward.” Alphys squeaked and hung up, making Frisk giggle. Moving forward, Frisk was back on the regular ground with lava around her. She almost missed that kitchen show area that was closed off from the heat.

 

_A star.._.She paused, watching it shimmer in front of her as something seemed to push for her to use it. She let her hand reach forward, her magic connecting with it as a feeling of relief rushed over her. Yet she wasn’t sure it was her own.

 

She looked over at the star, in the distance she could see a structure. She wondered what it was, yet somehow it felt ominous. Her phone rung and she quickly went to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I could see you looking at that structure. That’s the CORE, it’s the source of all power here in the Underground.”

 

“Really?” Frisk looked amazed.

 

“Yes, it converts geothermal energy into magical electricity.”

 

“But how?”

 

“By...um…” The other end went silent.

 

“Alphys?”

 

“Uh, anyway, that’s where we’re going to go. In the CORE is an elevator, it goes straight to Asgore’s castle. And then you can go home. “

 

“Yeah, but Alphys you did-” Frisk heard the click and frowned, she wondered why Alphys didn’t explain how it worked to her. She thought the scientist would love to gush about her invention, especially something like this. Frisk scratched her head in confusion and moved on. It was as confusing as that river person.

 

* * *

 

 

 

This is Jury, the smallest of the Gaster Blaster Dragons. This is a one headed form. This picture is the not animated version, for the animated version visit my tumblr or my deviantart.

 

 

This is a character reference for Sans once the AU happens. For more info, check my deviant art. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun. right?
> 
> So fun fact: Gaster is the sole creator of the Core. No help, just him. At the end of Preset, he will fall in and...I can't tell you more. lol I need to get to work on a Preset Sans and Gaster, and etc. Here's my tumblr and deviantart for anyone interested.
> 
> My tumblr is: http://creativepitstop.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> DA: http://melismatic1946.deviantart.com
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


	15. A Sans-sational Hotcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is still in Hotland, but there's hotdogs at least? And Chara seems really interested in her using those saves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale and Hi guys! Sans is back! LOL So if you need some Sans fluff then yay, here it is. June art challenge is over say yay! Though I loved all the practice. It's now time for Nanowrimo camp, anyone else doing it?
> 
> Also, Undertale Preset has been updated and at the bottom is some Beatrice art with her kiddos Sans and Papy. I think it's a cute mama bear art, but you guys can correct me lol. At the bottom of this one I'll be posting Chara's "Second form" and I will explain it a bit. I will try not to have spoilers!
> 
> Also thank you for all supporting and reading this. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and etc. I love kudos and heck I even take a quick heart LOL

* * *

 

Frisk came to the end of the cliff and looked at the elevator, she was exhausted after a run in with a monster called Pyrope. That fire elemental loved the heat way more than she ever could. Frisk welcomed the cold air inside the elevator once she was inside, trying to soak it in. Too soon after she pressed the button to go up, she was already there and needed to go on her way.

 

In one corner of her eye, she saw a small fire elemental and felt hotter just looking at it as she continued walking. Brushing back her wet bangs, she stared in wonder at the sight of San and his sentry station. _Is that Snow?_ Snow was covering the roof, and she didn’t care how it was surviving. Moving quickly, she made her way over, feeling the coldness of it against her skin as she leaned against it.

 

“hey, buddy.” Sans chuckled, and Frisk just looked at him. There was nothing he could do to ruin this moment for her as she cooled down. “what’s up?”

 

She finally actually looked at him and blushed to see the way he was searching over her with those penlights eyes. She wondered how bad she looked after her monster run-ins, dealing with the heat, and now she was in front of Sans looking worse for wear. She couldn’t help but blush.

 

**_I don’t think he cares how you look right now, and only wants you alive…_ **

 

She jumped, the voice startled her after so much time of silence. She looked over to see Sans looking over, that question was loaded, and she quickly smiled.

 

“I’m okay. Nothing much going on.” She said quickly. Telling Sans that she had moments where her mind talked her then went silent and was talking to her again, didn’t seem the smartest thing to do. And the voice though sarcastic and jaded had been helpful several times. She smiled more at him through the silence, though he didn’t look convinced.

 

He looked thoughtful, letting his usual natural grin show that never left his face. “as ‘cool’ as you look standing there. wanna buy a hot dog? it’s only 30 gold.”

 

She knew he was wondering what was really going on, but wasn’t going to push. She kept her smile up, nodding to him as she searched for her gold. She chewed her lip, she noticed she barely had room in her bag. “Yeah, I’ll take one.”

 

She handed over the gold and watched him rummage slowly until handing her hotdog over to her. It gave her more time out the direct heat, so she wasn’t complaining. “thanks, kid” She gave a look at being called kid, and he only smirked. “here’s ya ‘dog.”

 

“‘dog?” Frisk looked confused a moment, and at the widening grin on Sans face, she was starting to feel like she just took the bait of something.

 

“yeah, ‘dog. apostrophe-dog. it’s short for hot-dog.” Sans smiled more, and Frisk gave Sans a long look.

 

“Why do I feel you’re up to something?”

 

“me? so wanna buy another ’dog?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“well, here you go...whoops.” He scratched his skull a moment and laughed.

 

“What do you mean whoops?”

 

“i’m actually out of hot dogs.” He shrugged, and Frisk folded her arms.

 

“How can you be out of hot dogs? It’s a hotdog stand.”

 

He shrugged again, having the biggest grin. “here. how about a hot cat instead?” He handed it over, and Frisk looked down at the cat face on the end.

 

“Aww! It’s so cute!” She melted at the sight of it and touched the tiny little ears as she heard San’s chuckle. She glanced over, seeing his eyes on her as she started to blush.

 

**_Are you two flirting now?_ **

 

She blushed thinking of the dance she did and wondered how did he even know she liked cats. Though she could also tell it was a joke, it was a sweet one.

 

_No..._ She mumbled in her head. She really didn’t want to eat this one.

 

“Can I get another?”

 

“ya want another?”

 

Frisk nodded, not wanting to give her reasons to why she refused to eat something this cute. He gave a knowing smile, and Frisk tried not to melt, as she rolled her eyes at him. “Can I have my hotdog now please?” She held out the 30 gold, hearing him chuckle.

 

“alright, another dog. coming right up.” He laughed. “so, you really like hot animals, don’t you?” He grinned. Frisk’s cheeks heated up as she thought of the warm fur of a cute kitten and those cat-like Temmie creatures.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“hey, i’m not judging.” He smiled at her, and it was hard not to smile back as she saw the rare smile that wasn’t his natural grin. “besides …” he shrugged. “i’d be out of the job without folks like you.”

 

“And here I thought we were having a moment.” She rolled her eyes, and then caught a strange look come over him as though he remembered some far off memory. He quickly shook it off, and he merely gave another look that seemed to ask, “Did you want to have one?”. Frisk quickly looked away.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having one…” Frisk kept looking away, putting her hotdogs away and held her hot cat.

 

“cool.” Frisk blinked hearing him and looked over at Sans. “here’s that ‘’dog.” He held out his hand, keeping it there as he held it.

 

“Huh?”

 

“apostrophe-apostrophe dog. it’s short for apostrophe-dog. which is in turn short for...”

 

“Sans! I was serious!” Frisk blushed, looking flustered as Sans let out a chuckle.

 

**_Oh, he’s getting you back for turning him into a blueberry._ **

 

_I noticed..._ Frisk hissed inside her head, hearing the voice snicker.  “Just give me my hot dog.” She eyed him, trying to keep calm.

 

“another one? okay.” He chuckled, moving to get it. “careful, if you eat too many hotdogs... you’ll probably get huge like me.” He smirked.

 

“Sans, you’re a skeleton. How can you be hu-” She immediately stopped talking as she saw that grin widened and there was no way she was going to let her mind go into that.

 

**_How would that even work...I mean he’s all bone, right?_ **

 

_Shush!_ She screamed in her head, her face felt on fire. She really wasn’t understanding how skeletons worked.

 

“Why would you even say that!” She glared at him, unable to get her mind under control.

 

“only mean huge, like super popular. i’m practically a hotdog tycoon now.” He laughed, and she only glared at him. He only gave a look back at her, as though he was innocent.

 

“Maybe I should get another hot dog then…” She smiled at him, putting a tone to it so he’d understood the line between it. Frisk smiled more as she watched that natural grin come back, and she could see a look in his penlight eyes. If she didn’t know any better, she would think he was jealous.

 

“welp...looks like you’re holding too much.” He grinned. “guess i’ll just put it on your head..” He smirked

 

“My head? Really? No, I want another, and I want it in my bag.

 

“another? okay. it’s on the house.” Sans had his grin as Frisk reached forward and then Sans moved to put it on her head. “well no. it’s on you.” He smirked.

 

Frisk’s eyes squinted, and Sans looks back at her with his eye sockets narrowed.

 

“Another...” She looked at him, and another was put on her head. ** _You two are weird…_** Frisk ignored the voice, determination was in her as she asked for another after another. She kept asking, watching his left eye flash blue and yellow as the other went pitch dark. Blue illuminated over each hot dog by a certain point as they were stacked high on her head.

 

“uuuh…” Sans laughed as he looked up, Frisk wasn’t even sure what number they were on as she asked for another one. “kid, i’ll be ‘frank’ with you.” He grinned. “as much as i like putting hotdogs on your head…” Frisk could already feel another blush coming. “thirty is just an excessive number. twenty-nine, that’s fine but thirty...does it look like my arms can reach that high?” He smirked, and Frisk rolled her eyes.

 

“Really Sans?”

 

“yep. sorry. the limit on head-dogs is thirty.” He snickered, and Frisk moved away from the stand trying not to smile.

 

“Whatever.” She moved, and her eyes widened as all her hot dogs fell to the ground. She heard a loud laugh and looked back, eyeing the skeleton who looked away whistling.

 

**_Not keeping track or anything, but I think the skeleton won this one…_ **

 

_No one asked you..._ Frisk stomped forward, then paused as she looked back at Sans. _How does he even whistle?_

 

**_You wonder that but not about…_ **

 

_NO!_ Frisk put her hands on her ears, as though that would stop her own mind as she kept walking. She felt more refreshed now, as she walked. She glanced down one corridor and stared at what lay there.

 

**_Frisk, you don’t have to go that way…_ **

 

She didn’t listen as she went over, picking up an apron and seeing the stains all over it. Her fingers touched over the durable thread, and she could just imagine the mage this belonged to. _Was the child thrown down here? Placed like a ritual? Or just felt the barrier’s pull not knowing what it was and ended down here?_

 

**_Stop thinking about it, it doesn’t change anything._ **

 

_I just... they were being sent to die…_ She always knew it, but now with the confirmation with each item found. It was a harder pill to swallow.

 

**_Humans are cruel..._** The voice spoke, and Frisk could feel an unnatural hatred run through her. The feeling pulsed through her, threatening as though it would control her any moment. She breathed, her hands clenching as waves of her own magic crackled over her until dissipating.

 

Taking a deep breath, Frisk stood to turn away and tried to find out where next to go. It hung over her, even with Alphys’s call for going through a puzzle along the conveyor belts. Her mind was elsewhere as she went through the next puzzles, and that voice was oddly silent again. She was sure it was still there.

 

Her phone dinged, and Frisk just stared at it, watching the beginning of Alphys’s written rant at how Mew Mew 1 was better than Mew Mew 2.

 

**_She called earlier before that last puzzle to tell you to handle it. I think she might have been embarrassed how she wasn’t much help with the last one…_ **

 

Frisk barely nodded, hearing the voice along with the deep sigh it did. Yet her mind just went back to those items, just how much more would be on this adventure. She could hear the voice calling her name again, yet Frisk just continued moving.

 

Another star was soon in her reach, yet what caught her attention was a safe. There was a small mouse nearby. She thought of the little thing trying its best and getting to some cheese inside. It was a bit random and made her feel lighter and determined to end this. Regardless of anything, it all ended with her anyway.

 

**_Feeling better now?_ **

 

_Yeah._ Frisk smiled, moving to go past the golden star.

 

**_Wait...can you get that?_ **

 

_The save?_ Frisk looked back at it. _I don’t need to save every time, as long as I reach the goal._

 

**_True, but if something happens. At least the goal is closer._ **

 

Frisk couldn’t help but agree with that. Yet as she moved closer, and let her magic intertwined with the save, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trivia: So Chara has in total three forms.
> 
> Thr first we have been introduced to already, she's pretty much a spirit or ghost. If you noticed, even when a mage dies their essence and magic can still be left behind. If a mage of that same type uses the magic, it can be replenished. If a determination mage uses it, and it's some other type of magic, then the magic that's left over is just used up.
> 
> The second form is the picture: It's a possessed Frisk form, but because only one determination mage can exist at a time Chara's determination is corrupted since Frisk still basically exists. Any more questions? Just ask!
> 
> Her third form is a surprise, and will happen once the AU fully hits. 
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


	16. Just ax him out already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is spotted in hotlands and robots are very dramatic news hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure if people are still reading this, hopefully they are but I could be wrong. For those still reading, yay here's an update. I'm thinking of making a page on my tumblr that's strictly about this AU. Anyway, I don't own Undertale and Frisk is getting closer to the end of her journey but we're definitely not at the end of this story or nowhere near it.

* * *

 

Frisk looked down at her phone while walking. Her eyes were glued to the phone screen as she watched the heated rant Alphys was making about Mew Mew 2. She had never seen or heard of it herself, but with as much as Alphys swore it was the worse, she doubted she’d ever see it with her friend.

 

“Hey, you!”

 

“Stop!”

 

Frisk paused, looking up from her phone to turn around only to see two royal guards, one a rabbit and the other a dragon, coming her way in full armor. She could only tell by their ears that were showing. They were already there in front of her before she could even run.

 

“Um…hi?” Frisk tried to sound polite and push down her nervousness.

 

**_Seriously?_ **

 

Frisk ignored the voice in her head and cleared her throat. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. We’ve, like, received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt.” One guard spoke up, and Frisk tried her best not to fidget under their stare. “They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now…”

 

**_Maybe spending the afternoon doing your weird flirting with Sans in front of everyone, wasn’t the best idea?_** The voice snickered, and if Frisk could glare at her own mind, she would have.

 

“Don’t look so nervous.” The other guard spoke up. “I know it sounds scary though. But just stay chill. We’ll bring you someplace safe.”

 

“That’s not um…” Frisk tried to come up with a lie, as one guard leaned in close to her. “Um...may I help you?” She tried leaning back, as her personal space was invaded.

 

“Just, like, come with us. Okay?” They started walking off, and Frisk sighed, not having any other idea what to do as she followed.

 

The walk wasn’t long as the dragon guard suddenly stopped.

 

“...huh? What is it, bro?” The rabbit monster’s ear, twitched as his head tilted. The dragon monster said something Frisk couldn’t catch, and he pointed to Frisk.

 

 “The shirt they’re wearing?” The rabbit looked from Frisk then back to the dragon. “ ...like what about it?”

 

Both guards turned to look at Frisk then, then back at each other.

 

“Bro... Are you thinkin...What I’m thinkin?” One spoke up as the other nodded, she could hear a deep sigh as one turned to face her.

 

“Bummer. This is like super mega embarrassing but uh...we totally have to kill you and stuff.”

 

“What?” Frisk took a step back.

 

“Yeah, we’re like really sorry bout the misundertandin. But ya know, it’s like, Miss Undyne’s orders.”  One step forward with his weapon in hand. Frisk hoped that she didn’t die from this, but if she did, she was making sure to call Undyne and tell her guards to drop the order.

 

**_Isn’t it crazy when you don’t even care about death much?_** The voice inside her head gave a strange laugh that Frisk didn’t understand   She didn’t have a moment to think more about what she meant by that as she dodged an attack. _I need to get out of this…_

 

**_They’re practically stuck at the hip…_ **

 

_What do you mean?_ Frisk asked as she got a good look at the two guards. She noticed one always watched the other, looking away as though the other couldn’t see. They were close together, and they seemed to love attacking together. _It could mean they’re just a good team but…_

 

She decided to take a chance as she put her plan into motion. She reached into her bag and saw something she could use to shine armor with. She wondered where that even came from, until deciding she’d worry about it later as she started shining the closest one to her. She hoped that it would impress or distract the other guard.

 

“What are you doing?” They sounded surprised, and she moved as another attack came.

 

**_Yes, what ARE you doing?_** The voice in her head repeated along with the guard, but Frisk continued.

 

“I’m just…cleaning this for you.” She gave a nervous laugh, realizing how that sounded as the other guard was still actively trying to kill her.  It didn’t help that the more she shined the armor, it seemed to get no better with how much the dragon was sweating.

 

“Argh. I can’t take it anymore, it’s like...too..hot!”

 

“Wait...I...” Frisk tried to get them to listen, but he was already removing the chest piece. With it, her idea was going down the drain. There was no way to impress the other guard now.

 

“Much better” The dragon guard let out a breath of relief, and Frisk tried to think of a new plan. She scratched her head until noticing the lack of attacks coming her way and looked to see the bunny guard sweating buckets. Her head tilted, and she narrowly dodged the dragon’s attack but noticed the rabbit’s attack was way off.

 

She looked from the rabbit to the dragon, blushing at her own realization as she moved in close to the rabbit guard. “Tell him.” She whispered quickly, watching him fidget as he looked over at the dragon guard.

 

“I um…” The rabbit started as the dragon looked over at him. He kept fidgeting, looking at the other guard as he clenched his fist and let out a loud groan “I just...I can’t take it anymore...I can’t…”

 

“What?” The dragon sounded confused as he sent another attack at Frisk.

 

“Just….”

 

_Say it...say it..._ Frisk watched, not even minding the attacks anymore as she watched the scene play out. _So cute and romantic!_

 

**_I think I liked you better when you were depressed…_ **

 

_Shhh! You’ll make me miss it!_

 

“I like you, bro! I mean like, like! Not the other one! Just the way you talk, the way you fight...the way you…” The rabbit continued with a soft laugh.

 

_Oh, my gosh this so so cute…_

 

**_You know it’s creepy watching people like this…_ **

 

_Is not!_

 

**_Keep telling yourself that._ **

 

“...do you want to get some ice cream after this?”

 

_Wait...what...You made me miss it!_ Frisk let out an inner scream.

 

**_Oops?_ **

 

Frisk glared, feeling sure that the voice wasn’t sorry at all.

 

“You don’t like gotta be mad, we can fight you some more if you want.” A guard spoke up, grabbing Frisk’s attention. She could see the two stealing happy glances at each other, and shook her head with a smile.

 

“No, trust me. It’s fine, you guys go have your ice cream.” She laughed, watching them both leave after waving to her. She kept up the smile until glaring again once they were out of her eyesight. She didn’t even bother to stop glaring as she started walking.

 

**_I have to agree with the skeleton, you do squint your eyes a lot…_ **

 

“Shut up!” She yelled out, hearing her echo into the darkness that was now around her as she blushed. This all seemed familiar, her phone rang as she looked around and answered it. _Too familiar…_

 

“Hello?” She tried to keep the annoyance out her voice, as she was starting to get an idea of just what was about to happen.

 

“I’m back! A-are you okay? You seem a bit annoyed. Is it the dark room? Don’t worry! My h-hacking skills have got things covered.” Alphys laughed yet Frisk couldn’t get herself to laugh with her friend. _This whole thing screams Mettaton._

 

A light switched on, and she sighed as she saw cameras all around her. Close by there was a viewing screen and she could see Mettaton at a desk, with papers in his hands with a red suit on.

 

“Are you serious?” Alphys cried out, and Frisk honestly couldn’t believe the whole set up herself. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her eyes.

 

“Oh yes! Of course, darlings! And good evening beauties, and gentle-beauties! This is Mettaton reporting live from MTT News! And I am here to tell you all about an interesting situation that has arisen in Eastern Hotland! Fortunately for all of us, our correspondent is out there reporting live!”

 

_Please god no… Don’t tell me he means me…_ Frisk closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that this wasn’t going where she thought it was.

 

“Brave correspondent, please find something newsworthy to report! We have ten wonderful viewers waiting for you!”

 

**_Maybe it won’t be that bad?_ **

 

_Yeah, you’re right. Besides, we’ve only met twice. I can’t judge him on only that._

 

**_Exactly, because it could be worse._ **

 

She rolled her eyes as she started to look around, as she first came to a strange looking notebook on the ground and picked it. A loud gasp came over from Mettaton as she looked over.

 

“Oh no, darling! Just how did that get there! It’s a script for my new movie Mettaton the Movie XXVIII, Starring Mettaton! This one is sure not to bomb. I’ve even heard that like the other films it consists mostly of a four-hour shot of rose petals showering over my reclining body! But of course, that’s not confirmed. We wouldn’t want spoilers now, would we! So, of course, you wouldn’t report this little thing and spoil it for everyone with say a promotional story, would you?”

 

Frisk stared, realizing that Mettaton had to be one of the most narcissistic people she ever heard of, met and encountered. Yet, she looked at the script and then at him. Maybe she was looking at this wrong. He seemed to care deeply about his work and tried his best, even if he had to resort to some schemes.

 

She smiled slightly, he was definitely annoying, but it was just Mettaton being Mettaton. For him, life was a show. A stage. And she felt determined to not disappoint him as she nodded.

 

“I’ll report this one.”

 

“That’s perfect!” Mettaton praised.  “Attention dear viewers!  Our correspondent has found a movie script! And it looks like it’s for my latest film! What are you waiting for dear, open it up! It’s best not to keep the audience waiting for their latest scoop!”

 

Frisk beamed, ready to please the viewers as she opened the script then backed away quickly at the sight of a bomb inside.

 

“Oh, my! Dear heavens! What on earth could that be! That ticking sound… that lit fuse...It looks like I wrong about the movie. It’s a box-office- bomb! And if my eyes don’t deceive me, it’s about to blast you to bits!”

 

“Mettaton!” Frisk screamed, dropping the script immediately.

 

“Don’t get too excited, darling. You haven’t even seen the rest of the room yet!” Mettaton waved his hand as everything seemed to come apart around Frisk, and all she could see was bombs all around her.

 

“Oh, my. Seems like all the objects in this room is actually a bomb! The dog! the basketball! Even my words darling!”

 

“Your?” Frisk blinked, looking up as words came off a screen exploding around her. _How did that…_

**_Almost like a purple SOUL mage…_ **

 

“And now brave correspondent. If you don’t defuse all the bombs, then surely this big bomb will blow you to smithereens in two minutes! How on earth would you report live after that? That would just be terrible darling! Just so terrible!  “

 

**_Told you it would be worse…_** The voice spoke up again, and Frisk rubbed her head, starting to feel irritated along with a headache.

 

“Our nine viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck darling!” Mettaton waved before disappearing off.  She could feel her irritation growing and took a deep breath.

 

_It’s okay. It’s fine. I only have to defuse a bomb... something I never did in my life...it’s fine...it’s going to be okay…_

 

**_Frisk, are you okay?_ **

 

_Never better…_

 

**_Your teeth are doing this weird grinding thing, and I don’t think you can make your lips even more of a line if you tried…_ **

 

Frisk took another breath and exhaled as her phone rang, “Hello?” She was working hard to keep it together.

 

“D-d-don't look so worried! I installed a bomb defusing program on your phone! So just use the defuse option when the bomb is in the diffuse zone.”

 

“Oh, Alphys thank you!” Frisk exhaled, feeling much better.

 

“It-it’s my pleasure to help! Now, got ‘em!”

 

Frisk moved fast as she could, defusing the bombs with Alphy’s encouragement and guidance to each one. It was nerve wracking, but she felt determined to show Mettaton that she could do this. After reaching the last bomb, Frisk breathed in relief.

 

“Well done, darling! You deactivated all the bombs within the two minutes! So, guess what, now it won’t explode in two minutes. Congratulations!” Mettaton applauded, but Frisk wasn’t feeling any better about the situation. “So instead of two minutes, it’ll explode in two seconds! Now tata darling!” Mettaton laughed, and Frisk closed her eyes, slowly opening as nothing happened.

 

“What?” Mettaton seemed just as confused as she felt. “It seems the bomb isn’t going off.”

 

The phone started to ring. Frisk wondered was this a good time to answer a phone, but she answered it anyway.

 

“That’s b-because while you were mo-monologuing I um...fixed it where...um…”

 

“You diffused my bomb with your hacking skills! What an upset!” Mettaton gasped.

 

“Ye-yes! Exactly!” Alphys spoke up.

 

“Curses! I’ve been foiled again! Curse you, Human! Curse you, Dr. Alphys, for helping! But I will not curse my wonderful eight viewers still tuning in! So, until next time darling!” Mettaton took off as Frisk held her phone.

 

“W-we showed him, huh?” Alphys laughed, and Frisk didn’t answer as she looked off in the direction Mettaton went. _This was all so strange…_

 

“Um...ar-are you upset with me...about earlier?”

 

“Oh, no!” Frisk said quickly, “It’s not that Alphys. I promise.”

 

“O-oh good, because um... li-listen...I’m sorry about earlier bu-but I do really think I’m more um...con-confident about guiding you. So, um... don’t worry about that dumb robot, I’ll protect you from him!”

 

Frisk laughed, “Thanks, Alphys..”

 

“You-you’re welcome, and besides if really came down to it, we-we could just turn...um…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“No-nothing. We’ll talk more later. Bye.” Alphys laughed, quickly hanging up leaving Frisk confused. She put her phone away, going into her thoughts as she started walking again.

 

**_The CORE is closer…_ **

 

_Yeah..._ Frisk could see the structure over. She was getting closer to the King and then… _Then what?_ She still had no plan after that. She stood still and just watched it, didn’t she need some type of plan. And if they really did need her soul to be free, what then.

 

Bu _t there has to be some other way...Maybe once I’m home, I’ll find out something more..._ She chewed on her lip, deep in thought.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out there just staring as her phone started to ring, her clothes were plastered to her.

 

“Hello?” Frisk placed the phone to her ear.

 

“Hey...yo-you seem kinda quiet. Ar-are you worried about meeting Asgore?”

 

“I... maybe a little.”

 

“We-well you shouldn’t. So, don’t worry, okay? Th-the king is a really nice guy, so all you have to do is talk to him.  With your human soul, you can just pass through the barrier.”

 

“Yeah...I know but…” She kept thinking of all the monsters, how would she help them. They needed a determined soul from a mage, right? Or would any human soul do...and should that human actually pay for something the mages did?

 

“Hey stop that. No worrying, okay?” Alphys paused only a moment. “Just forget about it, and smile. Okay?”

 

“Okay…” The phone hung up, and Frisk felt it weighing heavier in her hand than before. _Just forget about it and smile she says..._ With a sigh she kept on moving, seeing an elevator and making her way to her next destination.

 

_Just forget about it and smile_ …

 

**_You’re not smiling…_ **

 

_I don’t know how to help them..._ Frisk sighed but swore she saw an image flash in her mind. One of buttercups and blood. 

* * *

 

 

 

From my DA account: <http://melismatic1946.deviantart.com/art/Execution-and-Sans-vs-Chara-694147890>

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, yay that I finally drew out Ex? Lol
> 
> In my DA account is a close up of Sans, I can also post it here if you guys want.
> 
> Trivia: By the time of this AU, the only skeleton monsters left are Papy and Sans. In Preset there's a whole community that is a designated area for the skeletons, though this is done mainly to keep an eye on them by the Knights and scientists.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!
> 
> Any questions? Please comment and ask.


	17. Spider Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk really doesn't like the spider dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Undertale and next chapter I'll add some trivia.

 

* * *

Frisk knew before she came here that monsters existed. Everyone knew monsters and magic existed. It was something that couldn’t be avoided with how a child could be born a mage. It was a small chance of two non-mages having a mage child, but it did happen though rarely. Schools would teach basic things, understanding of monsters, magic, and souls. If you were a mage, you knew much more.

 

None of this prepared her for the giant spider in the middle of the room. Not one bit. And it probably wasn’t prepared for her screaming.

 

**_Calm down!_ **

 

_It’s a giant spider!_

 

**_You handled the spiders in the Ruins just fine._ **

 

 _THEY WEREN’T THIS HUGE AND THERE WASN’T THIS MANY!_ Frisk watched its eyes blink at her along with others.

 

“Welcome to our parlor, dearie.” The giant spider had a concerned smile. “Interested in some spider pastries?” The spider smile became wider, and Frisk could see more spiders teetering from there webs. Some were swinging from one to the other; others hung off by their threads. Every corner and walls were full of webs, even along the floor.

 

“So, what do you say, my dear?” The giant spider smiled again. Her eyes were getting creepier as she stared at Frisk and licked her lips with her fangs showing.

 

Frisk blinked and did an about face as she turned to leave. _Too much, too much..._ Nope, she wasn’t staying for this.

 

 ** _I can’t believe you’re scared of spiders..._** The voice was laughing, but Frisk was still too freaked out to care. She almost missed Alphys’s call as she reached the next area and found out she’d have more puzzles to solve. She was glad for the call though and calls after where Alphys explained Mew Mew; it took her mind off the giant spider. She felt even better after Alphys invited her to watch anime with her after it was all over. It made her smile, helping to fuel her determination as she finished each puzzle and made it through a giant door.

 

Walking forward, the sight of a golden star was up ahead, and a feeling came over her to save. Frisk briefly started to wonder if it was the voice in her head or her with that feeling. Coming closer, she let her magic come forth to make the save.

 

The sight of webs and its stringy material in so many areas started to make her shudder, and she started to rethink going through the entrance in front of her.

 

**_Need help?_ **

 

Emotions that weren’t hers started to feel more overwhelming than before, and Frisk had to take deep breaths as she shook her head. _No… I’m fine.._.The pressure left, leaving her near breathless as she wondered to herself further on that voice in her head as she to go inside.

 

The sight of larger spiderwebs made a chill go down her spine, and she carefully moved trying to avoid them. She could hear giggles and small bits of laughter; her eyes squinted trying to peer into the dark spots.

 

“Did you hear what they just said?” A voice called out, a giggle following it as Frisk tried to figure out where it was from.

 

“H-hello?” Frisk’s voice was barely a whisper, and the voice only continued.

 

“They said a human wearing a striped shirt would come through.”

 

 ** _It’s been how long, and you still haven’t thought to change clothes?_** The voice in her head sounded annoyed, and Frisk frowned.

 

 _A disguise seems dishonest…_.

 

 ** _You’re too nice...like him..._** It mumbled, and Frisk felt confused and was about to ask until another voice from around her in the Spiders’ home broke her from her thoughts.

 

“I heard they hate spiders…”

 

“Hey, I never said that!” Frisk called out, pausing a moment but getting no reply as she kept walking.

 

“I heard that they love to stomp on them.” Came another voice, and Frisk was sure it was the two gossiping now. She felt annoyed at the accusations but kept going, her feet slowing through the many spiderwebs she couldn’t help but pass through.

 

“I heard that they like to take their legs off…” A voice whispered, and Frisk’s head whipped around, only seeing more spiders around her as her eyes narrowed.

 

“I.do.not!” She tried to move faster, tiring of the words being said around her as she heard more whispers and voices murmuring around her.

 

**_Why are you slowing down?_ **

 

 _I’m not trying to_...Frisk sighed, only for her feet to not listen as they got slower and slower through the largest web in the middle only to slow her to a stop.

 

“I heard…” A voice spoke out, louder and more formal to the rest but Frisk recognized it instantly from before. Frisk shut her eyes as a spotlight hit and more spiders crawled out. “That they’re awfully stingy with their money.”

 

Frisk closed her eyes tighter, not wanting to open them as she heard the giant spider from before speaking. Its laugh had an air of grace around it that reminded her of her mother, that had Frisk dare to open her eyes to look at the spider.

 

“You think your taste are too refined for our pastries, don’t you, diary?” She said politely, smiling with small fangs and eyes blinking at Frisk. _I wish she’d stop doing that…_

 

**_Blinking?_ **

 

 _I don’t know?_ Frisk bit her lip, hearing a snap of fingers as her eyes turned back to the attention of the giant spider.

 

“Well, I disagree with that notion.” She laughed again, her hands smoothing out her dress as she smiled at Frisk. “I think your taste is exactly what this next batch needs.” She clapped her hands as Frisk’s eyes widened, in each of her hands the giant spider got a teapot and cups from each of her spiders. Frisk barely realized she was being pulled into an encounter with the spider woman politely said thank you to the smaller ones.

 

Why are you just standing here? The voice yelled, and Frisk finally started trying to move, struggling as she realized she was trapped with nowhere to go.

 

_Oh, no... this magic...its…_

 

**_Purple Soul magic. It must be written on the web you stepped in... It’s no use then…_ **

 

 _No, I have to be determined..._ Frisk struggled more, as the Spider bought the tea to her lips. Her head tilting with piercing eyes as though she was checking Frisk. She felt the pressure to her mind, as the spider’s magic slipped through her checking her. She struggled further, huffing as she was left out of breath. _There has to be a way._

 

**_Fight._ **

 

_No..._

 

Frisk peered around, trying to find out something until her eyes landed on the Spider woman again as she decided to check her as a last resort.

 

“Your name is Muffet?” Frisk was only slightly surprised at the name, hearing the small giggle and saw the spider curtsy in front of her.

 

“Yes, deary.” she smiled. “And don’t look so blue...” The spider started to pour the teapots as Frisk watched purple magic surround her and consume her, binding her further as it changed her soul. “I think purple is a better look on you.” She giggled, but Frisk couldn’t find anything funny about this as she struggled again.

 

_I don’t want to be food..._

 

Muffet covered her mouth, and Frisk was sure she was laughing as she heard the tone in the woman’s voice. “Why so pale? You should be proud.” She exclaimed as Frisk focused on the lines of the web, knowing it was the only way she’d be able to move as she narrowly dodged the spiders coming to get her.

 

Muffet hummed as she started to tidy up around her and the woman even fixed her clothes on her.

 

“Why would I be proud?” Frisk yelled out in frustration, and Muffet paused, stroking back Frisk’s hair in such a manner that she was reminded of her mother again.

 

“Proud that you’re going to make a delicious cake, of course.” She gave a smile, with that soft laugh and Frisk reached into her nearest pocket to shove money at Muffet.

 

“Well, then.” Muffet grabbed the gold and Frisk could help but hope the woman would let her free but as time passed and after Muffet pocketed the gold, Frisk’s hope diminished. “It would be rude to go full out after you’ve been so kind.”

 

“But!” Frisk frowned, dodging more as spiders came from different directions then looked at Muffet as the woman took a sip of tea. “Can’t you just let me go?”

 

“Let you go?” The woman sounded confused and shook her head as she clapped her hands a moment as though she heard the best joke. “Don’t be silly, deary. By the way, how about a cup of cider?” She smiled and poured Frisk a cup, making Frisk’s eyes widened at the sight of spiders in her cup.

 

“Oh dear, I suppose we didn’t finish that batch. Please forgive me for that, deary.”

 

“You have me trapped in a spider’s web!” Frisk huffed and struggled again only to hear Muffet laugh.

 

“If not, then you’d run away. But you’re so cute I’ll give you a discount, how does that sound? Then again…” Muffet paused with her cup to her lips. “Your soul is going to make every spider very happy…”

 

With those words, Frisk’s shoulders slumped. It always was about her soul, but she didn’t feel it was fair to blame them completely. She knew they felt they had no choice.

 

“How will it help the spiders?” Frisk asked, watching Muffet pour her another cup as spiders came her way and she swore she saw a donut was thrown at her.

 

“Well, it wi-Oh!” She gasped. “How rude of me, I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet.”

 

“Your...pet?” Frisk slowly repeated, feeling wary of the bright smile on Muffet’s face.

 

“Mmhm, and it’s breakfast time. So, have fun, you two.”

 

“Break fa-” Frisk didn’t have a chance to finish as spiders came at her, seemingly dragging behind a leash. It wasn’t long until Frisk saw something that made her freeze until its mouth opened snapping at her and she started moving.

 

 _Is that a spider?_ She screamed in her head.

 

**_I thought it was more of a cupcake...Wait, why are we talking? Fight back!_ **

 

 _No_ , Frisk shook her head as she tried to dodge the monster cupcake spider, the moment it was out of sight Frisk fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. She heard the sound of music and could see all the spiders starting to dance along with Muffet. They clapped along to the music, and Frisk kept trying to breathe.

 

“How did...you even know I was coming…” Frisk breathed out, and Muffet had stopped to look at her.

 

“Oh, the one that warned us about you, deary?” Muffet tapped her chin. “well, they offered us a LOT of money for your soul. And they had such a sweet smile.” She chuckled, and Frisk wondered just who it was.

 

“But wh-?” She was interrupted as she saw doughnuts thrown towards her and barely dodged as pastries came in her direction.

 

“I’m not sure, deary, to be honest. But...it was strange. I could swear they changed shape in the shadows. Oh! Do you want more cider dear?” Muffet held up a pot, and Frisk watched her confused, unsure what to think of Muffet.

 

“I..no thank you…”

 

“It’s just as well, it’s time for lunch. And I forgot to feed my pet” Muffet giggled, and Frisk started running as soon as she saw spiders with the leash bringing in the monstrous spider cupcake. Food was thrown in its direction as Muffet tossed food to it and Frisk did her best to dodge the feeding as well as spiders all round her.

 

“Muffet! Why are you doing this?” Frisk cried out, and Muffet’s movements stopped.

 

“Why?” The spider woman looked at Frisk confused. “You didn’t know, deary? Spiders have been trapped in the ruins for generations…” Her voice was soft, and Frisk moved from the next donut thrown.

 

“They’re trapped there? But...the door…”

 

“Even if they go under the door, Snowdin’s fatal cold is impassable...” Muffet spoke out quickly, and Frisk frowned. “But…” She came closer and smiled at Frisk. “With the money from your soul, we could rent a heated limo. “Muffet’s eyes were shining with delight. “And with the leftovers, who knows what we could do, deary. Maybe even build a spider baseball field. But enough of that…” Muffet made a wave of her hand. “It’s time for dinner.”

 

“Wait, Muffet!” Frisk called out as the spiders came with the leash and went back to dodging. Her mind was full of thoughts as she thought of the problems all the monsters had. _What were we thinking sending them here…?_

 

**_Humans don’t care…_ **

 

_Not true…_

 

Frisk winced feeling hatred coming over her, and the shimmer of red magic flowed over her hand as she pushed it down. _No…_ She breathed out as it dissipated and stared up at Muffet, and the woman watched her curiously.

 

“Are you alright, deary?” Muffet’s eyes blinked, and she opened her mouth to say more, but another spider appeared as Frisk continued to breathe. “A telegram? From the spiders in the ruin?”  Muffet’s eyes went over the paper. “They’re saying they saw you...And you bought from them...And you never hurt a single spider.” Muffet smiled as she finished, politely thanking the spider and then turning to Frisk.

 

“I told you I don’t…” Frisk breathed out, and Muffet gave a curtsy, with an apologetic smile.

 

“So, you did, deary. This has been a big misunderstanding. I thought you hated spiders…” Muffet looked sheepish and cleared her throat. “I suppose the person who asked for your soul, meant another human in a striped shirt.”

 

“I suppose so,” Frisk let out a small laugh and smiled at the woman as Muffet helped her up.

 

“Sorry for all the trouble.” Muffet giggled as she was brushing off Frisk’s clothes, getting off bits of spider web and Frisk could feel the purple soul magic easing off her. “Oh, I know! I’ll make it up to you.” Muffet clapped her hands together. “You can come back anytime, dearie.” She smiled. “And for no charge at all, I’ll even wrap you up, so you and you can play with my pet again.” Muffet teased, and Frisk let out a laugh.

 

“Um, no thank you…”

 

“Too bad, Tuffet seems to really like you.” She chuckled. “But I’m only kidding, deary. You can be on your way now, I’ll spare you.”

 

Frisk let out a deep breath, “Thank you, but...the spiders…”

 

“We’ll figure it out, dearie. Hope to see you again, that was fun.” She turned her back and went back into the shadows and Frisk tried to think of something.

 

**_There’s nothing you can do, Frisk. I hope this “plan” of yours works…_ **

 

“Me too…” Frisk whispered out loud, praying for an answer to come to her. One to save them all.

 

* * *

 

 


	18. The Show Must Go On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is getting close to the core and still doesn't like Mettaton much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale. And did you guys want the trivia to return or no?

* * *

 

As Frisk left Muffet’s parlor, she couldn’t help but feel disheartened. She still had no clue beyond talking to Asgore, but she could only hope that would help her out. _I can’t leave them…._

 

She could feel that other person, but they had no response to her. It was surprising since Frisk was expecting some sarcastic reply. Maybe they’re just as worried….

 

**_Or you could pay better attention and get out of my head._ **

 

With those words, Frisk rolled her eyes at the voice. _Says the person in mine..._ Frisk didn’t reply more than that; she found herself a bit grateful for that other person. They had been helpful, though their emotions scared her some when they went out of control.

 

A poster on the wall caught her eye, and Frisk stopped in her tracks, her eyes starting to narrow at the sight of the robot on the poster. _Maybe it’s just a poster, and it’s really just for his latest stage performance._ Frisk said to herself while letting her fingers touch the letters.

 

**_The tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers kept apart by the tides of fate._** The voice in her head read then laughed. **_Either that or Mr. Roboto knows about you and bone boy._**

 

Frisk eyes narrowed, though she knew it was no one there to glare at as she felt a blush grow on her face.

 

_There’s nothing going_ _on…_

 

**_Right, you just wish there was._**  The laughter grew, and Frisk felt her cheeks heat up more as she walked.

 

**_But Frisk, you should know something..._** The laughter had died down, but Frisk was still too embarrassed to listen to the other person. **_Frisk!_**

 

“Oh! That human…”

 

The sound of that voice stopped Frisk right in her tracks, and she looked down, finally noticing the wood of a stage. Her eyes looked around, and she saw the set right beside her, then up to see Mettaton roll out from the corner.

 

“Could it be? My one true love?” Mettaton gasped, and his hands clasped together, as Frisk’s jaw dropped at the sight of the robot in a blue princess-like gown.

 

**_I tried to warn you. The poster said that the performance was starting now…_ **

 

Frisk couldn’t piece together a reply as she heard him start to sing once he was closer. Her mouth stayed agape as the robot rolled across the stage floor as though he was dancing. Flowers started to stream down, and Frisk looked in every direction, trying to figure out where it came from as Mettaton continued.

 

“I... don’t even know what to think anymore…” Frisk muttered, watching Mettaton pose with each movement he made.

 

“So sad. So sad that you’re going to the dungeon.” He repeated, but this time not in song.

 

“Why aren’t you still sin-Ah!” Frisk screamed as the floor opened up and she dropped down.

 

“Well toodles!” Mettaton shouted, and Frisk tried to find something to grab onto, only to hit the ground with a thud. She groaned, picking herself up and brushing herself off as her body ached from the fall. She looked up, feeling glad for her ability to take a lot of damage.

 

“I really don’t like that robot…” Frisk mumbled under her breathe as she brushed back her hair, watching as Mettaton floated above in a dramatic pose.

 

“Oh, no! Whatever shall I do?” My love has been cast away in the dungeon!” Mettaton sighed, and Frisk’s eye started to twitch. The urge to bring on her magic was strong, and she fought to keep it down as Mettaton continued. “A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish!”

 

“Puzzle?” Frisk turned to see what Mettaton was talking about, only to see the same puzzle Papyrus had used from earlier. She wondered if this one would break as well. “This...puzzle?”

 

“Yes! Oh, heavens have mercy! The horrible colored tile maze! And each colored tile has its own sadistic function! For example, the green tile…” Mettaton began as he started to name the tiles until he stopped leaving Frisk confused at the sudden silence.

 

“Mettaton?”

 

“Actually, didn’t we see this puzzle before? So, you know all the rules, don’t you?” Mettaton exclaimed, and Frisk quickly shook her head.

 

“Wait...I... I don’t…” Frisk stuttered, but Mettaton continued without waiting for her reply.

 

“Great! Then I won’t waste your time.” Mettaton went over, and Frisk grumbled to herself about robots as she started towards it. “Oh!”

 

“What is it?” Frisk looked over, trying to keep her tone civil though she was more than tired of the robot.

 

“Just, you better hurry darling. Because if you don’t finish in 30 seconds…” Mettaton paused, and Frisk was about to roll her eyes at the dramatics until flames shot up and they seemed to be coming closer. “Well, you’ll be incinerated by these jets of fire.”

 

**_The Phoenix dying in a fire, that’s ironic…_ **

 

_Not now.._.Frisk hissed, backing away quickly as she tried to remember how the puzzle went. She didn’t even hear Mettaton’s words as she desperately tried her best to get through. Each step seemed to take her a step back until she heard the loud buzz and she kept shaking her head no at the turn of events.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It looks like you’re out of time.”  Mettaton cooed, and Frisk rubbed a hand over her face, and then looked up at the robot.

 

“Mettaton, don’t do this…” Frisk shook her head, looking at the robot as she hoped for something different to happen. “Please?”

 

“There’s nothing I can do, my love! Oh, and here comes the flames darling.” Mettaton gave a long sigh, and Frisk could feel the heat as the fire closed in on her.  “They’re closing in. closer and closer!”

 

Frisk looked around frantic for an exit and wondered if she could jump it but after the fall, then the heat surrounding her she felt drained.  Frisk kept trying to think as Mettaton talked about the fire until she noticed something odd.

 

“Any minute now…” Mettaton let out a cough, but Frisk watched as the flames stayed in place.

 

“What’s going on…” Frisk was confused, her mind racing until the ringing of her phone brought her out of it, and she answered with the other person in speaker. “Hello?”

 

**_You always pick the strangest times to answer phones…._** Frisk heard that voice and felt like they were rolling their eyes.

 

“Watch out! I’ll save you!”

 

“Alphys?” Frisk smiled, hearing the scientist on the other end.

 

“I’m hacking into the firewall right now, don’t worry!”

 

“Thanks, Alphys!” Frisk smiled, breathing easier once the flames went out and she brushed back strands of hair sticking to her face.

 

“Oh, no! How could this happen” Mettaton let out a loud sigh, that sounded odd from the robot. “Foiled again by the brilliant. Th-”

 

“That’s right!” Alphys spoke up, in a voice so firm it surprised Frisk while also making her feel good to hear the confidence in her friend’s voice. “Give up already, Mettaton! You’ll never defeat us, as long as we work together. Your puzzle’s over, not go home and leave us alone!”

 

“Puzzles? Over? Alphys, darling, what are you talking about? Did you forget what the green tiles do?”

 

“The green tiles?” Frisk tried to remember, but her mind came up a blank.

 

“Well, darling, they make a sound and then you have to fight a monster…and that monster is me!” Mettaton pulled at Frisk’s soul, bringing them into an encounter as Frisk groaned at the turn of events. She felt exhausted and was aching as she focused her strength into her soul, trying to keep herself together.

 

“I’m so getting tired of these games…” Frisk breathed out.

 

“Don’t worry darling because this is it. Say goodbye. And no-wait is that your phone?”

 

Frisk looked from the robot to her phone, hearing the ring while trying to decide if it’s a good idea to answer or not.

 

“You better answer, darling.”

 

Frisk gave a slight nod, unsure why Mettaton was allowing her to answer her phone and she could hear Alphys on the other end.

 

“H-hey this seems bad, but don’t worried. I installed one last thing on your phone!”

 

“Alphys, I’m seriously starting to wonder what all you installed….” Frisk looked over the phone, wondering how she didn’t notice all of these upgrades.

 

“Just, d-do you see the yellow button?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Go to the phone’s ACT menu and press it.”

 

“Okay…” Frisk looked at the yellow button a long time, a feeling going over her as she pressed it and felt her soul change. Unfamiliar power resonated within her and her eyes felt more focused as she zeroed in on Mettaton. “Alphys, I don’t know how to use this magic!”

“It’s connected to the phone, just press z!”

 

Frisk nodded, pointing the phone towards Mettaton and watched as yellow magic bullets came out hitting the robot making Frisk gasped. “Oh no! I don’t want to hurt him...”

 

“Oh, no you have defeated me!”  Mettaton let out a groan, and Frisk blinked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“How can this be? You’re stronger than I thought, etc., etc.” Mettaton groaned again as he wheeled away, and Frisk tilted her head.

 

“What just….” She shook her head, not understanding, and the phone rung breaking her from her thoughts. “Hello?”

 

“Looks like you beat him. You d-d-did a really good job out there. And it’s all thanks to you.”

 

Frisk could hear Alphys beaming on the other end, but something wasn’t sitting right with Frisk about what just happened. Still, she didn’t want to ruin Alphys’s moment and chuckled.

 

“Alphys you’re the one that was able to install yellow soul Magic on that phone and showed me how to use it. You’re the one I should be thanking. Not to mention, I’d be burned to a crisp right now.”

 

“What?” Alphys squeaked. “Oh, n-n-no! It was all you. You did the cool stuff and I... I just you know...wrote some silly programs on your phone. But um...c-can I tell you something…?”

 

“Anything.” Frisk smiled. “What is it Alphys?”

 

“T-t-this might sound strange but...before I met you, I didn’t really...I mean…I didn’t really like myself…”

 

“Alphys…” Frisk frowned hearing the sadness in the dinosaur’s voice, though she could have guessed that was the case.

 

“I just...for a long time...I felt like a total screw up. Li-like I couldn’t do anything...not without letting everyone down at least….”

 

“But that’s not true. You’ve done some amazing things. From the moment I met you…”

 

“Th-that’s what I mean. I mean...guiding you made me feel...a lot better about myself. So, um... thanks.” Alphys let out a small, shy laugh. “For yo-you know, letting me help you.”

 

“Anytime, Alph.” Frisk chuckled.

 

“Um, anyway…we’re almost to the CORE. It’s just past Mettaton resort. So, come on, let’s finish this!”

 

“Wait, Alphys about the CORE. Ho-” Frisk stopped at the sound of a dial tone and frowned; she still didn’t understand why Alphys didn’t want to talk about her invention.

  

_And you’ve been quiet for the most part…_

 

**_Because I knew you’d be okay…_ **

 

_You knew Alphys would help us?_ Frisk was surprised at that.

 

**_Yes, but I’m not so sure that’s a good thing._ **

 

_What do you mean?_ Frisk’s brows furrowed, and she waited for another reply, but after receiving none, she was left with her thoughts. And wondered more about the voice’s cryptic words.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets the date....she didn't want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale!

* * *

 

 

Frisk’s fingers moved over her phone and that yellow button. Something about it had seemed familiar to her, but at the same time, the magic was completely foreign. She was confused and nearly knocked into the nice cream guy and smiled at the sight of him, thinking about the cool snack.

 

“Hey! It’s you! Business is great here. These fellas bought all my ice cream!”  He grinned, but Frisk nearly frowned.

 

“All of it?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sold out of everything, but oh wait! I got something for you.”

 

“You do?” Frisk smiled, wondering just what snack could possibly be left only to see the guy continuously smiling at her. “Um….”

 

“See! A big smile!”

 

“Yeah...that’s...great.” Frisk tried to return it and sighed as she turned to see the two guards from before. It took her a moment to push down her nervousness at the sight of the Knight’s armor.  She gave them a quick smile before hurrying up the stairs, with a deep breath she made it to the top and blinked at the sight of a blue hoodie at the corner of the building.

 

“Sans?” Frisk couldn’t help the smile growing over her face as she went over to the skeleton. Her cheeks even began to hurt, and she tried her best not to move too fast.

 

**_Someone’s happy and suddenly has energy…_ **

 

_Hush, you!_ Frisk’s eyes narrowed, and she heard the chuckle in front of her, as a blush came over her. She looked in front of her, noticing that she made it up to Sans.

 

“hey. so, i heard you’re going to the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me first?” Sans gave a wider grin, and Frisk blanked out.

 

_He...He...asked me to…dinner...he…asked me on a date...he...he..._

 

**_He’s going to think you’re a moron if you never answer…._ **

 

Frisk growled at that, then noticed the slight rise of Sans bow ridge as Frisk’s cheeks heated up. “I mean yes.”

 

“great, thanks for treating me.” He chuckled with a wink and Frisk got over her blushing enough to roll her eyes at the skeleton.

 

“Whatever, Sans.” She laughed until she felt a nudge against her as he moved past her.

 

“over here. i know a shortcut.”

 

She smiled at his antics, coming closer to him as she felt his magic go over them both and she gasped at the sight of the restaurant inside. She suddenly felt not dressed up enough for such a place, but knowing Sans was in his usual blue hoodie, shorts and slippers calmed her nerves as she picked up a menu.

 

“so…” She looked up; his tone no longer had its usual playfulness. He leaned back in his chair, hands still in his pockets as he kept talking to her. “well, here we are…”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded to him, watching his penlight eyes roam over her as silence seemed to take over the spot. She could barely see many others around; their spot was private and secluded. “Sans…”

 

“your journey’s almost over, huh…?”

 

Frisk’s eyes snapped over to him, no longer looking at everyone else as she watched the skeleton. Her mouth opened to say something, but the realization that he was right hung over her head. And she felt no closer to a solution.

 

“I guess it is…” Her voice was quiet, and she let the menu lay down, trying not to frown as she heard Sans let out a long exhale.

 

“you must really wanna go home…” He looked at her, and Frisk looked away, this moment felt sad to her.

 

“It’s complicated…I just...I mean...”

 

“hey.” He interrupted her, and she looked over at him, to see him do a lazy shrug, but she could tell there was more to it as he gave a chuckle that sounded hollow to her ears. “i know the feeling, buddo.”

 

“It’s buddo, now?” She laughed a bit but wondered what exactly he meant. “What happened to kid?” she joked, watching him shrug again. And her laughter started to die down as she looked over the phone Toriel gave her then over to Sans to see him looking away from her.

 

“though...maybe…” His voice softened, and she wasn’t sure what to make of this new tone she was hearing out of him.

 

“Sans?”

 

“maybe sometimes it’s better to take what’s given to you.” His eyes found hers, and she found it hard to look away.  “down here you’ve already got food, drinks, friends….”

 

“But…”

 

“is what you have to do…really worth it?” He looked at her longer and Frisk felt speechless as her mind went to her mother. Her town that was above ground. She swallowed, not knowing what to say next as a hand went over her face.

 

“I… I don’t…” She looked up, peering back as Sans looked away at everywhere but her and she watched his shoulders sag. For a moment, she was sure he looked defeated. She didn’t like it. His sockets had closed, and she struggled with what to say next.

 

“It’s really complicated, and I ju-

 

He interrupted quickly, smiling at her and Frisk thought it was fake. “ah, forget it.” He laughed, sitting back. “i’m rootin’ for ya, kid.”

 

_And like that, I’m back to kid…._ Frisk sighed, not wanting to look at him anymore as she played with her phone instead. Her finger went over that yellow button, trying to understand it until she felt eyes staring dead at her and she looked up at the unreadable expression on Sans face. His eyes roamed over the button, and suddenly it felt cold in the room.

 

“let me tell you a story…” His voice seemed distant and lacked any emotion as he looked at her. Frisk started to feel uneasy as she looked at him.

 

“Okay…” She said softly, hoping she could figure out what just happened.

 

“so i’m a sentry in snowdin forest, right?” She nodded as he continued. “i sit out there and watch for humans. it’s kinda boring,” he chuckled, but it sounded off to Frisk.

 

“Sans are...you okay?” She asked carefully, only to receive a wink.

 

“fortunately, deep in the forest.... there’s this huge locked door, and it’s perfect for practicing knock-knock jokes.”

 

“A huge door?” Frisk repeated as he gave a nod, and she felt certain he meant Toriel.

 

“so one day, i’m knocking ‘em out like usual. i knock on the door and say “knock knock ” and suddenly from the other side, i hear a woman’s voice.”

 

_Definitely Toriel…_

 

“anyway, she says “who is there?” and so naturally i respond “dishes.” and she says, “dishes who”. so i say “dishes a bad joke.” Sans chuckled and gave a wink, but he still seemed distant to her. “would you believe she just howls with laughter? it’s like it’s the best joke she’s heard in hundreds of years…”

 

Probably was…” Frisk murmured to herself as she nearly missed as Sans continued.

 

“so i keep ‘em coming, and she keeps laughing. she’s the best audience i ever had. then after a dozen of em she’s the one knocking, and she says “knock, knock” and i say who’s there”. she says, “old lady” and I say, “old lady who”.” Sans starts laughing again. “so she says “oh, i didn’t know you know how to yodel.”

 

“Right…” Frisk mumbled, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment as she started to look around. It felt like she was talking to someone else, and not the same laid-back guy from before as he continued talking.

 

“it was just wow...but needless to say, this woman was extremely good. so of course, we kept telling each other jokes for hours.”

 

“Of course, you did. Why did you bother stopping?”

 

“well, eventually i had to leave. papyrus gets kinda cranky without his bedtime story.”

 

“I can see that,” Frisk chuckled, a small smile coming to her face and she swore she saw a look pass over San’s face.

 

“but she told me to come by again, so i did.”

 

Frisk’s eyes slightly narrowed and she eyed the skeleton, “Good for you. Became the best of friends?”

 

“well, i did again. and again. it’s a thing now, ya know.” He leaned in as she fought the urge to move away. His eyes went to the phone again as he went quiet and he looked at it, like a bad memory until his eyes were on her. “telling bad jokes through the door, it rules.” He looked at her, riling her jealousy further.

 

“Get to the point, Sans.”  Frisk swallowed, her eyes on him as it went silent and they both stared at each other. She breathed out, steeling herself for whatever came next, watching as his gaze soften as it went to the phone again, and turned into something else.

 

“the point is…” He turned back to face her. “one day, i noticed she wasn’t laughing very much. i asked her what was up, and she told me something strange. she said, “if a human ever comes through this door, could you please, please promise me something? watch over them, protect them, will you not?” “

 

Frisk swallowed and nodded, “And…?”

 

“i hate making promises and this woman...i don’t even know her name. but someone who sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity you can’t say “no” to.” Sans said quietly until he looked away, his penlight eyes were on the floor.

 

“Just say it…” Frisk breathed and watched as he turned around, his gaze went to the phone.

 

“do you get what i’m saying? that promise i made to her...you know what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything? buddy...” he breathed out and looked away, but in the corner of her eye, she could see sockets devoid of penlights as talked slowly. “...You’d be dead where you stand

 

“Glad to know how you feel…” Frisk said quietly, as she went to move only to be kept in place by Sans hand as he grabbed hers to keep her in place.

 

“hey, lighten up, bucko.” His laugh was a bit nervous, as Frisk stared at him. “i’m just jokin’ with you.” Frisk looked away, and his grip tightened on her hand, “besides...haven’t i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself, you haven’t died a single time.” He chuckled nervously, as though the realization of his actions hit him, but Frisk only gave a look, that had him quickly shut up.

 

 

“hey, what’s that look supposed to mean?” He looked her over, his grip loosening. “am i wrong…?” he asked quietly, and Frisk just gave him a shrug.

 

“Guess you wouldn’t be doing a good job for your bestie at the door, if you were. Huh?” Frisk smiled, knowing it was an ugly one as she felt Sans let her go completely and his hands slid into his pockets as he looked away from her.

 

“heh…”  He gave a nod, starting to walk off and Frisk was determined not to cry, ignoring as his voice carried a hidden tone. “well, that’s all...take care of yourself, kid…cause...someone really cares about you.” He added quietly, and rushed out leaving Frisk with her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

 

**_Frisk, I think he really does like you...you and I both know something happened to make him act like that. Something about the phone maybe, and it’s yellow magic. Frisk, are you listening to me?_ **

 

_I don’t want to talk about him anymore..._ Frisk interrupted, feeling exhausted as ever as she made her way through the resort, wanting to sleep and forget today happened.

  
  
  
  



	20. Are you Yellow, Partner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is sad over Sans, and the ordeal even gives her nightmares. To make matters worse, she's not entirely sure why she's doing this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale! And I will be giving some trivia at the bottom! Please enjoy this chapter as we get closer to where the AU truly begins.

* * *

 

 

Frisk was silent, her eyes like thin lines and her mouth set as she thought to herself while she walked. She was so deep in her thinking; she nearly missed the glow of a golden star in front of a fountain with a statue that looked like Mettaton. Before all this happened, she would have laughed at how the water spouting out of the robot’s statue’s mouth spouted onto the floor, but now it didn’t even bring her a chuckle.

 

Her contact with the SAVE star was brief, and she made her way to the receptionist.

 

“Hello, is there…”

 

“Before you start,” the monster sighed, and Frisk didn’t bother to ask where the sigh was from since his head was a giant hand. “Yes, we know the elevator to the city isn’t working.”

 

“Actually, I want a room.”

 

“Oh, well in that case.” He cleared his throat, “because of this incident, rooms are running at a special rate. “

 

“How much?” Frisk asked quickly while pulling out the money from her messenger bag.

 

“200 gold, interested?” He chuckled, and Frisk didn’t even pause as she put the money down in a rush, and held out her hand for a key. She didn’t want to stay around here anymore.

 

“Fabulous!” The hand man laughed, counting out her money in a quick fashion. “We’ll escort you to your room, no worries miss.”

 

“Thank you.” She said softly, trying to push down thoughts and not think about what happened in the restaurant. Another monster appeared, with a bright smile. Normally, she’d smile back, but she couldn’t muster one up, she felt drained as the monster started moving and she went to follow.

 

The place was larger than she thought, and she plopped on the bed and heard the door close behind her. She was glad for it as she started to crawl under the covers and let sleep claim her as tears started flowing.

 

_“Frisk…? Oh, Frisk?”_

 

_Frisk’s eyes opened at the sound of a woman’s voice, and she rubbed her eyes. “Mom?”_

 

_“About time you woke up, sleepy head. Now…” Her mom smiled at her, her fingers stroking her hair as usual as Frisk felt her mother’s magic covering her. “How about some breakfast?” She continued to smile, though Frisk could already see it._

 

_Her mother’s eyes hadn’t been a bright orange in a long time, but now they were a dull brown with dark circles around them. Every day her mother got slower, and more sluggish even that air of grace and strength her mother possessed was gone. Still, Frisk was confused._

 

_“I’m...home?” Light poured through her window and Frisk swore the birds were singing. Still, something was eating at her gut. “This can’t be right…”_

 

_“What a strange question. Of course, you’re home, silly.” She laughed and turned to walk away as Frisk started to shake her head._

 

_“No, this is wrong…” Realization hit her, and the light started to fade, and the house went silent. “You’re...you...”_

 

_“What…?” Her mother stilled at the door and slowly turned around “What are you trying to say, Frisk? That I’m dead?”_

 

_“M-m-mom?” Frisk cried out as those eyes stared back at her and mother came closer as Frisk tried backing away._

 

_“What’s wrong, Frisk? It’s not like this is the first time.”_

 

**_Frisk!_ **

 

She snapped up quickly, holding herself as her body trembled at the image in her head, those soulless eyes that stared back were ingrained now.

 

_I…_ She kept breathing in and out, trying to will the image away.

 

**_You had a nightmare. That woman…was that your mom? Are you trying to save her? Is that what this is about? You think if you save the Underground fast enough, that she can just stop shielding you so that she won’t die?_ **

 

_Stop asking questions…_

 

**_Just how many times did you save and reload to help her? If she’s been shielding you this long, there’s no possible way that she’d live. Her magic would still be exhausted, is this even about the monsters, Frisk? Was it ever?_ **

 

_STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!_ Frisk swallowed and breathed out, with only silence in her head. She could feel the tears flowing over her cheeks, but she wasn’t even sure why she was crying anymore. Her mom? The truth about Sans? _I’m such an idiot…_

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at herself as she brought her knees tighter to her chest and laid down her head hiding behind a curtain of hair. _He didn’t protect me because he wants to..._ An image flashed to her of her mom. _And the one person that did..._ She breathed out again, slowly lifting her head. _She’ll be gone again soon. The other mages want me dead. My father wants me dead. All because they want to fix our ancestor’s screw up…And the knights...the other humans...they just want me dead because I’m a mage. But you knew that, right?_

 

Frisk wiped at her cheeks and got out the bed still hearing silence in her head. She huffed in response as she left the room after grabbing her bag.

 

The silence in her head was odd as she walked, and Frisk didn’t know what to make of it though so much else was on her mind.

 

She sighed, surprised to see she was back in the lobby as she didn’t even recall walking so far. She took a look around, going inside one of the areas as the smell of grease and burgers hit her nose. Behind the register was what looked like a cat, she didn’t even feel her usual “Aww, so cute.” hit her as she walked up seeing it.

 

The menu screamed Mettaton, and she couldn’t help but notice how high strung the cat monster looked.

 

“Are...you okay?”

 

“I can’t talk to customers who haven’t even bought any food!” He laughed, eyes nervously glancing to and fro in a way that had Frisk rise a brow.

 

“Um...okay then…” She sighed, pointing to the nearest thing before remembering her lack of her. Her hand went to inside her bag, and her hand went over a hot cat as she pulled it out, she swallowed hard, feeling tears threatening to start again as she went to the nearest trash can and dumped it.

 

Taking a deep breath, she went back to the register, “Can I get a glamburger?”

 

“Sure!”  He laughed, his smile was so big that it was teetering on frightening as Frisk felt the urge to back away.

 

“Are um...you’re sure you’re okay?”

 

“Why do you keep trying to talk to me?” He hissed, his movements jittery as he leaned forward then back, laughing until suddenly no expression at all. “Sorry. I…” He smiled harder than before as he handed her the burger. “I wanted to be an actor! I used to anyway!”

 

“Well, uh, I guess it’s good you work for Mettaton then.” She smiled as she slowly backed away.

“Yeah” He laughed. “I did use to want to work for him! It was a dream of mine really!”

 

“Use to? Is Mettaton bad?”

 

“Bad?” He laughed harder, and Frisk took a large step back as his movements became sporadic. “Haven’t you seen this place? It’s a labyrinth of bad choices! And every time we try to change something for the better, he vetoes it and says, “That's not how they do it on the surface””

 

“On the surface?”

 

“You didn’t know? Humans are always eating hamburgers made of sequins and glue!”

 

“Sequins and…” Frisk unwrapped the burger from its paper to see it was just as the guy said. Rubbing a temple with her free hand, she felt more down. “God…” She breathed out. “This day couldn’t get any worse. First, the guy I like wasn’t who I thought and he…”

 

“Oh, its love advice you need then?” He laughed and took out a cigarette, and she could see the nerves melt away from him. “I like you, so let me help you out there.” He exhaled after sucking down the whole thing, and exhaled smoke as Frisk wrinkled her nose. “Never interact with attractive people. Unless you’re one too, they’ll just take advantage of you…” He breathed out, and Frisk looked away.

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Like once, these two chicks asked me to sneak them some glamburgers, and uh…” He looked down. “Bad idea.”

 

“Um…. yeah.” Frisk nodded and took another huge step back, part of her feeling sorry for the guy and the other part slightly crept out as she kept backing away until she was out of there.

 

“Bye, buddy!” He shouted as the door closed behind her, and she kept walking, the word Core with bright letters stood out, but she turned to go out the other way.

 

**_Wait, what are you doing? The Core is the other way!_ **

 

_Oh, so you are still there..._ Frisk answered back, feeling irritation that wasn’t hers as she walked. She knew which way she was supposed to go, but her determination felt at an all-time low as she kept moving and found herself in an alleyway.

 

“What’s this?” She tilted her head, seeing a door as she went inside.  She was surprised to see a cat monster girl and what looked like a dino monster girl. _This is a store?_

 

“Hey!” The dino monster exclaimed. “Check it out!” She laughed, pointing to wares as the cat girl monster joined in.

 

“Yeah! Check it out!”

 

“Okay…” Frisk nodded as they both beamed at her.

 

“I’m Catty, and this is my best friend Bratty!” The cat exclaimed, and Frisk could swear she heard Bratty say the same thing as the two girls just started giggling.

 

Bratty laughed “But you should totally buy all our stuff!”

 

“Like totally! I even found a gun in a dumpster!”

 

“Wait!! OMG!”  Bratty screamed, making Frisk jump. “Is that a glamburger?”

 

“Oh my god!” Catty squealed. “Gimme!” She reached forward, and Frisk was surprised that anyone would want one of the burgers.

 

“God, Catty. You could TRY to have some self-control!” Bratty lectured, but Frisk could hear the teasing tone behind it as Catty gasped.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“Cause OBVIOUSLY they brought that burger for me.”

 

“No way!” Catty hissed and stuck out her tongue.

 

“Um...I think I’ll just keep it but...about the gun and hat…” Frisk looked over, feeling sure she could see a yellow glow. “Can I buy those?”

 

“Oh my god! We’re going to be so rich, Bratty!” Catty was practically bouncing as Frisk took the gun and hat after making room once she moved items with her phone. She held both in her hands.

 

_It looks, so battle-worn, I almost want to grow a beard and call myself a cowboy._ Frisk laughed at herself until her brow furrowed. _Wait...this gun looks like an antique, just how old is it. Yellow Soul mages don’t even use these even more…_

 

“Thanks.” She looked up, waving at both girls as she left. Her fingers went over the barrel with confusion; it felt as familiar as the magic from her phone when she used yellow SOUL magic. The hat had been the same. _Why do I feel like I felt magic like this before? I don’t know any yellow SOUL mages, so, who do these belong to?_

 

**_Are you going to go to the Core or not? What’s the holdup?_ **

 

_There was never a sacrifice…_

 

**_What?_ **

 

_No yellow soul mage has ever been sacrificed to the mountain or disappeared from town. Their marksmanship is way too valuable to too many people…_

 

**_Well then, how did it end up down here? Or are you still having your pity party over the skeleton?_ **

 

Frisk stiffened, looking down as she took a deep breath. _Did some other mage from long ago risk themselves for the monsters? Maybe someone came down here purposely?_

****

**_I don’t know…_ **

 

She chewed her lip thinking the voice sounded cryptic. Looking upwards at the sign spelling Core, she thought to the other monsters and even Sans. Was she doing this for her mom…or them?

 

**_Good question, you were all gung-ho when you were all about the skeleton...so are you saving them, partner?_** The voice became darker, and she could feel those emotions taking over. **_Or do I, do it?_**

  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First here's a question for you guys:
> 
> Can anyone guess who the gun and hat belong to? 
> 
> Trivia: 
> 
> * In my AU Sans hoodie originally belonged to Gastor, I even made a drawing for it but didn't finish it. When Gastor wasn't wearing his lab coat, he'd lounge around in his hoodie happily. 
> 
> * Also in my AU, there are monsters still on the surface, though it's very few and they are usually "property" of the city. Such as the werewolves that were used to punish the Green Soul Mage. 
> 
> *Mages are technically not allowed to just leave the town as they please. If they try there are consequences which Frisk also showed in a flashback of her memories. 
> 
> BIG HINT:
> 
> * There is a ghoul underground. Any guesses who it is?


	21. I Love Show Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is rethinking Alphys directions...a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale! And I'll do some trivia next chapter!

* * *

_No..._ Frisk spoke it loudly in her head as she held it as she took a deep breath. Slowly the feelings receded, and she sucked in another breath. Her eyes went to the sign above again, steeling herself.

 

She knew she could leave them; she could picture every one of her textbooks as they listed monsters and what they would be capable of if they ever took a human’s soul. All of them would break the barrier, but with the ones they had, they could make warriors. Warriors that would shake humanity to its core.

 

_What if they still want humanity dead? Then what…_ She thought about it carefully, another war happening, and it’d be her fault. She’d make every mage look bad, and then….

 

She chewed her lip, as it thinned more into a line.

 

**_You’re not moving…_ **

 

She ignored the voice, feeling irritation stem from it as Frisk thought longer over what to do. Her mind went from one thing to the other, trying to decide until coming to one conclusion. _Regardless, I have to get through there…_ Looking around first, she stepped through the doors, unsure what to suspect.

 

_Not too bad so far._ Frisk glanced around the back of the resort, starting to feel at ease until two figures caught her vision. “Who are…” The words died as quickly as they left, and all she was sure of was the blur she knew she saw.  Her mind went to Sans, and she quickly pushed it away as she heard her phone ring.

 

“Alphys?” Frisk looked at the screen to be sure, not hearing the scientist just yet. “Alphys, do you hear me?”

 

“Huh? Oh...I just…” Alphys sounded more unsure than usual, confusing Frisk a bit. “Who are they?”

 

“Wait, what do you mean who are they?” Frisk blinked, surprised as she heard Alphys heavy breathing.

 

“It’s ju-just...nobody else is supposed to be here…”

 

“What do you mean nobody is supposed to be here? Alphys, what’s going on?” Frisk knew Alphys could be shy but seemed like something else.

 

“No!” She said quickly. “I mean...Oh well. We can’t worry about that now.” She gave a nervous laugh and Frisk could hear rushed typing.

 

“Alphys?” The sudden click had Frisk raise a brow, feeling worried about her friend’s strange behavior. _Maybe it’s just nerves…_ Brushing back her hair, and steadying her messenger bag over her shoulder she started moving forward.

 

The bridge was a short one as she made her way inside the building inside, and Frisk was relieved to see the elevator.  At the sound of her phone, she wasn't surprised.

 

“Are you ready? This is it!” Alphys’s excitement did a bit to distract Frisk and keep her motivated as she went to the elevator. “Go ahead and take the elevator to the top of the core.”

 

“Already ahead of you, Alph.” Frisk let out a laugh at first as she pressed a button, but as nothing happened her brows furrowed, and she tried again. “Um, Alphys…”

 

“But it should be working…” Frisk could hear Alphys’s frustration as more taps on a keyboard were heard. “Go to the right…”

 

Frisk raised a brow at the instruction hearing something beyond frustration in the yellow dinosaur’s voice, while wondering what would have her this frustrated. _It’s not like she knows what’s supposed to happen…_ Frisk’s lips thinned as she stopped at the door backing away from it as she went in the other direction to the right.

 

“Where are you…Watch out!”

 

The sudden appearance of a monster had Frisk narrow her eyes, _A mage’s magic when it’s given form…_ She watched it closely, glaring at it nearly out of her own anger, and making sure the being knew she was a mage. As it’s attacks and defenses lowered, she gave it another look as she bypassed it.

 

“That was close.” Frisk could hear Alphys let out a sharp gasp and Frisk could easily see Madgick was only one of many monsters. “Wh...why are there so many monsters here?”

 

“What do you mean why?” Frisk’s brow rose at the strange wording, thinking about how there are always monsters around.

 

“I… I mean...it’s no problem.” Alphys let out a nervous laugh. “R-right? We’ve just gotta keep heading forward.”

 

“Right…”  Frisk kept the phone to her ear, moving forward as something in her gut screamed at her. The sight of lasers and a barrier came, and Frisk stopped immediately. “Oh...my…”

 

“It looks like you can’t proceed until you hit the switch, but those lasers will activate when you do.”

 

Frisk’s eyes widened more at Alphys instruction as she looked again at the lasers. “Of course, they will.”

 

“But um...it looks like they’ll come in this order: Orange, Orange, Blue. You got it? You just don’t move at the third one.”

 

“Got it” She gave a nod, praying she’d get out of this one alive as she pressed the switch and started moving, the lasers started immediately coming at her and Frisk’s eyes widened at the sight of a blue laser, but it was too late as it hit her. The pain was unbearable as she hissed. Trying not to scream out in the dinosaur’s ear as she gripped the phone tightly.

 

“I…I…” Alphys sounded close to tears and confused as Frisk tried to continue breathing in and out, hoping the pain would recede soon. “I’m so sorry, I gave you the wrong order…”

 

“I noticed…” Frisk barely snapped at her, getting up as it became a throbbing pain.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine, okay? Let’s just keep heading to the right.”

 

“If you say so…”

 

Frisk kept breathing in, hoping the next set of directions wouldn’t be as horrible as the last as she kept moving. At the sight of different paths, Frisk had no clue which to choose with both looking the same to her. “Um Alphys, a little help here.”

 

“Oh, it’s a crossroad. Tr-try heading to the right.”  

 

“Um…” Frisk looked up, not sure which way would be best as she looked right again and instead went up only to get ambushed. The sight of the largest knight she had ever seen had Frisk frozen in fear as she barely noticed it’s spear coming at her.

 

**_Frisk! Don’t just stand there!_ **

 

Frisk mouth gaped, trying to form out words or move but nothing came as she curled up, a spear hurdling at her as she cried out in pain.

 

**_Frisk!_** The voice was screaming at her, but Frisk couldn’t move. All she could do was stay there, and briefly, her mom came to mind.

 

_“Sweetie, what is it?” Her mom looked down at her, as she cried her heart out against the woman. “Did you see a knight?”_

 

_“A big one… what if he… what if…” Frisk was breaking down; normal ones were scary enough. She rubbed her eyes as tears sprung._

 

_“It was just a nightmare, Frisk.”_

 

_“I’m sorry, I wanna be a big girl and sleep by myself.” She thought her mom would be angry at her; she was a big girl now, she had just turned seven. She tried to put on a brave face and be like her mom, but the woman’s features had softened as she held her close._

 

_“How about we go back to your room, and I hum you a lullaby? And whenever you feel really scared, just sing it to yourself. And you’ll know I’ll always protect you...and you’ll be okay.”_

 

_“You’ll always protect me? Pinky promise?” Frisk looked up at her mom with big eyes, and her mom took her finger in hers._

 

_“I promise...”_

 

**_Frisk?_ **

 

_What?_ She looked around and saw the knight sleeping as she looked at it in confusion. _It’s asleep?_

 

**_You were humming something, and he passed out…You’re lucky you survived._ **

 

Frisk thought back to her memory as she looked at it, and took deep breaths. The phone was on the floor as she picked it up and she could already hear Alphys as she quickly got some food out her bag. She could already feel the healing process, but the tell-tale signs of blood were there with the torn clothes.

 

“Are you okay? Why didn’t you go the other way? Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I….” Frisk wasn’t sure how to answer that anymore, though Alphys had proved right this time and Frisk wondered if maybe her gut had been wrong about something being off about everything. “Of course, I do Alphys.”

 

She could hear the sigh of relief on the other end as she went on the way Alphys gave her, but at the sight of more lasers, Frisk felt unsure again. “Alphys?”

 

“It’s more lasers, but I won’t mess around this time. I-I’ll just deactivate them.” She could hear the typing on the keyboard, but as Frisk looked on the lasers continued to block her path.

 

“They don’t look very deactivated.”

 

“They’re not turning off...I can’t turn them off!”

 

“You can’t turn them off? Then how am I…”

 

“I-it’s okay! I have it under control…I’ll just turn the power off for the whole node, and you can walk across.”

 

“Are you sure th-” Frisk blinked as the whole area went dark and she smiled in relief. “Thanks, Alphys!”

 

“Now, go” Alphys let out a breath as Frisk started walking across, she felt close to the end until Alphys voice rang out. “Wait! Stop!” Frisk stopped immediately; her eyes widened as blue lasers surrounded her and went through her.  One move and she was sure she’d be done for. “The power, it’s turning itself back on.” Alphys continued to cry out.

 

“Trust me, I noticed,” Frisk mumbled unable to help the slightly bitter tone, but Alphys was still ranting.

 

“Damn it!” Frisk heard a bang on what she thought might be the desk. “This wasn’t supposed to happen! “

 

“Alphys!” She screamed out, wondering what exactly what she meant, but at the moment they had a bigger problem. “How do I get out?”

 

“Sorry...” Alphys sighed, “I’m going to try the power again when it goes off just move a little and stop. T-that way you won’t get hurt when it turns back on.”

 

“You want me to…” Frisk held back barely from yelling as she released a breath. “Okay.” She waited patiently as the lasers went off, moving only a bit as it would suddenly turn on again. Her nerves felt fried as she finally finished.

 

“See, everything’s under control.” Alphys gave a nervous laugh, but Frisk chose not to comment as she kept moving. The sight of a star filled her with determination to still see this through as she touched it, feeling the magic of it as she looked in every direction hoping Alphys had a plan.  “Y-you should...I...I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know?” Frisk yelled it, hearing the dinosaur let out a slight whimper. She immediately felt bad about it, reminding herself Alphys was trying her best.  “I mean…what do you mean.”

 

“It just...this doesn’t look like my map at all.  I…I’m sorry… I have to go.”

 

“Wait, Alphys…” Frisk sighed at the sound of the click, looking around with no clue what to do next.  “Just perfect…”

 

Nothing to do but keep moving.

 

Frisk let out a sigh, nodding in agreement as she kept going. At two points she got lucky, gaining some money and a glamburger but it seemed soon her luck ran out as she came to a long bridge. Monsters encountered her in pairs three times, as she barely made it across to a switch. With nothing else to do, she prayed this wouldn’t go bad as she pressed it, and looked around frowning to see nothing happened.

 

With a deep sigh, she went back, surprised to see the barrier that was once there gone. For a moment she stood, wondering if Alphys would call but still nothing. “Guess I’m still on my own.” Letting out a deep breath, she kept on moving, going over the bridge while being wary of the monster around her as she made it across. The sight of the door and a star had her breathe a sigh of relief as she did her SAVE magic, she caught sight of the elevator and eyed it. “If you would have worked…”

 

She felt like grumbling; her mouth thinned in a line as she looked over at the door. She could already see the pitch-black darkness, squaring her shoulders she stepped through. It was dark all around, and she could barely see.

 

**_Oh no. It is dark. I wonder who it is..._** Frisk nearly laugh at the sarcastic tone the voice had, though she understood since they had this basic set up more than Frisk liked. Even in the darkness, he seemed to shine in the middle of the room as Frisk stopped in front of him.

 

“Mettaton…”

 

“Oh, yes. There you are, darling.” Mettaton’s laugh came, but Frisk found it odder than usual.

 

“Mettaton?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing darling. It’s only time for our showdown, right?” Mettaton ‘s voice became louder as though he had an audience. “It’s time to finally stop the “malfunctioning” robot.”

 

“Um...yes?”

 

“Not!” Mettaton’s voice rang out, and Frisk blinked in confusion at him. “Malfunction? Programming? Get real. This was all just a big show, darling.”

 

Frisk continued to look around, “A big show?” she repeated it, trying to figure out what the robot meant.

 

“Yes, an act. Alphys has been playing you for a fool the whole time.”

 

“No, Alphys wouldn’t…she wouldn’t…” Frisk shook her head, not wanting to face it. “She wouldn’t!”

 

“Oh, really? As she watched you on the screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it, so she decided to insert herself into your story. “

 

“She…”

 

“She reactivated the puzzles. Disabled elevators. She even enlisted me to torment you, just so she could save you from dangers that didn’t exist.”

 

_“Damn it! This wasn’t supposed to happen!”_ Frisk thought back to the dinosaur scientist’s exact words as she could still hear Alphys’s frustration in her own head. “But why?” She felt hurt and lied to all over again.

 

“So, you would think she’s this great person that she’s not, and now it’s time for her finest hour.”

 

“Her finest hour?”

 

“At this very moment,” Mettaton gestured back, “Alphys is waiting outside the room and during our “battle”. Frisk swore she if there was a sound of rolling eyes, Mettaton just did it. “She’ll interrupt. She’ll pretend to deactivate me, “saving” you one final time. Finally, she’ll be the heroine of your adventure.”

 

“I wouldn’t be that naive.” Frisk tried speaking up, Mettaton seemed unconvinced. “I wouldn’t, I would notice something.”

 

“Darling, you’ll regard her so highly, she’ll be able to convince you not to leave.”

 

“I…” Frisk went quiet, feeling truth to it especially when she was unsure of what she wanted to do herself.  

 

“Or not.”  Frisk looked at Mettaton, confused as he spoke up again. “You see, I’ve had enough of this predictable charade. I have no desire to harm humans, far from it actually.”

 

“Really?” Frisk felt unsure, “Then what do you want?”

 

“My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don’t they? And what’s a good show without a plot twist?” Mettaton let out a laugh, and Frisk slowly backed away as she heard banging on the door.

 

“H-hey!” Frisk realized it was Alphys as the yellow dinosaur continued beating at the door. “Wh-what’s going on? The door just locked itself!”

 

_So, you really were tricking me this whole time..._ Frisk frowned glancing in that direction, only for her focus to go back on Mettaton as swirling lights of assorted colors started.

 

“Sorry, folks! The old program’s been canceled. But we’ve got a finale that will drive you wild!”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Frisk looked around, wondering if there was another exit. Y _ou knew about Alphys, didn’t you?_

 

**_I had a hunch, it just always seemed weird how she always knew exactly how to help at the exact right time. Bright or not, it was weird…_ **

 

Frisk nodded, hoping she’d figure out something soon until the platform started to launch itself and Frisk did her best to keep her balance as Mettaton talked excitedly.

 

“Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show! Attack of the Killer Robot!” He yelled out, bringing the microphone close as he faced Frisk. “Yes, I was the one the rearranged the core. I was the one the hired everyone to kill you, but that was a short-sighted plan.”

 

“No wonder Alphys was so confused!” It started to all make sense to Frisk now.

 

“But you know what would be better?” Killing you myself! And darling I’ve seen you fight, you’re weak. Asgore will take your soul.”

 

“You don’t know that!” Frisk yelled back, but even she had no clue what to do once she was at the king. _I just have to be determined to see this through…_

 

“What do you think will happen?” Mettaton questioned her as Frisk started to dodge attacks, “He gets your soul, he’s destroying humanity. But at least if I get your soul, I can stop Asgore’s plan.”

 

“Wait…what…?” Frisk blinked, surprised at the robot. “You...want to save them?”

 

“Yes, and using your soul I can cross the barrier. I’ll be the star I always dreamed of being. Hundreds...wait no thousands. No millions, of humans will watch me.”

 

“I guess…” Frisk wasn’t surprised at the last part; she knew how much Mettaton enjoyed entertaining people. _But there’s ...good deep inside him…_

 

“Glitz! Glamour! I’ll have it all! So, what if a few people have to die, that’s just show business.”

 

_Correction, good way way deep inside him…_ Frisk nearly rolled her eyes as she started dodging again, and used the magic from the yellow soul magic to shoot through obstacles. _How do I get past him?_ She wracked her brain as the phone started to ring, and she quickly answered.

 

_**Once again, we REALLY should talk about your timing when answering phones!**_ The voice yelled at her, but Frisk was too busy trying to hear Alphys.

 

“I ca-can’t see what’s going on in there, but don’t give up okay!”

 

“Don’t give up? I wouldn’t even be in this if not for you! How do I even get past this?” Frisk yelled, not bothering to take it back this time as she heard the dinosaur go silent a moment.

 

“There’s one last way to beat Mettaton. it’s um...it’s….”

 

“Alphys, if you cared about me any. Then tell me!”

 

“I will, this is just a work in progress so don’t judge it too hard “

 

“Alphys…”

 

“You know how Mettaton always faces forward?” Alphys continued quickly, and Frisk glanced at the robot. “That’s because there’s a switch on his backside. So, if you c-c-can turn him around and um...press the switch. He’ll be vulnerable.”

 

“Okay, got it. Switch. Bye, Alphys” Frisk could hear the sad sigh, but her anger at the betrayal was still there.

 

“Well...g-g-gotta go.”

 

At the click, Frisk almost felt bad but shook her head, looking back at the robot as she tried to think of how to get Mettaton to turn around. “Mettaton! Look! A mirror! Don’t you want to look your best?”

 

“A mirror? You’re right, darling! I have to look perfect for this!”  Mettaton quickly turned, and Frisk could see the giant switch as she rushed over. “Where is it? I don’t see it.” She moved fast, pushing the switch and saw Mettaton go still. “Did you...just flip my switch?” Lights flashed over him; his buttons were going haywire as Frisk backed away, wishing there was more distance they could put between them as a light flashed blinding her.

 

“What just happened?” Frisk blinked a few times until a deep, suave voice rang out that didn’t sound familiar to her.

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

Smoke and spotlights hit the center, making all she could make out was a shadow as she tilted her head at it.  “What did I just do?”

 

**_Something really stupid..._ **

 

* * *

 


	22. A Sad Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk hears a sad story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Undertale

* * *

 

Frisk continued to blink as the smoke barely started to clear, and she could hear that voice laughing in her head. _I thought you said I did something stupid, not funny._

 

**_Stupid can be entertaining?_ **

 

“Oh, my.” That suave voice started again, “If you flipped my switch that can only mean one thing.”

 

“Mettaton?” Frisk tilted her head again. “Um…”

 

“You must have been desperate for the premiere of my new body.”

 

“I actually…” Frisk wasn’t sure to say as the laughter in her head grew worse and she nearly rolled her eyes at it.

 

“How rude…”

 

“I’m sorry?” Frisk looked around, wondering just what kind of smoke this was. “I didn’t mean to?”

 

“Lucky for you darling, I’ve been aching to show this off for a long time. So as thanks, I’ll give you a handsome reward. “

 

“It’s not going to be letting me go, is it?”

 

“Of course, not darling but... I’ll make your last living moments...” Mettaton paused as a light flashed, and Frisk was left to wonder where Mettaton even got all this stuff once again. “Absolutely beautiful!”

 

**_Oh,_** ** _my…._** The laughter got worse, and Frisk stared at Mettaton as they went from one pose to another. She had no idea of what to think, and glanced to the side, seeing the ratings, even as they plummeted down Mettaton continued to give their all and Frisk couldn’t help but smile at his dedication. She bit her lip getting an idea as she moved in front of Mettaton.

 

**_Wait, what are you doing? Please tell me you aren’t…._** Frisk didn’t listen to a word as she did a pose and saw Mettaton’s delight as he did his own.  It was hard to dodge and shoot at obstacles, but as she posed and turned it into a dance, she found it easier. As the disco ball hit, Frisk laughed, making sure to turn the lasers blue with each movement and at the quiz Frisk knew the answer had to be “legs”. She could feel the audience, and the ratings did rise but so did her worry as first Mettaton’s arms went and next his legs.

 

“Mettaton?”

 

“Look at these ratings, darling” Mettaton was full of delight as Frisk glanced over, seeing way over ten thousand flashing back at her. “This is the most viewers I ever had! We’ve reached the call-in milestone, one lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me...before I leave the Underground forever.”

 

“But Mettaton…” Frisk frowned.

 

“Let’s see who calls in first…” Mettaton beamed as the phone rang, “Hello caller, you’re on the air. What do you have to say on this, our last show. “

 

“...oh…hi...mettaton…

 

_Napsta?_ Frisk was surprised to hear the shy ghost and hoped Mettaton would be way too much like he seemed, but as Frisk looked at the robotic man, his face held a different expression. _Is he okay?_

 

**_You should be asking am I okay. I had to sit through watching the two of you, and Mettaton is ALWAYS okay._ **

 

_I’m not so sure…._ Frisk came closer to him, hearing Napsta’s usual soft-spoken voice.

 

“i really liked watching your show...my life is pretty boring but, seeing you on the screen brought excitement to my life. i can’t tell, but I guess this is the last episode? i’ll …. i’ll miss you mettaton…”

 

“Meta?” Frisk’s own voice was soft as she saw Mettaton’s head bow and she sat near him as the phone continued.

 

“oh...i didn’t mean to talk …” Napstablook sounded more down as usual, and Frisk glanced at Mettaton, watching his eyes widen.

 

“No! Wait! Bloo…” He breathed out as Frisk heard the click, “He...they already hung up.” He stayed quiet, and Frisk wondered did he need a moment, even as Frisk saw him put on another smile to take the next caller.

 

Each call shouted they’d miss him, each one cried about his leaving. And with each one Frisk could see the frown building. “Meta?” She scooted closer, seeing this time he heard her.

 

“Ah...I…” He glanced at Frisk again, and she gave him a soft smile, starting to get the picture herself about Mettaton as he gave a smile back, then one at what she figured was the audience. “Everyone thank you so much!” He chuckled, and looked at Frisk again, “Perhaps it would be better if I stay awhile, don’t you agree darling? The humans above already have stars and idols, but the monster here...they only have me.”

 

“This is true.” Frisk smiled a bit more, nudging against him.

 

“And if I left, then what? The Underground would lose its spark, and I’d leave an aching void that can never be filled.”

 

“And there’s the Mettaton we know and love, so full of it.” Frisk laughed, earning a chuckle from Mettaton back.

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to delay my big debut and you’re actually really strong, maybe you’ll be enough to get past Asgore and protect humanity.”

 

“I... guess…” Frisk sighed.

 

“It’s all for the best anyway, the truth is...this form’s energy consumption is inefficient. In a few moments, I’ll run outta battery pow-”

 

“We need to get you to Alphys then!” Frisk stood up in a hurry but only heard a laugh as she looked down at what was left of him.

 

“I’ll be alright, just...knock ‘em dead, darling.”

 

“Wait, Mettaton!” She shouted, but he ignored her, and she could hear the life draining from him as he spoke.

 

“And everyone...thank you.”

 

“Meta?” She came closer, hearing only silence as she touched him. Hoping for once to hear one of his grand displays or gestures. “Come on, Meta…say something?”

 

“Guys!” Frisk looked, seeing the door open and Alphys coming through. “I managed to open the lock. Are you two…” Alphys blinked, quickly going over to Mettaton and soon breathed in relief. “Thank goodness, it’s only his batteries. Mettaton if you were gone...I would have...” She frowned, looking down and Frisk could see how much Alphys was beating herself up about the whole situation as she came closer.

 

“Alphys?”

 

“I-I mean…he’s just a robot, and um I can…um...could always just build another.” She laughed, but Frisk wasn’t fooled as she gave the dino a hug.

 

“I get it.” Frisk’s words were soft, but instead of relaxing she could hear Alphys sniffle slightly as the dinosaur monster pulled away. “You’re okay?”

 

“Why don’t you go on ahead?””

 

“Okay…” She gave a nod, before leaving Alphys, figuring she needed a moment as Frisk went out the door and soon she heard footsteps behind her as she looked back.

 

“Sorry, about that. Let’s keep going.” Alphys gave a smile, but Frisk swore it didn’t reach her eyes as she nodded and continued moving. “So, um, you’re about to meet Asgore?”

 

“Mmhm.” Frisk gave a nod as she kept going, hearing the strange silence that came after.

 

“Yo-you must be...pretty excited about all that, huh?” Alphys gave a nervous laugh, and Frisk looked back at her strangely as she nodded. “You’ll finally ge-get to go home.”

 

“Yeah…” Frisk sighed, continuing to walk as she came to the elevator. She could already feel goosebumps as it opened, and she moved to step inside.

 

“Wait!” Frisk stopped looking back at Alphys, “I was just going to um...I…say goodbye and…”

 

“And?” Frisk brow rose as Alphys gave a wide smile.

 

“I…just...and I…” Alphys sighed, turning around as her smile left. “I can’t take this anymore…”

 

“Alphys?” Frisk stepped out but stopped, as Alphys shook her head as Frisk tried to come closer.

 

“I lied to you…”

 

“What?”

 

“A human soul isn’t strong enough to cross the barrier alone…it takes at least a human soul and a monster soul.”

 

“So that means I have to…” Frisk swallowed, frowning as she shook her head. “No, I don’t want to.”

 

“If you want to go home, you’ll have to.” Alphys breathed out. “You have no choice but to take his soul. You’ll have to kill Asgore...I’m...sorry.”

 

Frisk watched her run off, her feet unwilling to move after the dinosaur monster after hearing that huge information.

 

**_Partner?_ **

 

_Let’s go,_ She stepped into the elevator, her determination felt gone now that she was now faced with this. Whatever she did, someone would get hurt, and that realization crushed her as the elevator finally pinged.

 

She felt down, the world seemed lifeless and grey as she continued moving. Even the sight of a star filled her with nothing as she let the magic mingle. She could see monsters of the city around her, those of the capital as she kept moving, not daring to stop as she turned down one corridor and kept going only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the castle in front of her.

 

_It looks just like..._ Frisk slowly walked up, seeing a star in front of it, as the familiarity grew. “Like Toriel’s…” She wasn’t sure what to think anymore, as she slowly went inside, and she felt like she was seeing double. Carefully she stepped, seeing golden flowers in vases and on the table. “What’s going on...” She didn’t have time to finish as a monster encountered her.

 

Quickly she turned, preparing herself to face whoever might be guarding New Home, only to see two froggits, who weren’t attacking and only spoke to her. “A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.”

 

“But more than one human has fallen. There have been six mage kids at least and…” Frisk tried to continue only for them to hop off leaving her confused. _Unless this human was special?_ She thought it over, going to the kitchen and immediately thought of Toriel as a key gleamed at her. Looking around, she thought of the small rope gate leading to down below and took it, adding it to her key ring only to turn to see two more monsters.

 

“Asriel, the king’s son. Heard it’s call. He brought the human back to the castle.” They both spoke, flying off as she opened her mouth to question them. Her brow furrowed as she went back to walk, she could see the gate but instead went down the hallway.

 

More flowers were there, and her hand went to a door as she slowly opened it and looked inside. The room looked so much like the one Toriel let her stay in that Frisk gasped, but at the sight of another bed, she was curious. “I wonder who this…Wait…”

 

She looked down, spying a small gleam close by, two in fact as she picked up a heart-shaped locket and a worn dagger nearby.

 

**_It’s…_ **

 

The sudden sound of the voice startled Frisk, and she waited for Chara to finish, but she went silent. _No sarcastic remarks about me picking up jewelry or well...knives?_

 

Frisk stood waiting, feeling sure she’d hear some snide comment before giving up. “I guess not…” Her eyes went to the locket as she pocketed the dagger in her bag, feeling a magic close to her own that made her feel she needed to keep it. “Best Friends Forever…” Her fingers traced the engraving as she read it, and she swore she felt new emotions come over her as quickly as they left.

 

Hello? She spoke inside her head again as she started to walk, wondering if she’d get an answer as three monsters appeared in front of her speaking.

 

“Over time, Asriel, and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope.”

 

_Why is this story so important...?_ Frisk wondered, passing by another key as she added it and went inside another room. It reminded her a little of Toriel’s’ as she saw the huge bed, then a trophy was in a corner claiming to be for the nose nuzzling champions. She laughed a bit at the image in her head of the King and whoever his wife was nuzzling. _The same guy who I have to kill or let kill me or…. I stay._ With a deep sigh, she left out.

 

Unlocking the chain, she made her way downwards, no longer surprised as monsters appeared to tell another part of the story, but for some reason, Frisk felt it was going to turn sad quickly.

 

“Then one day, the human became very ill…”

 

_Definitely no longer a happy story…._ Frisk frowned, stopping at the next set of monsters.

 

“The human only had one request, to see the flowers from their village but there was nothing we could do…”

 

Because...you’re stuck here… Frisk frowned, feeling her guilt start again at the mage’s creation of the barrier and at the next set of monsters suddenly Frisk shook her head. “They…”

 

“The next day...the human died.” They spoke sadly, as more appeared to continue the story. “Asriel wracked with grief, absorbed the human the human’s soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power.”

 

This is only going to get worse… Frisk frowned more, quickly moving as she turned the corridor to find more monsters waiting to tell the story.

 

“With the human’s soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human’s body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans.”

 

_But the only village close is..._ Frisk’s eyes widened as more monsters continued.

 

“Asriel reached the center of the village. There he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it.”

 

_I know this story…_ Frisk could already picture it all, crystal clear as the puzzle pieced together. _I know those flowers..._

 

“Suddenly screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human’s body. They thought that he had killed the child.”

 

Frisk barely moved, her mind going back to village stories and old textbooks. _They got it all wrong. They got it all wrong..._

 

“The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all.”

 

Frisk kept walking hearing the story reach her with every step she took.

 

“But...Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human, Asriel smiled and walked away.”

 

He didn’t even fight? Frisk kept walking, pushing herself not to stop or turn away from the words.

 

“Wounded Asriel returned home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden.”

 

_We killed him...over a misunderstanding..._ Frisk went still.

 

“The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us.”

 

_The war…_

 

“The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human that falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.”

 

But then what? Frisk looked back at them, but only saw desperation.

 

“King Asgore will give us hope.”

 

“King Asgore will let us go.”

 

“King Asgore will save us all.”

 

She could hear their cheers, the line between happiness and despair disappearing as she watched them smile then looked below to see those same smiled. Close yet far.

 

“You should be smiling, too.” A monster spoke up as she looked back at it. “Aren’t you excited? Aren’t you happy?”

 

A lone froggit appeared as she backed away, and stared down at it “You’re going to be free.”

 

_They think I’m a monster too...Like them..._ Frisk breathed out, trying to think of what to do as she looked at each face down here. She swallowed harshly, coming to an entrance and could already see sheens of gold.   _But you remember what it felt like to be among them too...didn’t you._

 

_I know what I’m going to do. I’m going to save them all…Chara._

 

**_We’ll see...partner._ **

 

* * *

 


	23. Frisk's Last Save ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is sure if she DOES ever get home, the first thing she's doing is replacing all the golden flowers. Beyond that, now she has a giant monster to face who looks a lot like Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale! Also, I made a tumblr dedicated to only this AU and Undertale stuff, so I'll try to post more trivia stuff on there. I'll also be posting some old art and new art that is Undertale related and this AU related. Check it out if you wish. 
> 
> https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com/

* * *

 

“You couldn't relive your life, skipping the awful parts, without losing what made it worthwhile. You had to accept it as a whole--like the world, or the person you loved.”

― **Stewart O'Nan, The Odds: A Love Story**

 

It was a hard thing to accept a lot of things as she entered a hall that seemed made of gold. A star lay close as she took it, the magic intertwining and she continued on her way. Accepting that saving her mother wasn’t possible, was hard. She had tried hard to stop it from happening, making it go away, anything she could think of until deciding to come to the mountain.

 

It was a decision made after a fight. A decision made in fear, but Frisk could finally see what her mom was always trying to teach her. _Magic and nature will always right itself..._ She swallowed, trying not to think of it longer, wishing for some distraction.

 

**_Will skeleton boy work? Or you’re still mad at him?_** Chara spoke inside her head, and Frisk still felt dumb over not recognizing the determination mage that came before her that had disappeared.

 

_I told you I don’t want to talk about him._

 

**_Well, too bad. He’s in front of you._ **

 

“What?” She blinked, looking in front of her at what was in the shadows in disbelief. “Sans?” She looked behind her and around, wondering why he was here. Their eyes met, and Frisk swore she could see an apologetic expression on his face until it turned serious.

 

“So, you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together...you will determine the future of this world. That’s then. Now, you will be judged.”

 

“Judged?” Frisk blinked as Sans continued.

 

“You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for your every EXP you’ve earned.”

 

“Wait...what’s that?”

 

“What’s EXP? Well, it’s an acronym. It stands for “execution points”. A way of quantifying the pain you inflicted on others.  When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases.”

 

“My what?”

 

“Love, too, is an acronym. It stands for “Level of Violence”. A way of measuring someone’s capacity to hurt.” He looked at her steadily.  “The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you’ll hurt.” His pen lights seemed to be speaking to her, “The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.”

 

“Sans…”

 

“...but you.” He closed his eyes and opened them. “you never gained any LOVE.  of course, that doesn’t mean you’re completely innocent.”  He chuckled, and Frisk could feel her cheeks start to burn, as she thought back to the dance. “or naive.”

 

“Then what does it mean?”

 

“just that...you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles...or hardships you faced…. you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone.”

 

“Does running count?” She laughed a bit, hearing him chuckle.

 

“even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained LOVE but…” His eyes found hers. “you gained love. does that make sense?”

 

Frisk blinked at him, “I... but you...” Her brain tried to process it all, and she heard him laugh again.

 

“maybe not.  now...you’re about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here will determine the fate of the entire world.”

 

“But what if I don’t fight?” Frisk looked at him, seeing his surprise. “I just, what If I ...don’t do...anything.”

 

“if you refuse to fight…” Sans voice was quiet. “asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity.”

 

“Oh…and the other option?”

 

“if you kill asgore and go home...monsters will remain trapped underground.”

 

“I…” Frisk breathed.

 

“what will you do?”

 

“Want to tell me what would you do?”

 

Sans snorted, “well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now.” He gave a shrug, and Frisk gave him a look that only made him laugh. “but you didn’t get this far by giving up, did you? “

 

“No... I didn’t.” She smiled slightly.

 

“that’s right. you have something called “determination”. so as long as you hold on. so as long as you do what’s in your heart...i believe you can do the right thing.”

 

“No, kid?” She couldn’t help but smile and noticed the mischievous expression on his face. “I’m going to get going before you say something dumb.”

 

“alright then, we’re counting on you, kid” he laughed, emphasizing it as Frisk groaned.

 

“Sans, I swear if you call me kid one more ti-”

 

“good luck.”

 

Frisk blinked, wanting to hug him as she swallowed. _He believes in me...but before…_

 

**_There’s more to that skeleton than meet the eye, so are you two going to run up to each other. Hug and say I’m sorry like normal people. Then say I forgive you_**. Frisk’s eyes stayed on Sans, and she could see his magic starting, with swirls of blue as she shook her head.

 

_No, he knows. I want him to see the stars…._

 

**_You two are so weird…._ **

 

Frisk knew when she blinked he’d be gone, so held off as long as she could until it was inevitable. She knew what lie ahead and pressed a hand to her heart. _I’ll figure out a way…_

 

With a deep breath, Frisk continued walking, making her way to a door with that symbol above it that she’d seen everywhere, that was clearly the royal symbol. As she walked through, it felt listless and grey, her eyes connecting before a door with a sign engraved with the words ‘Throne Room’ to the side seemed to taunt her. Swallowing harshly, she glanced at a star and let herself use the magic of the SAVE before continuing onward.

 

“Wait…what’s that?”  Another entrance caught her attention as she spoke out loud, and she made her way in that direction. She could feel Chara’s unease going over her, and wondered what was wrong with the other girl she now realized was a spirit.

 

**_Took you long enough. Did you really think I was just some disembodied voice in your head? Sheesh, you can be an idiot like him sometimes…_** Chara sighed, but it was tinged with sadness that Frisk didn’t understand.

 

_Well, sorry. I left my How Ghosts Work book at home,_ Frisk snapped back though her sarcastic behavior surprised her a bit as they descended down the rows of stairs. I _’m not usually that snappy, that’s you...Chara is ‘us’ a good idea, and where did you even come from? I didn’t even hear you before I started using those SAVE stars and..._ Frisk’s thoughts died off as horror reached her eyes at the coffins lined up in a row. “Oh my god…” Her fingers trembled as she crept forward, inching closer until her fingers touched the words engraved on it. “Chara…this is…” She felt more unease and now understood why as she looked at more of the coffins. “Your coffin…”

 

**_Not exactly...mom moved me. She buried me under the golden flowers near the ruins, so I could at least feel the sun of my world she said._** Chara laughed bitterly as images flashed in Frisk’s head of Knights, Mages, and regular humans attacking. Pain that wasn’t hers wrecked her as she braced herself against a wall. **_Humans...they’re all alike…_**

 

_Chara!_ Frisk breathed out, screaming in her head as it all receded and Frisk swallowed in gulps of air as though her life depending on it and she steadied her hands, noticing them shaking. Frisk continued to breathe, leaving that area quickly as she rushed up the stairs, her hand grasped the doorway of the throne room once she made her way back.

 

She could still see Chara’s coffin and those other six in her head, she was sure that unlike Chara’s those other six housed six bodies. _The six souls Undyne mentioned..._ She breathed out again, frowning as she made her way into the throne room.

 

She closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she’d find, she’d heard so many say Asgore was caring and soft, but then there were coffins, and she remembered the anger in Toriel’s eyes as she spoke about the man.

 

Exhaling, she opened her eyes, looking on in surprise at the beautiful golden flowers filling the room. The sight was breathtaking, nearly so much as the majestic monster in the middle of the room humming as he watered the plants in front of him. The sound of birds singing caught her off guard as she looked around the room.

 

“Asgore?”

 

“Oh...Is someone there?”  Asgore’s voice was deep and warmer than she imagined as she felt a Chara’s emotions go from sadness to love.

 

_She misses him…._ Frisk frowned inwardly, expecting some comeback and was surprised at the silence in her head. _He’s just like everyone described him...except Toriel._

 

“Just a moment!” He chuckled, “I’ve almost finished watering these flowers.” He continued his hum as Frisk stay still, staring at the large monster as she tried to figure him out. “Here we are.” He turned as he put the water pot down smiling, the concern and care in his eyes threw Frisk off as much as she saw the hidden pain behind it. “Howdy! How can I…”

 

He blinked, staggering back from her in such surprise that Frisk wondered if she did something wrong as he looked away from her a moment. Silence loomed in the room, and Frisk fidgeted as she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“I came to see you...” She trailed off, leaving it unspoken as he bowed his head as he faced her. She was sure now he didn’t want to do this any more than she did.

 

“Oh…” He chuckled though it came out sad as he looked at her fully, the smile was tighter as he tried to hide the look in his eyes. “I so badly want to say “would you like a cup of tea?” but...you know how it is.” He looked on at her sadly, and Frisk’s voice was a whisper.

 

“Yeah…” She held herself as he started to walk, his large robe trailing the floor of flowers as he made his way and looked back at her. He studied her closely until smiling, and she felt like he was trying to soften this for her best he could.

 

“Nice day today, huh?”

 

“It’s...pretty nice…” She looked back around the place, as a chirp caught her attention.

 

“Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…” He chuckled. “Perfect weather for a game of catch.”

 

“I wouldn’t know...I didn’t get to play outside much. And it was just my mom and me. My dad wasn’t the best person…” Frisk frowned as she thought back to her near absent father who she feared. She noticed Asgore’s frown and immediately felt bad for making the moment even worse, though she couldn’t imagine it could be any worse.

 

He looked away again, and back at her, his mouth opened but nothing came out as their eyes met. Asgore couldn’t hide the frown etched on his face as he let out a deep sigh, and Frisk could see all the years on him in his tired eyes. “You know what we must do. When you are ready, come to the next room.”  

 

Frisk barely nodded as he left, leaving her with her thoughts as she stood in the throne room full of golden flowers. Her eyes went to the sheet as she went over, seeing another throne as she blinked at her realization. “The Queen…” An image of Toriel flashed in her head, and she gasped. “Toriel…then that means Asriel was hers and Asgore’s child.” And so were you…

 

**_We need to get a move on…_ **

 

Frisk frowned, feeling Chara building a wall around herself as she let out a sigh and placed the sheet back on the throne. The way to the next room was close, and yet she feared it with so many questions in her head.

 

Walking inside, she immediately saw Asgore as he kept a smile on his face that never reached his eyes. “How tense...Just think of it like a visit to the dentist.” He looked at her with a sad smile as he turned down the corridor walking.

 

“This is not the dentist…” Frisk mumbled as she went to follow, and she spotted a Save star near Asgore and another entrance.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“I…” Frisk felt unsure how to answer that, as she held her bag closer to her.

 

“If you are not, I understand.” Asgore’s voice was quiet, heavy with exhaustion that Frisk felt was on his soul. “I am not ready either.”

 

“Wait, maybe we ca-” Her words died as he entered the room and she felt frustration build. _We can…._ She wasn’t sure how to answer it, but there had to be something. Chara was quiet, the silence felt ominous as Frisk used the SAVE star that she realized used to be Chara’s.

 

With a deep breath she entered, Asgore stood looking on as Frisk stared at the work of the barrier that seemed endless. _It’s like a tunnel, one where you always end up back where you started…_

 

“This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If…” Asgore let out a huge breath. “If by chance you have any unfinished business...please do what you must…”

 

Frisk’s heart raced as she looked on, Asgore stood unmoving as she took in deep breaths, trying to steady her own trembling as she took a step forward and clenched her fists with a firm look. “I’m ready.”

 

“I see...This is it, then.” Asgore turned, smiling at her and Frisk could see wetness at the corner of his eyes that he held back. “Ready?” He continued to smile at her as Frisk watched magical capsules appear, and she fought the urge to back away as she saw each one containing the soul of each type of mage but her own. Seeing an empty one, she knew exactly where hers would go, and she could feel the pull of the encounter, as Asgore’s head hang.

 

Frisk looked at Asgore steadily, gritting her teeth as her mouth thinned into a line and she refused to give up as determination filled her.

 

**_You really should stop that face…._ **

 

_Chara?_

 

**_You need me…_ **

Frisk felt confused at her statement and only nodded as Asgore began speaking. “Human…” He looked up slowly with a sad smile. “It was nice to meet you.” He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. “Goodbye…”

 

Frisk had barely any time to move as she saw the giant spear that she couldn’t guess if it were stained with blood or painted crimson. She staggered back, unprepared as she felt a change in her magic as Asgore’s trident went through her essence ripping it.

 

_No!_ She screamed out at the change, it burned through her as she felt herself slipping and no longer having the ability to run or leave this fight be. This is a real fight…

 

**_Exactly…_** It felt like her hand was overcome with something else as she took the knife from her bag and steadied herself. Chara?

 

**_Your way, won’t work this time…_ **

 

Frisk was at a loss for words to Chara as she dared to use her magic to CHECK Asgore, and her eyes widened.

 

**80 ATK 80 DEF**

 

His hands moved as balls of fire came at her, and she moved quickly to dodge, trying to form a plan. “Please, I don’t want to fight…” The urge was there pushing at her to do so as she saw Asgore’s hands tremble, and his grip tightened moments after as more fire came her way.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you! You don’t get that?” Frisk yelled out, hearing Asgore’s labored breaths and she could see him shaking slightly in indecision. “Please?” She knew she was begging, but she started to wonder if maybe if she got through to him, they could come up with something else.

 

His trident went out, striking her with magic of blue and orange as Frisk tried to keep up with the pattern, as she ignored the burns on her and coughed up blood from the last hit that landed. “Asgore...stop fighting.” Frisk swallowed, and she could see a look pass over him as he readied his attack again.

 

She tried dodging, the fire hitting her, but Frisk noticed it wasn’t as bad as before and looked at Asgore closely, noticing he looked even less that he wanted to do this. “Come on, we can figure this out!”

 

**_“Talking won’t do any more good!_** Chara yelled in her head as her own magic formed around the knife and her arm suddenly moved, slashing him as she gasped. She stared at her own handiwork, shaking her head, not wanting to do this. _What other choice do they have if they want freedom? But none of this is right...none of it…_ Frisk wanted to grab her head, only to move and dodge faster as she distanced herself from the fighting. She felt like she was further inside her own head with every hit and stab until it just all stopped.

 

_Chara…?_

 

**_I can’t..._** Suddenly she felt yanked back, her fingers going to her eyes that had tears as she looked at Asgore in front of her now on one knee. **_I can’t do it…_**

 

“Ah…” He looked solemn, holding a hand to his chest. “So that is how it is.”

 

“Asgore...I…” Frisk swallowed, looking at him as his chest heaved with each breath he took and she knew one more hit would be all it would take to kill him.

 

“I remember the day after my son died…The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war….” He sighed deeply. “I said I would destroy any human that came here.” He continued, and Frisk thought back to the golden flowers of her town.

 

Their side of the story of Asriel, how a monster somehow broke the barrier and killed a child. It was the beginning of more knights being stationed in their town and mages questioned themselves more on their decision to once side with them.  Then came the sacrifices and mages no longer told their children to fight the strange pull to the barrier, that wanted to right itself.

 

She chewed her lip, thinning it into a line, letting Asgore collect his thoughts.

 

“I would use their souls to become godlike...and free us from this terrible prison. Then I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace.”

 

“As horrible as that sounds...I can’t see you doing that…”  She found it hard to picture Asgore doing it, but part of her wasn’t so naive. He pushed himself to kill to get this far.

 

“You are not the only one who thought it horrible, the monsters hope returned. My wife was disgusted with my actions. She left this place never to be seen again…”

 

“Because of the power you wanted?” Frisk questioned, though Asgore let out a strange laugh.

 

“Truthfully, I do not want power...nor do I want to hurt anyone. I just...wanted everyone to have hope.” He clutched his chest, and Frisk could feel the despair rolling off him. “But I cannot take this any longer.”

 

“What do you mean?” Frisk looked confused, noting her own health was near death as she staggered as she stood, trying to hang on herself.

 

“I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. “

 

“I …”

 

“Please...young one…This war has gone on long enough. “

 

“No...no…” Frisk started to shake her head, falling back as her energy left her “I won’t!”

 

“You have the power...Take my soul and leave this cursed place…”

 

“No!” Frisk knew she was yelling, but started to glare. “I will not kill you! I refuse!” She felt her power shift back into place as determination fueled her.

 

“After everything I have done to hurt you…?” Asgore blinked, his head starting to rise. “You would rather stay down here and suffer...than live happily on the surface?”

 

“I don’t know how to get you all out…” Frisk looked down at the ground. “I want to save you. All of you. I still want to, and maybe one day I’ll figure it out but...I rather be down here figuring it out than up there missing everyone and... regretting what I did.”

 

“Human…” He chuckled, looking down again only a moment and then smiling at her fondly. “I promise you, for as long as you remain here...My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories…. eating butterscotch pie. We could be like...like a family.” He smiled sincerely, and Frisk could feel herself tearing up, the thought of a real family pulled at her heart, and she couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face.

 

“I’d like that…” She smiled more, moving slowly to get up as Asgore smiled back, about to move to reach out his hand as Frisk’s eyes widened to sudden seeds surrounding him like bullets. “Asgore!”

 

He opened his mouth, not even a word coming out as they all hit him and Frisk saw dust in front of her face as she stood there staring.

 

“...no.” She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry as she heard the familiar crackle and a golden flower sprouted from the ashes with a smiling face.

 

“You idiot! You haven’t learned a thing. In this world...” He chuckled as Frisk couldn’t get herself to move, still in disbelief as the souls circled Flowey as his face turned into something out a horror book. “It’s Killed or be Killed! He laughed, laughing more as it grew maniacal and the souls were absorbed by him, the light was blinding, and Frisk had to close her eyes.

 

“No!” She screamed out, trying to open her eyes only to be surrounded by nothing and empty space. “No!” She screamed out again, refusing to believe it all ended like this and tried to feel Chara, only to feel alone in this void.

 

“Long ago…” A voice crackled, and Frisk looked, unable to figure out which direction it was coming from as it seemed everywhere. “two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters” It laughed again, going in and out like a glitch, “One day, they all disappeared without a trace!”

 

“Flowey! I know it’s you! Come out!” Frisk looked around more, trying to tap into her power but found it harder than usual. She focused, trying to visualize it like a box with options, as she was told when first learning, only for it to look strange. “Flowey? LV 9999? My World?” The timing was wrong to her, and she focused more, trying to bring up the power to do anything. “Maybe if I completely reset...like a restart...”

 

She was determined to do all this over again if at least to save them all from this nothingness that Flowey created. Frisk tried, but it seemed out of reach as much as any option, as she breathed out in a huff, only to find herself still in the void. “There has to be something…” She started to move, walking slowly around trying to find anything at all.  The moment she saw the familiar save star she was filled with relief and rushed over to it.  

 

She picked it up, trying to let her magic mingle with it until she started to see the cracks in it and her magic. “No, don’t do this!”  She kept trying to hold on to it, as it cracked, breaking apart into nothing until she felt nothing at all as she brought up a hand, trying to project it outward so she could maybe manipulate her magic visually, only to see nothing at all. “Where’s my save?”

 

“Howdy!” Flowey laughed out, appearing in front of her, larger than a flower was supposed to be, “It’s me Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” He laughed more, sticking out a tongue as Frisk felt her shoulders sag.

 

_What do I do now?_

* * *

  
  
  
  
Also new art:

 

Changes to Frisk's appearance includes: Her hair is shorter and sweater under her shirt.

 

Larger version and Magnify version on tumblr and deviantart!

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the tumblr is: https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now for a small bit of trivia and extras: 
> 
> A Pheonix (Red SOUL Mage) doing a SAVE then LOAD, causes a deja vu effect. For some it's stronger than others, especially those aware of a Red SOUL mage's power.
> 
> Also, all humans have determination which is why it's hard for even mages themselves to pinpoint a Pheonix, before telltale signs such as: 
> 
> Red eyes (Or red tint to their eyes), seeing them use a SAVE, LOAD, or RESET, or the red aura of their magic. Then add the fact a Pheonix can adapt to others magic, though it's taxing. It's hard to find a Pheonix.
> 
> Frisk has red-brown eyes, though she tends to "close" her eyes a lot especially when thinking. Chara's eyes are naturally red, it's why she was found out so quickly in the human world she was a Pheonix.


	24. Flowey Wins! Once and Floral!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk isn't sure exactly what's going on, but she's officially rethinking her views on gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So let's get on with it...
> 
> I don't own Undertale. This is my AU, Undertale Reset or UTR or Undertale Re. For the tumblr check the bottom! And you guys can ask questions. If you want I can even have the characters give answers. Also, check out the UTR comic on the tumblr. I'll post trivia on the tumblr as well. 
> 
> Now on with the story!

* * *

 

Flowey continued to stare down at her like a broken set from a show as it went in and out. “I owe you a huge thanks! You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never would have got past him.” He laughed again, and Frisk could feel the guilt rising in her. “But now with your help…” He chuckled more, making Frisk back away as his face changed to Asgore’s, horrifying her as it turned into a skull. “He’s dead.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to...I didn’t mean…”

 

And I’ve got the human souls!” He laughed again, but Frisk was sinking in her own inner turmoil as the flower continued to speak, “Boy! I’ve been empty for so long... It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. Mmm…I can feel them wriggling!”

 

“No…no…no…” Frisk shook her head, wanting to block it all out as she watched Flowey give a fake look of concern.

 

“Aww, you’re feeling left out, aren’t you?” His voice crackled, “That’s just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more...” He laughed out, his face distorting with every second, “until I become a god! And then with my new-found powers. Monsters…” Flowey’s face shifted to Toriel’s, “and Humans...” He laughed more, shifting to her face, and Frisk’s eyes narrowed as her lips thinned out at the mimicry.

 

_I do not look like that…_ Frisk fought the urge to cross her arms as Flowey continued his rant, his face shifting once more.

 

“Everyone!” He laughed, his voice echoing around her. “I’ll show them all the real meaning of this world!” Flowey’s grin widened further, his insanity more apparent as he looked down on Frisk as he blinked out. With a frown she looked around, determined to find a way out of this mess, only to hear the sound of static and Flowey’s laughter once again. “Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE file!”

 

“What?” Frisk screeched. “What did you do? Where’s all my SAVEs!”

 

“It’s gone FOREVER!” Flowey chuckled, and Frisk frowned as she felt her options reduce to nothing. “But don’t worry.” Flowey’s voice peaked, and Fisk glared at the giant head of the flower in her best intimidating stare, though Flowey only seemed to have a more uncontrolled fit of laughter. “Your old friend Flowey...has worked out a replacement for you!”

 

_Chara! If you’re there speak up now!_ Frisk yelled in her own head, only to be greeted with silence as Flowey’s face turned into a grotesque smile.

 

“I’ll SAVE over your own death! So, you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces!” He growled out as Frisk started to back away, only to get nowhere as the once small flower drooled, creating a puddle below him at the images in his own head. “Over and over and over…”

 

H _e sounds way too excited…_ Frisk swallowed, breathing heavy as her heart beat against her chest. _There’s no way out…_ Fear took her over, her hands trembled as the last time she remembered this kind of fear was the first time her father found out she was a Phoenix. She had made the mistake of calling him when she had found her mother, cold and lifeless. Begging him to save her if he could.

 

He only saw Frisk as the last thing needed to break the puzzle. To fix their mistakes and bring the monsters justice he said. That smile was forever etched in her memory as she ran to her SAVE, resetting for the first time as she did the one thing she could think of to save her mother. Though it always turned out to be a temporary solution, ending the same every time.

 

Flowey’s manic laughter growing louder bought her out her thoughts, and she could only imagine what all he was thinking.

 

_“good luck…”_

 

Frisk breathed the memory of Sans in her head and those two words meant so much to her as she put a hand to her heart. _He believes in me..._ She couldn’t help but think back to Papyrus’s grin, Undyne’s own laughter, and Toriel’s motherly charm. There was also Mettaton, Napsta, Monster Kid who she saw as a little brother of sorts, and so many of them. She gritted her teeth. _They all believe in me..._ With a determined stare at Flowey, she pushed down her fears as she stepped forward.

 

“What?” Flowey looked confused until he started to laugh again as Frisk stared up at him, her eyes narrowed as her fists clenched tightly. “Do you really think you can stop ME?”

 

“I know I can.” Frisk breathed out, only to hear Flowey laughing, and she knew it was at her. His face slowly changed, no longer looking on the brink of insanity as he sneered at her.

 

“You really ARE an idiot.” With a snort, he disappeared, and for a moment she could still see the souls, it gave her some hope as she realized Flowey was merely a container.

 

_But how to get them out..._ She didn’t have much time to think as Flowey emerged from the darkness, his form leaving her speechless at the gigantic mass in front of her. The shape was like nothing she could have thought, so utterly ridiculous and yet something out your deepest fears at the same time.

 

Her eyes widened, her hand gripping the knife Frisk had forgotten was in her hand as she heard Flowey’s booming laughter and his red eyes opened peering down at her. She barely had time to dodge as projectiles came towards her from the insane flower. Fire, venus fly traps, vines and plenty more became her obstacles as sweat beaded on her brow, and Flowey looked more than happy, with a steady breath she found an opening, only to feel dismayed at the hit that amounted to almost nothing.

 

His “friendliness pellets” came again and again, and she wondered just how battered and broken she look as pain wracked through her from so many places. Frisk didn’t need to CHECK herself to know her health was low and as **WARNING!** triggered on Flowey’s screen, Frisk squinted her eyes, preparing herself for what she feared might be a cannon blast or worse.

 

Moments passed, and there was nothing until the sound of something hitting beside her had her open her eyes. A knife lay there, stuck to the ground as she looked at it puzzled and then up in horror at the number of knives surrounding her.

 

“The Cyan Soul mage…” She looked up in awe at the twirling dance each seemed to do as they hurtled towards her. Her mind thinking of the agile ninja like mages at home until she started blinking in realization. “Wait, what am I doing?” She yelled at herself, and could practically hear Chara’s remark about her just standing there. Frisk dodged fast as one came after another, trying to think of what to do, and what next ACT to take until she thought back to the essence of the soul.

 

“If you can hear me! Please stop this! We can stop him!” She continued to yell out into the void and shielded herself with her arms as a knife came at her. “Remember the reason we came down here in the first place! Help me!”

 

The world seemed to stop and shift as Frisk slowly lowered her arms to see the knives had stopped, and she could see a flow of bandages as they all seemed to come from something in the shadows. The bare hint of the cyan silhouette as she came closer and Frisk watched as bandages wrapped around gashes on her and healed burns. The soul had far more patience than Frisk.

 

“Thank you…” She breathed out, feeling sure she saw a smile on its face until it all disappeared and Flowey’s next attack came. It was worse than the last, the healing in the bandages was easily torn from her as her health went to an all-time low again as Frisk held her arm as another **WARNING!** flashed.

 

_No…_ She knew this magic as soon as she saw it and its essence was all too familiar. _Gloves…_

 

Everywhere she looked there were gloves, and they were coming at her.

 

_Why…_

 

Her mother came to mind. The magic that always shielded her protected her, kept her hidden…was now trying to kill her. She wiped at the tears that started, rubbing her eyes as she dodged, trying to remember her mother’s instructions during their own combat spar sessions before her mother was too weak to do so.

 

_Bob and weave...bob and weave..._ She muttered it in her head like a chant. S _tay fast. Don’t slow up…._

A gloved hand came strong and fast, but Frisk reacted quickly, her eyes glaring as the essence shimmered before her. “I can’t do this alone! So, help me!” It stood, that hand trembled until she saw its essence move back and another step back until it was walking away from her. For a moment it stood, looking into the darkness where Frisk was sure Flowey would soon make another appearance. “Thank you, for your bravery.”

 

It looked at her, grinning, as she saw the thumbs up and could already feel the magic from its healing rally. She had no time to return it as Flowey appeared again, angry, and more determined to kill her.

 

Flies and cannons, more bullets, and Frisk was kneeling on the ground unsure what else she could do as she saw that WARNING! flash, and she cursed it. She prayed for some simple soul like a Purple soul mage, but as she saw the movement of a dance she already knew the Blue soul magic when she saw it.

 

“At least it isn’t a hip-hop Blue soul mage…” she muttered to herself thinking to the fast pace movements of one she saw once. She was too tired to deal with the energetic movements, that could quickly change from one thing to another. Ballet ones were difficult, but they always used a pattern and a rhythm in order to first entrance their targets.

 

Quickly she spotted the pattern, moving along best she could as she limped and hobbled. She could picture Chara laughing at her movements now, making some joke about it while telling her to push forward. Frisk never thought she’d miss the other girl so much.

 

She felt tired, run down and her movements were only getting slower as she looked at the next dance move as her shoulders sagged. _No, I can’t give up..._ Steadying herself was difficult, but she managed as she kept up, hoping her words would reach this soul. “This isn’t you...You have too much integrity to not see it. The truth behind all of this...Flowey can’t be the end result. Help me…” Frisk staggered, tripping over her own feet as she felt a hand lift her and a song lift her spirits. The song healed her, as Frisk straightened, feeling grateful towards the poor soul.

 

_I wonder if each of them was sacrificed. Or felt the pull of the barrier to come here? Or…_

_Just an accident._

 

That thought made her the saddest as she bowed her head, her mouth in a thin line. Her head had barely lifted as a laser hit her.

 

And her soul broke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr for Undertale Reset and other Undertale stuff:
> 
> https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope to hear from you guys!


	25. Is HOPE an acronym?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is tired of flowers and the feeling of failure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii! So there are only a few more chapters until the " real beginning " of the AU starts. So please enjoy, and I'll give some notes at the end of this story. Thank you for your comments, kudos and following this story!

* * *

 

Pain… Searing pain...

 

It was gone so quickly as it started that Frisk could pretend she hadn’t been torn apart by the laser. But her memory wouldn’t allow her to think of anything else as she stood in the void. That in-between place that used to be solely hers after death.

 

“This is all just a bad dream….” A voice came that was soft, quiet and nearly comforting as Frisk peered around, and she nearly relaxed, but that manic laughter started to erupt. “And you’re NEVER waking up!”

 

Louder and louder it echoed around Frisk as she clasped her hands to her ears trying to block the infernal laughter as she felt her soul start to mend. She touched herself, blinking in surprise at being launched backward in time with a LOAD.

 

“Did you really think I’d be satisfied killing you once?” Flowey cackled, practically sneering as Frisk fought the urge to cower in a corner. She wasn’t used to dying, that cold feeling was still in her chest. She trembled as she thought of Flowey’s words from before.

 

_He wants to kill me over and over…why? Why?_ Even nightmares couldn’t be this cruel as she dodged again. She had no time to think as Flowey’s attacks started up again, and she could see the flower’s delight at every hit he gave her.

 

The **WARNING!** didn’t come as fast as she wanted, as she tried to take that quick breather to ready herself for what came next. Her hand gripped her knife tighter, as she looked around for something to hit her only to hear words.

 

Frisk nearly cursed to herself, before she would have been more than happy for a Purple soul mage’s magic spells. She had pictured dodging their attacks with ease as they would call out spells, and she would inwardly thank her mother for her training in learning all kinds of magic recently.

 

That was before….

 

She hadn’t pictured this…

 

**“Ruin”**

**“Slaughter”**

 

The words…

 

Such ugly, damning words that drained her. The sounds of each cast echoed around her as echoed she saw the words take form and shape not allowing her to pretend it was something different as it taunted her.

 

**“Hatred”**

**“Trapped”**

“Please stop!”  She tried to hold back the tears, feeling them come as that desolate feeling tore through her. Tearing her apart more than any attack could.

 

**“Death”**

**“Murderer”**

 

She blinked, staring wide-eyed as she sank to her knees. That word. That foul word. _Please…please… “_ Just help me…” It was a whisper. She couldn’t take it anymore. The words grew louder, and Frisk curled up as that negative aura seeped into her only to suddenly stop.

 

Slowly it changed, the words comforting and calling her, bringing her health back up like the ones before it with their healing magic. Hesitantly she looked up, but the words of the Purple Soul mage wouldn’t leave her mind, especially one…

 

_Murderer…_

 

It slapped her, engulfed her more than the others, and not even the words of healing were doing much as that word ingrained itself. _I killed my own mom...I’m the reason she’s dead…._

_If not for me she’d be alive…_

 

She wiped her face, holding herself as she stood and her grip loosened on her knife as she saw Flowey come from the darkness.

 

She barely dodged one of his vines, though part of her didn’t want to. Part of her welcomed it, accepted her own destruction. The thought was there and growing that maybe she deserved it.

 

_But the monsters don’t… And Flowey’s way isn’t helpful._

 

It was the only thing keeping her going through each hit and dodge. As time passed, she wasn’t sure if she’d manage through his next attacks.

 

The next **WARNING!** came and it became hotter. Frisk could see frying pans batting fire magic at her that could only come from a Green soul mage. Her thoughts went to the only Green soul mage she met, his eyes shined green, and his smile was bright. She could have imagined even making a friend, the thoughts made her nearly go still until she thought of Toriel.

 

The poor woman, who was now no more as she saw fire coming at her again. “This isn’t very kind of you...is it? Wouldn’t you rather help me?” The fire faltered, though Frisk wasn’t surprised. Green soul mages were usually kind-hearted, and she gave a sad smile, only to blink at the egg now splattered on her face.

 

It was delicious, filling, and her health was rising quicker than with the other souls, but it was still on her face, and she could swear she saw a small apologetic smile coming from a direction.

 

“Thanks for the food?” She laughed a bit at herself, it felt good to smile at something, though so small. Frisk could already imagine Flowey’s anger at her being alive after that as small hope started to bloom inside her.

 

He gave her no time to move as he came into the light, sending whatever he could at Frisk at every turn. She felt sure she was going to die again as she barely managed to get away as the **WARNING!** flashed. She breathed, feeling victorious for getting through the recent onslaught as she thought to how she would ask this soul for help until the gun was pointing at her.

 

“Yellow soul?” Frisk eyes widened. She remembered her father’s magic and that magic on the phone. That magic caught everything in its path and Frisk was alarmed to see it. Dodging a yellow soul mage’s magic was near impossible with their impeccable aim, but as Frisk saw all the red dots around her and on her, she knew she needed to try as bullets flew.

 

It was maddening as Frisk pushed herself, her lungs felt on fire as she ran from one area to another, earning hits that came too close for comfort but something nagged her. Some feeling that wouldn’t go away as she stood still a bit too long and a bullet grazed her.

 

_Wait...how did they miss me?_ It seemed odd to Frisk now that she thought of it, a Yellow soul mage missing so many times seemed odd. _Could they be...trying to fight Flowey? By missing on purpose? But how?_ Frisk tested it, moving enough to not get hit but again they missed, more than should be possible. “I don’t know who you are! But I can tell you don’t want to do this! Fight him! Fight this! Be determined to find justice!!”

 

“Justice…” It was a bare whisper, but Frisk heard it, but it left her confused. This was no child like the other mages. “My boys…”

 

Frisk heard it again, that whisper, one from a woman. An older woman if Frisk wasn’t wrong, but it left her perplexed. No one would dare let an older, experienced Yellow Soul mage fall here. “Who are you…?”

 

There was a shimmer, a gleam as the form took on more shape and Frisk could see piles of lucky clovers as they fell on the woman that seemed bathed in her own golden light that matched her soul. “Here…” She held out a clover, and Frisk stared at it, feeling the magic of the ones that were falling as she peered at the woman more.

 

The familiar looking red scarf that hung around her neck sparked something in Frisk’s mind as she thought back to Papyrus. “Who are you?” Frisk ask as heard the woman chuckle then stand as clovers fell from her short hair and she reached forward, placing a clover in Frisk’s hair.

 

“Save them…” She spoke softly, her fingers brushing against the clover gently as Frisk looked away.

 

“I don’t even know what I’m doing…” All she knew was to stop Flowey. _But what then?_ The woman paused, as though she was fighting something and Frisk was sure it was Flowey trying to absorb the woman back.

 

“I can only i-mage- ine.” The woman grimaced at her own pun, but it earned a small laugh out of Frisk, making the woman smile.

 

“That was bad.” Frisk laughed more, unable to stop the smile on her face.

 

“Sometimes all you need is a bad joke to get you through the day...it’s always what Gas would say.” The woman smiled a wistful smile that had Frisk tilting her head with so many questions. The woman’s form was giving way, and Frisk could see it as it happened.  She shimmered, as her eyes held Frisk’s firmly as she spoke. “Someone really cares about you. Don’t forget…”

 

Frisk stared at the woman as those words hit her and she gave Frisk a wink with her golden eyes.

 

“I….”

 

“Good luck.”

 

Frisk touched the clover, feeling Flowey’s presence before she even saw him as she quickly dodged. Still Frisk smiled she touched the lone clover in her hair. _She believes in me. All the souls do…_ Frisk stood tall, bracing herself as she stared at Flowey even as the flower gave further into his lunacy as Frisk dodged and fought back.

 

She felt her determination as well as the other soul mages as she saw them try to help. She felt the songs, the words, clovers falling, and more as she finally gave Flowey a final strike.

 

“No! No!” He screamed and wailed. As much as Frisk hated killing anything, she was learning quickly that sometimes it was for the best, and Flowey had to be stopped at all costs. “This can’t be happening!”

 

Frisk stood still, seeing Flowey’s glare as he glared at her in such a crazed way that she nearly back stepped.

 

“You! You!” He continued to scream as Frisk saw him tremble and shake, and she pushed down her guilt at killing a living thing until Flowey smiled at her.

 

“What…” She looked at him confused, as that condescending smile grew wide. “But I…you…” She was at a loss of words as Flowey’s smile shook her to her core.

 

“You idiot…”

 

_What do I do no-_ Frisk didn’t complete the thought as her soul broke apart as a laser tore through her again, only for it to mend right back. Another blast came after, tearing her apart as she screamed and begged only for vines to hit her next. They took her apart slow only for him to sew her back together.

 

And it happened again…

 

And again…

 

Over…

 

And over…

 

She cried and screamed as it happened over and over, more times than she could count. Her head hang low as she dropped to her knees as he dropped her from his hold, her eyes no longer watering. She was starting to feel numb to all of it.

_What’s the point…_ She didn’t bother moving as the pellets circled her, and she could hear him laughing at her in spite of it all.

 

“Did you really think you could defeat me?” Flowey laughed, though she didn’t bother to answer him.  Frisk honestly thought she could, or at least she could. She felt like they could all do it, but now…

 

Now she felt…

 

Tired.

 

“I am the god of this world! And you?” He sneered. “You’re HOPELESS.”

 

She couldn’t disagree with him if she tried…

 

“Hopeless and alone...” He chuckled, “Golly, that’s right! Your worthless friends...can’t save you now! Call for help. I dare you!” He continued to laugh, and as Frisk thought of her friends, new tears started up again as she cried for them.

 

“Cry into the darkness! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help! See what good it does you!”

 

At the mention of her mom, Frisk glared at the flower, slowly standing as she tried to find those pieced of hope in her again. _I have to save them…_

 

“Anyone!” Frisk cried out, holding her arm to her that she couldn’t even feel anymore. “Please! I can’t do this alone!”  She prayed and hoped, and for a moment she could see the fear in Flowey, but as moments passed so did his expression.

 

“Boy! What a shame!” He smirked. “Nobody else is gonna get to see you die!” Flowey laughed as Frisk looked around her, there was no escape from the seeds surrounding her as they closed in. She forced herself not to close her eyes. _He’s made me feel worthless enough today…_

 

Her determination fueled her as she stood upright, knowing death was coming only for it all to disappear. She blinked, looking wild-eyed as her health rose and she could feel her arm again as she flexed her fingers with Flowey gaping at her.

 

“What? How’d you…?” Flowey continued to look confused, but Frisk honestly didn’t have an answer for the flower herself. “Well, I’ll just…” Flowey paused, and Frisk could feel the familiarity of the magic being used to make a LOAD, but it never seemed to reach its peak to make it happen.

 

_It failed?_

 

“What? Where are my powers?” He screeched, sweat now dripped off him as Frisk breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the souls appear. “The souls? What are they doing?” 

 

Flowey’s nervousness grew as the yellow soul went forward along with the others, and Frisk saw them use their magic. “No! You can’t do that!”  Flowey continued to cry out. “You’re supposed to obey me! Stop it! STOP!

 

He screamed out as the all the magic clashed and Frisk could see the last of magic the souls held being used creating a blinding flash of light as she shielded her eyes. Slowly, it was dark once again, and Frisk was alone except for one small golden flower.

 

“Flowey?” She spoke softly, seeing the flower bowed over as she sighed moving close to it as though he was waiting for death. _It’s kinda sad…_ “I’m not killing you…”

 

“What are you doing? Do you really think I learned anything from this?” He barely turned his head to her and Frisk let out a deep sigh as she spoke.

 

“Did you?”

 

“No.” He didn’t bother saying anything else as Flowey bowed his head once again and Frisk sighed again, sitting next to it.

 

“Sparing me won’t change anything.” He looked up at her questioning, but Frisk shook her head at him refusing to hurt the flower further. “Killing me is the only way to end this…”

 

“I’m not killing you…” _I should...I could...but there’s nothing you can do at this point anyway. Or anyone can…_ She frowned thinking of how they would all have to start over now. With no king, in fact.

 

“If you let me live...I’ll come back.”

 

“I’m pretty sure of that…”

 

“I’ll kill you!”

 

“I’m sure you’ll try.”

 

“I’ll kill everyone!” He laughed almost, and Frisk looked at him. “I’ll kill everyone you love!”

 

“Still not killing you, Petals…” She mumbled, seeing the strange look pass over his face that was a mix of confusion and something else.

 

“Why? Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Do I need a reason?”

 

“I can’t...understand…” His brow ridges furrowed, all pinched together with a sadness on his face that made Frisk feel even more bad for the flower. “I can’t understand! I just can’t understand...”

 

“Flowey…” Frisk tried to choose her words carefully as she looked at the ground, wondering how to explain to the now stricken flower. “I think that maybe you’re just confused...Maybe all you need is a friend.” Frisk spoke softly, lifting her head to look at the flower, only for her next words to die as she noticed she was all alone.

 

Her eyes fell on a tunnel as she sighed, bringing a hand to her chest as she checked herself and her eyes widened at the swirl of white inside her soul now. “Asgore’s soul…I can leave…”

 

She frowned, not understanding at all. “Now what…?” She let her hand go to her chest. “That’s why I can see the exit to the barrier…We were fighting within the barrier the whole time.” She nearly made her way out, only to slide against the opening that led out the door.

 

 She wasn’t sure how long she just sat there, unsure what to do next. She wondered if time was as strange here as it was in the void where time had little to no meaning. Slowly she got u, trying to think of a plan as she stayed in that spot.

 

Hours…

 

Days…

 

Months…

 

Time passed within the barrier that Frisk stayed in at the little makeshift spot she turned into a home. She felt she had nowhere else to go, and nowhere else to be, so nothing mattered.

 

_I failed…_

 

It was all still in her head, maybe part of her was just waiting to die. Her phone rang, but she didn’t bother with it, eating what little food she found as bugs would wonder in her area. She had long run out of monster food, and after Muffet’s spider donut, she didn’t have much of a problem with eating what crawled in.

 

Her eyes found the phone as she laid in her spot, and watched the blink of the phone to announce a voicemail. With a long sigh, her fingers brushed over the buttons and touched one as it went to speakerphone.

 

 She clicked her phone as it rung letting it go to voicemail.

 

“heya. is anyone there?”

 

“Sans?” At the skeleton’s voice, she perked up a bit, nearly answering back until she remembered it was a voicemail.

 “

well, i’ll just leave a message...so it’s been awhile. the queen returned and is now ruling over the underground. she’s enstated a new policy. all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies but as friends.”

 

Frisk blinked in surprise at that info, trying to picture the motherly goat as ruling queen, but as her mind went to Asgore and his last moments her spirit deflated more. _They’re good people…at least no one else who falls there will die._

  
“it’s probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered...seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain’t happening anytime soon.”

 

Frisk winced hearing that, as glad as she was for the souls help, they had used what was left of themselves to do so. Her mind went to the yellow soul, her mind briefly wondering just where the woman came from and how she came to be there.

 

_She wanted me to save them…and her boys…_ Her brows pinched together. _Monsters, maybe? Are her kids monsters?_

 

“but even though people are heartbroken over the king...and things are looking grim for our freedom...” Frisk could feel her heart drop at every word as he continued. “the queen’s trying her best to not let us give up hope.so uh hey, if we’re not giving up down here. don’t give up wherever you are, okay?”

 

She smiled only slightly, picturing him as she laughed at herself. It hadn’t taken her long to realize Sans had given up on life a long time. Though she was unsure of why exactly, and his next words sparked a bit of fire in her.

 

“who knows how long it will take...but we will get out of here.”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus’s voice boomed as she backed away from her phone a bit, she had grown so used to the quiet Papyrus’s voice hurt a bit. “WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?

 

 “oh, nobody.” Sans snickered, and Frisk rolled her eyes at the teasing a bit.

 

“WHAT? NOBODY? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?”

 

“here, knock yourself out.”

 

Frisk heard the shuffle of the phone being passed and a loud gasp, “WAIT A SECOND...I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!” She could hear him clearing his throat as he began. “ATTENTION HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT’S EVERYTHING I EVER DREAMED OF!”

 

_I’m glad for you, Papy…_

 

“EXCEPT...INSTEAD OF FIGHTING,” Papyrus faltered only slightly, “WE JUST WATER FLOWERS...SO THAT'S EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT.AND WE’RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHES GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!”

 

_Alphys?_ Frisk thought of the small yellow dinosaur monster and then the CORE she had created along with Mettaton. _If anyone can, it’s Alphys._

 

“UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO! THOUGH...TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING SEEMS KIND OF EXPLOSION INDUCING….” Papyrus sighed, and Frisk didn’t blame him as she thought of the fish woman’s method of cooking. She prayed poor Alphys’s things didn’t get too damaged, yet a small part of her wanted it to happen. That part was still stinging from what happened between the two of them.

 

“BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKE HAVING HER AROUND.” Papyrus laughed until he gulped on the phone, leading to Frisk wondering more about a skeleton monster’s anatomy. “UH OH.”

 

“Hey!” Again, the phone was grabbed, but the noise was much worse than when Sans passed it over to Papyrus. “What are you up to, punk?

 

“PLEASE DONT NOOGIE THE PHONE!”

 

_Well, that explains the noise…_

 

“Hey!” Undyne yelled out, “Who’s in charge here?

 

“ME!”

 

“Oh...yeah, that’s right!” Undyne laughed. “I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won’t be fighting anymore...The Royal Guard totally disbanded. There’s uh, only one member now.”

 

“BUT HE’S EXTREMELY GOOD!” Papyrus added quickly.

 

“Yeah! He is!” Undyne laughed and could hear lots of scuffling. “C’mere!”

 

“PLEASE DONT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”

 

“Anyways, now I’m working as Alphys lab assistant. We’re gonna find a way out of this dump, once and for all!” Undyne screamed out louder than usual, making Frisk’s spirits sink at her failure to save her friends. “Oh, yeah and I’m a gym teacher at the queen’s new school! Did you know I can bench press seven children? Awesome, right?” She laughed, and Frisk tried to smile at the woman’s voice, but there was an edge to it as Undyne let out a deep sigh.  

 

“Hey...I’m sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to...It’s not your fault he...” Undyne sighed again, and Frisk frowned, holding herself now. “Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy. Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it!” She took another breath, as she continued. “Uh, I guess I’ll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she’s the same as ever...” Undyne’s voice was laced with worry, and Frisk quickly felt bad for her wishing ay bad on the dinosaur monster.

 

“Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something’s really bothering her...but she can get through it! I’m there supporting her! That’s what friends are for, right?” Undyne chuckled, though it started to sound forced. “Hey, where ever you are...I hope it’s better than here...It took a lot of sacrifices for you to get there. So where ever you are. You have to try to be happy, okay?”

 

_I ruined everything…_

 

“For our sakes! We’ll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We’re all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen! Hey, wait for a second! Toriel!” Undyne screamed. “Do you wanna...?”

 

Frisk could hear a softer voice, but she couldn’t make out the words no matter how much she strained to hear them. Her heart felt like it was in a vice grip, she had no clue what Toriel would say, but part of her didn’t want to hear the woman’s voice. Her motherly nature would pour through the phone and Frisk couldn’t bear it.

 

_I messed up so bad…_

 

“Heh…she says she’s busy…” Undyne spoke back to the phone and Frisk relieved a breath she was holding.

 

“BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO…” Papyrus yelled out only for Sans to interrupt him.

 

“we wouldn’t get the phone back for at least a few hours…”

 

“WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER.” Papyrus laughed, but Frisk felt nothing like laughing.

 

“But call back anytime okay?” Undyne took the phone back, and Frisk tried harder to hold back the tears that were starting to come. “She’d love to talk.”

 

“oh, whoops. this thing’s almost outta batteries.” Sans had grabbed back the phone, and Frisk was finding it hard to breathe, as she loathed her existence. “so, hate to cut this short, be seeing you, ok, buddy?”

 

“BYE BYE FOR NOW” Papyrus yelled as Undyne said her own goodbyes.

 

“See ya, punk!”

 

Frisk blinked back tears best she could as she heard the click of the voicemail ending, and she trembled slightly trying not to cry harder thinking about how much harder things were for them now.  “Birds are singing...flowers are blooming, on days like these...people like me...should be burning in hell….” Rubbing her eyes she saw a golden flower, immediately she knew who it was as she sniffed.

 

“Why? Why did you let me go?” Flowey’s head tilted with the stem and Frisk shrugged, not trusting her own voice right now. “Don’t you realize being nice...just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself...You made all these great friends...but now you’ll probably never see them again…”

 

“Don’t remind me…”

 

“Not to mention how much they’ve been set back by…you.” Frisk winced at his words and Flowey only snorted, “Hurts, doesn’t it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone...you wouldn’t have to feel bad right now.”

 

Frisk breathed out, glaring. “I don’t regret making friends with them…”

 

“I don’t get it…”

 

“Me neither” Frisk laughed at herself, “I thought I was doing everything right.”

 

“If you really did everything the right way...why did things still end up like this? Is life really that unfair?”

 

“Did you really just come here to taunt me?”

 

Flowey sighed, no longer looking at her as much, settling more in the dirt as he did. “What if I told you...I knew some way to get you a better ending. You’ll have to LOAD your SAVE and well...in the meantime, why don’t you go see Dr. Alphys? It seems like you two could have been better friends. Who knows...maybe she’s got the key to your happiness…”

 

Frisk thought it over carefully and sighed as she slowly got up, “That’s better than nothing, and I don’t have a better idea.” She needed to do something, anything at all, but was trusting Flowey smart?

 

“See you soon!” Flowey grinned at her as Frisk focused, bringing the SAVE star that filed away the many SAVES and LOADS of a Phoenix. She concentrated as the world warped, yanking her back as she blinked again, once again staring at a star near the entrance.

 

“I’m back near the throne room…I need to get going.” She held her bag back to her now that it was back on her arm.

 

It was a long walk as she made her way from New Home and through the Core, she was glad she remembered where to go, or the trek would have been even longer. It made her wonder just how long she’d been in the Underground. Time had long since lost meaning as everything bled together on her journey.

 

**_RING!_ **

 

“What.?” She blinked at her phone, wondering what could it be as she placed it to her ear. “Hello?”

 

“Hey! Uh...this is Undyne...” Undyne swallowed and sounded nervous to Frisk’s ears, which seemed odd to her since she couldn’t imagine the fish woman less than her confident self. The phone became muffled as Undyne yelled at Papyrus to shut up and how it was his idea which only piqued Frisk’s curiosity more. “Human! You have to deliver something for me! Uh, please?”

 

“I...” Frisk sighed slightly, thinking about the detour but she couldn’t ignore her friend. “Sure…” She smiled, hearing Undyne’s relief.

 

“Great! I’m in Snowdin still, in front of Papyrus’s house! See ya, punk!”

 

“Bye.” She smiled, hanging up the phone and slipping it into her bag as she made her way to Snowdin.

 

_Please, this time…._

_Let me save them._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official tumblr of the AU and other Undertale stuff the Author is up to: https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com
> 
> There you will find artwork, some updates, the fan comic and you can ask the characters questions as well as me! I will be posting some trivia today for Undertale Pre2Re and posting my Sans new design as well.


	26. I Pity the Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is now the Underground's new delivery person. Now if only she can find that "Date Me Out Of PIty" sign that seems to be on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale! UTR is my own AU and thing though full of magic, so Undyne should be happy because uh...anime is real? Sorta? But anyway, after this I'll be updating Heartless if anyone is reading that. Let me know if you guys want another Preset chapter, I can try to work on it and Madness.

* * *

 

The moment Frisk saw Undyne she was in shock at the fish woman’s behavior. Sweaty palms grasped her as Undyne looked away with trembling hands grasping a letter.  She couldn’t imagine what could have the woman so flustered and like this.

“You called?” Frisk’s head tilted as she watched the woman’s grip tighten on the letter in her hand as she looked away. “Undyne?”

 

“So, um…I have a favor to ask you. I…uh…I need you to deliver this letter to Dr. Alphys.”

 

“Oh! Is that all?” Frisk giggled, and now was getting the reason as she couldn’t help but tease her friend a bit. “And the reason you can’t do it?”

“Huh?” Undyne blinked, looking away again nervously. “Why don’t I do it myself? Um…well. It’s kind of personal, but we’re friends so um…I’ll tell you.”

 

“Really?” Frisk beamed, coming in closer to hear. “What is it?”

“Hotland sucks!” Undyne laughed, oblivious to the disappointed look on Frisk’s face. “I don’t wanna have to go over there! So here.” Undyne continued to laugh, holding out the letter as Frisk took it with a roll of her eyes still feeling disappointed at Undyne for not telling her the obvious crush.

“I’ll take it over there.” Frisk looked over the letter and was hoping it survived the fish woman’s grip enough to be readable as she started to walk.

 

“Oh!” Undyne’s voice caught her attention as she looked back. “If you read it…I’ll KILL you!” she growled though Frisk was no longer scared of the woman like she was before.

“Uh huh…I’m going to be going now.” Frisk started to walk and could hear Undyne yelling after her again.

“Okay! And thank so much! You’re the best!”

Frisk made her way immediately to where she knew the person she dubbed as the River person and looked relieved to see them there as she got in and told them where to go. She wasn’t surprised at the sudden break into song they did, though as they went, she swore she saw the hints of a human-like hand. Not skeletal, but something else.

It puzzled her.

“The angel is coming.” They had a gleeful tone as Frisk blinked at them.

“The angel?” She looked at them as the boat came to a stop and she could already feel the sweltering heat, still reminded of the other message they gave about the one who speaks in hands. Frisk wondered more about the person.

 

_Just who are they? What are they?_ “Are…they like the man who speaks in hands?” She saw them stiffen, though with the robe she couldn’t be sure. “I just…I’m trying to save all of you. And no one seems to know much. But you seem to maybe know something. And the only other person I’m not sure I can trust. So maybe you can help me or…maybe that person you were talking about…”

“Beware…”

“What?”

“Beware of the man who came from the other world…”

“But…” Frisk sighed, hearing nothing else from them as she got off the boat feeling more confused than when she first went on it. “Thanks anyway.” She started walking while in deep thought, letting her feet take her as she continued walking with an unsure direction only moments later to realize she was completely off track.

_I really should get to Alphys...Wait is that monster kid? But he’s all grey?_ _And…_ Frisk felt as though her eyes were deceiving her as she came closer, feeling less sure about who this was as she came closer them and she watched them. It’s almost like they’re not really here….

“Hello?”

“Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same…except you don’t exist…”

“I…”

“Everything functions perfect without you.” The kid laughed. “The thought terrifies me.”

“Me too…but I guess at least I know they’re all okay. Without the bad memory of losing me.” Frisk frowned though, wondering now about such a thing, but now the kid was smiling. A soft, sad smile at her, with a low chuckle.

“You know, that does make me feel a little better about this. Thank you.” He smiled again, and Frisk smiled back, though now she wondered more as she turned away.

“Wait.” She immediately turned back, thinking of MK, her sorta little brother and started to wonder if maybe this person was a family member of his. “Are you related to MK? Maybe his brother?” The words barely left as she saw his eyes widen and tears were already down their cheeks.

“Please forget about me….”

“But…maybe I was wrong. I mean, MK is like a little brother to me. I care about him a lot…he’s sweet, and a bit overzealous but it’s what makes him so adorable. And I’m sure his parents…both of your parents…” Her words came out slower, and they glared.

“Please don’t think about this anymore.” They turned away from her and Frisk frowned, trying to imagine what they must be going through. She had been so busy trying to save them, she never thought there would be ones beyond saving, ones like this one who were forced to watch a world they were no longer apart of.

“Okay…”  She started to walk again, taking the longer path to give her some time to clear her head though now she wondered were there more of them. More people like that kid.

More grey caught her eye, and she stepped forward to them as they looked out and Frisk could see the barest shadows of the CORE. Like the kid, they seemed barely there.

“It makes sense why Asgore took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. After all the old one, Dr. Gaster What an act to follow.” They laughed, and Frisk looked at them in confusion.

“Dr. Gaster?”

“They say he created the Core, however, his life was cut short. One day, he fell into his own creation…will Alphys end up the same way?”

“The Core is his invention? Not Alphys? And she could…” Frisk’s eyes widened, rushing out but then turning back, “Can you tell me who you are so I can warn her…” Her words fell off, as she looked off into nothing.  Is that why Alphys didn’t talk about the Core? Because it’s not hers? She tried to envision this Gaster fellow as she made her way to Alphys.

“Wait…maybe Muffet knows something.” Frisk immediately thought back to the Spider woman’s invite to come back, and how she said they been there a long time. She would have called Sans and Papyrus, but she could still remember the bunny woman who said they were new there. _But everyone else has been there so long…_

_How are Sans and Papy new_ …? It was yet another puzzle to solve as she made her way to Muffet’s, only to stop at a man who reminded her of the man at Muffet’s bake sale. “Hello? Are…you okay?” They still hadn’t moved as she saw them fade in and out.

_Another one?_ “Do…you know Alphys? Or Dr. Gaster?”

“Alphys might work faster…But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster. One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he scattered across time and space.”

“Across…” Frisk thought long and hard about it. “Magic…the Core uses magic, he found a way to use concentrated magic with science and technology…but when he fell in.” Her mind could barely process it, she knew of scientists, but she knew none that could use science in this way with magic. “Quantum physics…like Sans book…but how can you look so calm” Her eyes found the man again. “He’s lost in some in-between, like the rest of you.”

She shook her head, hearing the man start to laugh. “How can I say so without fear? I’m holding a piece of him right here.” He chuckled, holding up a skeletal head that seemed trapped along with the man and others as Frisk took steps back, watching them both vanish before her eyes. _He’s a skeleton, and he knows I’m looking for him, so he lets someone hold his head. Not…funny…_

It was a horrible prank, and yet the info was something else. _Is he trying to tell me something? Make me look for him?_ She could picture Sans making such a horrible joke, and it made her pause. _Another skeleton?_

“I understand why Asgore waited so long to hire a new Royal Scientist.” The voice crackled, nearly scaring Frisk as she turned around to see another one, but this one looked like no monster she had ever seen. “The previous one Dr. Gaster… His brilliance was irreplaceable. However, his life was cut short. One day, his experiments went wrong and…”

“So, he didn’t just fall…?” Frisk’s mind started to wander, imagining what may have happened. An experiment going awry and causing him to fall into his own creation. She frowned at her own imaginings. “So, what happened?”

“I…” His eyes looked far off a moment, as though he was seeing someone. “Well, I needn’t gossip. After all, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.”

“But…” Frisk turned quickly, expecting to see someone but instead nothing and as she looked back, she was alone once again. _Maybe Alphys knows something?_ She thought back to the kid who looked like MK and his words and started to doubt anyone would know.  Messing with time or space at all was risky, her mom had warned her numerous times about her own magic, and how with it things could go wrong.

_I need to deliver this letter…_ She felt determined to figure it all out as she made her way to Alphys’s lab in the hope that this would be one thing that could go right. She could already imagine Alphys’s blush from receiving something from her crush and hoped that the letter would lift the dino monster’s spirits as she thought to how Alphys was before her LOAD magic was used.

At the sight of the SAVE star in front of the lab, Frisk’s mind went to Chara who was now completely silent. She stared at the star with sonder as she reached forward to try something, and the magic intermingled with hers to do the SAVE.

**_About time you figured it out…_ **

_Missed you too, Chara._ Frisk laughed, hearing her in her head as she set out for the lab now, feeling glad she was right in her thinking. _Chara’s essence is part of the stars since they’re hers. Each time I use them, they give Chara some strength…_

Frisk was glad, though she wondered if that could be a good or bad thing as she thought back to the times the other girl’s emotions were so fierce that it overtook her. I can handle it.

The doors to the lab were no different than she remembered, and Frisk tried in vain to find a mailbox of some sort. _How does she even get mail?_

**_Just slide it under already. What have you been doing? What happened?_ **

_It’s hard to explain…_ Frisk thought back to everything that happened, along with Flowey as Chara snorted once Frisk got to the memories of the phone call.

**_You really are an idiot…_** Chara’s voice was a mumble, but Frisk hadn’t missed the tone of affection in the girl’s voice. She knew Chara was just as glad Frisk came back. Quickly she slid it under and knocked on the door, waiting for Alphys to answer it.

 

Frisk could hear shuffling and a gasp from behind the door, “O-oh no, is that another letter?”

 

_Another one?_ Frisk started to wonder just how many Undyne had sent the dinosaur, but that didn’t make sense when she thought to Undyne’s dislike of going to Hotland as well as her fainting last time from the heat.

“I…don’t want to open it.” Alphys’s voice was Frantic, and Frisk frowned, feeling more sure that it was some other kind of letters the dinosaur monster had been getting. “Can’t I just slide it back out…N-no, I can’t keep doing this. I’ll read this one…”

**_Jeez, she hasn’t even read the others?_ **

_Shush…_ Frisk tried to give a look but was sure it failed when she had no clue what exact direction Chara was in and trying to give one inwardly seemed weirder than talking to herself. Ignoring Chara’s laughter she continued to listen, hearing Alphys struggle to open it and making Frisk wonder what did Undyne seal the letter with.

“Wait a second…” Alphys went quiet, and Frisk leaned in trying to listen in, hoping that the dinosaur monster hadn’t lost her resolve only to jump back as the doors opened. “Hey if this is a joke, it’s…” Alphys looked downward, her eyes widening as she looked up eye to eye with Frisk. “Oh my god! Did you write this?”

 

“I did-“

“It wasn’t signed so I had no idea, who could have…” Alphys laughed nervously as she interrupted and Frisk fought the urge to facepalm at the Fish woman.

_How did she forget that …?_

“Look, Alphys, I did-“

“That’s adorable! And I had no idea you wrote that way.” Alphys giggled, looking away as Frisk started to feel exasperated at the interrupts. “It’s surprising too, after all the gross stuff I did…I don’t really deserve to be forgiven.” She sighed, and Frisk let out her own. “Much less…um, this…And so passionately too.”

“It’s okay, I get it…I think.” Frisk thought back to the camera and Mettaton, “I’m still a bit mad, but I’m sure we can get through it. But what I’m trying to tell you i-“

“I’ll do it!”

“What?”

“It’s the least I can do to make it up to you.”

“Alphys, you don’t have t-“

“So, yeah, let’s go on a date!”

“Wait, Alphys!” Frisk yelled out, but Alphys was already moving, back inside and calling out to Frisk that she was getting dressed.

**_Wow…only you would get into a situation like this…._** Chara laughed.

_Not now, Chara…_ Frisk groaned inwardly, wondering how to get out of this without hurting the lizard’s feelings and outing Undyne.

“How do I look?” Alphys stepped out nervously in a black dress with polka-dots, a blush on her cheeks and Frisk could make out little freckles.

_Oh my gosh, she’s so adorable._   She couldn’t help but think the lizard was cute in her little dress.

**_Should the comedian be worried about your new crush?_** Chara teased, and Frisk fought the urge to hit herself in the head to avoid looking insane.

“My friend helped me pick out this dress. She’s got a great sense of …um anyway…” Alphys laughed, and Frisk could tell immediately which friend it was. “Let’s do this. Wait…no, we can’t start the date yet!” Alphys squealed, and Frisk began to feel relieved hoping the monster was now beginning to listen to her.

“No, we can’t, because the letter isn-“

“I have to give you items to raise your affection statistic first!”

“My what….”

“That’ll increase the successful outcome for a date.”

“Just how much anime and dating simulations have you seen?” Frisk wondered out loud, but she could tell the yellow monster wasn’t even listening to her. “Alphys!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m prepared…. Um…I’ve been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this. First I got um…” Frisk watched Alphys rummage through her stuff. “Some metal armor polish.”

“For my…not metal armor?”

“Oh…yeah, maybe you can’t use that.” Alphys laughed and started her search again. “I bought some waterproof cream for your scales.”

“Um…Alph…” Frisk put out her arm as Alphys started to blush with her gaze going over Frisk’s skin.

“How about a…magical spear repair kit that I…?”

“I… don’t….”

“Let’s just forget the items.” Alphys’s laugh was more nervous, and Frisk would have laughed at the cuteness of all the Undyne-like gifts if she wasn’t stuck in this situation herself.  “We’ll just start the date!”

“Okay…but…”

“Do you like anime?”

“Sure but, “

“Me too!” Alphys grinned, and Frisk couldn’t help but smile back at her. “How about we um…we can go somewhere? But where’s a good place to go on a date?”

“I don’t know…”

“I got it! The garbage dump!”

“The what…wait! Alphys!” Frisk yelled as the dino monster started moving and Frisk ran to catch up as they made their way to the dump.

“This is where me and Undyne go all the time…” Alphys had a smile on her face. “We find all sorts of great stuff here. She’s really…Oh no!” Alphys’s eyes got wide. “That’s her over there. I can’t let her see me on a date with you!”

_Should I be offended?_ Frisk rubbed her temples though a plan started in her head. Maybe she could get the dinosaur monster to admit her crush instead. “How come?”

“Because…um…” Alphys started to sweat more, and Frisk could immediately see this wasn’t going to work as planned at all. “Here she comes!” She squealed, running fast behind a trash can before Frisk could get in another word and Undyne was already there in front of her as she walked up.

“There you are! I, uh….” Undyne rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. “I realized if you deliver that thing. It might be a bad idea. So, I’m gonna do it! Give it to me.”

**_Too late for that…_** Chara howled with laughter and Frisk couldn’t help but agree with the other girl.

“I don’t even have it…”

“You don’t have it?” Undyne shrieked. “Have you at least seen her?”

“Uh huh…”

“So…she’s somewhere around here...” Undyne looked around, her eyes searching. “Thanks! I’ll keep looking!”

“Wait, Undyne!” Frisk yelled out too late and huffed as the fish woman disappeared and Alphys came out her hiding spot.

“Oh my god…” Alphys breathed out, hiding her face in her hands with her face as red as a cherry. “I guess it’s obvious, huh?  I uh…really like her. I mean...more than I like other people…I…”

“You don’t have to explain. I get it.” Frisk breathed in relief, for at least that much being revealed.

“I’m sorry…I j-j-just figured, y-y-you know…it’ll be fun to go on like, a cute kind of…pretend date with you?” Alphys gave a nervous laugh and Frisk nearly narrowed her eyes as she heard Chara start laughing again.  “To...uh…make you feel better?”

“So, a pity date…” 

“It sounds worse when you put it like that…I’m sorry, I messed up again…” She started to frown, and Frisk sighed deeply as she came closer to her friend to give her a hug while wondering did she give off pity date vibes.  “Undyne’s the person I really want to go on a date with. But she’s way out of my league. Not that you aren’t cool!” Alphys said quickly, and Frisk couldn’t help but laugh as Alphys rambled.

“It’s okay, Alph. And you really should just talk to Undyne.”

“But she’s just so cool and confident. And strong…and funny…” Alphys’s face started to take on a love-sick expression, but suddenly it dropped into a frown. “And I’m just a nobody. A fraud…I’m the Royal Scientist, but all I’ve ever done is hurt people.”

“I know that’s not true…” Frisk shook her head, not wanting Alphys to doubt herself anymore. “Everyone makes mistakes, but you have your heart in the right place…”

“I’ve told her so many lies…She thinks I’m…She thinks I’m a lot cooler than I actually am. If she gets close to me, she’ll find out the truth about me. So…what should I do?”

“You should tell her the truth.” Frisk gave a look as Alphys stared at Frisk as though she grew another head. “I’m serious, you should. No one is perfect, and I get it. Sometimes we do some things that are horrible just to make the person we care about happy…” Her mind went to her mother. “And sometimes we say and do things we wish we can take back.”

“But she’ll hate me…isn’t it better this way?”

“It’s your choice, Alph, but…”

 “To live a lie where both people are happy, or…a truth where neither of us are. They say be yourself but…I don’t really like who myself is. I rather just be whatever makes people like me.”

“You shouldn’t do that…”

“You’re right…Every day I’m scared. Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own.” Her fingers trembled, and Frisk started to worry more about what exactly this truth was.  “They’ll all get hurt because of me…but how do I tell Undyne the truth. I don’t have the confidence. I’m going to mess it up! How can I practice?”

Frisk watched her drag her hands over her face, and could already see Alphys resolve weakening with each moment as she tried to think of a way to help her friend. “Um…we can…roleplay it?”

“That…actually sounds kinda fun. Which one of us will be Undyne?”

“It wouldn’t help you much if you were. “Frisk teased and watched Alphys blush.

“Oh, yeah, obviously.” Alphys fidgeted as she cleared her throat.  “Um…hi, Undyne. How are you doing today?”

Frisk tried not to tease Alphys more, though the urge to call her cute was there as she tried her best to do an Undyne voice. “I’m fine!”

“That’s good! Uh… um…so I’d like to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“It’s um…I haven’t b-b-been exactly truthful with you. You …I… um…no, forget it!” Alphys hid her face again. “Undyne, I want to tell you how I feel!”

“Um…Alph…”

“You’re so brave, and strong, and nice! You always listen to me when I talk about nerdy stuff. You always do your best to make me feel special…”

“Alphys…”

“Like telling me, you’ll beat up anyone that gets in my way. Undyne! I can’t take this any longer! I’m madly in love with you! Hold me, Undyne! Hold me!”

“What did you just say…”

Alphys went still as Frisk pointed to why she had kept trying to get the dinosaur monster’s attention, and she looked directly at the fish woman staring at her.

“Undyne? I was… just…uh…”

“Hey…woah…wait a second, your outfit’s really cute! What’s the occasion?” Undyne looked from Frisk to Alphys as an unreadable expression passed over her face, and Frisk wanted to go back to the moment of the confession. “Wait a second…are you two…on a date?”

“Uh…yes?” Alphys squeaked, and Frisk gave Alphys a long look. “I mean no! I mean…We were but…we... I mean… we were only roleplaying as you and…”

“Alphys, stop talking!” Frisk gave another look.

“What?” Undyne looked between them again, and Frisk started to wish a hole would swallow her as Alphys started rambling again.

“I mean…I uh…Undyne…I’ve been lying to you!”

“About what?” Undyne yelled back, and Frisk looked over at Alphys, trying to give her silent encouragement to keep going.

“About well…everything! I told you that seaweed was like scientifically important…when really, I just wanted to use it to make ice cream. And those human history books I keep reading… those are just dorky comic books. And the history movies…those are anime. And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone…” Alphys gulped as she came so close to Undyne with each sentence until she was right in front of her.  “I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas…and the ti-“

“Alphys.” Undyne put her hands on the shorter monster as Alphys went immediately silent.

“I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool! That I wasn’t some…nerdy loser.”

“Alphys…”

“Undyne…. I really think you’re neat…” she sighed, her mouth opening to say something else, only to be silenced as Undyne stroke her head and started to hold her.

“Alphys…shh…” She shushed the monster and Frisk grinned inwardly at the sweet moment until she looked surprised as Undyne stood straight, holding Alphys.

“Undyne what are yo-“ Frisk didn’t bother finishing her sentence as Alphys was thrown like a basketball, right into the trash can, leaving Frisk confused.

“Alphys! I think you’re neat too! But you got to realize, most of what you said doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care if you’re watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all of that stuff is just nerdy crap!” Undyne laughed as she continued and Frisk started to wonder if this was a good idea. “What I like about you is that you’re passionate! That you’re analytical! It doesn’t matter what it is. You care about it, 100 percent at max power! So, uh…” Her voice became softer. “You don’t have to lie to me. I don’t want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. I…want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training to do that!”

_Why is this scary and cute at the same time...?_

**_It’s Undyne…_ **

“Undyne…you…” Alphys peeked out from the trash can nervously and all Frisk could see was her eyes. Though she wondered how strong Alphys was as her feet tore through the bottom of the can. “You’re gonna train me?”

“Pfft! Me? Nah, I’m gonna let Papyrus do it.” Undyne laughed as Frisk watched Papyrus start to rise from the trash in special clothes and she didn’t miss the unimpressed look in Alphys eyes.

“GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN’! IT’S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!” Papyrus excitement was apparent as Alphys looked fearful from the trashcan and Frisk couldn’t help a small chuckle. She could understand why Undyne picked Papyrus with his endless confidence and enthusiasm along with the way he believed in others.

“Ready?” Undyne lifted an arm with a watch on it. “I’m about to start the timer!”

“Undyne…” Alphys sounded more nervous and flustered until a resigned look came to her eyes. “I’ll do my best!”

Frisk smiled as Papyrus and Alphys started off, but a look in Undyne’s eyes had her look back at the fish monster. “You okay, Undyne?”

“She was kidding, right? Those cartoons…those comics…Those are still real, right?” Undyne chewed her lip, looking at Frisk with big eyes as she got louder “Anime’s real, right?”

“Um…” Frisk thought about it as the woman’s eyes bored into her own, and she thought on her answer. The knights on the surface were there, along with mages with their magic and she could still remember some knights using giant swords with the help of special armor and training. “Yes?” Her answer was hesitant though she felt slightly guilty at Undyne’s relieved laugh since not everything was true.

**_And you just got done telling Alphys to tell the truth. Tsk tsk_**. Chara’s tone hinted at a smirk and Frisk tried not to roll her eyes, though she agreed.

“I knew it! Gigantic swords! Magical princesses! Here I come!”

_Well, at least the stuff she just named is true, besides from the princess._ Frisk tried to imagine a mage as a princess and could already see the uproar. _Or maybe I could be wrong._

“Uh…thanks for taking care of Alphys.”

“Hm?” Frisk came out her thoughts, seeing a rare soft smile on Undyne. I didn’t get to say what I wanted to, but…things seem like they’re going to get better for her. Well, I gotta go catch up with them. Later!” Undyne laughed, and Frisk started walking, wondering what next to do now as she traveled through Waterfall.

Once close to Hotland, she thought about Alphys as she called Papyrus, thinking the yellow monster could use a break from one hundred laps.

“WELL IF IT ISN’T MY GOOD FRIEND WHO TRUSTS ME! THIS IS PAPYRUS! YOUR ALSO MUTUAL FRIEND!”

“Hi, Papy.” Frisk laughed.

“ALPHYS AND I FINISHED OUR TRAINING EARLY.VERY EARLY! SO, I SENT HER HOME. VERY HOME!”

“Really?” Frisk paused, hearing a strange tone in the tall skeleton’s voice. “When?”

“UH…NOW. I FEEL STRONGLY AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON. YOU SHOULD ALSO GO…THERE. TO HER…LAB…HOUSE. I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS! GOODBYE!”

Frisk stared at her phone after hearing a click and frowned to herself. _If Papy’s sounding this worried, I better get going…_

**_He probably thinks she’ll listen to you best._ **

Chara’s suggestion made her feel good that her friend trusted her so, yet she felt pressured when she thought about how she could make things worse. _No, I have to help…_ With a deep breath, she made her way back to Hotland and to Alphys, unsure of what she’d find.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official tumblr of the AU and other Undertale stuff the Author is up to: https://undertalepre2re.tumblr.com
> 
> There you will find artwork, some updates, the fan comic and you can ask the characters questions as well as me! I will be posting some trivia today for Undertale Pre2Re and posting my Sans new design as well.
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments, kudos, follows and likes to this story and my blog for this AU as well as my other Undertale stuff. If you missed it I posted a small Frans comic for Christmas. It's up to page 3 for the fancomic and I'm going to try and post something for New Years for Undertale.
> 
> I'll post some trivia in a bit on tumblr as well! Thanks again!


	27. Not the "Lying Lab"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this update guys! Writers block is ...horrible. Lol But please do enjoy and remember I don't own Undertale . This AU is mine though.

* * *

 

Frisk couldn’t believe she was already there as she stood in front of the lab once again, maybe it was adrenaline rush that made the trip to Hotland seem short. She chewed her lip, wondering if barging in on her like this was a good idea until letting her feet move along inside.

 

“Alphys?” Frisk’s brow furrowed, finding it odd not to her or see the yellow dino monster by now. “Where is she?”

 

**_You know, if this was a horror movie, this is the “you will die” part…_ **

 

“Shh.”  Frisk quickly rolled her eyes, ignoring the shiver that went up her spine at Chara’s teasing. As much as she was used to it, she couldn’t stop the bad feeling building up in her. 

 

“Maybe she just couldn’t hear me….?” She took another look around, and Frisk tried calling out again louder, hoping her voice didn’t betray her emotions. “Alph?” _Any moment now, Alphys will appear...right?_

 

She passed the hole Mettaton made, still seeing no one but the sound of crumpling paper made her look down. “What’s this?” A brow rose as she bent down, picking up a note and twisting it every which way as if it’d make the chicken scratch more legible as she tried to read it.

 

**_There’s no way you can read that._ **

 

_Just…give me a sec…_ Frisk breathed out, trying once more as she began to read the note.

 

_“Hey._

_Thanks for your help back there. You guys...your support really means a lot to me. But...as difficult as it is to say this...You guys alone can’t magically make my own problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I’m going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn’t anyone else’s problem but mine. But if you don’t ever hear from me again...If you want to know “the truth”. Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did.”_

 

Frisk’s eyes squinted more than usual as her lips thinned more into a line, “Alph...what did you do…”

 

**_Something stupid…_ **

 

Frisk sighed, making her way to the door and tilted her head as she thought back to when Alphys called it a bathroom. As the door opened, it became painfully obvious that it wasn’t a bathroom.  Stepping inside, Frisk was reminded of an elevator as she saw the panel close by. “I wonder which is...maybe this one.” Pressing a button, it started to move, and Frisk nearly took a breath of relief. Alarms shrieked and blared as she grabbed hold of whatever she could as the small shaft shook with her inside.

 

A computer voice yelled at her, not making her feel better, “Warning! Warning! Elevator losing power! EM Tether Stability Lost! Altitude dropping!” The sounds made her heart race and lights flickered around her.

 

“What’s going on!” Frisk screamed, trying to go low to the ground as she felt the elevator plummet. It wasn’t long until she lost her footing, tripping to the floor and barely hearing Chara’s words as she hit the ground and her world went to darkness.

 

 

“Ow…”  Frisk winced, her eyes peering around as she slowly sat up.

 

**_Are you okay?_ **

 

_I…I’m not sure…_ Frisk wasn’t sure how much time passed as she opened her eyes a bit more, trying to take in her surroundings as she rubbed her head. The doors of the elevator were cracked opened. Allowing a dim light through that didn’t quiet her worries as she slowly got up and made her way out.

 

“Hello?” Nothing answered back, and part of her was glad for it as she got a better look at the place she was in.

 

_Cold, dark, grimy…_ She shivered at her own imagination as she thought of what all may or may not have taken place here.

 

**_It screams mad scientist…_ **

 

_I couldn’t imagine Alphys building…this._   Frisk could practically feel Chara’s questioning gaze, but something about it held some deeper meaning. _Chara?_

 

**_Me neither._ **

 

The reply was so short, Frisk had a feeling there was more to it, but the smell of the place distracted her. Her nose wrinkled as she started moving and the stench became more obvious, making it clear that either it been long since anyone had been here or….

 

She didn’t want to think about what the other option could be, and she made her way down a hallway. Cracks, dust, and grime coated too many areas as a dim light flickered. “What is this place?” Her voice was soft, there was a small fear that something was out there as she saw screens line up on the walls.

 

“Oh, I know what these are.” Going up to one, her fingers went along the screen. The tech almost seemed a prototype for the ones back home that she’d seen doctors and more use. Most of the ones she knew had some type of lock on it from patients or others who didn’t need to see the notes, diagnosis, or whatever data that the person put on the screen unless it was for public use.

 

She groaned slightly at the thought of having to hack it as her fingers found the power button, and she was surprised to see words flash on the screen.

 

**_You were really going to hack the thing? Well, aren’t you full of surprises._** Chara snickered as Frisk felt her cheeks heat up.

 

“It’s just something I had to learn,” She mumbled in a huff thinking back to the times her mom had no choice but to take her to the doctor. Unfortunately analyzing your magic was a necessary, so over time, Frisk learned from her mom how to hack the mainframe and change things after she was gone.

 

**_She really tried to protect you..._** Chara’s voice was a whisper, her tone held something else that Frisk wasn’t sure of as she tried not to think of her mom too much.

 

“Yeah,” With a deep breath, she pushed down memories that threatened to come, reminding herself that she couldn’t save her mom. She kept swearing to herself she could at least save the people here.

 

“Entry 1: This is it. Time to do what the king has asked me to do.” Frisk read the words as her brow furrowed, and she wondered just what was going on. “I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.”

 

“What does she mean by unleashing the power of the SOUL?” Frisk frowned thinking of some of the things she overheard people say and the stories mages told about what really happens in science labs. Many tried to reach the potential of the infamous True Lab Inc. that was destroyed during the war between monsters and humans long ago.

 

**_Maybe the other screens have answers…._ **

 

“Maybe…”  Going to the next one she looked at the words closely. “Entry 2: The barrier is locked by SOUL power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. “

 

_That’s true...a mages magic is connected to the SOUL and is part of a mage..._

 

“SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living” Frisk blinked at what she just read, a feeling of dread started to fall over her. “So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now...the SOULS of monsters.”

 

Her eyes widened, “But…. that…. that would never work.” Frisk thought about how a mage was a combination of magic and physicality, a physicality that a monster didn’t possess, so a monster’s soul was nowhere near the equal of a human nor mage.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t going where I think it is…” She rushed off to the third entry, ignoring Chara starting to speak as she read it. “But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power.”

 

**_Clearly, she’s never met the Knights on the surface…_ **

 

“Chara…please…” Frisk quickly shushed her as she continued reading, “Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL’s host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans...the SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster’s SOUL last…”

 

**_If only she knew how a Knight does it…_** Chara’s laughter started to irk Frisk in the worse way as she heard it.

 

“Chara please, this isn’t funny….it sounds like Alphys was…” Frisk frowned and immediately shook her head. “But no, she wouldn’t...they wouldn’t...right?”

 

**_You would be surprised what anyone does out of desperation…._ **

 

Frisk’s brows furrowed, finding it hard to imagine being so desperate. _But they’ve been trapped here so long...and how long until the overcrowding becomes too much. What if they run out of food, what would they resort to? Would they stop even caring about being free, lose hope entirely and…_ Frisk shook her head at the gruesome images she stirred up in her mind as she went to the next one.

 

“Entry 5…I’ve done it.” Wait...five? But where’s four? Frisk felt confused, as she continued to read “Using the blueprints, I’ve extracted it from the human Souls. I believe this is what gives their Souls the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living… the resolve to change fate. Let’s call this power “Determination”.

 

**_Determination... a power every human possesses but one holds more than any other. The power of a Phoenix._** Chara began, and Frisk could hear a bitter, dangerous undertone. ** _A human so determined they can cheat time and fate to the point of unlimited RESETs...SAVEs...LOADs. A power to adapt to other’s magic and strength to bend time itself until it’s nothing but a stepping stool…_**

 

_I’ve never felt that way…._

 

**_Oh, you haven’t? So, you’ve never used your power for selfish reasons, partner?_** Chara chuckled, and Frisk could feel her guilt. **_You’ve never just done things...because you could? And you knew you wouldn’t be caught? That’s…hilarious. You forget that I’ve seen some of those memories of yours…_**

****

Frisk huffed, wishing she could escape the voice in her head. _I know I’m not perfect, but I’m doing the right thing now._ With another huff she continued, nearly missing Chara’s mumble.

 

**_Are you? Because my way...would end all the suffering._ **

 

Frisk swallowed, ignoring it. Sometimes Chara truly scared her…

 

She couldn’t see more entries or much else as she continued walking and she tried to ignore the odor of the place. It smelled a wrong as it looked as she came to an opening. “Seriously...what is this place…” The place was scarcely decorated as she spotted a SAVE star close by and she rose a brow.

 

_Chara have you...been here?_ The girl was oddly quiet, but suddenly there was a flash of some distant memory that Frisk barely could make out before it was gone. _What was that?_ Still, the other girl said nothing, making Frisk sigh as she let her magic mingle with that of the star.

 

She spotted a note on the ground nearby, but as she picked it up it was barely readable as she squinted making out the words “elevator”, “lost power”, “enter the center door”. She looked around, seeing more doors lead to the side but turned towards the ones in the center as she walked towards it.

 

**_Do I have to mention all the ways this is a bad idea?_ **

 

_Not really..._ Frisk sighed, coming closer as her eyes caught the vending machine and her stomach growled. _Maybe a small snack wouldn’t be bad…_

 

**_A small snack...in an abandoned lab...that smells like someone died and you’re in denial that your new best friend is a mad scientist. Maybe she didn’t build this lab, but she clearly wasn’t above using it. You know, just because you have red magic doesn’t mean you have to act like an idiot…_ **

 

_It’ a vending machine, back home everything stays fresh in those things with the tech we have and the monsters seem to have outdated stuff, but it’s still the same basis._ Frisk replied back, trying to hold back from her tone turning defensive.

 

**_Whatever helps you get through your meal, Frisk…_ **

 

Frisk could imagine the smirk as she rolled her eyes, trying to find some change as she deposited the money and got a bag out, feeling a potato chip bag with a big smile. She could practically imagine the greasy, crunchy goodness as she opened it up and her eyes caught the title making her pause. “Popato Chisps?”

 

**_And you still want to eat it?_** Chara snickered, and Frisk chewed her lip, her eyes thinning a moment as she gave into her love of potato chips and ate some.

 

**_Seriously?_ **

 

Frisk laughed, ignoring the disgusted tone as she looked to see what the screen read. “Power Room”.  Her eyes went to the door, noting that four switches were turned off, and she let out a deep sigh wondering why she ever thought this would be simple as she made her way down a hallway.

 

The sound and echo of her own footsteps were eerie, and he desperately wanted a distraction. “So, what was it like here before?” Frisk spoke up, feeling sure she could feel Chara’s emotions about the question that shifted from reservation and something else.

 

**_I remember my parents taking Azzy and I here, but then it was…there was someone else. It’s weird, I can’t remember him…_ **

 

“Because it was so long ago?”

 

**_No, like I’m not supposed to remember._** Frisk paused, confused at the answer, but Chara continued. I do remember a woman though, but everyone said I imagined her. They said no humans fell before me….

 

“That’s right. The mountain hasn’t been giving off a “pull” to mages for a long time, and it started way after the war. After it became obvious that nature was trying to correct what the mages did, my father started a new guild when he was younger. One he said would give justice to monsters, since we mages had a price to pay…his views didn’t change because his daughter had the Red SOUL.”

 

**_I’m sorry, Frisk…._ **

 

Frisk breathed out, swallowing with a shrug, trying to ignore the feelings coming over her as she thought of her father and his obsession with justice.

 

**_I’m still sure I saw someone, maybe she had nothing to do with the pull._ **

 

Frisk felt confused as she heard Chara, trying to figure out what the other girl might mean until she spotted another screen. Quickly she went over to it and began to read “Entry 6: Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had “fallen down”. Their bodies came in today. They’re still comatose...And soon, they’ll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject “determination” into them? If their SOULs persist after they perish, then...Freedom might be closer than we all thought...”

 

_Alphys…_

 

**_Still in denial?_ **

 

Frisk didn’t want to think it, but there it was, impossible for her to deny. Monsters that were declared dead, or good as dead, being sent from their family to be an experiment. _And mage children SOULs and maybe even normal humans…_ Her mind went to Chara’s words as she thought of some human falling down.

 

She frowned, not wanting to think about it anymore as she continued down her path, but the next room made her shudder as she pictured bodies on the operating tables in her sight. Quickly she looked at the screen holding another entry, the air smelled thick and musky as she ignored tubes running from different areas.

 

“Entry #9: Things aren’t going well…None of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can’t get the SOULs. I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask me what’s happening. What do I do?”

 

She immediately frowned, picturing a scared Alphys as she thought back to Alphys initial fears of people not liking her. _This is what she meant about people finding out…_ With a long sigh, she went past the tables, her hand accidentally brushing against one as she cringed feeling something sticky. She didn’t even want to imagine what it might be as she rushed to a sink in the corner and turned it on. “What’s wrong with this thing…”

 

It dripped slowly, but the goopy liquid made her wrinkle her nose as she made a move to turn it off until it started to grow bigger and she backed away. Her back hit the wall as it grew larger, a thing out of her nightmares as it lunged at her.

 

Quickly she moved, scurrying back as her heart hammered against her chest and her eyes widened at the sight of the thing in front of her.

 

“What ...are they…” She watched them phase in and out, and she caught sight of her phone, having a feeling it fell out of her pocket as she picked it up, accidentally pressing send. Voices started to come out, gurgled at first as her eyes went to the phone and back to the things close by.

 

“Come join the fun….” They hissed, gurgling more in a tone that had her looking for a way out.

 

“How about no…” She shook her head as she quickly CHECKed them, seeing the name Memoryhead as she tried do dodge whatever was coming, yet slowly they disappeared.

 

Frisk took a long moment to breathe in, trying to catch her breath as she caught sight of something red shining. Slowly going over to the sink, fear nearly set in as she pictured another monster coming out the sink as she swallowed harshly. With another deep breath, she snatched it up, looking over the red key closely before realization set in.

 

“This might help turn on one of the switches...” Spotting a door, she quickly went in, ignoring the machine close by as she picked up another note from the floor. “I can’t really read this…” She squinted barely making out any of the words except for “drain…. dropped it”.

 

**_That would have been helpful so many minutes ago…_ **

 

_Seriously…_ Frisk couldn’t help muttering in agreement as she looked at the machine, and her eyes fell on the key. _Maybe if I…_

 

Putting it in, she nearly cheered as she heard the buzz of it turning on, signaling the switch being turned on. _So, I need to find three more keys..._

 

She thought back to that door she ignored from before and made her way back, catching a glimpse of the central door, and the red switch now lit up. It gave her some hope as she continued, going through the doors on the other side as they swished close behind her.

 

A screen caught her eye as she started reading the entry, “Entry #12 Nothing is happening. I don’t know what to do. I’ll just keep injecting everything with “determination”. “

 

**_Because extracting determination from those SOULs and putting it into monster SOULs was working so splendidly…_ **

 

_She didn’t know what else to do, Chara._ Frisk sighed as she read more, “I want this to work.” Not wanting to think more into it, she went to the next screen, “Entry #13 One of the bodies opened its eyes.”

 

“What….” Frisk read it and read it again, surprised at the information she just read. “But that’s impossible…” She had never heard of anything like that before. Stepping away from the entry she felt puzzled and confused yet stopped immediately at the sight of beds.

 

_There’s so many of them…_

 

**_You don’t give a dead body a bed…_ **

 

Frisk shivered at Chara’s words, noting the number and saw a dog bowl in the corner.  _Was all this here...when you came here?_

 

**_No…_ **

 

Frisk nodded at the answer, wondering further about the other girl but decided not to push too much. Spotting a star, she let her magic mingle with it before going to a screen nearby. “Entry #14 Everyone that had fallen down...has woken up. They’re all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners…?”

 

_She bought them back from the dead…._ Frisk was unsure what to think about that as she looked back to the beds again. She wanted to go nowhere near any of it but pushed her fears down as she went to start checking the beds. Eventually, she found a yellow key, and she put it somewhere safe, leaving the room once she was sure she wouldn’t find anything else in the room.

 

“Entry #15…” Her eyes looked over the next entry as she came to it “Seems like this research was a dead end. But at least we got a happy ending out of it? I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to Asgore. And I called all of the families and told everyone’s alive. I’ll send everyone back tomorrow...smiley face.”

 

_The vessel?_

 

**_Well, you did skip some numbers…_ **

 

_True...but maybe it doesn’t matter. Alphys seemed to have saved the day._ Frisk smiled thinking about it yet something bugged her as she went to the next screen. _If she saved the day why was she so worried..._ “Entry #16: No no no no no…”

 

**_...maybe THAT’S why…_ **

 

_Oh, no. What happened?_ That bad feeling crept over her as she kept walking, realizing last minute that she passed a door as she saw a star. “I can go back to it after this…”

 

**_Wait, Frisk..._** Chara’s sounded strange as Frisk went towards the star, and Frisk saw the machine that was in the background. It looked like it was modeled after some kind of dragon skull.

 

_Is that thing scaring you? I don’t blame you…I’d be that way no matter how many times I saw something like that…_

 

**_That’s not it! I didn’t come here! I’ve never even seen that thing before!_ **

 

_But ho-_ She didn’t have time to ask as it grew and Frisk started to back away from the smell of lemons that covered the usual moldy old scent. She backed away quickly, the creature looked like a mixture of monsters if she looked close enough. Their bodies were melted together in such a disturbing way, Frisk fought back the urge to scream as it opened its jaw to chomp down on her.

 

“Welcome to my special hell!” It screamed out in a raspy mess that had Frisk shudder. She tried to think of what she could possibly do.

 

**_Look at it! Doesn’t it remind you of someone?_ **

 

_I’m too busy trying to not get my leg chewed off thank you!_

 

**_Just look! Think of it as a phone call since you like answering those at the worse times!_ **

 

With a huff Frisk quickly jumped, wincing in pain at the feeling of teeth as she took a look at it and CHECKed it. “Lemon Bread...is it?” She gritted her teeth, trying not to cry as it teeth stayed clamped down, and finally Frisk noticed what Chara was trying to show her as she started to hum.

 

The monster’s teeth slowly released and Frisk could see recognition on what she thought might be its face as she continued to hum.

 

“I’ve...felt this before…”

 

“Just...remember...who you are.” Frisk swallowed starting to wonder more about what could have happened to this monster, yet one of them was clearly related to Shyren. Slowly it seemed to slink away, leaving as Frisk reached into her bag to grab some monster food. She ate quickly, trying to waste as little time as possible as she felt it’s healing properties. Frisk nearly wanted to relax as the pain started to ebb away and she slowly got up.

 

Going towards a sign, she hoped for a few answers only to read the machine’s name. “DT Extraction Machine...Inactive.” She looked back to the machine again in slight horror, “That’s the extractor? Why would Alphys model it after a skeleton head of all things?”

 

Spying another door, Frisk decided to take it first going through only to see an old television with a bookcase full of old VHS tapes, but some seemed to be already picked out.

 

“You know I’ve never even seen one of these in real life before?” Frisk let out a small giggle, trying to figure out how to make the old contraption work as she realized it was tapes from a recorder. “Oh, the tapes are numbered…” Grabbing the first one she put it she put the VHS tape in and saw nothing on the television screen. “And it looks like monsters weren’t good at knowing how to make it work either.” She laughed at the sounds from the tape made her stop.

 

“Psst. Gorey, wake up.”

 

“Mmm. What is it, dear? ...and why do you have that video camera?”

 

“Shush! I want to get your reaction.” The woman giggled. “Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?”

 

“Hmmm, carrots. Right?”

 

“No, no, no. My favorite vegetable is ...Eda-MOM-e! Get it?”

 

“Go back to bed dear.” A man chuckled.

 

“No, no! Not yet!” The woman giggled. “Now, if I were a breed of dog, what breed of dog would I be?”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, honey. What kind of dog breed would you be?”

 

“A momeranian” She continued as the man laughed.

 

“You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this...One day you could be a famous Mom-edian.”

 

“Well, I’m going to bed.”

 

“Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!” He grumbled, and Frisk heard the woman laugh as she realized finally that this was Asgore and Toriel.

 

“I know. I’m just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.”

 

“Goodnight, Honey.”

 

“...oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out. “

 

_They sound so…cute._ Frisk smiled to herself, and she could feel Chara’s emotions leak through them. The warmth made her feel envious as she thought of her own parents. “There’s…more tapes…” She spoke softly, wondering if hearing more tapes of her parent might make Chara feel some happiness as she put in the one numbered two.

 

“Okay, Chara, are you ready?” At the sound of the voice, Frisk felt a swift change in Chara’s emotions, and she could quickly tell this was not Asgore or Toriel. “Do your creepy face!”

 

The loud scream that followed, with the sound of a giggle in the background made Frisk curious. _Chara is that you and... Asriel?_

 

“Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on...What?” Asriel squealed. “You’re not going to do it again?” Frisk heard a huff until he heard another scream and someone laughing, “Come on, quit tricking me!”

 

_Chara?_ Frisk tried her name again, but the silence was deafening as she put in another tape labeled three, and like the others, it was nothing but voices.

 

“Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera” Asriel laughed, and Frisk could hear the happiness pouring off him even though it was just a tape. “Ha! This time I got YOU! I left the cap on...ON PURPOSE! Now you’re smiling for no reason!” He continued to laugh, but at his voice and laugh, Chara had gone deadly silent.

 

“Azzy...remember that time we tried to make something for dad last time…?”  


“What? Oh yeah, I remember. When we tried to make a butterscotch pie for dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter...but we accidentally put in buttercups instead.”

 

“He had got so sick…” Chara’s tone was far off, thoughtful.

 

“Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick…” Asriel emphasized and let out a sigh. “I felt so bad. We made mom really upset. I should have laughed it off like you did...um...anyway, where are you going with this?”

 

“Turn off the camera…”

 

“Huh? Turn off the camera? ...Okay”

 

_Chara what did you do?_ Frisk spoke louder in her head, not getting an answer as she thought back to that story the monsters told her of the human child, and she put in the next tape.

 

“I…I don’t like this idea, Chara.” Asriel sniffed and even without the video Frisk knew he was crying.

 

“Are you crying? You big baby…” Chara sounded agitated but even within the insult Frisk could hear the affection.

 

“Wh..what? N-no, I’m not...big kids don’t cry.”

 

“Exactly.” Chara laughed. “So, no turning back, Azzy.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right…”

 

“Do...you doubt me?”

 

“No! I’d never doubt you, Chara! Never!”

 

“Good.” Chara chuckled. “Just imagine what we’ll do. Everything we’ll accomplish.”

 

“Y…yeah! We’ll be strong! We’ll free everyone!” Frisk could hear Asriel practically smiling now but it still sounded guarded, and she could tell that this plan must be horrible. “I’ll go get the flowers…”

 

Frisk blinked as realization came over her. “You…you…” Everything came together in her head, but Chara stayed silent saying nothing. Frisk gritted her teeth, knowing the girl was there as she put in the last tape.

 

“Chara...can you hear me?” Toriel’s voice was loud and clear, along with her pain. “We want you to wake up…” Frisk could hear her begging, and she started to frown.

 

“Chara! You have to stay determined!” The usual more laid-back king was yelling, begging for Chara to open her eyes and Frisk already knew how it ended but found herself praying along with them. “You can’t give up! You’re the future of humans and monsters!”

 

She could hear the shuffle and more crying, she felt sure Asgore probably took Toriel out to comfort her at the sound of footsteps fading away. But she could still hear someone’s breathing.

 

“Psst...Chara. Please wake up? I don’t like this plan anymore…” Asriel sniffed, but Frisk heard him take a deep breath. “I…no…I said I would never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six...and…” Asriel sounded like he was falling apart. “We’ll do it together, right?”

 

Frisk stared at the monitor touching her face as she felt the wetness stain her cheeks, _Chara...answer me now. Did you really kill yourself? Did you?_ Frisk frowned, thinking back to Toriel and Asgore and what they must have gone through. Then she thought to Asriel, and her heart plummeted for the poor boy she never met. _Chara, how could yo-_

 

**_Don’t you dare judge me...I wanted to save them. I wanted...I just…_** Frisk heard a deep breath and a mumble. **_Let’s move on…_**

 

Frisk felt unsure what to say, but she could tell Chara was done with the conversation. With a deep breath, she looked at a machine, letting her key go inside it and seeing the switch turn on as she next went to read the entry.

 

“Entry #4 I’ve been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULs. I ended up snooping around the castle and found these weird tapes. I don’t feel like Asgore’s watched them...I don’t think he should.”

 

_He really shouldn’t…_ She could already picture how that would turn out. _But then again…._ She wondered if the truth might be better. _At least they’d know..._

 

**_Just read the note on the floor…_ **

 

Frisk didn’t bother to reply as she picked it up, like the other notes it was barely readable and she barely made out two words “under…. sheets”. _I’m pretty sure I did that…_

 

Rubbing her temples, Frisk tried to push down her own worries and move on as she left out, wanting to get away from that room as she started to move and remembered another spot she hadn’t checked. Making her way there she entered, the sight of a monster bobbing in the shower made her blink, then turn red as she shut her eyes.

 

“Oh no!  I accidentally peeped in on a monster!” Frisk cried out and immediately started to turn back to apologize. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do it!”  She called out, her eyes closed as she slipped on her own feet, tumbling back and knocking back the curtain as he eyes snapped open. “Ah! I’m so sor- wait, where’s the monster?” Looking around she spotted nothing as she rubbed at the sore spots she now had.

 

**_As much as I know you’d love to catch the comedian in the shower, can you please check the drain?_ **

 

_Shut up, Chara!_ Frisk groaned, her cheeks heating up more if possible as she took a look and saw the green key as she took it out. Coming out what she assumed was a bathroom she continued on her way, coming to a room with more fans than she thought possible.

 

“Entry #11 Now that Mettaton’s made it big, he never talks to me anymore…except to ask when I’m going to finish his body. But I’m afraid if I finish his body, he won’t need me anymore...then we’ll never be friends again. Not to mention, every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty.”

 

_Poor Alphys…_ She felt even worse for the poor lizard, dinosaur monster as she read. The more she was here, the more she could understand Alphys.

 

With another look around the first thing, she noticed was the seeds that reminded her of Flowey’s “friendliness pellets”.  The smell was thick in the room along with a weird fog that had her wrinkle her nose, “Can I get these fans on?” She felt along the wall, her fingers brushing against a switch as she felt relief and turned it on.

 

The fog and musk cleared slightly from the room, but the pellets oddly stayed in place until starting to merge giving Frisk a bad feeling. “What’s going on?” She didn’t see a place she could go, and it was growing larger as it stood on its many legs. The pointy ears poked out, immediately making her wonder if it may be a dog, or maybe more than one.

 

She barely had time to CHECK it as it pounced on her...

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, to see more artwork and to make requests for art or to ask the characters questions, please go to undertalepre2re.tumblr.com. That's my Undertale blog.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone confused? Still with me? Yay! 
> 
> Any questions and comments you don't want to post here, let me know on my tumblr.
> 
> creativepitstop.tumblr.com


End file.
